Skeletons and Cupboards
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Five years have passed, soon Vlad will marry Adze. While Vlad might have looked for skeletons in Adze's cupboard in the past, some of his own are about to make an appearance in a way he never thought possible. VLAD/ERIN ADDED 36!
1. Five Years

Skeletons and Cupboards

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: Series 4._

_Summary: Five years have passed, soon Vlad will marry Adze. While Vlad might have looked for skeletons in Adze's cupboard in the past, some of his own are about to make an appearance in a way he never thought possible. VLAD/ERIN_

_A/N: I've been busy typing, this story came to me on Monday but I don't know where it appeared from. I just had to type it. I hope you enjoy it._

_This was inspired by mainly a mix of Simple Plan and the Overtones, two of my favourite groups._

_Please let me know what you think, should I continue it?_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chapter 1: Five Years

The corridors were abuzz with activity, slayers pushed past each other trying to carry on with their business and avoid the centre of the new and polished corridor. The temperature was warm in the building to accommodate the slayers, the first time heating had been this high in a Slayer HQ, the presence of vampires had something to do with that.

A small party walked in a bubble in the centre of the corridors. The Grand High Vampire, his future wife and the head of this particular HQ. This was the moment two of them had been waiting for, for the last five years.

Vlad held Adze's arm as he was walked slowly down the disinfected halls. The smell of fresh paint and plastic PVC flooring filling his nostrils, forcing him to wrinkle his nose every few minutes or so. He tried his hardest not to grimace as she had her hand delicately placed on his elbow, he felt his skin crawling ever second her had was there. He hated the ornament that she was and he knew what she wanted from a marriage which is why he'd successfully managed to put it off for nearly five years. Their engagement was going to be a long one; at least it would be for another three months.

Adze wasn't allowed to touch him at all intimately, he wouldn't allow it. She'd tried and quickly learned how he reacted to her touching him. When the marriage actually did take place it would be in name only. He wouldn't allow her to be his wife in every sense; he refused to father an heir with her. Their kind could make whatever they wanted from that, he knew there were whispers but he didn't care.

Adze was revered amongst their kind, directly descended from vampire royalty and as Bertrand had said his perfect match – on paper. Vlad knew who his match had been but that didn't matter anymore – that had been drilled into his mind more than he could cope with. The princess was beautiful but to him that was nothing. He didn't feel anymore, any feelings had left him five years ago.

"Do we have to have a tour?" Adze questioned as Vlad followed Jonno. Jonno turned to face Vlad a tiresome look on his face one that was matched perfectly by the male vampire. He could see Vlad rolling his tongue inside his mouth.

Vlad didn't look at her, it wasn't worth the effort. "Yes we do." Vlad snapped childishly at his arrogant fiancée.

This was the new base, the first one of its kind that would house both vampires and slayers working together as a team. Vlad had a responsibility to check it out now it was finally complete, this was what he'd always hoped for back in the days when everything was much simpler and every action wasn't recorded. This base would be the first of many he hoped where both sides would work together to track down rogue vampires and slayers – a peacekeeping force as such. He couldn't deny the personal motive involved as well.

"She's not here is she?" Vlad asked Jonno quietly, he didn't care about Adze hearing although he could picture her eyes rolling.

Jonno had been expecting that question from the moment Vlad had arrived on the site. It always came up at some point in his visit. He was surprised that he'd said it with Adze in earshot.

Jonno looked at him, Vlad should know that answer. Vlad dropped his head down, he'd participated in far too many Guild visits over the years and each time the one person he wanted to see was never there. He knew she was one of the senior slayers on this. Her name had been on the list he and Vlad had approved when the staff for the base was first approved.

Suddenly the Grand High Vampire stumbled forward two steps as he felt something impact against his leg. Adze tutted as he broke her hold on him, her arm jerking down to her side. The young vampire however was glad for the intrusion; anything to be free of her for a few moments.

Vlad looked down to see a small boy; he must have only been about four. The boy was still gripping his leg, holding it to stop him from falling. He stepped back seeing Vlad's face, she shook slightly. He lowered himself down into a crouch to look at the small boy. Vlad smiled reassuringly at him. He was well dressed, not that Vlad expected anything else. His eyes were piercing blue and almond shaped, his nose was small but straight and his mouth was perfect. Vlad wanted to run his hands through the small boy's mop of messy chestnut brown hair to smooth it down.

The boy's eyes were wide and terrified as he looked at the man in front of him but they weren't wet. He looked between the smiling man and the scowling woman in front of him. He knew what this person was, or at least he thought he did. His Uncle had told him about them, this man was supposed to be a friend; he'd seen pictures of him since before he could remember but he'd never met him.

The man in front of him seemed nice, he wasn't scary. A smile covered his healthily rounded face and Vlad smiled wider as he watched the boy's fear disappearing. "I'm Vlad,"

Adze tutted, "We haven't got time for this!" She snarled at her fiancé. Vlad growled back at her his fangs on view very briefly making her step back; he made sure the young boy couldn't see him to frighten him. He didn't know how he'd survive when she received equal power to his.

His whole demeanour changed as he studied at the boy, "I'm Vlad, who are you?" The smile was on his face once more.

The boy looked at him; he reached out to touch Vlad. He clearly wasn't talkative. Vlad didn't pull away as the small boy touched his cheek, he giggled at the coolness of the vampire's skin. The giggle was musical. Vlad grinned wider as she boy shuffled a fraction closer to him, placing his right hand on Vlad's shoulder. Clearly he was going to be left handed as he favoured that hand. He stroked the leather with fascination under his touch, Vlad's formal cape had a decorative crest either side of the chain and he traced it lowering his left hand to do so. He was fascinated by the texture; clearly he'd never touched leather before.

He could feel Adze trying to pry into his mind; he hated it when she tried. She never managed to pierce his thoughts, his jaw tensed and he sent a mental jolt back to her. He heard her gasp in pain and felt a childish sense of pleasure at her pain.

Vlad didn't touch the boy; he was more content to let the boy initiate the contact. "What's your name?" He asked again.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, tipping his head to one side to answer, but someone else spoke for him.

"Alexander Artur R…!" An angry cry came from Jonno as he realised what had kept Vlad, his voice trailed off before he reached finished Alexander's full name, the boy always settled he had three chances to calm down before his surname and it always seemed to work. Jonno rarely got past saying 'Alexander Artur'. When Vlad looked at the slayer, Jonno's face was a mixture or annoyance, panic and fear.

Alexander moved towards Vlad a sheepish look on his face, immediately Vlad wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him. Vlad picked the boy up and immediately the small arms of the boy wrapped around his neck. Jonno did a double take of the pair of them. The slayers in the Guild turned to look at the vampire and the boy, their eyes wide in amazement.

Vlad knew everyone was looking at him, "What?" He addressed to everyone, he didn't know what shocked them so much. Then again it was probably the sight of a vampire holding a child, some of the Guild must have thought they emerged into this world fully grown.

"Alexander doesn't take to strangers." Jonno smiled at him, before holding out his arms expectantly and almost in a hurry. Vlad reluctantly handed him over to Jonno. Alexander let out a small huff at being given back to his minder, a dirty look covering his face directed at the vampire. Vlad let out a chuckle; no one had dared to look at him like that in five years other than the slayer in front of him of course. "Sorry he shouldn't have been able to get out." Alexander had the same knack of escaping as his father had.

"Now the slayer has him we can go." Adze whispered huskily to Vlad in an attempt to get him to leave.

Vlad felt his skin prickle; he hated the woman more than he could say. She thought she could control him, that had never happened and it never would. Any close contact was forced; this entire betrothal was a business deal after all nothing more. "If you want to go then go."

"Not without you!" She argued back, trying her hardest to persuade him. He seemed immune to her, she couldn't use her femininity on him, she'd tried more than once but he'd always shoved her away. She hadn't even managed to kiss him other than a brush of lips and that had been when she'd initiated it and taken him by surprise. She couldn't seduce him.

"GO!" Vlad roared at her and Adze stepped back. The slayers watched, Vlad wasn't a 'vampire' to them anymore he but in that moment it showed what he could become if he chose to. They all knew his disdain for his future wife; the vampire world knew it as well.

She politely curtseyed at her ruler, looking as if she'd sucked on a bitter lemon, before vanishing upwards.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno punched in the code and it slid open quickly, the metallic sound grating on Vlad's sensitive hearing. "That was the first time you've smiled in nearly five years." Jonno noted as Alexander bounced on his hip, it was coming up to an anniversary for Vlad, one he didn't want to be reminded of. "You even let out a small laugh." Vlad hadn't laughed for at least that long.

"I didn't want to scare him." Vlad defended himself. "Adze is enough to scare anyone." The spoiled brat of Ramanga although at least it was clear that her father loved her and she was a willing pawn in his game unlike his sister.

Speaking of Adze, "I don't know why you're marrying her." Jonno muttered, he fully intended for the vampire to hear him. "Three months and you'll be a husband and there's no divorce in your culture."

"We've been over this." Vlad was tired of it. "There's nothing to stop it now. I have no valid reason to."

Jonno shook his head. "You're the one who decided that Ramanga's support was more important than love." Jonno was clear on his stance over this, he knew which side he'd picked in this conversation and Vlad was going to be reminded of it. Vlad had driven Erin away with this whole engagement situation and in one month it would be the fifth anniversary of that.

Vlad's eyes flashed dangerously. "You know that isn't true." He regretted not taking action soon enough, he didn't blame Erin for walking away. Erin couldn't face him and his family throughout the engagement, every time it was mentioned her heart broke just that little bit more.

Sometimes Jonno was convinced that Vlad had forgotten that he was there almost five years before and knew the story from both sides. "You had options that you didn't take before the engagement was set in stone. Adze only wants your power; she'll stake you the moment the ceremony is over."

Vlad spoke monotonously, "I know." He sat down heavily in one of the swivel chairs, it swung slightly from side to side with the force Vlad had inflicted on it.

Jonno looked at him as if something finally clicked into place, "Is that what you really want?"

Vlad looked at him, emotionless again just like he had been for the last so many years. "I lost everything five years ago Jonno. There's nothing left to lose." Alex moved closer to Vlad the moment Jonno set him on the ground, he was fascinated by the vampire. He'd never met anyone like him before. Alex looked up at him expectantly and Vlad looked to Jonno for permission. The slayer nodded although reluctantly. Vlad reached down, his leathers creaking and hoisted the child onto his lap. Vlad looked at Alex, stroking his dark hair gently. "Why is there a child at the HQ anyway?" He was changing the subject and Jonno was willing to let him. He didn't want one of Vlad's arguments in front of the boy.

"I'm babysitting him for his mother." Jonno explained, although his words were slightly forced, probably in anger Vlad thought. "He's supposed to be colouring." That comment was scolding and directed at the boy who looked downwards sheepishly. Although how he'd escaped the room Jonno wasn't sure as he certainly couldn't reach the pad to punch in any code.

"Whatever." Alexander murmured drawing a laugh from Vlad. A pang appeared in Vlad's chest with that simple word.

Jonno leaned forwards over the desk looking into the infant's eyes. "I'm telling your mother about this, Alexander." The way his said the boy's name drew back slightly painful memories of his own father when Eric used to scold him.

Alex folded his arms over his chest, he reminded Vlad of someone when he did that. "No."

Jonno glared at the stubborn little boy, "Yes." This child behaved for everyone but him.

Vlad looked at the boy, interrupting the conversation. "How old is he?"

Jonno answered quickly, a little too quickly. "Four in three months." Vlad nodded missing the look Alex sent his guardian. From Vlad's angle he assumed it was an excited look, every little boy was excited about his birthday – only Vlad had dreaded his.

Jonno's heart stopped in fear as the boy began to speak again, "Uncle Jonno…" He whined. That at least put Vlad's wonderings that Jonno was the father out of his mind once and for all. An idea stuck Alex and his whole face lit up, "Can Vlad come with us to see mum?"

"NO!" Jonno snapped at him quickly before giving Vlad a sheepish smile. "I don't think that's the best idea. His mum might panic if she knew he was near a vampire." His mother would kill Jonno and that was not an exaggeration. Vlad nodded he understood, there were still slayers who doubted his intentions and maternal instinct would definitely play a factor in the meeting.

Jonno's relief was short lived at Vlad's understanding. As no one could anticipate Alex's next actions.

"MUM!" Alexander cried, reaching for the doorway, his arms stretched out in front of him. Vlad had to wrap his arms around his waist should he fall off his lap and hurt himself.

Vlad looked to the closed door in confusion, then back at the infant. Alex's eyes seemed fixed on the closed door a bright smile covering his face. Vlad was curious how he knew that his mother was coming. Jonno instead looked terrified; Vlad was about to ask him what was wrong when it slowly opened revealing two silhouetted female figures.

At the same moment his heart tightened painfully in his chest.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?_

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Second Time

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I've been trying to find a way to type this story for the last six months and I finally found a way._

Chapter 2: Second Time

"MUM!" Alexander cried again, reaching towards the doorway and the implication of what his words could actually mean was suddenly thrust upon him.

One of the female figures shot towards Alexander, taking him from Vlad's lap. Vlad hardly noticed the movement his gaze fixed on the person still standing in the doorway.

She hadn't changed, her golden, blonde hair was longer but that was the only change, it now sat delicately on her shoulders rather than above them. She still looked beautiful; looking at her it was hard to believe that five years had gone by since he last saw her. Jonno had aged a fraction but Erin was still young, she still looked almost eighteen. Her ocean blue eyes still saw right through him and it made him shiver that at least that much hadn't changed.

He could feel the love he'd felt for her rushing back towards him, he'd never fallen out of love with her.

He stood chivalrously, his eyes never leaving her. Erin's face was emotionless although he'd caught the look of shock and raw hurt crossing it.

Erin stiffly moved inside the room trying her best to ignore the giant elephant that was there. She'd managed to avoid him for the last five years and she still couldn't deal with him being in there. He hadn't changed not that she'd expected him to, he still looked the same age as the day she left him, his hair was still in the same style she suppressed the urge to run her fingers through it the way she once had. There was genuine shock in his eyes as he looked at her. She nearly doubled at the intensity of emotion that rushed through her at seeing him again, her feelings hadn't changed no matter how much she'd tried to force them to.

Alex looked at the woman holding him, a humourless expression on his face for some reason he wasn't impressed. "Erin didn't know he was in here." Veronica explained to Jonno quietly, "Adze had left so we assumed…"

Jonno looked down, he might as well let it all get out into the open. There was a reason Vlad hadn't left with his fiancée. "Alexander got in the way." Jonno admitted.

Veronica was the first to speak before Erin. "What do you mean Alexander got in the way?!" She shouted angrily at him, "Alexander was supposed to be safe in here." There were locks on the doors, locks that a child of his age shouldn't have been able to reach.

"He got out and found Vlad." He muttered sheepishly, although he had an idea how Alex had managed to do that.

"You let Alexander near him!" Erin shouted angrily at Jonno, she couldn't express how angry she was at her friend. The boy could have easily been hurt out there amongst the crowd. Vlad was hurt at the accusation that the boy shouldn't have been let anywhere near him.

"Erin, Alexander was curious." Jonno shrugged, "He was fine. Vlad picked him up…"

Erin shook her head, taking over completely from Veronica, "They're vampires! They could have hurt the boy!"

Jonno shook his head, "You don't think that any more than I do. Vlad wouldn't…"

"You know I'm not talking about Vlad." She hissed angrily, she'd resisted saying her former boyfriend's name as much as she could over the last five years, unless of course it was in business situations.

Vlad could hear the venom in her voice as she said his name, he knew he'd hurt her five years ago and he knew he deserved her hatred but it hadn't changed how he felt.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The dark haired woman shuffled Alexander around in her arms, bouncing him lightly on her hip. "But mum…" He seemed to want to add something to the conversation. There was something odd about Alex's words but Vlad couldn't put his finger on them he was too busy looking at the woman holding the child.

Vlad studied at her, he could see similarities in their features. Veronica had high cheekbones and almond eyes like the boy although her eyes were the darkest brown, her nose was different to the boy's and the mouth was different but there were similarities all the same.

Vlad was curious about his name, it had a homeland feel to it. "Alexander Artur…" He couldn't pin point the meaning though in his mind. If it was Transylvanian then every name was chosen for its meaning.

Veronica cut in before he could question the full name, she hoped he hadn't heard it all. Although he'd clearly heard enough and from the blush of a certain male slayer in the room she knew who he'd heard it from. "Artur is a family name." Veronica spoke in a soft accent. Vlad knew the accent anywhere – Transylvanian. It was an accent he'd been forced to desperately hide when they'd come to Britain all those years ago. "Alexander was a name that seemed to fit him." She looked across to Erin who looked down.

"He's beautiful." Vlad complimented her, he missed the way the slayer behind him bristled at his assessment of the young boy.

Veronica looked on Alex with pride, "He's half Transylvanian." Vlad nodded, it explained Alexander's features, the high cheek bones and the almond eyes. Anyone native to Transylvania – vampire or peasant had those features, it was a characteristic of the country.

Alex looked over Vlad's shoulder towards Erin, he had an unreadable expression on his face. Erin gave him a small reassuring smile, she seemed to read him like a book. Vlad turned around to look at Erin.

Ver chose that moment to grab Jonno and haul him from the room leaving Erin and Vlad alone to talk or rather so she could have some choice words with Jonno.

Erin looked back at Ver, she understood she wasn't leaving her alone with Vlad by choice but for Alexander's sake. Erin nodded she could handle the way her chest would tighten for a few minutes, she'd had enough practice five years ago.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The atmosphere was tense and sparking with electricity. Neither of them would speak. Vlad had to chuckle at the irony, he'd wanted to speak to her like this for five years and now it had happened there was nothing that he could think of to say.

Vlad looked at her, his hands stuffed into his pockets on his leather trousers. "How are you?"

Erin's eyes were fixed, she wouldn't look at him. "Fine."

"Good." He muttered unsure what else to say. He looked downwards, five years and that was all he could think of saying.

"You?" She returned, it was only polite for her to ask him in return.

"Fine." He repeated her answer. He tried not to let the atmosphere affect him but he could feel it overwhelming him. He took a shaky sigh, a habit he'd never gotten rid of and frankly never wanted to.

"I hear you're still engaged though." Erin muttered to him and Vlad heard the ice in her tone. Erin tried to ignore the anger that filled her, if he'd really wanted out of it surely he should have found a way by now. It wasn't easy to ignore in the Guild but it was easier to deal with if it wasn't being flaunted in her face every five minutes by Vlad's family.

He couldn't help himself, "Not that I want to be." He looked at her his eyes steeled, "You know that better than anyone."

Erin shook her head, "Don't take me back five years." Erin spoke slowly and sharply. "I'm not going there with you." She didn't want to relive that conversation again in a hurry.

There were unanswered questions from five years ago and he wanted answers from her. "Well I am. I want to sort it out." Vlad turned to face her, "We never did talk it over."

Erin folded her arms stubbornly over her chest, "I thought we said everything we needed to five years ago."

Vlad mimicked her posture, leaning back against Jonno's desk. "I don't remember a 'we' being involved in our break up, I remember 'you' saying it was over." He pointed out he could always remember that all too clearly. "In fact I remember you telling me to go ahead and marry her."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

_Erin stormed through the corridor, her feet pounding against the floorboards angrily as she moved. "I'm not a fogging plaything Vlad!"_

_He looked taken aback, he'd never considered her as such, in fact he was surprised that she'd even thought of that. "Who said you are?"_

_"You don't have to hear it when you see it on all of their faces." Anyway what other word was there for her? Mistress? Lover? Yes they'd begun to make love but it sounded so impersonal. "Your Dad has been counting down the days to get rid of me."_

"_He's trying to get rid of Ingrid all the time." Vlad pointed out. The Count was like that, he thought Erin knew that._

"_He's taunting me with this, dangling your marriage in front of me." She took a deep breath before speaking before her confidence left her. "You know what?" She asked him pointedly, "Just marry her for the sake of peace." She ignored the way his face fell, the hurt that wouldn't fade. "She's beautiful, a princess, has connections, would bear many heirs. I'm a slayer Vlad, I'm not beautiful, I don't bring anything with me into our relationship and I can't change that. Why prolong it when you know there's nothing we can do to stop it?" He might as well make a union that would bring his world together than one that would tear it apart._

_Vlad caught her face in his hands, stroking the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs. "There's always a way. Erin you love me and that's what matters, I don't care about anything else." Erin brought love into their relationship and for him that was more than enough._

_She pulled back from him. "You put Jonno in danger, lied to me and Bertrand did something that he thought was degrading all to get you out of this. I was the one who objected. You could have objected at any point but you want his support." She paused. "Your only choice is to marry her."_

_He'd been over this before. "Erin my kind is in factions…"_

_Erin felt her throat tighten and a pain flare through her chest. "There's no room for me in your destiny Vlad."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_She shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I can't do this anymore Vlad, I can't sit here and feel my heart breaking just to entertain your family." That's what she felt like, a piece of entertainment for the Count and Ingrid's pleasure, something to pass the time away while taking pleasure in ruining Vlad's unlife._

_He caught her hands in his; holding them to his chest, "Please don't do this Erin."_

_Erin leaned up and pressed a bittersweet kiss to his lips, she could taste the saltiness of tears on her lips and she hadn't realised he was crying as well. He never cried, it showed how much she was hurting him but she needed to do this, she couldn't be here anymore. "It's over Vlad."_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"How's Bertrand?" Erin asked suddenly wanting to go to neutral ground.

Vlad couldn't believe her question, it threw him completely. He blinked rapidly before managing to form an answer. "You're not changing the subject!"

He moved to touch her but Erin backed away, she wasn't going to let him touch her. If he touched her she knew she'd fall apart then and there.

"Don't touch me." She growled out lightly, the memory of him touching her was painful enough. Her eyes were screwed shut in dread just in case he ignored her plea. The tenderness and love that seemed to radiate in every touch from him. The warmth of his actions even though his skin was as cold as ice.

Vlad saw her panic and backed away. "I loved you Vlad and you chose Ramanga's support over us, our future and the peace between Vampires and Slayers." He looked confused, "You know they only did this to get you to bite breathers." She spat out angrily, "You let your family decide your life, you always had a choice Vlad."

He'd let them rule his life and it had destroyed them as a couple. It had torn her away from her brother as well and that only made her angrier. She'd even started to have some kind of friendship- if it could be called that – with Bertrand. She hadn't just lost Vlad she'd lost a large part of her life. It hadn't been easy trying to rebuild all of that.

He looked at her his eyes beginning to water. "I never wanted to drive you away…"

Her voice was sad as she spoke, cutting him off. "It's too late Vlad. Things have changed and I'm not going backwards."

Erin pushed passed him, trying her hardest not to touch him as she moved. "Do you feel anything for me anymore?" He asked quietly.

Erin didn't answer she simply closed the door and walked away from him for the second time.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Lies

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_If there's anything you'd like to see please let me know._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 3: Lies

"Did you see your breather ex then?" Adze commented the moment Vlad landed in the room. She really did have a knack for winding him up the moment he was in her presence.

"My unlife has nothing to do with you."

"When we're married it will." She reminded him, if she could have sung that she would have. He tried not to hiss at her. In five years he'd become confrontational with her. He knew he should give her more respect but when she wouldn't give him that courtesy he didn't think he should give it to her either.

Vlad shook his head reaching for a bottle of soy blood, "Not even then."

She had a flippant comment on the subject of Erin still. "Love is weakness."

Vlad snapped his head around to her, "You don't know anything about love." For the briefest of instants her eyes flashed with hurt at his words. He'd never managed to hurt her like that before and he didn't actually feel pride in it. She reminded him then of his sister in those moments when she was forced to remember Will.

She changed the subject a fraction. "In my country that boy would have been drained for even touching a vampire."

"This isn't Madagascar!" Vlad snapped at her, it was no secret that Ramanga's origins were in Madagascar although he never referred to it as such. "He's a child. He's not even four. He didn't know what we were."

He was glad the boy hadn't been Erin's, for him to not yet be four it would have meant that she would have been with someone else not long after they'd broken up. That thought tore into him more than he could express.

"Why are you even bothering with this marriage?" Vlad asked her pointedly, "I know its power but we hate each other. Do you really want to be tied to me for the rest of our unlives?"

Adze slammed her goblet down, she thrived on these arguments. Anything to inflict pain on the Chosen One she was forced to marry. As soon as she had his power then she could have her full revenge. "If I get to watch you suffer as your breather dies in fifty years knowing that nothing could ever come of your relationship then… yes it is worth being tied to you." This would be revenge for what he'd tried to do to her, he'd tried to disgrace her and that she couldn't forgive him so easily for.

Vlad slammed his own goblet down before striding from the room.

He needed to get away from her and clear his head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked up at the sky, tracing the constellations with his eyes. They were the one thing that never changed, they were always there and they always would be. It gave him comfort how many hours he could pass away trying to find shapes in them, especially when he first became a vampire.

The soft scuffling of boots on the cobbles alerted him to the fact he wasn't alone. They'd clearly not wanted to startle him. Vlad didn't want to speak straight away he wanted to focus on something else; perhaps they'd leave him if they knew he wanted to ignore them.

They didn't leave so he knew he had to speak. "I saw Erin today." Vlad spoke to the figure that was standing behind him. "I still feel the same way about her. Not that you care." His tone was bitter.

"I thought you'd put her behind you."

Vlad shook his head, "I never put Erin behind me." This was the first time Vlad had been passionate about something in a while and it worried the Count.

"A breather has no place in our world." The Count snapped at his son.

A fireball erupted from Vlad's hand, shooting across the courtyard and smashing the window pane opposite. The lead melted and twisted in its settings as the sound of breaking glass filled the air. "YOU MADE SURE OF THAT!" He dropped his voice back down, "You made sure I couldn't be happy." Vlad spun around to face his father, "I love her and that hasn't changed in nearly five years. I wanted a life with her, I still do…"

The Count shook his head, "She can never have your heirs…"

"And you think Adze will?" Vlad let out a cruel laugh, how was Adze any better than the woman he loved? Her only bonus point in their culture was that she was a vampire. Erin could have his children if she wanted to; it was difficult but not impossible. "Adze will never, never have a wedding night. Not with me anyway." Adze was frivolous; she was fascinated by anyone who paid her attention that was a vampire. That had been proved years ago when Bertrand had been goaded into seducing her.

The Count was disappointed in his son, Vlad had disappointed him more and more while Erin had been gone and that he hadn't thought possible. "Your duty…"

"*My duty*," He emphasised, "Is to marry her. It will be in name only. Do you remember when I was five?" Vlad asked him pointedly, Vlad remembered what he'd said that day. "The day mum left us for the final time? You hoped that I would find someone I loved and that they would love me back."

"I never said that." He was a vampire; he would never say something like that. Vlad remembered him saying it because Vlad hadn't been old enough to understand why his mother had found someone else so he'd tried to explain it in a way he hoped his son would understand. He'd wanted better for his son and daughter than someone who constantly abandoned his children.

"I found someone and I just let her walk away." Vlad paused, "I'm not losing her again." He would get Erin back no matter the cost.

"You mate with her and you lose the Peace Treaty." The Count reminded his son in a jovial way. Vlad froze before turning with his fangs bared, lightning flashed. The Count looked smug for a moment before he realised that Vlad was warning him – warning him to stay out of his way.

He'd gone nearly five years without Erin; he wasn't going to go any more without her.

The peace be damned, Erin was his mate in every sense of the word and he would get her back no matter what his family or Adze had to say about it.

YEKNODELTITLYEKNODELTTIL

Adze slammed the window shut forcing the glass to rattle in their mouldings before letting out a fierce yell of displeasure. That breather brat was getting in her way once again. She'd thought that they'd dealt with her years ago.

Her future mate seemed more determined than ever to get the slayer girl back and frankly she didn't see the attraction.

There was no way a breather was going to get her power.

An idea came to her and she opened the window once more, as wide as it could go breathing in the deep night air.

She closed her eyes and concentrated for the merest of moments. A smile crossed her face as the sound of beating wings filled the air. She opened her eyes to trace the small black silhouette crossing the sky; the speed at which it flew was amazing. It seemed to dance in the air as if drew closer and closer towards her. She stepped away from the window to allow the bat entry into the room.

The bat flew into the centre before morphing slowly into the figure of a tall, male vampire.

Adze stepped closer to the vampire in question, "We've got a problem."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno slowly opened the door to Erin's quarters; he wished she hadn't been put through seeing Vlad after five years. He knew their split had been impulsive but he understood her reasons for it but she hadn't seen the effect it had had on Vlad. Vlad was more bitter and guarded than Jonno had ever known him, it was as if he'd been awaiting execution for the last five years and in a way Jonno knew he was.

Erin didn't smile at him, she was angry for exposing a small boy to the consort of the Grand High Vampire. She could have hurt the small child. Jonno was supposed to be looking after him and he could have been killed by the blood thirsty bat.

"I'm sorry okay." Jonno told her, "I don't know how he got out." Well he did have an idea but he didn't want an argument over it.

"Alexander is a child. Veronica…"

Jonno's voice softened, "You know Vlad would never have let her harm a child." He had no doubt that Vlad would have used his powers on the woman if he had to.

Erin didn't want to accept that. "He shouldn't have been exposed to the vampires. He'd far too young." She didn't want him being influenced, it wasn't fair on him.

"You know he will meet more vampires on this base." That was the purpose of it after all. Jonno placed a hand on Erin's shoulder, "Vlad will be back. Now he's seen you, you know what he's like." Vlad would keep coming back until she told him the truth; he'd seen a familiar spark return to Vlad's eyes when he'd looked at Erin. The spark that meant he had something to fight for once more.

Erin didn't look at Jonno, focussing on the newspaper she'd discarded when Jonno had entered the room. "I don't care about Vladimir Dracula anymore."

Jonno shook his head, "Don't lie to me Erin, I know you still love him." His voice was soft as he spoke. "He's asked for you every visit, he loves you…"

Erin didn't want to know, that wound had never healed. "I don't have room for him in my life anymore and I don't want him in it." She was better without him, without him she could move on. Being near him would be a constant reminder of his promise to Ramanga and his clan.

Jonno shook his head; she would have to face him, if not now in twelve years. "Erin, Vlad will have to be in your life when…"

Another knock came cutting Jonno off completely and Veronica entered with Alex in her arms. The infant squirmed and wriggled working his way out of her grip. Veronica had no choice but to lower him to the floor.

"Thanks for…" She trailed off; she wanted to thank her for what she'd done when Vlad was in the room.

"I don't think it was the best idea." Veronica told her but gave up after that sentence, Erin's face was determined so she wouldn't hear otherwise.

The instant his feet touched the floor Alexander launched himself at Erin, Erin laughed at his antics and lifted him up. Alexander let out a small giggle and hooked his arms around his Erin's neck giving her a sloppy kiss. She kissed his cooler forehead in return, her lips lingering. Alex had no idea the importance of the man he'd met today in his life.

When Erin spoke again all lies were dropped now Vlad wasn't in the room. Her voice was determined, "I *never* want Vlad near my son again."

Jonno couldn't help the nagging feeling that the lies he and Veronica had just played a part in would come back to haunt them.

He just hoped Vlad wouldn't find out that Alex wasn't nearly four years old.

He was older.

He was almost four and a half.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Cold

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I know that some people don't like this story and I don't mind that – I knew not everyone would like it. I have to admit I have been a little selfish with this story and written something that I just wanted to write (although if anyone really wants to see anything please feel free to let me know)._

_I need to establish it because it's set in the future before I add my usual twists and turns, also I never give all the information straight away. Trust me, it won't be too different from my usual fics, the twists have already officially been established from the last chapter onwards._

_After everything that's happened over the last few months this story is my stress buster to put it all behind me._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 4: Cold

Erin was jolted awake as a scream pierced her ears, she brought her hands up to them and pressed them tightly to her head trying to muffle the sound.

She knew where the scream was coming from, her legs moving as fast as she could towards Alex's room. She didn't bother with a robe or slippers or anything else. She just had to get to her son.

She threw the door open to Alex's room, seeing him thrashing about, tangled in his sheets. She threw herself down on the bed and gently shook him away. His eyes snapped open and he shot upwards breathing heavily.

She'd never seen him like this before – he was terrified and she was terrified.

Alex sweated slightly as Erin ran a hand over his forehead. "You okay?" She asked him lightly, he was warmer than usual.

Her son lifted himself up, the whole bed wobbled and for a terrifying moment she thought that he was going to fall off the bed.

Alex dove for her and hugged her tightly, Erin wrapped her arms around him, kissing his forehead lightly. He was shaking as she pulled him onto her lap.

"What's wrong?" She whispered into his hair rocking him from side to side.

"My dream." He answered, tears soaking into her shirt. "They were chasing me and then they wouldn't go away. I couldn't find you or Uncle Jonno. Someone nasty was there and he…" He sobbed harder.

Erin was worried now, "He what?" Her son had never been like this before.

Alex shook his head trying to remember, "I can't remember. There was a tower…" He could remember a big circle tower. "I don't know." He cried harder and she held him tighter. She rocked him even harder from side to side.

"It was just a dream." Erin assured him, "Nasty ones are called nightmares. Everyone get them." She assured him.

"Even you?"

Erin pulled back to look at him, so he could see the truth in her eyes. "Even me." She'd had more than enough dreaming that she was back with the man she loved but when she woke up and that whole world crumbled around her… that's when she thought of them as nightmares.

Erin had left him for a reason; she had to protect herself, Vlad and Ryan. Vlad only knew part of the story he didn't know all of it, there was a lot more to it that being taunted. She could have lived with the taunting but she couldn't live with what they had promised to do to everyone she cared about if Adze didn't marry him. Jonno and Bertrand had also been at risk after being involved in Vlad's scheme to disgrace Adze, revenge was more enjoyable if everyone involved could be taken down. Leaving Vlad was her only bargaining chip to protect everyone that she cared about most.

Erin was loathe to admit it but she did know where Adze's anger came from, they'd played her tried to disgrace her, a disgrace that could have either gotten her killed or shunned for the rest of her unlife. If she was in Adze's place then she would act exactly the same way.

He knew the Count and Ingrid were working against him but he didn't know how many strings they'd pulled to bind him into this. She felt sick when she thought about what his own family was doing to him.

Erin knew the whole story it had been explained to her very literally and piece by piece, Vlad didn't know and she wasn't sure he knew even now.

As long as she'd been with him she was a threat to him, a tool in their plan to bring him down unless she did as they told her to. This had been about far more than them as a couple.

Erin had broken her heart that day and it hadn't healed.

She knew she sounded superficial at the time but she couldn't think of another reason to give him to leave.

She didn't know at the time she was eight weeks pregnant with Alex.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin gently stroked her son's cheek, wiping his tears away with a maternal smile. Alex leaned towards her touch, she could feel him calming and relaxing.

"That man was nice." Alex told her quietly trying to take his mind off the nightmare. He ended on the topic of the man he'd met earlier, causing Erin some discomfort.

Erin felt herself warm a little, "He is." She confirmed. "I knew him before you were born." She told her son, Alex's eyes widened in excitement and awe.

"You knew Vlad?" Erin nodded, she more than knew him. Alex looked up at her with a look of confusion, "Have I met him before?"

She looked at him in confusion and slight panic, "No why?" It was a strange question for him to have asked.

"Dunno." Alex muttered leaning towards her once more. The bags were clear under his eyes, she stroked his jaw. There was something in his mind telling him that he knew the vampire from somewhere other than the pictures he'd seen on computers and around the base.

Erin noticed Alex's plain blue pyjamas, sweat had made these ones damp and they clung to him. She darted over to the drawer and pulled out a pair of rugby pyjama's she'd bought him for his fourth birthday. He liked rugby, one of the slayers had looked after him and he'd ended up watching the game, he'd been fascinated by it.

She stripped him down, worrying even more as he began to shiver even when she redressed him. Alex was a usual tangle of limbs when she dressed him, he hated being dressed by her and he was old enough to dress himself now.

"Alexander Artur Ryan…" She stopped before his surname as he'd stilled. A fleeting thought crossed her mind at the realisation Vlad had heard the first of his two middle names and she hoped he didn't make the connection that was there. "Thank you." She held out his pyjama bottoms and he stuffed his feet through the legs, she pulled them up around him. She reached up and smoothed his messy, soaking hair down.

Erin hoisted Alex into her arms, she was getting him checked out now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ver wiped her eyes trying to erase the sleep that was in them. Erin was wide awake in comparison hovering over the slayer. Ver tried not to be distracted by Erin, she hated it when people looked over her shoulder as she worked.

Ver placed a thermometer into Alex's ear, she pressed a few buttons on the digital device. Alex squirmed at the intrusion in his ear. She took it out and looked at it. "He's a little warmer than usual; it might be a mild infection. A cold." Ver dropped the thermometer back on the desk taking a deep breath.

Usually she would be angry at being woken up at three fifteen in the morning but she understood Erin's worry.

Erin shook her head, "Alex doesn't get colds." Her son didn't get sick.

"Erin, Jonno and Mina brought me in because I was the expert on vampire physiology. There is nothing wrong with Alex, he probably has his first cold." Ver had grown up in her homeland knowing the effects of vampire bites and dealing with them as an unqualified doctor. She knew more than the rest of the Guild about vampire physiology and the only person other than Renfield with enough knowledge to have Alex in her care.

Ver was also the most qualified medic in general on the base. She had more experience treating the bitten and injured than most of the slayers in the Guild. She'd been apprenticed from the age of twelve in her homeland; they needed doctors and with the rate of bitings before Vlad was in charge they were highly valuable. She was a year younger than Jonno and Erin but she was close to them and Alex. Alex called her 'Ronnie' or 'Nic' although she hated it, she preferred Ver, most of the time she was sure it was his form of tease. Although until today she'd never met his father personally.

Erin spoke again drawing her from her thoughts, "What about the nightmare?" That had worried Erin.

"Probably brought on by the cold." Ver told her with a reassuring smile.

Erin shook her head, "He's never had them before." She fussed over Alex and he tried to pull back from her.

Ver placed a hand on Erin's shoulder. "He's never had a cold before. Erin you know Alex has a stronger immune system but he's still half human until he transforms when he'll mostly take on the characteristics from his father's kind. It's nothing to worry about."

Ver was one of the only four people who knew of Alex's parentage. The others had no idea that Alex was half vampire.

"Are you sure?"

"Erin there aren't many tests I can run. His temperature is a little high but apart from that he's fine. His throat looks a little sore but it ties in with a cold."

Jonno ran a hand down his face, Erin had woken him as well wanting him present. This was one of the situations he'd always dreaded. A situation that involved Alex being seriously ill or injured, granted he wasn't this time but there was always a first time. He didn't want to be the one who had to call Vlad asking for his help for a son the vampire never knew existed.

Jonno caught Erin's arm and pulled her to one side, "I think you need to tell Vlad about Alex."

"I can't." It wasn't that she didn't want to it was that she couldn't. There were things Jonno didn't understand, things he could never understand. Erin couldn't tell him for his sake. If Jonno knew he would be in the same kind of danger that she already was or would be once Adze found out that Vlad had seen her.

Jonno shook his head, Erin had no right to keep Vlad away from Alex, "He deserves to know his son."

"Vlad and Alex deserve to be safe. They can't be if they find out who each other is." Erin told Jonno with distress. Alex wasn't paying attention to their conversation instead he was giving Veronica the evil eye as she held out a needle. He glared at it, there was no way he was going to have that in him.

Jonno continued his conversation with Erin, "He'll find out the day Alex turns sixteen."

Erin shook her head, "Don't you think I know that?"

"It's better if he finds out now, it might even stop his marriage…"

Erin shook her head, her son wasn't a tool. "I'm not using Alex to stop Vlad's wedding." She took a breath. "The moment Ramanga and Adze find out about our son, they will hunt him down. I'm not losing my son to them like I did his father." Her throat was filled with tears as she so desperately tried to make Jonno understand what was at risk here. If she could show Vlad Alex without consequences she would have done it years ago. She hated keeping it from him but it was important that she did.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There was a sharp cry and a loud metallic bang. Jonno darted downwards to help Ver stand up, she brushed herself off. There was no dirt only creases that clung to her clothes, she let out a groan at the sight of the bent syringe at least it hadn't ended up in her.

"He pushed me back." Ver explained. "I wasn't ready so I fell down." Her centre of gravity must have been off when he hit her in the chest.

"Alex!" Erin scolded her son. He curled himself up on the bed, trying to protect himself from the 'weapon'.

"She was going to hurt me with that thing!" Alex cried, his hand shook as he gestured towards the needle that was now looking more like a u bend than a needle.

Erin's expression softened, Alex had only had one blood test in his entire life. The day he was born to check there were no problems. Erin sat on the edge of the bed.

Erin placed her fingers under his chin lifting his head to meet her eyes, "She was going to take a some of your blood."

"To give it to the vampires?!" He cried moving backward trying to escape Ver for the first time in his life. "Or is she a vampire?!" Jonno stifled a laugh behind his hand, Erin shot him a dirty look and Ver hit him discreetly in the ribs.

Erin shook her head, his imagination sometimes made things worse for him. "You're too young, and you can never give blood to them and you know Aunt Ver isn't a vampire Alex."

Alex looked up to her, "Like you can't?"

Erin nodded, "Just like I can't." She couldn't give her blood anymore and there was a reason for that. She'd never explained it to Alex, he was too young for that. "Ver wants to make sure there's nothing wrong with you and to do that she needs to look at your blood."

Alex's eyes narrowed and his head tilted, looking like Vlad and Erin in that moment. "How much?" He was suspicious.

Ver pressed her index finger and thumb together before parting them about an inch as a completely inaccurate estimation of how much blood she needed to take. "Just a little."

"Will it hurt?"

Erin shook her head, "Just a pin prick."

Alex sighed and held out his arm. Ver grasped it lightly and cleaned the area again that she wanted to draw blood from. She then reached for a new syringe and placed it against Alex's skin. "Ready?" She asked him. He nodded, he let out the smallest of whimpers as the needle pierced his skin. Erin kissed his hair telling him she was proud of him for not crying.

Alex winced as he saw the blood, pulling a disgusted look and turning away. He really was his father's son. Erin rubbed his back lightly.

Ver removed the needle completely from him and pressed a cotton ball to it. "That's it?" He was a little disappointed that she'd only taken a small amount and Jonno laughed again.

"All I need." Ver looked to Erin, "I'll have the results ready by morning but there's nothing wrong with him."

"Thanks." She stood from the bed, gently grasping Alex's waist she lowered him to the floor. "You. Bed. You can stay in my room tonight." That seemed to cheer her son up to no end.

She held out her hand to him and he took it and allowed her to take him from the room. She smiled to Jonno and Ver before closing the door behind her.

Ver took the vial of blood from the syringe. He wished she didn't have to do this at this time of night. She dropped a spot of it onto a glass slide and slid it under the microscope. There were a few tests she had to run on the half vampire's blood to reassure Erin before morning.

Jonno looked at Ver, "Is there anything wrong?"

"He's just got a cold coming, nothing more." She knew vampire physiology inside and out. There was nothing physically wrong with Alex.

"I wish she'd tell Vlad."

"She's never told us the whole story." Jonno whispered, looking towards the doors Erin had just disappeared through. "I wish she would."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin rubbed her arm with her free right hand as she walked along the corridor. It felt as if the room was being plunged deeper and deeper into a freezer. The cold made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She knew that feeling anywhere.

"Alex. Run. Now!" She shouted sharply at her son, Alex didn't hesitate he ran as fast as he could back towards Jonno and Ver.

Something hit Erin's chest with the force of a small bomb, she felt immediately winded and pain flared throughout her entire body.

Erin was thrown backwards; her only thought was for Alex as her head hit the thick concrete wall.

Knocking her out cold.

Leaving her at the mercy of her attacker.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Distraction

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Bit livid. Missed the last few minutes of YD, the whole of the BBC shut down in my area so I saw the Count wake but after that… nothing until Iain and Dodge and that green door thing._

_Only one chap of this I'm afraid – I had to type on my iPad, I didn't realise how tricky it is typing directly onto the site. When I was trying to record today's episode my computer didn't take kindly to the break in transmission from the BBC when I was recording YD I'm running a diagnostic (still)._

_All I can say for one of the plot points in this is that I'm behaving myself this time – for the first time ever._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 5: Distraction

A squeaking noise was heard down the end of the corridor. Ingrid immediately went on alert. No one had been in that room for five years.

She worked open the door to see Vlad shuffling around the empty room; she didn't think Vlad came into this room anymore but she should've known better – her brother was a sentimental idiot.

Erin's room.

She folded her arms over her chest, leaning on the frame and smirking, "Staying in here won't bring her back."

Vlad looked up from the floor where Erin's coffin used to sit, he liked to come into this room to think and try and forget about the last five years. He missed her more than he could tell anyone.

There was more to the reason why she'd left him of that he was sure. He felt as he did five years ago when she'd left him, broken. He hadn't thought seeing her again would be so painful.

He'd meant every word he'd said to his father he was getting Erin back. He wasn't going to let her walk away from him again. He'd seen the pain in her eyes as she'd looked at him and it gave him hope that she hadn't stopped loving him.

"You made sure of it Ingrid, you were the one who was behind this. I hope you enjoy being married to Ramanga because do you really think that he'll give you a seat once Adze's married to me?"

Ingrid looked at Vlad; he didn't know what he was talking about. "He'll give me that seat." She would hate being married to him for every second of her unlife but she got what she wanted out of it – power.

"They want to slay me Ingrid; Adze gets my power from the bite I have to give her at the ceremony. You won't have any ties you'll just be his wife. Reduced to something nothing more than a cook and cleaner." He knew which buttons to press but he was speaking the truth, Ramanga would never give her what she wanted.

She went to hit Vlad but he flicked his finger and pinned her against the wall. "Don't try it Ingrid, I'm not the boy you bullied anymore. Especially not now."

Ingrid looked at him; fury lazed in her brother's eyes. "What happened to you?"

He thought that was obvious. "I lost Erin." He began to leave the room, before turning back to Ingrid, "Pick which side you want to be on Ingrid because if you choose the wrong one there won't be any mercy this time."

He then clicked his fingers and she fell to the floor with a grunt.

He really was more bitter than he'd ever been in his life and it filled Ingrid with dread.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt herself wake; her hand flew to her neck to check there were no bite marks. There was nothing there. Her eyes darted around looking for the vampire who'd attacked her. He stood watching her a feral smile on his face. He looked as if he was pure evil.

She groaned of course Adze would send someone to do her dirty work, although Erin felt slighted that she didn't warrant a personal visit after all the 'trouble' she had caused.

She went to sit up but she was thrown back down against the ground. Her shoulders scraping as the concrete dug into them.

The vampire pinned her to the ground, "You've been near him." She missed Vlad's powers; they couldn't harm her at all. Somehow they'd found that no matter what power he used she couldn't be affected by them. Her heart pounded in her chest as the familiar fear of being around vampires overtook her. She could feel blood trickling into her eyes from where she'd hit her head. "You knew the consequences."

Erin shook her head, trying to get him to understand. "I haven't been near him. It was an accident that we met."

"It's an accident you're going to regret. Adze needs his power and you're not getting in her way again."

Erin kicked upwards, her legs impacted with the vampire's stomach drawing a grunt from him. It gave her the leverage she needed to squirm her way out from underneath him. She pushed herself backwards, forcing herself onto her feet.

The vampire grabbed her shirt with a laugh pulling her back to him. Erin spun as fast as she could punching blindly as her vision blurred at the sudden movement. She caught him in the chest. He tried to hit her back but she had the sense to duck. She swung her legs around, catching the back of his and pulling his from underneath him.

Erin tried to run forwards but he caught her ankle and yanked backwards on it.

She fell forwards her hands scraping against the floor. She was flipped over suddenly and pinned to the ground. He sat on her legs and held her arms at her side.

The vampire went to bite her, his fangs ready to plunge into her neck. He suddenly froze and Erin was reminded of when couldn't bite her although that had been because he was in love with her.

He suddenly wrenched himself backwards his eyes widening. He drew his hands from her completely as if he'd been burned. He pressed a hand to his head, doubling over; his other hand clutched his stomach in pain.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at him, slowly gaining the energy from the adrenalin coursing through her veins to stand up defiantly.

Erin tipped her head and looked at him directly. "You didn't expect that did you?" She asked him, she knew what he'd discovered. He'd take it back to Adze. She didn't let fear reign she was calm as she looked at him.

He shook his head not understanding how it was possible, he looked her up and down. She was nothing, she was a breather but… he couldn't understand it.

He growled at her his hand lowered and curved a fraction. Erin knew what he was going to do. She wouldn't close her eyes; she wanted to look into the eyes of her killer.

He drew his arm back before his eyes widened in surprise.

He remained frozen in that expression for another second before exploding into a shower of dust.

A wooden stake dropping to the floor along with the shimmering dust.

Erin felt her energy leave her then and she slid to the floor as unconsciousness took over again.

YEKNODELTITLYEKNODELTTIL

Erin woke to cold but gentle patting on her cheeks, her eyes fluttered slightly before opening and fixing on a pair of brown eyes above her. She pulled her head backwards quickly but ended up hitting her head and wincing once more.

Erin felt herself being helped to her feet; the fingers on her were colder than usual. She knew it was one of the vampires.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly, he couldn't smell any strong blood.

Erin looked at herself and brushed herself down. She winced as she felt the cuts and bruises on her legs and arms. She lifted her left hand and felt the bump that was on her forehead. "Yeah, thanks for…" She didn't know how to say it other than it coming out as 'thanks for killing the vampire'. It was easier to say that to Vlad when he protected her.

He held out his hand to her, "Christopher." He had a slight accent that she couldn't place as he said the name. It sounded Welsh but she wasn't sure, a little like Vlad's when he used to get passionate about something and it would thicken.

Erin shook her head a fraction, trying to banish all thoughts from her mind of Vlad.

Erin smiled and shook it gently. "Erin." Vampires didn't act like him; there was something different about him. "Full vampire or…"

He gestured to his neck, "Half fang." The bite had healed long ago but it was an instinctive gesture. He tipped his head, "You haven't reached for your stake." He noted, "All other slayers go for it instinctively."

"I'm not like other slayers." Erin smiled at him.

He was taller than her, taller than Jonno and Vlad but not as tall as Bertrand. He was probably as well built as Bertrand. His eyes were the darkest brown and his hair was pure black. He had a caring smile and a slightly crooked nose.

Christopher suddenly realised where he knew her from, he knew she was familiar. "You were the consort to the Grand High Vampire." Erin winced at his tone of amazement. "Sorry…" He muttered as he saw the look of pain cross her face.

He knew that pain, he often felt it. He shook his head not wanting to think about it. A broken heart wasn't an easy thing to heal, his had been broken for a long time and he could only move on – or at least try to.

She went to move off but ended up swaying on the spot nearly collapsing. He darted forwards and caught her holding her upright. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, he reminded her of her brother before he became Ingrid's pet. She missed Ryan. Her leaving Vlad had protected Ryan for a while, but not long enough.

A blur ran towards them flanked by two slayers. He was far too fast for his age. "MUM!" Erin stumbled a fraction; Christopher's support was the only thing that stopped her from falling backwards. Alex wrapped his arms around Erin's waist holding her tightly. She reached down and ruffled his hair lightly, before holding him to her.

Christopher looked at Erin, "Who's this?" He was curious at the young boy; he didn't even know that there were children on the base.

Alex let out a whimper and hid behind his mother.

Jonno stopped in his tracks; Alex hadn't acted like that with Vlad. This was a vampire but he wasn't as fascinated by him as Vlad but then Vlad had smiled at him. He shook his head and sped up towards Erin's side. He took Erin from Christopher. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" Erin snapped at Jonno and immediately the young slayer understood what she meant. Adze or rather some of her minions. "Christopher, this is Jonno and Ver." Erin introduced. "A half fang." She explained to them. "He just saved me."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ver cleaned Erin's cut, Erin hissed at the stinging sensation the antiseptic caused when it met the open cut. Ver tutted and muttered a scathing comment in Transylvanian. Erin replied quickly. She had picked up a few phrases when she'd been with Vlad.

Erin had run down everything that had happened and Christopher stood silently across the room, inputting his side of the story when necessary.

"Why were they here?"

"I had a visit because of Vlad. This is why I left him in the first place. My son was nearly left without his mother." Erin snapped before her voice softened, there was something more pressing. "He found out Jonno." Erin muttered in fear, "The vampire sensed it. It was the only thing that saved me. It distracted him long enough for Christopher to…" She never felt comfortable talking about slaying vampires. It had given Christopher the chance to kill the vampire that had attacked her.

Jonno looked at her in concern, "So Vlad might be able to?" This wouldn't go down well if Vlad would sense it; Vlad would know what it meant.

Erin continued, she wanted Jonno to understand everything. "The spray didn't stop it." They'd always been under the impression that if the spray blocked out the scent of her blood and her pulse then it should be able to block this, "Vlad won't come that close to me unless I let him but if someone else does…" If someone else found out and told Adze or Ramanga she'd be the number one target once again.

"Does Alex know?" Jonno asked looking towards the boy who was watching them intently. Erin stroked his hair softly as the infant drew on the back of waste blank medical reports. His scribble was keeping him occupied. He was drawing something, something that was long and tall with something perched on the top. To Erin it was familiar somehow but it was probably off one of those children's programmes she usually let him watch.

"He just knows I can't give blood but he doesn't know why." Erin told them too low for Alex's ears, "I don't want you to tell him yet. I want to be the one to tell him when he can understand what it means. No one else knows about me other than the people in this room and Mina."

Jonno looked nervous at this point, Erin noticed. "What did you do?" Her eyes narrowed, she didn't like it when he was this nervous. He bounced and he shook his head looking completely unconvincing.

Ver looked at her, a question overcoming her. Vlad had been around her before she'd left him, surely he should have noticed it. "Is there a chance that Vlad ever knew about it?"

Erin shook her head, Vlad had never mentioned it to her and he would have mentioned something like that. "No."

Ver handed Erin a clipboard. "While you're here I need you to look at this." She'd been putting off giving this to her since Vlad's visit but it couldn't be helped any longer. "And don't shoot the messenger." She muttered under her breath but luckily Erin didn't hear her.

Erin was confused, why hadn't they given her this earlier when she was here with Alex? "What is it?"

Ver and Jonno looked at each other, daring each other to speak.

Erin wasn't going to take this well at all.

The only thing that stopped her from exploding was her son's head snapping up, he'd noticed something.

Something was coming.

Right at them.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Is there a specific limit for chapters people would like to see? I swear it won't be anywhere near as long as Survival or Dark Truths._

_Thanks for reading._


	6. Birth Certificate

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I have caught the flu and unfortunately it's got to my chest. I have to ride it through as I'm allergic to antibiotics now. This week is just one of those where nothing seems to go right. I apologise if things are a little muddled it's how my head is feeling at the moment._

_I think I'm enjoying typing this fic – a feeling I haven't had in a long time._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 6: Birth Certificate

Alex's face suddenly lit up and Erin didn't like that at all.

She closed her eyes and turned, preparing herself mentally for who it might be. Someone had left an impression on her son for him to act like that and unfortunately she knew who it was.

As she relaxed in such a way she noticed the other following her actions and from her wince Jonno knew exactly who it was.

The door opened and a blur sped towards them.

Vlad sped towards Erin, she looked at him impassively. In fact she didn't really look at him, her gaze never met his once. He saw her bruised face and was overcome with a desire to touch it and check that she was okay personally.

Erin looked at Jonno, her face burning with fury. "Why is he here?" She didn't care she said it in front of Vlad, this was torture.

"He needs to know that one of my slayers was attacked by a vampire." Jonno told her as a matter of fact, he wasn't going to argue with her on this. "No arguments." He told her sternly, Erin closed her mouth and nodded but Jonno could tell she was silently seething but she wouldn't kick up a fight around Vlad.

"Hey Vlad." Alex looked up at him shyly. Erin looked between the pair of them; this wasn't what she wanted she didn't want her son near his father for both of their sakes. She only hoped no one else noticed the resemblance between father and son when they were together.

Vlad grinned at the boy, "Alex."

Alex hopped off the bed before anyone could stop him. He was far too fast for a four and a half year old although it could be they never really could predict what he was going to do. He clearly got that from both of his parents.

Alex grabbed Vlad's hand and tugged on it until the vampire crouched down to meet his height. Vlad seemed surprised at his openness.

He thought it was only best he check that the boy knew what he was, he thought it had been made clear earlier but he just wanted to double check. "You know I'm a vampire, right?"

Alex grinned at him nodding, he moved his hand up to Vlad's collar, his index finger brushed Vlad's skin lightly. Jonno's eyes widened at Vlad letting the boy so close to his neck. Vlad *never* let anyone near his neck, *never*. Erin had been allowed near it and that was about it. He often had it exposed unlike his sister but he still didn't let anyone near it. He only let people he trusted near it. In fact he'd only ever seen Erin near it. His family and Bertrand had always touched his cheek or shoulder, never once his neck. It was taboo to do so in their world unless they were mates.

Jonno remembered the explosion when Adze had dared to touch it – in public. Vlad had immediately reacted, the slayers had watched in amazement as Vlad demonstrated his powers (not on Adze but around her), the vampire had been terrified of her future husband in that moment.

Alex's answer had Jonno's full attention once more, "The Vampire King." Vlad had heard that somewhere before but he couldn't place where. Jonno's gaze snapped to Erin who looked away almost blushing, she was the only one who ever referred to Vlad as that and most of the time that was in sarcasm.

Vlad chuckled at the boy's knowledge, "Chosen One actually." He whispered as if it was a secret to Alex. Alex giggled at the vampire.

Alex tipped his head, "Can I see your fangs?"

"ALEX!" Three voices spoke at once, horrified at his words. Vlad seemed amused at his curiosity. He was a little bit like Wolfie.

Vlad seemed taken aback at that comment, "Mum said you don't show them often so I might never see them unless I ask." There was childhood logic in that.

Vlad tipped his head, he wasn't saying yes but hopefully the boy would forget. He didn't want to scare him. "Maybe later." Alex pouted a little but Vlad stood his ground.

Erin felt a pain in her chest as she watched them interact; Vlad already seemed so natural talking to their son even if he didn't know who he was. Vlad trusted Alex already if he was letting the boy near his neck even if he didn't know why yet.

"My mum says she knows you." Vlad looked across to Ver who looked at Alex with wide eyes; she was clearly struggling to find words to even attempt to answer that. Erin fought not to say a word while Jonno looked between Erin and Ver.

Jonno was afraid that Vlad was getting closer, it would be only a matter of time before Vlad found out who Alex's mother was if these kinds of situations kept happening.

"I only met your mum yesterday." Vlad told the boy politely, he didn't want to patronise him for making a mistake.

"Mum said she knows you." Alex repeated, looking at the adults behind him. He sought out his mother looking to her for reassurance but Erin didn't dare nod nor do anything to acknowledge her son's look. She didn't want Vlad to make the connection.

"She might know me from the files the Guild has on me." There was a tone in Vlad's voice that went over Alex's head but hit Jonno and Erin straight where it was supposed to – conscience. He knew the files still existed and he knew they were there to use against him should they ever find it necessary.

Alex was confused, his brow furrowed in disbelief, "That isn't…"

"Your Aunt knows him." Jonno told the confused little boy, trying to defuse the situation before too much was said.

Alex didn't seem to understand by he was only young. "But mum…"

Erin took over silencing Alex with a look that only mothers knew how to wield. Alex's bottom lip quivered but he quickly settled.

Erin looked at Alex, communicating something to him silently. He nodded before moving towards Ver. As soon as Alex was with Ver she grabbed Jonno by the arm and manhandled him from the room.

She was still angry about something and it was going to be settled now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin pushed Jonno into the room, blocking his exit. He stumbled forgetting her strength when she was like this. He spun around and knew that she'd picked a room that he couldn't escape from.

Jonno let out a sigh he knew why she was angry, seeing Vlad twice in twenty four hours was more than enough for her especially when she hadn't seen him for nearly five years prior to that. "Look Erin Vlad needed to be involved because a vampire attacked a slayer on this base…"

Erin shook her head; she knew the legality of it all. "I want to know what this is." She waved the paper at him before pushing it not so gently into his chest. Jonno looked at it, unscrewing it as she'd crinkled up the yellowed paper as she'd shoved it at him.

He looked immediately guilty, "That."

"Yes that." She folded her arms as Jonno read it or at least pretended to.

Denial was the best policy, or so he thought. "I don't…"

Erin snatched it off him, uncrumpling it and pointing at something so hard her finger nearly went through the paper. "It's got your signature at the bottom; you were obviously at that meeting. So?" She waited for an answer.

Jonno shrugged, "Erin it wasn't my choice."

"You want my son's DNA and medical records to be entered into the system where all can see who his father is and that Alex isn't even a breather!" Her voice grew higher as she spoke.

Jonno pointlessly glanced around, looking for someone who could overhear them before realising her mistake. "Erin you've slipped…"

"I didn't slip that time, it was intentional." She meant what she'd said; she wanted it known how different Alex was. "His blood samples were destroyed and I expect Ver to do the same for this latest set. The only medical record he technically has is his blood type, which matches Vlad's. I suppose his birth certificate would also have to be on there?" Alex had a full birth certificate and his father was listed on there, Erin hadn't wanted to deny Vlad that right because she knew he would love their son.

Jonno let out a frustrated sigh; he hated it when people asked questions they already knew the answers to. "You know it would."

"On his birth certificate my son is Alexander Artur Ryan *Dracula*. On my file he's Alexander Ryan *Noble*." His Transylvanian name had to be missed on her file so there was no link to Vlad and she hated that although Artur was mentioned often amongst trusted slayers. "My file would have to be corrected the moment it was entered onto the system." Jonno opened his mouth to suggest something but Erin already gathered what it was and it was out of the question. "I'm not having his birth certificate changed. Alex is remaining a Dracula."

Jonno tried to calm her, altering his voice to match a soothing tone. "I know you're angry…" He should have known Erin would be immune to it. Vlad was the only one who could calm her down usually by being truthful and blunt before hugging her. To his knowledge it had never failed.

Erin sarcastically quipped: "Try furious."

"It would be security restricted; it's for Alex's safety as much as anyone else's. Should anything happen to you and Alex needs medical attention…"

"If Alex's DNA and medical records get entered into that system he will need medical attention because he will be attacked. There are slayers out there who still don't like the Truce and Alex being half slayer, half vampire will become their main target. If the vampires find out they will pass it to Adze not all of them are like Vlad. Not all of them can be trusted." The Guild weren't thinking about the big picture, "Vlad will be a target again."

"Erin we need the DNA of everyone on the base. I need to be able to prove slayers weren't involved should anything go wrong in the future, I can't rule Alex out if Alex's DNA isn't there." He told her, it was common sense.

Erin shook her head frantically, there was something Jonno should know. "Alex isn't going to be a slayer. He will have a choice and I'm not having being trained to kill his father's kind without him knowing that he's half vampire."

"Erin be sensible, it'll be secure…"

Nothing was 'secure' these days. "Anyone could hack into it. Alex has his father's DNA, I'm not letting it be experimented on to bring his father down. Vlad and Alex mean too much to me to let you have any DNA of theirs…"

Jonno smirked a fraction, he didn't even think Erin had realised her slip in that moment. Then he realised where this conversation was headed, he needed to act quickly before things got out of hand. He could feel the tension building in the air. "ERIN CALM DOWN!" Jonno shouted at her. "You know what happened last time you lost your temper." He went to grasp her shoulders but he thought better about it, last time it had surprised her and she'd caused more damage with that shock.

That had certainly been memorable.

She nodded and took deep breaths. She focussed on a spot on the floor, a fault in the tiled flooring. She could feel her heart rate returning to normal. She drew her eyes back up to Jonno's, "I have final say on this and my son isn't having any DNA samples taken from him. Understand?"

Erin did have final consent and Jonno knew that to do it forcefully could result in a war when Vlad found out about his son either now or in twelve years' time.

"They'll keep pressing." He warned her.

Erin swung the door open, she knew that without a doubt. "And the answer will be the same every time."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as she stepped out she found herself colliding with a chest she knew far too well. He didn't stumble but she did. She felt or rather saw arms moving towards her to steady her but she jumped back, hitting the now closed door. She hoped Jonno didn't open it and send her flying backwards.

She looked up at him, "Just go away Vlad." She brushed herself down, angry at the vampire who'd forced her to stumble. He was always in her way somehow, she couldn't move on because she still loved him and here he was haunting her.

"Out of all the slayers on the base why did they go after you?" He didn't like the scenarios building in his head.

Erin looked at him, disbelief all across her face. "Because I saw you." She walked away from him, back towards the medical room.

Vlad shook his head, he chased after her. "Erin…"

Erin let out a growl, was he so blind? She fought to keep control, she couldn't lose it around him otherwise things would be worse for them both. "Vlad Adze doesn't like me being near you, Ramanga doesn't either."

"Why? You left me…"

"Because they think I'm a threat to them." She told him as a matter of fact.

He decided to change his tact to throw her off. "Why did the vampire hesitate?"

She feigned confusion. "What?" It hadn't occurred to her at the time Vlad would've gotten Christopher's version of events, he would take this personally and this was exactly what she couldn't afford to have him do.

"Christopher said the vampire hesitated in biting you, why?" Erin hadn't thought her saviour had seen that.

"Maybe it was the garlic I had earlier." That was the first – and worst – excuse she could come up with, she'd forgotten Vlad had the memory of an elephant at times.

Vlad shook his head, "You hate garlic! I had to force you to take the pills when we were together!"

All that was chalked up to an experience when they burst in her mouth when she was younger and she a) hated garlic ever since and b) didn't want it to happen around Vlad.

His voice lowered and he spoke softly. "Erin I still care about you. I just want to help."

Vlad gently touched her shoulder, his eyes closed briefly as he remembered the sensation of feeling loved and safe near her. He felt Erin tense and immediately dropped his hand to his side.

Erin didn't want to feel that way again. She didn't want to feel as if everything was alright when he touched her, that she had nothing to worry about.

Things had changed.

She couldn't let that feeling develop otherwise she'd never be able to pull away from it.

"If you want to protect me stay away from me and my…"

His face screwed up in complete confusion. "Your what?"

Erin shook her head, she'd nearly said too much. "Nothing."

Just then Ver's head popped around the door into the corridor and interrupted them; she didn't really notice that it was Vlad Erin was talking to. She'd assumed it was Jonno.

"Erin, I've finished analysing Alex's blood." She looked back over her shoulder, worry crossing her face. Erin felt her heart jump to her throat this was about something other than his blood. "And you need to get in here now!"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	7. Nightmares

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Still suffering from flu. I actually have two chapters for his written but I'm only posting one tonight, my other fics are being updated hopefully tomorrow the flu is making it hard to focus._

_Does anyone object to how long this will be? I'm not aiming for hundreds of chapters but around thirty max like my old ones uses to be. Is that okay?_

Chapter 7: Nightmares

Erin darted into the room as fast as she could. Vlad made an attempt to follow her but found his path blocked by Ver.

"You have to stay out here."

As soon as she crossed the threshold to the room, Erin saw her son writhing on the bed. His eyes were closed, she darted towards him. She touched his forehead but he still writhed and shook. He lunged out at invisible attackers.

"Alex?" Erin murmured but he didn't respond. "What's wrong with him?" Erin snapped at Ver, "His blood…"

"Is clean. He's just got a common cold." Ver looked at her, there were signs of an infection but it was identical to a common cold. He was fighting it. She told her there would be nothing in Alex's blood work. "Nightmares."

"He's never had nightmares before last night."

"Colds affect everyone differently." Ver told her, the slight temperature raise might have affected his cooler body like this. "As soon as the cold is out of his system he'll be fine." Colds took a few days to clear up a week at most but Alex would suffer in the meantime.

"GO AWAY!" Alex screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T DO IT!" Tears were running down his face, "LET ME GO TO MY MUM! I WANT MUM!" He screamed louder.

Erin tried to shake him but it wouldn't work. He seemed to be too deeply asleep.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I can give him sedatives but there's a chance he might enter the Dream World with them, Vlad entered at a young age so there's nothing to stop Alex entering it if he slips into a deep enough sleep." Ver told her, without full access to his powers he wouldn't be able to survive entering the Dream World.

"What do I do?" Erin whispered, she felt helpless.

Nightmares were something that could be woken easily from by outside forces *if* the recipient was sleeping lightly. Clearly Alex was in a deep sleep, there was only one thing they could do. "Make him wake on his own."

"He won't wake for me."

Jonno looked at Erin, "There is something you can do…" He began.

Erin shook her head, "I've never done it while he's slept." She'd only done this when he was awake, when Alex knew what to expect.

Jonno placed a hand on her shoulder, "There's a first time for everything. The shock might wake him up."

"Or make him more terrified." When Alex had first done it to her she'd panicked.

Ver knew Erin had to deal with a real issue, if this was actually a part of him being a vampire then it could only be dealt with in a certain way. "Erin if Alex's powers are starting to develop," As she said that she subconsciously rubbed her arm, it was hurting where she'd landed on it when Alex had thrown her back with the needle. "Then you might need Vlad to help him with them."

"I can help him." Erin told her, Erin knew that she could deal with Alex's powers if they were beginning to manifest.

Erin took a breath and placed her hand on Alex's forehead as he screamed once more, she couldn't listen to his terror any longer.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin closed her eyes before napping them open once more as the doors banged open. She twisted on the spot to see a worried blur standing in the entrance. She let out a low growl that she knew he heard but clearly ignored as Vlad came in, speeding across to Erin, "I told you to stay outside!" Ver snapped at him.

Vlad had heard the boy screaming, the sound had chilled him to the bone. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nightmares." Erin whispered not looking up at Vlad.

She didn't know what to do, she'd never had to deal with nightmares before. It was terrifying for her. She couldn't do what Jonno had hinted at while Vlad was in there.

Jonno tried to touch Alex but he lunged out at his touch, hitting him as hard as he could. Jonno staggered backwards under his force. Now Jonno knew what Ver had felt when he'd caught her earlier. She was right he was too strong for a four and a half year old.

Erin's eyes widened Alex was growing stronger, he would need help to control his powers before long. Vlad hadn't developed his until he was thirteen but their son was already showing what he was capable of.

Vlad watched in confusion, it must have been adrenalin that had built from the boy fighting invisible attackers.

Vlad reached out, touching Alex's cheek lightly. It was instinctive for him, he didn't know why he just knew he had to do it.

Within moments there was a reaction.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex's mouth snapped open as if his fangs had lowered twelve years too soon, then he shot upwards the moment Vlad touched him. His chest heaved as he tried to calm down.

Erin looked between them in shock but Vlad didn't look too fazed by his reaction but he hadn't been in for them struggling to wake her son.

He scrambled backwards away from Ver as he saw her first. He jumped as he saw Jonno but strangely not as he saw Vlad. Jonno grabbed Ver and pulled her to one side as Alex's eyes fixed on Vlad again, Erin joined them quickly. Her eyes not leaving the father and son for a moment.

He looked at Vlad in confusion as if remembering something before he shook his head, "Why are you in my room?"

Vlad spoke softly, "You're in your medical bay, not your room." He sat down lightly next to the boy, keeping at least a foot between them.

"Where's mum?"

Vlad gestured towards Ver, Alex followed his gaze seeing his mum watching carefully from where she was talking to his aunt or rather scolding her. "Over there." Alex nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Nightmares." Alex mumbled as if ashamed to tell Vlad. He felt silly for having them. The man in front of him probably never had nightmares.

"I know about nightmares more than anyone else." Vlad smiled at them. He stroked Alex's hair lightly as he began to settle back down once more. "What were they about?" He asked him softly, all dreams had meanings – at least they did in his world.

"Just things," Alex muttered.

Vlad forced Alex to look at him, cupping his chin lightly to face him. "Mine used to be about slayers hurting my family, but they were just dreams. They can't hurt me or anyone I care about, only make me sad." The Dream World was something different but nightmares were terrifying but they couldn't harm him. "What are yours about?"

Alex shrugged, "Stupid things." To Vlad they probably sounded stupid being chased by people and being forced to do something he didn't want to do.

"Do you want me to get your Dad, maybe you want to talk to him?" He thought perhaps the boy might want to talk to someone he trusted if his mum was busy with Erin and Jonno.

Alex looked at him. "I don't have one."

"Everyone has a Dad." Vlad told him.

Alex shook his head, "I don't. Mum doesn't mention him much." It hurt his mum to talk about his father, he sometimes heard her talking to his Uncle about his father but it was only snippets. "She loves him." Alex whispered. Alex shuffled across to him, leaning against Vlad's cool leather. "What's your Dad like?" He asked curiously.

"He's…" Vlad tried to think of some good things to say about his father but things had grown icier than ever before over the last five years. "He looked after me."

Alex nodded before his eyes began to flutter once more. Vlad stood slowly before helping the boy lie down.

"Mum wanted my name to link hers to Dad's, I have three last names."

"You mean three names after Alexander." Vlad corrected with a smile.

"No, I have three last names." He told the vampire defiantly. "Alexander Artur R…"

"Are you tired?" Erin managed to cut in before he could give away too much. She'd practically ran towards their son.

Alex nodded, blinking slowly and tiredly, in response she hoisted him up. "Let's get you back to your room." Alex wrapped his arms around his mother, tangling his fingers in her blonde hair. She turned to Ver for appearances sake, "I'm taking him back to his room." She called and Ver nodded playing along.

"He said he had three last names." Vlad spoke quietly.

Erin looked at Alex, she didn't think he knew that but the bond between them was strong so he probably sensed it.

"I HAVE!" Alex protested loudly. He did, he had Noble, Uncle Jonno had said 'Alexander Count' twice when talking about a big school and something else he couldn't pronounce yet as he'd only heard it once.

"He means middle names." Erin tried, giving her son a scathing look. She'd told him not to tell people too much information, it could get him hurt. Alex looked down.

Vlad smiled at her, it made her feel weak. She found herself drifting back five years – somewhere she really didn't want to go back to. "That's what I thought."

Erin turned quickly before Vlad could affect her anymore and practically ran from the room before he could stop her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin pulled back the bed covers and lay down, she felt the aches and pains drift away. Alex climbed in to the bed next to her, nearly falling on her twice as the bed moved. She sat up and pulled the covers back up over her and her son. Erin felt Alex mould himself against her, she draped an arm across his back and rubbed it up and down gently with her left hand.

"I don't want to go to sleep." He whispered terrified of the night terrors. He didn't want them to come back. He wanted to be normal.

She kissed his forehead lightly, her lips lingered there to comfort both of them. "You need to sleep." She tipped his chin up to look at her, "They're just dreams they can't hurt you. They'll make you sad but they can't hurt you. I'm going to be here all the time." She whispered to him.

Alex hugged her tighter. "Vlad said that too." Erin nodded in agreement, Vlad was right and at least they were singing from the same hymn sheet concerning that. Alex lifted himself up, resting his elbows on his mum's chest. "Your dreams make you sad."

"Yeah they do, not all of them though." She tried to reassure him, usually the dreams that upset her were the ones when everything seemed fine as they had been five years ago. The cruellest ones had Vlad being with them every step of the way through her pregnancy and that Adze had never stood in their way. She woke up from those crying more than once.

Alex saw right through her, "Just the ones about Dad?" It was how he knew his mum still loved his Dad and the only time she mentioned him. That's how he knew it hurt her to talk and think about him.

Erin gave a soft smile, "Yeah." Silence came down over them for a few minutes. She decided to confront Alex about his, "What were you dreaming about?" Erin asked him gently, "The same as last time?"

Alex shook his head and Erin wasn't sure whether she was relieved or not.

"What happened?"

Alex wanted to tell his mom, she wouldn't think he was silly. He didn't want Vlad to think he was a baby when he told him. "They tried to make me do something; I couldn't do it so everyone started shouting at me. That dark tower was there again." He seemed afraid of the tower, his whole body shook at the thought of it.

The room had been dark and made of brick. There was a dim light and people in the room. He remembered being shouted at for not wanting to do whatever it was then being yelled at for not being able to do it. He couldn't see the other people they were just blurs but they were terrifying. He kept telling them he didn't understand and then that he didn't want to do it.

"What were they trying to make you do?" Erin asked him softly, rubbing his back.

"I don't know." He told her shaking his head. "It was big though." He remembered that much.

She tightened her arms around him, "You need to sleep." She didn't want him dwelling on them too much otherwise he'd experience them again. "I'm here if you need me." She felt him smile against her chest and his arms tighten around him.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She replied before closing her eyes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was curious, he'd heard Artur too often around Alexander. There was something bugging him about the name, he couldn't put his finger on what it was but it was something.

There was one thing about the Truce – it allowed him free access around Jonno's bases.

Quietly he made his way into Jonno's office and pulled one of the books of clan names from his shelf. He smiled sadly as he saw the name inscribed on the inside – Eric Van Helsing. It was strange but Vlad missed the eldest Van Helsing even though he doubted the Truce could exist with him still alive, he wished Jonno's father was there to see what was possible.

The Grand High Vampire shook his head, forcing himself to return to his task.

While Alexander wasn't part of a clan it had a list of names and their meanings in the back.

He quickly flicked through the pages, looking for the name.

Alexander… Alexandru… Alexi… Alexis… Amir… Aron... Assar…

Too far, he doubled back to Aron and looked down the list once more.

Arrow… Arthur… Artur...

Only two sounds filled the silent, empty room.

A book slamming against the floor.

And a gasp.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Does anyone object to how long this will be? I'm not aiming for hundreds of chapters but around thirty max like my old ones uses to be. Is that okay?_

_Thanks for reading._


	8. Artur

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Does anyone want me to add another pairing to this fic? If so who?_

_One person has asked, I won't be offended if you don't want one._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 8: Artur

A sharp knocking woke Erin from her sleep, she instinctively looked down thinking that Alex was having another nightmare but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully curled into her.

The knocking came again and she groaned, it seemed to grow louder and louder. She gently moved Alex from her lowering his head onto the pillow with care before throwing the covers back with a flourish. She climbed out of the bed slipping into her slippers, two years of walking around on the splintering floorboards of Vlad's home had instilled that into her. With a smile she tucked the blanket back around her son.

The young slayer yawned as she walked to the door to her quarters. She didn't even blink to see who her visitor was.

Vlad grabbed Erin's arm, pulling her outside, "Let go of me Vlad." She snapped at him sternly trying to yank her arm from his grip but he wouldn't let go at all.

Vlad drew her back until she was pressed against his chest. He held her arm tightly not so tight it would hurt but tight enough to stop her escaping.

When he spoke it had an air of Welsh, clipped but his first British accent coming through from his time in Stokely. "Alexander's first middle name is Artur."

Erin rolled her eyes, "I already know that Vlad, I've known him longer than you."

"You could say that." He quipped at her sarcastically and Erin felt panic rising in her, her heart sped up and while he wouldn't feel her pulse at her pulse points he most certainly would feel the thumping of her heart in her chest so close to his.

She could see anger burning in his eyes. She'd seen that only once or twice before, she tried to ignore it. The room wasn't shaking so that was a good sign so far concerning Vlad.

"In Transylvanian Artur means courage." Vlad told her. Transylvanian matched Scottish meaning and English meaning. It could mean 'Bear' in some cultures but Vlad was more interested in what it meant concerning Alexander who was half Transylvanian, with an already admitted Transylvanian name, to an apparently Transylvanian mother – although he was beginning to doubt that.

"So?" Erin felt herself breathe a sigh of relief, but perhaps that was a little short lived.

"It also means 'noble'." She tried not to close her eyes and wince. "Alexander Noble." His eyes blazed with anger, "He's your son."

Erin hesitated briefly, unsure exactly what to say to that. He'd put two and two together but perhaps she could convince him to make five. "Don't be stupid Vlad, Ver said it was a family name."

"So you're saying it's a coincidence?" She'd forgotten he wasn't as naïve as he had been at first around her.

"Yes." She only just managed to catch his eyes as she said that, actually it was a sweep that met his eyes at the same time.

"Why isn't his first name a Transylvanian name?" Erin blinked at him.

"His Dad…" She began but Vlad stopped her.

"Alexander doesn't have a Dad, he told me himself. Being Transylvanian why use it as a second name and not a first name?"

Erin knew the answer to that, she wished that she could tell him. The truth was wanted Alexander to have a name from his father's culture – Alexandru but it was too close a link to Vlad and she needed him to blend in with the slayers, for there to be no questions asked. So she had to settle for Alexander and use a Transylvanian name to link both her and Vlad for one of his middle names.

"You'll have to ask Ver." Vlad seemed to take her answer at face value before stepping backwards with a sharp nod. "Now can I go back to bed?" She asked him firmly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Fine." Vlad told her curtly, she wasn't sure he fully believed her.

For the first time she'd noticed he wasn't wearing his leathers, he'd changed out of them and into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was as if nothing had happened. She wanted to kiss him, just briefly and forget everything that had happened.

Vlad studied her, he took her hand lightly before she could turn away from him completely. This time she was far more gentle. "Erin answer me just one thing before you go, no lies and no secrets."

"No lies." She agreed, Vlad didn't seem to pick up that she hadn't guaranteed that there wouldn't be secrets.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" His voice was soft, she'd hurt him so much when she'd left. He was only vulnerable around her and he was doing it once again.

She shook her head begging him, "Please don't Vlad…" She didn't want to go into that territory.

"I just want an answer Erin." He took a chance and cupped her face in his hands, "I want to know if things have changed in the last five years."

Things had changed, in more ways than he could imagine.

Tears fell from her cheeks, "It's too painful Vlad." She whispered. He brushed the falling tears away with his thumbs. "I can't go through this again." She couldn't go through with the knowledge that he would be with someone else no matter what they tried to do. She couldn't be a part of his downfall nor his clan's. Things had changed for her as well. "Things aren't the same as they were before Vlad."

"Erin do you still feel the same way about me?" He pressed, he needed to know. He wanted to know that everything he was feeling wasn't in vain.

Erin shook her head, her shoulders lifting as she spoke. "I can't feel that way anymore." She pulled back completely, "Goodnight Vlad." Before he could say anything else she darted into her quarters and closed the door behind her.

Vlad turned and leaned against the wall. He wasn't sure what to think when he made a connection between Erin and Alexander. He wasn't convinced with her answers but everything she said could be backed up by everything except his gut. He wasn't sure either what he wanted the answer to be, Jonno had told him Alex wasn't even four so even if Erin was the mother then he would have been conceived after they'd split up. He wasn't sure he could go through the pain of knowing that Alex wasn't his son.

Vlad couldn't deny liked Alex. There was something about him that was familiar put he couldn't work out what it was.

He shook his head, trying to ignore the thoughts that filled him before pushing himself off the wall and speeding away as fast as he could.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin closed the door, lying to him was harder than ever before. She hated lying to Vlad and she always had hated it.

"Mum?" She jumped, pressing a hand to her chest to calm her heart before lowering herself to her son's height; she brushed his dark hair back out of his eyes. He looked tired.

"Hmm?" Erin replied opening her arms for Alex to step into, she lifted him up and sat down. He curled into her resting his head on her chest as she rubbed his arm and back slowly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He shook his head looking at her in confusion, "I just had to wake up. Something made me wake up."

Erin was confused before realising that he must have been tapping into her emotions. She felt guilty that her heightened emotions at seeing his father had wound her up. "I was just talking to Vlad."

"Why did Uncle Jonno say Aunt Ver knew him when you were the one who did?"

Erin's lie rolled off her lips easily and she hated it, she never wanted to lie to him. "He was confused about it."

His next subject made her worry once more; children were good at changing the subject in less than a breath. "I was talking to Vlad about Dad." Erin felt her heart stop; there was irony in that comment.

She tried to keep as passive a face as possible as she spoke again, "Were you?"

He nodded, looking thoughtful. He seemed afraid he'd hurt her with his next question. "What was Dad like?" That floored Erin.

Erin smiled at him softly; she could tell him about Vlad. "Your Dad was amazing." She began, "He was kind, strong, powerful, loving, honourable. He never wanted to leave us." She twisted it a little, Vlad had never wanted to be separated from her but she'd insisted for the good of his people. Marrying Adze was to bring peace to his kind and from there he could strengthen the Truce.

Alex looked up at her shyly through his eyelashes. "Did you love him?" He'd told Vlad she did but he wanted her to tell him for certain.

Erin cupped her son's cheeks; she would never lie to him about this. "I loved him very much." She still did.

"Did he love you?"

Erin knew that, Vlad had told her more than once. The memory still brought her warmth to think about. "Yes, he did." She was sure Vlad still loved her.

Alex was afraid as he asked his next question. "Would he have liked me?"

"He would love you, just as much as I do." Erin told him kissing his hair lightly; her lips lingered on his dark strands a few tears slipped from her eyes onto his hair. She hoped that as she pulled away there would be no sign of them ever being there in the first place.

"Are you sure?" His small voice asked her.

Vlad had already taken a shine to their son so there was no doubt in her words as she spoke again. Conviction filled her voice. "Positive."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin sat down heavily in the canteen; she warmed her cold water between her fingers, spinning the bottle round and round in her hands. She tried to lose herself in the mini whirlpool that she created with her actions. Vlad had dragged her from her quarters (granted it was out of the door and into the corridor). He had no right to do that to her but then again perhaps he did.

She'd left Alex with Jonno while she went and calmed down. She was only going to be gone for half an hour at most; she didn't want Alex to see her in the angry state she was currently in.

"This seat taken?" A gentle voice asked her from above. Erin shook her head and smiled, gesturing for him to sit next to her. She was grateful for the vampire saving her life so it would be rude to refuse him the chance to sit down and relax. Erin took a long drink of her water; the temperature of it had risen from her actions before but not enough to make a difference. "So your son is a Prince." Christopher dropped in casually before watching Erin choke on her water. Never before had Alex been referred to as a Prince and technically he was.

"What?"

Christopher held back a chuckle at her reaction, "It's not hard to spot, you love the boy and the Grand High Vampire looks like him so…" Christopher shrugged, not caring that Erin didn't really want to talk about it.

Erin felt anger and fury burn in her, maternal instinct kicking in. "You tell anyone and…"

"I won't tell anyone." Christopher spoke quietly, "Trust me." He knew what it was to keep a secret, to hide something from the people they loved in order to protect them. Alex was clearly that. From the interaction he'd seen between Vlad and Alex he knew that Vlad wouldn't reject the boy if he knew, other vampires didn't treat children the way Vlad clearly did. He treated them with respect and kindness.

The slayer shook her head. "The last vampire I trusted…"

"Got engaged to someone else." He had a wistful smile as he said that, it made her curious. "I won't tell him." Christopher tipped his head, before bracing his elbows on the table and leaning towards her, "You're protecting them both."

Erin blinked before nodding, "It's the only way I can."

"It must be hard." He commented casually.

"What?"

Christopher continued, "Bringing up your son on your own. Watching the man you love marry someone else."

That struck a chord in her and she felt her heart clench tightly, before barriers shot up around it. "I don't have a choice do I?" She snapped, she wasn't comfortable discussing this at all with practically a stranger. She leaned back, "Why are you so interested in my life?"

"I know what its like." He shrugged, "To love someone then be torn apart from them because their parents want a true Blood Binding between 'pure' vampires." His eyes darkened and his words were spat out with venom. He was looked down on and cast out because of what he was – a half fang. "Nothing you can do is enough to stop it. Love just isn't enough."

Erin couldn't agree with that more, everything she and Vlad had done only seemed to bind it further, making it more of a reality.

"Were you turned by her?" It would explain his 'love' for her because she didn't know any other vampires apart from Vlad who openly talked about love.

He shook his head and laughed, "No," His voice softened, "I was turned a century before I met her. My master was slain by those she tried to drain." His voice softened, "She found me, I didn't tell her what I was and her father found out. I was forced to leave. She thinks I was turned to dust. I haven't told her otherwise."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, there was an obvious answer, "Because it won't help solve anything. Her parents won't let me marry her, but you can still marry Vlad." Her parents would kill him if he went anywhere near her again, he didn't want her to be punished either as she had been before and was still being punished.

She shook her head, her situation was exactly the same. "I can't. Things have changed between us."

Christopher shook his head in disbelief. "Because you have a son?"

Erin nodded, things couldn't go back to how they once were. Her main priority was now Alexander. She didn't know how Vlad would react when he found out.

"It might be the one thing that can bring you together." Jonno had said practically the same thing.

Erin shook her head, her eyes glazing with unshed tears. "It's not worth the risk to either of them."

She couldn't lose either of them, this way they both lived.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They sat in silence, Erin wondered what had made Christopher into the vampire he was. She only knew of Vlad who was similar to him in nature. Christopher seemed nice and easy to talk to but she hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea. She knew not to trust him yet, if at all. Ryan had acted that way around her when he'd transformed, she wasn't about to be burned again.

"Mum?!" Alex called, his voice echoing into the room. She was glad for the interruption in the silence.

"In a minute!" Erin called back automatically, looking back at Christopher. She wanted to excuse herself properly. She stood slowly and was about to excuse herself when she felt herself being barrelled into and staggered back a step. Erin knew there was something wrong with the way her son clutched at her legs tightly. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be with your Uncle." She would kill Jonno for letting her son wander alone on the base with the vampire milling around and one vampire in particular.

"Mum they're getting worse." Erin ran a hand over his cheek, curling her fingers in the hair at his temples. He pulled back a fraction before giving her some news that she really didn't want to hear. "I keep falling asleep." He muttered to her, directly into her jeans. He was shivering. "I'm scared Mum."

"You don't have to be." She whispered, bending down and hoisting him up.

Then Erin realised that it wasn't one of the slayers standing in the doorway. The expression on their face was one of betrayal and hurt. She froze as she looked at them, fear overcoming her as ice blue eyes locked with hers. They'd heard every single word Alex had spoken.

"Where's your Uncle?" She forced out between clenched teeth, her heart racing.

"He had to go and I was scared," Alex pulled back, looking at his mum with a smile, he didn't seem to notice the tension sparking in the air. He looked back towards his minder, "So Vlad helped me find you."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Does anyone want me to add another pairing to this fic? If so who?_

_Thanks for reading._


	9. In Between

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I loved today's, shame they couldn't put on another one tomorrow! _

_At the end my mum screamed 'NO!' practically leaping towards the screen, I jumped out of my skin and so did my Dad. Her face went bright red and she looked at the titles with dignity, it was so funny, we just howled. If anyone should've screamed it should've been me being the huge Vlad/Erin fan I am._

_I will be updating my others tomorrow, work got in the way of them being written._

_Which pairings would people like to see?_

Chapter 9: In Between

So much for making two and two into five.

His face suddenly shifted to emotionless. "Alex called you 'mum'." Vlad spoke very slowly and deliberately, she winced at the razor sharp edge of every word.

"I can explain." She told him, she just had to work out where to start her explanation.

Christopher looked between them before deciding that it wasn't a conversation he should be privy to. He nodded to Erin before bowing quickly to Vlad. Vlad barely acknowledged him; he was too fixed on glaring at Erin.

Vlad barely waited for Christopher to leave the room before exploding, although it was more controlled that his usual ones as Alex was in the room. "You lied to me! That's why you've been avoiding me for five years."

She shook her head; she needed him to listen to her so she could explain. "You don't understand Vlad; there are reasons why I couldn't tell you…"

"What is there that I don't understand? We split up and within a few months you'd already moved on!" Vlad noted looking at Erin as she held Alex. He had loathing in his eyes but Erin wasn't entirely sure that it was directed at her or himself.

Pain was back, rippling across his face. She could see his eyes beginning to glaze, he'd always been expressive. His current expression took her breath away.

"What?" She looked startled at his words. She looked down at her son then back up at his father unable to formulate any more words.

Why had he drawn that conclusion? Alex was four and a half; his first assumption should've been that Alex was his son. She was about to find out why.

His eyes blackened briefly, so quick Erin thought she'd imagined it. "Jonno told me he's not even four yet. Alex isn't my son. A slayer was it?" He asked her with venom. Of course it would be a slayer; there were no vampires that would get close enough to her when they knew she was his mate.

Erin didn't know Jonno hadn't told Vlad Alex's real age. She blinked slowly realising that Vlad came so close to finding out about his son and now he was hurting because he didn't think Alex was his son. She wasn't sure what to make of that. Erin blinked again for a second before realising that he assumed it was one of the Transylvanian slayers that had been brought across to join their ranks.

This situation had never appeared in her mind, there were only ever two outcomes Vlad found out about Alex or he didn't, never in between.

She wasn't sure what to say but perhaps it would force Vlad to leave. She could see the raw hurt across his face at the knowledge she was a mother and it apparently wasn't his son she was holding in her arms.

"You moved on quickly! Or was I just a way to pass the time?" One thought raced around in his head: did she ever truly love him?

"You know me better than that." She snapped, his words hurt her.

He shook his head, eyes turning black. They hadn't had an argument like this in six years. "You still moved on quickly. I thought we were in love."

That rubbed her the wrong way; she restrained herself from hitting him not wanting to hurt the boy in front of her. She spoke without thinking her actions through. "Yeah I did move on." She snapped angrily at him, "You were engaged so why shouldn't I move on after we broke up."

It was lies, lies she'd regret saying but it was the only chance left to protect both of them.

"I don't remember any 'we' in our breaking up, I remember 'you' saying it." Vlad reminded her heatedly. "I never wanted us to break up."

This conversation meant nothing with the elephant in the room. "You were engaged. You still are."

"In a sham engagement, she's never sharing my bed I'm not allowing it." He told her sternly, Erin was the only woman he would ever allow or want to share his coffin or even his bed.

Erin pulled back; she would've thought that Vlad would be obligated to give her a wedding night at least.

He looked at Alex guiltily, afraid his words had affected the child but Alex looked at him in confusion. Everything the adults had said had gone over his head – he didn't understand it at all.

He forced himself to calm, "You made your choice, I guess you were right when you said things had changed."

Erin just stood there watching in shock and stupor as Vlad was the one who did the walking away this time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slammed the door to Jonno's office shut, he had his own quarters on the base, Jonno had insisted just in case Vlad was ever caught out by the sunlight, but he didn't really want to go there. He wanted to be on his own. Somewhere that he could just think about everything that had happened without someone standing over his shoulder offering him apologies and comforting words.

Now he knew why Erin had avoided him for the last five years. She was a mother.

When he'd found out about the meaning Alexander's middle name he felt numb, it was a name that linked him to Erin. Then Erin had denied everything that linked herself to the boy and in less than a few hours everything had been shattered once more.

At first when he'd heard him refer to her as mum all thoughts were pushed from his mind. He felt a fool there was some resemblance to Erin in Alex, mainly the child's nose but also in the way he spoke and acted. His actions were Erin.

In that moment he'd wanted Alexander to be his. Desperately. He felt a connection to the boy, now he knew it down to Erin, nothing more.

Then he remembered Jonno telling him that Alexander wasn't yet four and even with the nine months added on… Alex could never be his.

The scales fell from his eyes and he realised how cruel life truly was.

She'd lied to him. This time it was worse than finding out she was a breather or a slayer, she'd found someone else and had a child with them. A child that would have been extremely difficult for him to give her but not impossible. He'd let her slip through his fingers and he'd lived to regret it.

Questions burned in his mind about the father, questions that were now plaguing him and making him fells sick.

Who was the father? Was it a one night stand or a relationship? Was there more to their relationship than what she'd shared with him? Did she love Alex's father more? What happened to him? Did he know about Alex? Why didn't Alex know his father? Why wouldn't Erin tell her son about him?

He felt wetness in his eyes. He pressed his palms upwards into them, trying his hardest to stop them from leaking.

He wished he'd never come back.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin held the pillow to herself, she missed him. She missed waking up next to someone who loved her, she missed being held closely, she missed Vlad. She'd left Alex in their main room colouring while she'd left to 'recover' from her encounter with him.

She'd lied to him since the start of this and suddenly she found that her lies had caused him to be hurt more than she thought possible. She wished that she'd just told him the truth instead of making him doubt their whole relationship together.

One thing she knew was Vlad would react even worse when Alex turned up to face the blood mirror on his sixteenth birthday.

Her tears ran onto the white pillow, leaving small stains of mascara on them. She didn't bother to wipe her eyes she was too caught up in her memories.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

_Erin stretched as she felt herself waking, her back clicked as she straightened herself out. A hand tenderly ran up and down her back helping her into the land of consciousness. Erin kissed his chest instinctively before opening her eyes, her eyelashes brushed against the cool skin of his chest making the muscles tremble._

"_Morning." Vlad whispered pressing a delicate kiss to her hair, he pulled the blanket higher over her so she wouldn't shiver as her body succumbed to the drop in temperature. _

_Erin lifted herself up onto her side, clutching the blanket to her, Vlad tugged it back towards him. She always stole the blanket, he didn't feel the cold but he might need to preserve his modesty should one of his family drop in. The couch shifted as she was pulled back towards him, there wasn't enough room for both of them in either of their coffins so the couch had to make do. "Don't you mean night?" She glanced over his closed coffin towards the windows._

"_It's strange not having to sleep at night to go to school in the morning." Erin mumbled, laying herself back down across his chest._

_Vlad gave a shrug, "But we still have to get up for patrol."_

"_At least we get out of the school grounds." That was always a positive._

_He caught her face and drew her back up to him. "I don't want you getting bitten."_

"_I don't want to be bitten and I'll be careful." She kissed him lightly, she looked at the single clock in his room before pulling away, reaching for her shirt. "I need to go before anyone catches me in here." They weren't sure if it was as secret as they hoped it was but no one had said anything and they weren't willing to be the first about their sleeping arrangements._

_Vlad caught her wrists and pulled her back against him. "I mean it Erin, I love you, I don't want you to become one of us."_

_She lifted her hand to his cheek, stroking the skin there lightly. "I love you too and I promise to be careful." It was all she could do._

_The young slayer leaned down and kissed him, her lips delicately caressing his before he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Erin placed her hands on his chest, bracing herself from falling, she let out a moan tipping her head to kiss him easier as their tongues brushed. His hands tangled in her hair before slipping down her back, tracing invisible patterns as they did so. The blanket pooled at her waist, resting on the curve of her spine. She shivered as the cool air hit her bare skin, which seemed to break her out of the moment._

_She laughed, pushing him back, "Vlad we haven't got time."_

_He had a cheeky smile on his face as he spoke again, "We'll make time."_

_She didn't argue as he pulled her back down._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin heard soft footsteps across her carpet and quickly swiped at her eyes trying to remove as much evidence of her crying as possible. She plastered a smile on her face and turned around to face Alex, sitting herself up.

Alex tipped his head, "Vlad made you sad didn't he?" He might not have understood what they were arguing about but he knew that it had upset both of them.

"I made him sad as well." She admitted and she regretted that more than she could say.

Alex's face dropped, "He's going isn't he?" He didn't want to lose his new friend, he didn't really have many growing up on the base and his Uncle and Aunts didn't count.

Erin ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know." Erin didn't know, Vlad did have a habit of running away like her.

Her son looked down, he did look sad at the thought of losing someone he'd only just met and Erin hoped his reaction wasn't a vampire thing.

"Do you like Vlad?" He asked his mother softly.

Erin nodded, "More than you know."

Alex looked at Erin, before looking down and remembering why he'd come into the room. He held out two sheets of paper to her. "I drew this for you." She smiled at him taking the paper off him. "It was in my nightmare. It sat on the dark tower but they still want me to open it. I thought if you saw it, it would be easier to tell you about." He seemed afraid but drawing it had seemed to help him, as if he thought it would communicate what he'd seen better. "This one isn't as scary so I drew it to go on the wall." She smiled at him as she took it from him.

She froze as she looked at the pictures, he'd clearly inherited his father's talent for art. Unfortunately she could tell what both of the drawings were of – they both should be impossible from Alex's point of view.

Alex shouldn't know how to draw them.

First nightmares and now this.

It had to stop.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin gently knocked on the door to Jonno's office, she knew Vlad was in there she could sense it – when she bothered to try.

There was no answer so she knocked harder.

Still no answer.

She tried the door but it was locked, the handle wouldn't turn. Summoning all of her strength she turned it. The door popped open as if it had been lightly jammed.

She entered the room in time to see Vlad darting up from his chair. His expression hardened as soon as he saw her and Erin knew that he really didn't want to see her. She could see the puffiness of his eyes and she hesitated briefly giving him a chance to voice his anger.

"How did you do that?!" Vlad shouted angrily at her, no breather could enter a room that he'd locked like that – at least not without a key.

"NOT NOW!" She shouted at him just as heatedly. It wasn't the time to explain that besides his powers had never worked on her anyway. Not one of them.

"What do you want then? I'm leaving after I see Jonno and you'll never have to deal with me again." He snarled bitterly, he felt sick as he said the words. He considered her his mate, he always had but she clearly hadn't thought of him the same way.

"This!" She slammed the paper down on the desk, Vlad hadn't even noticed that she was holding it. The whole desk jolted with the force of her actions. She'd only brought one; she didn't dare show Vlad the other drawing. She'd made her choice to keep Alex's father from him and she had to stick to it. "Why is my son drawing this?!" She snapped at him, all pretence had clearly vanished. She was openly admitting that Alex was now her son and he could help but feel the razor edge of the knife that was buried in him at the thought that Alex should be his son.

He was genuinely confused and a little afraid of this maternal Erin, "What?" Vlad craned his neck to see the drawing, the bones were clear for him to see and the detail was amazing. For a four year old Alex had a good grasp of drawing, he was impressed – Wolfie had never been like that at all.

Vlad's eyes widened and he blinked as it sank it fully what he was looking at. He grabbed the paper and looked at Erin in complete shock.

Alex could never have seen this, it had been destroyed six years prior.

The Praedictum Impaver.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Sorry, I couldn't resist dragging it out a little longer._

_Which pairings would people like to see._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Trust and Love

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I was at work until seven. Tidying up after ninety kids. Unfortunately my other two stories have suffered because of it._

_My mum showed me the blinking extended trailer for YD (not the next ep trailer) and spoiled Monday's ep for me. I think I've worked it out, I wanted to be surprised. I try to avoid blooming spoilers so they don't influence my stories but she thought I might want to see it on the iPad. I didn't know what it was until too late. There are two little words I say that made me work it out and she blushes now – revenge is sweet._

_Can I say thank you for sticking with this so far? I did consider taking it down at the start as some people didn't like this change in writing/plot from me. I hope I'm doing it justice so far._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 10: Trust and Love

Vlad placed it down carefully on the table, taking care not to rip it.

"I don't know why he's drawing it." He spoke quietly to Erin, he'd never drawn it and as far as he knew the only surviving picture of it was in their vampire history book at the school.

Erin was more worried than angry. "He's not old enough to even know what it looks like. The Slayer's Guild still doesn't have records of it." She told him firmly, they'd agreed that the rest of the slayers never find out about that book for the sake of the Truce.

"Are you saying I told him what it looked like?" He snapped at her, "Why would I do that?" He never wanted to discuss that book again.

"Maybe it slipped out." She told him accusingly. "Nothing good ever came from that book Vlad and now Alex is drawing it. He's having nightmares about it."

Vlad blinked slowly, he couldn't understand why a breather would be having nightmares about a vampire thing, let alone a child having them.

He moved towards her, taking care not to step into her personal bubble. "I haven't told him about it. Is there anyone else on the base that might have?"

Erin shook her head, "I don't know." Jonno might have or he might have overheard Mina and Jonno talking but Mina hadn't been on base for a couple of weeks, it was too much of a delay for them to start.

This wasn't the time to fight about them, "When did the nightmares start?"

"A couple of days ago, he's never had them before. He keeps mentioning 'opening it' and it sitting on a 'dark tower'. He's terrified of the book."

"We all were scared of the book." He muttered and Erin rolled her eyes. It was true though, even Bertrand in the end once he'd realised what it was. "I don't know why he's drawing it but I promise we'll find out." He didn't want the boy suffering because of this book; he'd suffered enough when it had existed. "You were wrong."

Erin looked at him in confusion, "About what?"

"There was one good thing that came from that book…" He told her gently.

Her voice was breathless as she looked at the intensity of emotion in his blue eyes. "What?"

He opened his mouth to speak.

Jonno interrupted their conversation, poking his head around the door with a nervous gulp. He'd found them thanks to their shouting. "Vlad, you have visitor."

Vlad groaned, this was the first time he and Erin were being semi honest with each other in a long time. "Send them in."

Jonno shook his head, that wasn't really a good idea. "You might want to come out here in case you need witnesses."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Adze flashed a brilliant white smile making everyone's skin crawl, "I came to see what was taking you so long."

Jonno had been right Vlad did want witnesses.

Erin shook her head a wry smile on her face. "You mean you came to see if your little assassin had done the job or not." She must have been curious not hearing any word of whether he'd succeeded or not.

"I don't know what you mean." Adze walked around her, her long dress flowing, "I would've thought you'd get older." She couldn't understand it, she was supposed to look older than Vlad.

Erin smiled at her, Adze really was vain but she was also a lot older than any of them in the room. "It's only been five years." She tried not to let Adze's disgusted look get to her.

Adze grinned at her before looking at Vlad in a pleading manner. "Come home." She smirked at Erin, "Come back to coffin." Vlad folded his arms over his chest, he was the one who gave the orders not Adze.

Erin couldn't help the laugh that escaped her and Jonno chuckled behind her as Vlad shook his head in anger. Was that supposed to make her jealous? Vlad had already answered that one earlier in their argument. "I thought you weren't getting a wedding night so why would Vlad…?" Erin asked in mock confusion. Vlad supressed a smirk, Erin still couldn't mention the words now. Not everything had changed – that's assuming she hadn't blotted it out because Alex was still in the room.

Adze raised her arm to teach the disrespectful slayers a lesson.

Vlad marched up to Adze and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him before she could do anything. "Don't. You. Dare." He punctuated slowly. Once his amusement wore off his anger at her saying something like that built up in him. He was as Ingrid called it 'romantic' he wouldn't sleep with someone on a whim – thankfully everyone it mattered to knew him better than that.

He let go of her arm and she bowed respectfully. "I've come to take you home."

"You can go back to the school yourself." He never referred to the school as 'home' anymore, home was where love was and there certainly wasn't any at the school. Ingrid was betrothed to Ramanga – something she clearly didn't want. His father denied him love with a breather while revelling in it himself. Bertrand had become the only person he trusted at the school and even Renfield was better company than his family.

"I know what's keeping you here." She shot a piercing gaze towards Erin, looking down at the boy cowering behind Erin's legs. Erin had her hand protectively on the boy's head, stroking his dark locks carefully. Adze grinned as she looked at the mother and son, this time there was something about the boy that was familiar. She couldn't put her finger on what it was just yet.

Erin scoffed, "He's all yours. You won remember." Erin told her bitterly.

Adze stepped closer to her. "He still can't keep away from you though." 'True love' as Ingrid had labelled it or 'soul mates' meant nothing. Adze knew what it was to lose someone you loved and never have a chance to get them back. This was her only chance of getting something back after that loss. It was sweeter to see the pain of those separated and know that they couldn't be together ever again than to love knowing that their intended mate was dead.

"I told him to leave. He's your fiancé you keep better control of him… sorry Vlad will control you won't he once you're bitten? Or doesn't that work on full vampires?"

"It depends how long the bite takes." She grinned at Erin. "Remember what's at stake if you come back." She whispered into her ear, making sure Vlad couldn't hear her.

Erin's head snapped to hers, their noses brushing, "How can I forget?" Her attention wavered as it always did.

She smiled sweetly at Alex, lowering herself to his height, this time without fangs. Alex knew better than to think the woman was being nice to him. He remembered her from earlier. "Oh you've gained a little boy. Playing Daddy are we?"

Alex's eyes snapped to Vlad with those words, his eyes lit up in hope. Vlad was nice to him, he wondered if it could be true. He treated him differently to Jonno and he felt something towards Vlad, a link of some kind.

Those words hit a nerve in Vlad, he could never be the boy's father no matter how much he wanted to be. "He's not my son!" Vlad snapped at Adze, before wincing at the whimper he heard behind him and realised that he sounded as if he didn't want Alex to be his son. "And you need to leave."

"I'm not…"

Vlad pointed upwards. "GO BEFORE I DUST YOU!"

Adze eyes widened in shock at Vlad's serious threat. "You'll have a war."

"Do I look like I care?" Vlad snapped at her. He did care about a war but he was trying to convince her that he still had a choice in this.

Adze leaned closer, trailing a hand over his neck. A mistake as Vlad jerked his head away so fast it was painful.

Vlad lashed out pinning her against the wall, he shuddered that was twice now she'd done that. As she flew back her nails carved gashes into his neck making him wince and stoop slightly. He scrubbed at his neck, trying to remove all traces of her from it only succeeding in tearing the skin even more. It didn't bleed like a normal human but black residue oozed from the open skin.

How dare she touch his neck?! Again! He thought she'd learned last time, he wasn't hers and he never would be. Only two people had touched his neck and they were both in the room. The only thoughts that ran through his head were angry ones.

Without thinking Erin reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue. She moved his hand from his neck and placed hers there. Gently she wiped the wound, cleaning it as much as possible. Vlad didn't even seem to notice her actions, either he was fixed on Adze or he still welcomed her touch on his neck. She let her fingers linger on his skin as she tried to clean it was much as possible.

The slayers drew their stakes, not to attack Vlad but for him to lash out they knew he was protecting them. Jonno waved his hand telling them to stand down. The sound of stakes going back into their holsters filled the air but they kept their hands hovering over the stake just in case.

Jonno tried his hardest to look sympathetic but he'd have thought Adze would've learned her lesson after last time. She knew how Vlad felt about people touching his neck. He watched as Erin tended to the vampire's neck naturally, Vlad didn't even react to her touch. Jonno knew Vlad had let Erin touch his neck just after destroying the weapon, after that it had become a habit between them. Erin had become almost as protective of her neck as well, she flinched when people touched it although he knew the reason for that.

Adze felt herself being crushed as his eyes turned black. She was terrified in that moment but she still had the upper hand. "Think about your precious Erin and that little boy, Vladimir."

Vlad's gaze blackened further if that was possible and she felt the pressure build that pressed her into the wall. "Are you threatening them…"

"Of course not." Adze smiled sweetly, "Just think about what will happen to them if you don't marry me. Who will my clan go after first? Apart from you of course."

Vlad tightened his hand making her gasp before releasing it. "Go back to the school. I'll come back when I've dealt with things here." He told her sharply. She shook her head, in disbelief. "I will."

"Do you swear?"

"I don't have any choice do I?" He told her, he wasn't promising anything, everyone else had made the promises and he wasn't about to start making his own to her.

"No you don't." With a graceful bow she flew into the air and away from Vlad and the Guild.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They'd had it confirmed.

Their protection was down to one thing and Erin was going to say it first. "You have to go." Erin told him firmly, looking up slowly at him.

He shook his head, "If I go Adze will try again." He wanted to go, he really did but he couldn't have her and Alex killed because of him.

"If you don't she definitely will." Erin told him firmly, either way Adze would attack and she'd prefer it when Vlad wasn't around. She couldn't look at him and lie to him more and more. She couldn't stand to see his pain when her and Alex were together, the three of them apart as if Vlad had nothing to do with it.

"Erin…" He went to touch her cheek,

She shuddered and stepped away from him, "I am not letting you hurt my son the way you hurt me!" She shouted at him, "I'm not letting Alex be near you for him to lose his first friend like I lost you!"

Vlad shook his head, he wasn't going to be blamed for this, even if she hadn't said it he'd read between the lines. "You made that choice Erin."

"It was the only choice I could make!" Her voice was final, she wanted him to accept that they couldn't be together no matter how much they both wanted it. She knew she had to say something else, something to make him understand. "If I'd stayed with you then Adze…" A lump formed in her throat.

He felt himself growing frustrated with her. Why was everything about secrets with her? He wanted the truth from her. "She would've what?" He asked, "I would've protected you. I would've had you as…"

"STOP IT!" Alex screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Stop fighting. Please." He sounded broken and Erin realised that he'd never heard her arguing with anyone before, not even Jonno at least not in the way she was shouting at her former lover.

Both adults froze, they'd forgotten about their audience. As one they turned towards the one observer who'd been affected the most.

Erin knelt down softly, an apology written all across her face. "Alex…"

She went to touch him but he backed away. "NO!" He shouted he didn't want her to touch him.

"Alex…" Vlad began softly, the boy might listen to him.

"NO!" He shouted even angrier, hurt at Vlad's words or rather the way he said them about not being his Dad to that woman. It sounded like Vlad didn't want him to be his son.

Vlad knelt down next to her, making sure he didn't touch her, he didn't reach for the boy but Alex still backed away. "Alexander," He slipped into a slight Transylvanian accent as he said the boy's name – that caught the boy's attention. Erin looked at Vlad before glancing over his shoulder at Jonno. She hoped the slayers didn't notice the way his name rolled off Vlad's lips.

She was a little miffed that Alex had behaved before he'd even finished saying his name. That had to be a first concerning their son. A stray thought crossed her mind that if she said it that way Alex would behave for her as well.

Alexander moved forward half a pace before stepping backwards. "Why did you hurt her when you let mum do the same thing?" Alex gestured to Vlad's neck. "Will you hurt me if I do it again?" He was afraid of Vlad's power.

Erin's gaze snapped to Jonno, he hadn't told her that Alex had touched Vlad's neck before. It was something she would've liked to know.

Vlad's answer was immediate, "No." He would never hurt him.

The young lad was confused, "Then why did you hurt her?"

Vlad looked at Erin in complete blankness, he wanted her to answer that but Erin mimicked her son's expression.

He had to tell the boy the truth – or as close to it as possible – but in child friendly words. "Touching the neck of a vampire means something Alex. If I do this," Vlad gestured for him to watch as he touched his mother's neck, "It means I trust her." Erin tipped her head towards Vlad's touch, Jonno hadn't seen the slayer react like that in years. A soft smile crossed his face. "You can only do it to people you love and trust and they're the only people who can do it to you. Its rude otherwise."

Alex's eyes lit up. "So you love mum?" Perhaps he would get a Dad out of this after all. He looked between them, a grin on his face that cut through Vlad.

"We're friends." Erin cut in quickly, trying to ignore the disappointment on her son's face. "We love each other as friends, that's why Vlad lets me do it to him." Vlad nodded in agreement, he didn't want to start another argument in front of the boy. Erin touched Vlad's neck gently, the same side as before, she had a feeling that Alex would want to touch Vlad.

Alex nodded, understanding what he meant. "You don't love that lady?" Vlad shook his head, Erin's gaze met his before they looked away. "Then why are you marrying her?"

Vlad ducked his head down, his gaze flickering towards Erin, before focussing back on the young boy in front of him. "Some things are more important than love." And sometimes love just wasn't enough to set everything right.

Neither had removed their hands from each other's necks. It was a gesture they were both comfortable with.

Alex lifted his hand towards Vlad's neck, Vlad nodded. He was ready for the boy to touch it. Alex's left hand shook as it brushed against his shirt collar before resting on Vlad's cool skin. It took a moment before he flattened his curled hand on his neck, Vlad didn't wince or draw back at all.

Vlad smiled at him and Alex grinned back, Vlad liked him if he let him touch his neck. Vlad cupped the boy's neck and brushed the skin there lightly. Alex giggled as Vlad's cooler fingers made him jump. Alex reached out and touched Erin's neck with a smile. Erin moved forward and kissed her son's forehead.

He let out a stream of giggles at Erin's actions.

Erin cupped her son's neck at the same time, this was part of his heritage and it warmed her to know that Vlad had been the one to explain it to him. It meant more than he could ever know.

Within moments of her touching Alex's neck he stiffened.

His back arched towards them forcing them to break their contact with the young boy. His eyes closed suddenly but he didn't scream.

He fell forwards, Vlad caught him lifting him upwards automatically. His arms came around the child holding him close to his chest.

Erin didn't think once to take their son from him. She could see the fear on Vlad's face for the boy as well and knew that he was becoming more attached to their son.

"What's happening to him?" Erin shouted angrily at the others. She felt for her son's pulse, it was there, slow and steady just like a preteen vampire's pulse was supposed to be. He wasn't burning up but his temperature was still high as it had been over the last couple of days.

Erin felt a tug in her mind and she looked to Alex, he was panicking and terrified of what was happening. He was repeating the words he'd said from before. She felt another press into her mind and she closed her eyes remembering the feeling of Vlad's presence. She smiled slightly at the reassurance it gave her. Telepathy only worked on her when she let it, the only power of his that worked every time concerning her was visions. She didn't force him out of her mind, he wasn't disturbing or probing her mind he was offering her comfort in a way he knew how to.

"I can run tests…" Ver suggested.

Erin shook her head, "Tests found nothing! He's got a cold like you said."

"It might not be a cold…" Ver hesitantly told her; she still wasn't convinced that he wasn't suffering from the cold.

Erin felt her anger burn inside her. If Ver had got it wrong there would be hell to pay.

Erin glared at Jonno; she didn't care if she hurt Ver's feelings. This was her son that was at risk. "I'm sending for someone who actually knows what they're doing."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Deal

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry if there are any 'vampier' typos, one of my class was singing the song all day and every time I type vampire it comes out as 'vampier'._

_Does anyone else want to see Ingrid/Bertrand in this?_

Chapter 11: Deal

Ingrid hovered around her brother's room, she didn't want to enter it but she did at the same time. Her brother's words had struck something within her.

She turned the handle and entered the room; she hadn't been in here in years.

It was darker than she remembered, there wasn't anything in here that screamed of the man Vlad used to be. The pictures on the walls were peeling off. He hadn't bothered adding anything to his room or even smartening it up. It seemed to be turning into everything Vlad hated about being a vampire, it was almost as if the room was withering and dying.

Dust clung to the shelves; even the odd cobweb was present in the room.

Out of curiosity she moved towards his wardrobe, or should that be walk in cupboard – it had been converted to a wardrobe.

She opened the doors, they creaked. Slowly she pushed the clothes to one side; her eyes caught sight of a shirt that used to be Erin's. It was in a protective plastic holder to stop the moths getting at it. Her brother always had been sentimental but she couldn't blame him, even she'd kept the picture Will had drawn of her for her sixteenth birthday.

She saw something up on the top shelf, hidden behind Vlad's stupid soft monkey toy. She reached up, moving the toy slightly, dust flew from the shelf but nothing came from the toy. It was spotless and dust free. It clearly was handled a lot. She reached up pulling down a small wooden frame.

Ingrid smiled sadly as she realised what it was, the Halloween Disco from five years ago. The day before Vlad found out his fate.

It was a digital picture of Vlad and Erin, wrapped up together looking as if they didn't have a care in the world. Erin's arms were around Vlad's neck, his usual leather jacket had been discarded and Erin's jacket had also been lost leaving her in the sapphire dress she'd worn that night. Erin had her arms draped around his neck and she was pressed tightly against his chest as he held her tightly to him. Wide smiles were on their faces, they were mere centimetres apart and they looked moments away from kissing.

That night was the first anniversary of when they'd met and Ingrid was actually glad they'd been given that before everything went wrong for them.

Ingrid hadn't realised that they'd actually gone inside the dance after she was told about Vlad's betrothal. At the time she'd had mixed feelings about it herself but she'd gone against her brother because she wanted power and now she was stuck in a very similar situation to him.

He clearly treasured the photo from the wear on the frame, it was the last time he was truly happy and unbound from his new destiny.

She reached up to put it back.

"Are you supposed to be in here?" A voice called from the doorway.

Ingrid spun around as fast as she could, knocking something from the shelf – a cup. It shattered into hundreds of pieces as it collided with the floor. She dove towards the floor scooping up the shards, desperate to leave no trace of her ever being in her brother's room.

Ingrid smiled falsely, "No but I what Vlad doesn't know won't hurt him."

Bertrand stepped further into the room, she didn't seem to have the conviction in her words or the snarkiness that she used to have years ago.

"Was it all worth it Ingrid?" Bertrand asked her, he didn't agree with what she'd done to her brother. She'd helped cement his fate. "You're going to be Vlad's stepmother in law. You won't have the power you want."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She was in denial to him.

Bertrand wasn't naïve. "I know Ramanga's lusted after you since the moment you met. He's manipulated you into becoming his wife. You think you're the one with the control but he's the one pulling all the strings."

Ingrid would never be happy with Ramanga; the Dracula siblings were being forced into an eternity of unhappiness for power, but both from different aspects of that power. Ingrid had gotten herself into this mess; Vlad had been forced into it.

"You'd know all about pulling strings." Her voice mumbled, regret filling it.

Bertrand stepped closer to her, Ingrid looked vulnerable. He didn't like to see her looking like that, vampires were supposed to be proud people. "Ingrid…"

A stumbling made them look towards the door; Ingrid prayed that it wasn't Adze. She let out a sigh of relief seeing the bungling manservant.

Renfield handed a letter over to one of the vampires, "You've got a message."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin paced anxiously waiting for the person to arrive, she paced back and forth as Vlad stood by Alex. He kept stroking Alex's forehead. He was warm to the touch – to him at least. Alex was shifting but he wasn't saying anything this time.

It reminded Vlad of a breather fairy tale, the kind that needed 'true love's kiss' to waken the slumbering party.

He sat on the edge of the bed, there was something about the boy that made his head disagree with his heart. He felt something when he touched the boy; he wanted to protect him, to look after him. It was almost paternal even though he knew it was impossible.

Erin paused watching Vlad interact with their son, she smiled softly at the picture the pair of them created. She wanted everything to fall away and wished they could be a true family.

Something they could never be while the Ramangas were around.

A whoosh behind her had her spinning around. They'd arrived. They had their back to her. The figure hadn't changed at all, but then again they never really seemed to age.

Erin smiled genuinely at their newest visitor. Despite everything that had happened she had missed him, they'd become grudging friends even if they didn't trust each other completely.

"Why did you send for me?" He asked looking at Jonno assuming it had been him who summoned him.

"He didn't, I did." Erin spoke quietly and watched as Bertrand spun on his heel.

Vlad seemed just as shocked that Erin had requested Bertrand. Vlad pulled Erin to one side, "Why bring in Bertrand?"

Bertrand knew more about her child's vampire physiology than Ver and she was the most qualified on the base. Bertrand would be able to tell her what was wrong with Alex, or so she hoped. She settled for half the truth with Vlad. "If he's dreaming of the book then no one knows more about it than Bertrand." She whispered back to him. She could see in his eyes he felt redundant and Erin wanted to caress his cheek lightly but she resisted. She couldn't let herself be drawn in anymore by him.

"Why did you send for me?" He repeated.

"Something is wrong with Alexander; I need your help to find out what's wrong with him."

He was confused, "Who's Alexander?"

"My son."

Bertrand's eyes widened, "Erin has a son?" Bertrand asked Vlad softly, in front of Erin. He carefully watched the slayer's reaction, she seemed to bristle and turn around.

Vlad shook his head, he knew what Bertrand was thinking, "He's not mine." His voice cracked and Erin winced at the pain in his tone.

Bertrand clearly wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

Vlad nodded, "He's too young to be my son."

Bertrand saw the raw pain in his ruler's eyes, Vlad was heartbroken at the thought Erin had been with someone else. This was cruel of Erin not to tell Vlad she had a son. Vlad had wanted to be with her and had said that he wanted to be with her again.

"Where is he?"

Vlad was the one who gestured to the boy lying on the bed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Bertrand set eyes on Alex he knew the truth, it wasn't exactly easy to dismiss. He looked at Erin and he could see the plea in her eyes for him not to say anything in front of Vlad. He could sense the power the boy held, there was more power in the room but he could sense power that could have only been inherited from Vlad.

Bertrand tilted his head, the boy was thrashing around on the bed as if fighting someone off. "I need to talk to Erin alone."

"But…" Three voices protested at once. He shot them a fierce glare fangs showing, there was no room for argument. Vlad nodded, this was confidential and he had no right to be in there unless Erin asked him to be, he knew that wouldn't happen.

Vlad gestured for Jonno and Ver to leave first, they left grudgingly, before Vlad left he glanced back at them. He smiled softly at Erin before leaving the room.

"When are you telling Vlad?" Bertrand asked her as soon as the doors closed. Annoyance was in his tone at her keeping something this important from Vlad and their kind. Vlad's heir was the future. If this was possibly what he thought it was then things would have to change. He was angry with her; Vlad had a right to know. How could she keep this from Vlad if she was supposed to love him?

"I don't know what you mean." She answered quietly, not looking at the vampire.

"You might have Vlad fooled Erin but not me." Bertrand told her firmly, Erin looked up at Bertrand a guilty expression crossing her face. "I've known you and Vlad for too many years. Alex looks like Vlad." Bertrand was always more perceptive than the rest of them. He had Vlad's eyes, face shape and lips. He also had the high cheekbones of the Dracula clan. Erin had feared that the resemblance was obvious or perhaps it was just because Bertrand knew them. "And you wouldn't have brought me here if it was a breather problem."

Erin shook her head, "Bertrand it's complicated."

"Adze?" He asked summing it up in one word.

Her head ducked down. "Yeah." Bertrand looked at her curiously; she knew he could keep a secret. "Vlad needs to marry her for peace; I left because it needs to happen. He can't lose everything because of me."

Bertrand shook his head, "He needs to marry for love, not peace." Erin scoffed, "You haven't seen him over the last five years." Vlad wasn't the same person he'd arrived to train, nothing of that person existed in him anymore. He was bitter. "If he marries Adze and survives," Survives was the key word in that sentence, "Things won't change for the better, they'll get worse. He's binding himself to her for eternity."

"I couldn't go back to him, Adze will hold our son over him and she'll make them both suffer if she doesn't kill them both." She told Bertrand softly, Jonno didn't know this. "I made a deal with Adze and the price was staying away from Vlad."

No deal was worth what they were all being put through. "What was the deal?"

"If I tell anyone then you'll all be killed, I can't do that Bertrand. Trust me to know I'm doing what I have to." She wished she could tell someone about the deal she'd made but she couldn't.

He wondered if Vlad had told her one aspect of his future marriage, "Vlad won't have another heir."

Erin gave him a sad smile, she knew Vlad's stance on that. "I know." Alex would be the one to lead their kind someday and there was no way of stopping that.

He tried to change the subject. There was something else he'd noticed when he'd entered the room, something that had huge ramifications for her. He understood why she never donated blood anymore. "Are you going to tell him about…"

"No." She cut in quickly, "I can't tell him and you can't either."

Bertrand sniffed at her again, Erin always felt nervous when he did that. Memories of him trying to bite her coming forth. "I'm surprised he hasn't sensed it." It was something Bertrand had always had a feeling would happen. Ingrid had even played around with it concerning the separated couple although he doubted she knew the impact at the time or even if she knew it now.

Erin chuckled at that, "He won't, you know what he's like." He missed the obvious anyway this had changed before she'd stopped wearing her spray. Although one side of him had reacted to it, even if he didn't connect the dots at the time. It was the reason he couldn't bite her.

Bertrand brought the seriousness back into the situation. "Eternity is a long time Erin, when Adze slays Vlad…"

Erin shook her head, "There's no guarantee she will." She'd made a deal and Adze would honour it – she'd make sure of that.

Bertrand knew better than that and so did Erin, "Do you know Vlad's welcoming it?" He asked her outright, "Vlad wants to be slain rather than be forced to spend the rest of his unlife with her. He's miserable Erin." He paused, "When he's slain, you know what will happen to you."

"I know and I've made arrangements if it happens."

He saw her determination and couldn't do anything but nod. The best person to talk about this to would be Alex's father but he could see Erin wouldn't budge on this. Erin had always been big on protecting members of her family.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand moved over to Alex and studied him. Erin spoke her voice quivering as one of her fears needed to be dealt with. "Is it the Dream World, because Vlad…" Erin began, she wasn't convinced though but it was the only reason she could think of.

"This isn't the Dream World. He's not in a deep enough sleep." Bertrand confirmed, there were no injuries on the boy and everyone gained an injury of some kind the very first time they entered the Dream World.

She relaxed as Bertrand confirmed it, Alex hadn't been prepared for it he was a vampire but he didn't know his heritage just yet. "He's dreaming of the Praedictum Impaver." Erin spoke quietly to Bertrand.

That made Bertrand look at her, "How…"

Before he could finish she handed him the drawings including the one she didn't dare show Vlad – his Blood Mirror. "There's no way he can know what these look like, I'm the only slayer to have ever seen Vlad's Blood Mirror. He likes the Blood Mirror, he doesn't think it's scary." Only her son would like something that terrified her.

"Blood Mirrors aren't scary, it's how you're told about them that creates the fear."

Erin drew him back to the dreams, "He keeps saying people are trying to make him do something and people keep chasing him." Bertrand looked across at her son, a light seemed to come on in his eyes. "Do you know what's wrong with Alexander?" Erin asked him softly, she couldn't lose her son. "I can't ask Vlad and Ver doesn't know enough. You know more about vampires than even Renfield. I know it's something vampiric, please help my son."

The older vampire touched her son's forehead lightly, he winced and snatched his hand back as if it burned him. He looked at Erin, it was obvious what was wrong with the boy – to a vampire at least.

Bertrand nodded stiffly, shaking his hand a little as it felt as if an electric current had raced through it, "I know exactly wrong with Alexander…"

At least he thought so, but he needed her to answer one thing first to know for certain.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Does anyone else want to see Ingrid/Bertrand in this?_

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Link

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm afraid I won't be able to post tomorrow; I'm out for the day with friends visiting a friend in Barry then shopping in Cardiff. _

_I'm hoping to update all my fics on Sunday. I've missed typing them, unfortunately work got in the way of them all._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 12: Link

Erin looked at Bertrand nervously; she didn't want it to be anything that he wouldn't recover from and knowing their kind that was probably the only diagnosis.

Bertrand carefully phrased his question, "Has Vlad touched Alex in any way?"

Erin looked at him in confusion, she nodded. "Yeah." She didn't see the significance of it.

Bertrand was right; he definitely knew what it was. "His mind's connected to his father's, it must have been when they touched each other – a link was established between them for the first time. Does it happen after each time they touch?"

Erin thought back, the first time had been a couple of hours after Vlad had met Alex it had grown since then and this was the worst with her and Vlad touching the boy at the same time. She nodded to Bertrand. "We touched him together before he entered this, Vlad was explaining the meaning of touching a vampire's neck and we were showing him."

He gave a visible sigh, "Telepathy is important in young vampires, when a vampire is born they are linked to their parents. The bond develops; it's a way for the Blood Mirror to recognise the lineage of the vampire. Alex would have been linked to you immediately when you held him for the first time but he's only just been linked to his father. If Vlad had touch Alex when he was born this wouldn't be happening to his son. Vlad would've known to shield his mind and thoughts from Alex. When you both touched him, the link intensified. Both of his parents were strengthening the bond with him, you were touching each other's necks weren't you?" Erin nodded guiltily; she always knew that gesture would get her into trouble. "His instincts kicked in and his DNA recognised both of his parents, you were acknowledging each other. You completed the circuit that had been broken until that moment."

"How is this relevant to what Alex is going through?" Erin asked him outright. She couldn't understand it.

"Somehow he's reliving Vlad's memories; Vlad doesn't know he has to shield them because he doesn't know about Alex. The nightmares he's having is of the book, Vlad didn't want to open it and he was chased inside the Blood Mirror, Alex is reliving that in Vlad's place."

Bertrand was a vampire; he was telepathic so he should be able to do something about it. "Can't you link with him and help him through it?"

"It needs to be his father." Bertrand stuffed his hands in his pockets, a habit he'd developed over the years. "Vlad needs to block his access to his memories and other aspects of his mind."

Erin shook her head, involving Vlad wasn't an option. "What do I need to do to stop them?"

"Alex needs to become used to his father's mind, you need to tell Vlad to make it easier on Vlad's mind as well. He will adapt quicker to Alex's link appearing in his mind, he probably hasn't sensed it yet but he will."

Erin was firm in her answer, "I'm not telling him."

It was like talking to a brick wall, it made him more curious about the deal she'd made with Adze. "Then you have to ride it out." Bertrand told her, "He'll have more nightmares."

"What if I let him near his father?" Erin asked quietly, it was a risk but not as big a one as telling her son that Vlad was his father.

"Then it might help, Alex will get used to him if he spends more time with him. What are you going to tell Vlad?"

Erin shook her head, she could think of an excuse. "He doesn't have to know."

Bertrand didn't like being a part of this; he didn't like keeping this secret from Vlad. He'd learned his lesson years ago about keeping secrets from the younger vampire. "You're playing a dangerous game."

"It's dangerous either way." Erin looked at Bertrand, "Can you wake him up?"

"I might be able to," He'd managed to enter Vlad's mind and Vlad was the most powerful vampire of them all. He'd only done it once before Vlad had shut him out completely. "But if he slips into as deep a sleep again then only Vlad will be able undo it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex felt someone pressing against his mind; he wanted them to go away. He didn't want them here; he wanted to be left alone.

He was scared of this place but he didn't like the feeling in his mind, only his mum could do that and this wasn't his mum.

It was someone else.

It felt like someone poking him to wake him up. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. He tried to push them away but he couldn't find them to grab them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed as loud as he could but it didn't work. They continued to prod and poke him.

He forced himself to move, he ran as fast as he could trying to escape them he could feel himself waking up and while it was a good thing he was terrified of what he'd find on the other side.

He found he had no choice.

Alex saw the bright lights of the room before shooting upwards. Immediately he felt himself being smothered as he was drawn into a tight hug. He knew that scent anywhere. "Mum." He mumbled, burying his nose into her hair. He didn't really pay much attention to Bertrand at first but when he did he knew what he was, he recognised him from his dreams. He wasn't always nice to him but later on he was nicer, when he looked as he did now in them.

Alex tried to sort through the memories of Bertrand having short, curly black hair to the semi long waves that he now had. He liked this man better with the longer hair he seemed friendlier.

"You need to learn how to do it." Bertrand told her softly, "You might have to wake him as well." Erin was the only person that was a breather with that ability and it was all part of the reason she couldn't give blood anymore. It was a consequence and a blessing in a way.

"Could you see what the dream was about?" She wanted to help Alex as much as possible.

Bertrand shook his head, Vlad's powers were too great and Alex was a very close second to Vlad's abilities. His mind was more complex than in any other young vampire. "You will be able to and so will Vlad, I don't have that kind of connection to him that you do."

She made an effort to move, "I haven't got time, Alex…"

"How do you feel about letting your son spend a few hours with his Dad?"

Bertrand's tone left her with no room for discussion.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin decided to approach Vlad with a different tactic. "I need you to look after Alex." She barely managed to get it out without gritting her teeth.

He blinked pulling his neck back; he didn't expect that from her. "Why not Jonno or Ver?"

"Because I'm in a meeting with both of them and Alex likes you." She told him as a matter of fact, she couldn't tell him that she was being forced to learn something by Bertrand; anyway she did have a meeting with them afterwards about Alex. Vlad's eyes narrowed, he wasn't amused at being the last option and Erin hadn't meant it that way but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

"I thought you didn't want me near him? You wanted me to leave to keep him safe?" Erin fixed an emotionless mask over her face, she refused to answer that. She'd forgotten how much of a memory Vlad had when it concerned her. He wasn't against spending time with Alex, he wanted to but he didn't know where he stood with Erin concerning him at the moment. "What are the rules?" He asked her sarcastically, there had to be some rules involved in looking after her son.

Erin tipped her head at his sarcastic comment, a tight lipped smile crossing her features. "No Slewdo." She told him firmly, "No chess either. Anything else… fine just not those things."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate Slewdo and I'm not having him cheat at chess like you do." She shuddered at the thought of Slewdo, it was the one game she despised, she didn't care for the breather version of the game much either.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't cheat. I just move the pieces in a different way." Erin nodded a smile on her face. He never played chess correctly for as long as she'd known him.

"That's cheating." She summed up. She'd enjoyed playing chess with him though, it had always been interesting.

Vlad changed the subject from his 'apparent' cheating. "Anything else?"

"He's vegetarian." She told him. Vlad nodded slowly, he understood that, he thought Alex might be.

They remained in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other. Erin could see Vlad was trying to understand her change in attitude when she didn't want him near Alex. She wanted him to leave. "Erin?" She nodded, telling him he could continue. "Who is Alex's father?" He asked her gently, he needed to know it was burning him inside.

Erin shook her head, "Please don't." She couldn't make up a name or lie about it again to him she'd rather just not say anything.

There was another question he needed to know, "Does he know about him?" Erin shook her head; this was getting into very uncomfortable territory for her. Vlad nodded accepting it this time, he'd find out though. He wouldn't rest until she told him. If Erin hadn't told the father then there had to be a reason for it and a thousand unpleasant scenarios raced through his mind.

Erin changed the subject quickly, unfortunately choosing the wrong topic to change to. "What were you going to say about the book before Jonno interrupted us?"

"What?" He was slightly confused; so much had happened he had problems trying to recall the conversation she was referring to.

"The book, you said one good thing came of it."

"It made me realise that I needed you." Erin felt herself warming at his words, "I lost you because of it and all I could think about was wanting you back with me. I realised how much I loved you." Erin's eyes closed at his words, she relished them. He took a chance. "And I still love you." He cupped her cheek tenderly, her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch.

Erin couldn't stop herself, it was automatic and heartfelt. "I love you too." Her eyes became glassy as she looked at him; she could feel the years disappearing completely as she'd said those words.

Vlad smiled feeling lighter than he had done in years and leaned down before she could stop him. Their lips brushed hesitantly against each other in feather light touches. He slanted his mouth before kissing her fully and with more force. He took three steps until her back was pressed against the wall. He pressed her into the wall, holding her there as his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right cupped her jaw.

Erin clutched at the back of his neck, twisting her fingers in the hair there. She felt his tongue brushing lightly against her lips, asking her to deepen the kiss.

An all too familiar spark raced through Erin and she jerked herself backwards. "NO!" She shouted, her chest heaving, he looked startled at her reaction. His eyes temporarily fixed on her swollen lips. "We can't." She pushed him back, he went hesitantly but he didn't want to upset her so he did as she wanted. "You're getting married and I left to protect everyone I care about." She ducked under his arm before he could stop her. She put a respectable distance between them folding her arms defensively over her chest.

"What did you agree to?" He asked her sharply, he knew when she was lying to him.

"I don't know what you mean." She didn't look at him.

His eyes flashed dangerously, "The way you spoke to Adze, you agreed to something, made a deal of some kind. What was it?"

Erin shook her head with a plea. "I can't tell you. Please don't ask me to." Tense silence filled the air, and Vlad's head snapped around as he heard a door slam at the end of the corridor. He didn't see who it was but at the moment he didn't care. "Will you look after him for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah."

She looked as if she was filled with relief. "Thanks."

One question remained unanswered in his mind:

Why was Erin letting him spend time with her son?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin combed Alex's hair, it wasn't unruly but he didn't like to keep it tidy at all.

"Who was that man?"

"Bertrand and he's going to help you."

"I knew him almost as long as your D… Vlad." She answered. Alex seemed a little unsure about something, "He won't hurt you." That was all in the past now.

Alex looked confused, "He was in my dreams."

"You don't need to be scared of him."

"I'm not scared; he was nicer as they went on."

Erin hoped he hadn't seen certain memories of Vlad's; it was a worry for her, and thinking of Vlad…

"You're going to behave for Vlad." Erin told her son quietly, "That means no sulking when he says 'no' and no showing Vlad what you've drawn."

"Why not…"

"Because." She told him with finality, she didn't want Vlad seeing a picture of the Blood Mirror from Alex.

"Can I ask Vlad about being a vampire?" He asked her softly, hope in his eyes. Erin's immediate answer was to say no but she didn't want to deny her son half of his inheritance.

"Nothing that will upset him." She told him firmly, giving him a maternal look and he nodded. He didn't want to upset his new friend.

A knock on her door had her smiling instantly before she rearranged her features into a calm expression. She hated feeling like a school girl at the thought of Vlad being on the other side of the door.

Erin grabbed her son's hand and led him over to the door, she knew the pair of them touching would be inevitable but as long as she wasn't touching him at the same time Alex would be okay.

As soon as the door opened Alex shot towards Vlad, gripping him around the waist in a vice like grip. Vlad shuffled uncomfortably under Erin's gaze. Alex refused to let go of his grey shirt, he looked back at his mum grinning.

"When do you want me to bring him back?"

"I'll come and get him." She smiled at Vlad, Erin placed her palm on her son's back and Alex turned to face her. Erin kissed his forehead, "Have fun." She knew he would anyway.

Alex nodded frantically before grabbing Vlad's hand and tugging him along the corridor, "I want to show you something."

She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as Vlad followed their son, content to let him lead the way. With a sigh she closed the door, leaning against it.

She'd be impatient now until Vlad returned him to her.

She was ready for Bertrand to teach her while trying not to feel as if every second was an hour.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alexander refused to let go of Vlad as he conversed in Transylvanian with Bertrand, he held his trouser leg tightly. He wasn't afraid of the other vampire; he was in awe of him. He was completely different to Vlad, he seemed to ooze confidence and he was someone to be feared. Bertrand even smiled at him every now and again; his only answer was to beam back up at him.

Vlad had taken Alex for a walk around the base or rather Alex had taken Vlad for a walk. He seemed proud of everything that was on the base and was determined to show him everything from the labs to the storage room. Vlad didn't have the heart to tell him that he knew it all already and was content to let Alex play tour guide.

They'd met Bertrand on the way back and were currently discussing slayer matters in Vlad's native language, they would have used French which was Bertrand's – that's if he could ever get his head around it.

"Vlad?" Alex interrupted when he was sure Bertrand had finished talking. It was hard to tell with Transylvanian. Bertrand didn't seem to mind being interrupted so he guessed it was okay to speak then.

"Hmm?" He looked down at the young boy. He ruffled his hair, he was patient he was more interested in them being vampires than anything else.

The boy chewed his bottom lip lightly, opening and closing his mouth a little. "You and mum are friends aren't you?" He whispered.

He nodded in confusion, "Yeah." Although at the moment that was up for debate.

Alex tipped his head in an adorable way, "So can I see you more?"

Vlad gave him a soft smile; he hoisted him up balancing the child on his hip carefully. "We'll see what your mum says." Somehow he couldn't see Erin allowing it considering the history between them.

"She loves you though." Alex told him, he looked at Vlad in confusion.

Vlad tried to get the boy to understand that at the moment while Erin had admitted it, it was something that was difficult at the moment. "As a friend."

"But mum kissed you! She never kisses anyone!" Vlad really hoped that he hadn't seen that. "She only kisses me on the head but she kissed you! On your lips!" He seemed excited and Vlad actually panicked at that.

He knew he'd heard a door slam and now he knew who the culprit was.

A deep chuckle was heard behind him and he shot daggers at Bertrand. "Alex, me and your mum... it's difficult."

"But you love her?" Alex pressed; Vlad forgot how children pressed to know the answer to something. Wolfie had been the same way. He nodded. "Vlad?" He seemed more nervous than usual. "If mum loves you and you love her…" He promised he wouldn't ask anything that would upset Vlad and the vampire didn't seem too upset so he ploughed on.

He was curious now; Vlad couldn't help but draw out his answer. "Yeah?"

Vlad truly wasn't expecting Alex's next question, it floored him completely. It was asked in such childish innocence, complete with wide blue eyes that Vlad had to let it sink in to fully understand the impact of the boy's question.

"Will you be my Dad?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	13. Skeleton

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for all your kind wishes for my weekend, I did have a wonderful time. Barry and Cardiff I absolutely love!_

_I did consider making this two chapters but I change my mind._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 13: Skeleton

Adze paced nervously around the room of the school, she hated it here. It was stifling. She could act the way she wanted to act, she couldn't do what she wanted to do.

She wanted to be free in Madagascar once more, free to bite whoever she wanted and to see whoever she wanted. Being with Vlad bound her as much as him to an unlife of hatred.

She'd sent a bat with a message hours ago, now she was just waiting for a reply of some sort. She couldn't leave the school and she didn't dare use telepathy because Vlad might be able to sense it. He always sensed things about his precious ex-lover.

She was angry, she'd sent Bromik to do a job and he'd been slain. She doubted the slayer girl could have done it by herself and clearly Vladimir hadn't done it either. She wanted to know who could have done that.

The slayer girl wasn't that strong he should've been able to finish her off before anyone realised what was happening. Adze wanted her competition out of the way.

"What's wrong?"

Adze felt herself relax at the slightly caring tone of her father; at least he cared for her more than Ingrid's father did for her. "Vlad is with her right now, he won't return."

Ramanga looked at his daughter, "Then you need to make sure he does." He grinned, "You made a bargain with her, she just needs to be… reminded of that." He chuckled at his choice of wording.

Adze shook her head; she couldn't trust the word of a slayer. There had only ever been one person she trusted. "If she tells Vlad then…"

"Then you have to make sure she can't."

Adze blurted out her failed plan in pure anger, unable to hold in her rage until he left. "Bromik failed in killing her!"

"You can't kill her like that; you need to do it so Vlad will never find out at least until his death."

Adze considered something, she knew there was something amiss when she'd visited Vlad at the Guild and she had a clear idea of what it was. "There is one thing; Vlad has a skeleton of his own. One he doesn't even know about. When he finds out he'll be easy to control."

"You mean easier." Ramanga corrected his daughter with a huge smile. "You've done well." Ramanga praised his daughter.

Adze bowed in respect for her father and acknowledgment of the compliment.

"Are you plotting against my brother again?" A new voice asked, Ramanga smiled his most charming smile and turned towards the door.

Ingrid hovered in the doorway, a fake smile across her face. Her black dress shimmering in the dim light of Adze's room. She looked at her future daughter in law and barely restrained the grimace that wanted to break through. Her hair was pulled back out of her face, making her look more youthful than she felt. Since becoming betrothed to Ramanga she felt tired, as if her life was being sucked from her.

Ramanga gave her a look of innocence but he didn't meet her eyes, he was a worse liar than her brother and that was something. "Of course not my dear."

"Shame, you know I like to be in on plots against Vlad."

Ramanga leaned into kiss her but she turned her face making it look like an accident. Adze looked at her in complete disgust. Her stepmother was younger than her. It was disgusting. Ramanga looked outraged but Ingrid played ignorant.

Ingrid moved past them, "If you're plotting on killing Erin, it won't work." Ingrid felt herself growing nervous, a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time. "And it isn't necessary, not when there are other ways to get at him."

"What kind of ways?"

Ingrid tipped her head with a brief half smile, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

She only hoped what she was planning worked.

If it did then she would have everything she ever wanted.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex's question rang in Vlad's ears, he couldn't see Erin liking it very much and he promised to leave. He didn't to disappoint the young boy when he left.

Bertrand looked at Vlad in silence; Vlad had a feeling that he was just as shocked by the boy's comment as he was.

"Will you be my Dad?" The young boy asked again, Vlad lowered him to the ground and remained in a crouching position.

"Alex it's complicated."

"No it isn't, you say yes or no." There was childhood logic in that. Vlad smiled softly at the boy.

"I can't be your Dad." He reached out to touch him as he saw the boy's blue eyes fill with tears.

Alex jumped back away from him, "You mean you won't!" He screamed before turning on his heel and speeding away from Vlad.

"ALEX!" Vlad shouted trying to get the boy's attention. Alex didn't listen he just carried on running, small sobs echoing down the corridor.

He hadn't meant to upset the boy.

Bertrand had a feeling it would happen. "You should've said yes then dealt with it later."

"I wasn't going to lie to him. Erin won't let me a part of her life so there's no way she'll let me be a part of Alex's."

"She asked you to look after him." Bertrand didn't like keeping secrets from Vlad like this, it wasn't his secret to tell but he had a feeling it would backfire on them all very soon.

"Because there was no one else left." Vlad told him angrily, "I was the last option."

Bertrand changed the subject to the one that was the most pressing at the moment, "He knows this base better than you." Alex was probably around when they'd built it and there were a number of Guild bases of the same design, this one only varied slightly to accommodate the vampires.

"Erin will stake me when she finds out." He was in charge of Alex for a few small hours and he'd lost him.

Bertrand shook his head; he wasn't going to be blamed for this. "Just make sure you tell her I had nothing to do with it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad searched everywhere. He'd looked in all the private quarters that were open. Alex wouldn't be able to use the locks on the doors – or so he hoped.

He'd tried the medical bay and found nothing; he'd even gone into the gym. He'd searched the corridors using all of his senses and advanced powers but he still hadn't been able to pinpoint him. He'd searched the large meeting rooms and the conference room; he'd also looked in all of the offices.

The problem was that Alex was so small he could hide practically anywhere.

He tried to seek the boy out with his mind but he hadn't been able to find him. He was clearly like Erin – she could block his powers when she wanted to.

Vlad opened the door to the canteen but closed it quickly when he saw who was in there. He tried to dart away but the door swung back open to reveal Erin standing there. How she got there so fast was a mystery.

Erin looked at him, she'd been suspicious when he'd closed the door quickly the moment he saw her. Vlad wouldn't do that, and she was also suspicious when she realised her son hadn't chased after her. Vlad stood there sheepishly.

"Where's Alex?" Erin demanded looking at Vlad.

"Around." He wouldn't meet Erin's eyes so Erin knew something was up. Not too much had changed in five years. He should've said that Alex was with Bertrand.

"Vladimir Dracula where is Alexander?" She drew out his name in a way that still made him flinch.

He looked down, "I don't know."

Erin stood frozen before the implication of his words sank in, "You lost my son?!" Erin shouted at Vlad angrily. "I gave him to you for a couple of hours."

"I didn't lose him!" He protested, losing something was misplacing something subconsciously – he'd watch Alex run from him. Vlad shook his head, "He ran off, much like his mother."

"Actually he gets that from his father!" She snapped without thinking, Vlad's eyes flashed with pain at being reminded that the father wasn't him. Erin changed the subject. "Why did he run off?"

Vlad hadn't wanted her to find out but he knew he had to tell her. "Alex asked me to be his Dad."

Erin's face paled, she felt her heart begin to race. "He asked what?" That wasn't something she'd expected.

"Alex wanted me to be his Dad, I said I couldn't. I knew what your answer would be and when I told him I couldn't he ran off."

Immediately she became defensive. "You don't know what my answer would be." Vlad looked at her challenging that, Erin looked down. "You'd better find him. I'll start looking on the east of the base, you take the west."

She only hoped she found Alex first.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A sob echoed around the room bouncing off the concrete walls, he didn't want anything to do with Vlad at all. Alex just wanted to hide from him.

Alex trusted Vlad and he liked him, why wouldn't he agree to be his dad? He didn't understand. His mum had told him that she loved his father and she loved Vlad so why couldn't Vlad be his Dad.

He thought Vlad would say yes because he thought Vlad liked him back. He felt stupid for asking the vampire the question.

He curled his legs up and wrapped his arms tightly around them. His skin felt tight from his tears and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. He didn't want his mum because she would want to know what he'd asked Vlad and he wasn't sure what she'd say about it.

He heard the door open and stiffened, the creak echoed around the room. His nose began to run but he remained perfectly quiet. He thought about shuffling towards the end of the bed he was hiding under but thought better of it. It would make too much noise.

The seconds ticked by, his nose kept running. Crying always seemed to make his nose run.

He subconsciously sniffled, the noise hopefully too quiet to hear.

YEKKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad poked his head through the door, looking around with his keen eyes. He saw the bed in the corner, the tables in the middle covered with various tubes filled with liquids that he didn't even want to think about. This was what Renfield's lab was supposed to look like. The floor was squeaky clean, highly polished clearly it wasn't yet a well-used lab. A computer was running in the corner so clearly the occupant intended to return.

He shook his head in disappointment before hearing something that sounded like a sniffle. A high pitched sniffle like a child's.

His gaze swept the room, scrutinising every detail before smiling as he saw something being reflected in the polished metal of the bed. Something small and pink. He knew what it was.

Vlad approached the bed quietly and he heard Alex take a gasp. He ducked down before Alex could escape and crawled on his hands and knees, slipping underneath the bed to be beside the boy.

Once underneath Vlad had a better view of the boy, he had his arms tightly around his knees. "I just want a Dad." Alex tried to justify himself.

Vlad had a flashback of wanting a mum with the boy's words. "Haven't you ever had one? What about your real Dad?"

"I told you I don't have one!" Alex shouted at him, his words hiccupping.

Vlad took a chance and held the young boy close, Alex didn't resist he simply curled into him. Vlad would've expected him to struggle and was surprised when he didn't. His small arms wrapping around Vlad's chest, Vlad rested his chin on the small boy's hair, rocking him lightly from side to side. He could feel Alex's tears seeping through his clothes.

"I wish I could be but I'm not your Dad. I can't be him." Vlad told the sobbing young boy. He kissed Alex's temple lightly feeling a spark of familiarity rush through him. Alex clutched even tighter at his chest.

Alex shook his head, "I like you though."

Vlad sighed; liking someone wasn't enough for them to be a parent. "I like you too but that doesn't mean that I can be your Dad. You don't know anything about me, you haven't known me for long enough. Your Dad has to be someone your mum loves and thinks will look after you."

"Mum knows you." Alex tried to make Vlad understand, his mum wouldn't let Vlad near him if she didn't trust him. "Mum loves you…"

Vlad sighed, "Just because your mum loves me it doesn't mean I can become your Dad."

"Don't you want to be?" He sounded so heartbroken; it tore at Vlad's heart.

Vlad ran his hands through the boy's thick, dark locks. "More than anything."

"I wish you were my Dad." Alex whispered, he'd never made that wish with anyone else.

Vlad felt he could confide in the young child, "Me too." Vlad wiped the boy's tears away with his hand. "But you're only three, I was with your mum five years ago."

Alex pulled back, "I'm not three!" He shouted at Vlad, stamping his foot in annoyance, offended at Vlad making him younger.

Vlad wanted the boy to listen to him, he didn't want to argue how many months away from four Alex was. "Alex…"

Alex's face took on a patronising look, "Mum put four candles on my last birthday cake!" He told Vlad firmly, he held up his fingers – four of them – he did know what four was.

Vlad felt himself tense, "When?"

"Ages ago!" Alex told him. "Uncle Jonno forgot how old I was!"

"When's your birthday?" Vlad asked Alex softly, a small flicker of hope building in him.

"21st June." Erin left in November, she had to have been two months pregnant when she left. It fit, Alex seemed sure he was four and Vlad had no reason to doubt him. Jonno had said he was only three months from four that would make Alex's birthday in January and what child didn't know when their birthday was?

His hand shook as the implication of Alex's words sank in fully.

Vlad cupped the boy's neck and Alex mimicked it. "Can I?" He asked Alex gesturing to his mind.

Alex nodded, "Mum does it all the time." Vlad smiled at the boy and closed his eyes in concentration.

Vlad pressed his forehead against Alex's and gently nudged into his mind. It felt like knocking against a heavy door then forcing your way through cling film if the recipient didn't want you in there. There was only one person's mind Vlad couldn't enter willingly everyone else was easy, that had been Erin.

Vlad felt the door opening and he entered Alex's mind. He could feel the boy greeting him, a warmth flowing over him along with something else. Something strong and unique.

His eyes snapped open, Alex was a vampire he could sense it. There was power inside of him, power that could only have come from him.

He gasped as he felt the small spark of familiarity become a flame between them. Their minds connecting only as parents and children could. Vlad winced as his mind tried to assimilate to the feeling that ordinarily he would've had nine months to prepare for.

He felt Alex appear in his mind, a permanent place there.

Alex touched Vlad's neck and Vlad jumped not expecting the intensity of the contact now the link was established between them.

Alex watched in amazement and Vlad felt emotions coming from his son, curiosity the most obvious one.

Alex had been having nightmares because of him, because of his memories. He should've guessed from the book no one else would've known about it other than those involved and the boy clearly wasn't Jonno's son.

Vlad quickly built walls around certain parts of his mind, shutting them off from the boy before they could harm him further. The only thing he feared was the damage that had already been done to Alex's innocence and the information that had been taken from him, information that might now be burdening the young mind of his son.

Alex beamed widely at him, "I can feel you in here like Mum." He liked the sensation.

Vlad smiled at him, "Because I'm a vampire." He didn't want to say anything more until he'd dealt with this in his own way, he didn't want to upset the boy anymore than he already had.

He gently sniffed at Alex, there was a scent that was slowly being unmasked. Erin had sprayed him with stasis spray either to stop Vlad from finding out or to protect him from the other vampires. This time he was giving her the benefit of the doubt and thinking the latter.

The scent that was showing through was his clan's as well as a mixture of his and Erin's.

Try as he might he could never find one of Adze's skeletons in the cupboard. All this time he had a skeleton of his own, clearly one he should have been told about. A skeleton he needed to protect.

Everyone had lied to him. For five years. He felt tears building inside him but he refused to let them fall.

This boy in front of him was his son and he was perfect.

Alex was a Dracula – his son.

Vlad crawled out from beneath the bed, gesturing for Alex to do the same as soon as the boy was over the threshold of the bed Vlad hoisted him up, hiding his anger well from Alex, "Where are we going?"

"To find your mum." Vlad smiled falsely at him, before muttering, "And she'd better have taken her garlic."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	14. Longest Day

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Downside of having YD recorded on the laptop – I keep wanting to watch it. Although it is handing to check facts._

_Okay I admit it, I was the one who made my family jump this time, I screamed no at the first demonstration of Vlad's new power – what can I say? I love the character._

_My mind is unfortunately plotting and calculating from tonight's ep one fic has already come from it 'Fraternising'._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 14: Longest Day

Erin had actually allowed him into her mind, at least partly. He could sense exactly where she was from that, which was probably her intention should he find Alex first.

He followed it like he was following an invisible thread, he was tempted to speed but he wasn't sure how Alex would respond. He could feel Alex's delight through their newfound bond, he enjoyed being carried – not that he was lazy, but because he saw everything from a different perspective up in someone's arms.

How he could control his anger when he saw her he didn't know, he reined it in. He was going to make her squirm first.

Vlad dropped Alex down onto the ground, Alex ran to Erin and hugged her tightly. He looked at Erin, a mask on his face. She couldn't lie – it unnerved her.

Erin bent down in front of her son, "Alexander Artur you don't run off from people, parts of this base are dangerous. You could have been hurt!" She grew louder as she scolded him. "You need to apologise to Vlad."

"But…"

"Now Alexander!" She told him sternly in a way that only mothers can master.

Alex looked up shyly at Vlad, "Sorry Vlad."

Vlad smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "It's okay." It truly was okay, if Alex hadn't have run off he wouldn't found out about his son. He gave Erin a half smile that unnerved her even more, she felt as if she was missing out on something. Vlad chose not to look at her deliberately, "Why haven't you ever finished Alex's name?" Vlad asked her curiously. Erin's gaze snapped up to his, she looked like a goldfish as she tried to assimilate and answer his question.

"I never need to."

Vlad nodded, before shrugging, "Alex told me he had three surnames."

Erin didn't understand why they were covering this again. "He meant two middle names then Noble."

Vlad folded his arms over his chest, "So finish his name for me."

"Alexander Artur Ryan… Noble." She hesitated as if she had to think it through herself, Vlad nodded solemnly.

He smiled tightly at her. "Thanks."

Erin grabbed Alexander's hand and cantered off as fast as she could down the corridor, he could see the way she was tensed up and he knew he should leave her alone but he couldn't.

He'd given her a chance to tell him and she hadn't taken it.

Now he was the one going to decide when it was coming out…

And that was now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad said just three things, he didn't shout, his voice was just loud enough for her to hear, "21st June 2013."

Erin froze and turned very slowly to face him, he knew he was right when she did that, well he already knew but he had some pleasure in that action. "What?" She managed to squeak out.

Now he certainly had her attention, he repeated what he'd said. "21st June 2013."

He could hear her breathing hitch. "What's that?" She smiled softly trying to hide her fear. She'd forgotten to block her mind and he could sense her panic.

"Alex's birthday. That makes him four and nearly five months doesn't it?" He asked in an uncertain manner, it was patronising but he couldn't help himself.

Erin looked at Alex, "Go to Jonno,"

"But mum…"

"Now." She told him sternly. Alex whimpered sticking his bottom lip out before nodding and vanishing.

When Erin looked back up to Vlad, Vlad's fangs were glinting in the dim light, Erin knew she was in trouble when he did that. She gulped slowly. "Alexander Artur Ryan Noble, Count or Dracula?" He asked her firmly. "That makes three surnames. Which one is on his birth certificate?" He demanded.

"I don't have to answer that." She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back until she was pressed against him.

He shook his head, completely disagreeing with that, "Oh you do…"

Erin looked at him fearlessly, "Or what you'll bite me?"

"Don't tempt me Erin." He snapped at her. He didn't mean it but he was angry at the moment.

"You've done far worse Vlad." Erin growled, tears in her eyes now.

He was curious, "What's that supposed to mean?" Erin shook her head and looked in the opposite direction to him.

He could see he wasn't going to get an answer out of her yet so he left that for a few minutes.

"He's my son isn't he?" He wanted her to acknowledge it, he knew the truth.

"Alexander Artur Ryan Dracula." She conceded, with a nod. She knew there would be an explosion of emotion so she waited patiently to ride it through.

"You were pregnant when you left me, with my son!" He shouted down the empty corridor. Erin winced as his voice rebounded off the walls and hit her ears. The anger making her flinch even more. "I had a right to know about Alex." He had a parental right to know about his son.

"You lost that right when you became engaged to Adze." She told him just as angrily.

"You know *I* never made that promise." Their conversation was growing more heated. "How many people were in on this secret?!" He shouted. "Jonno and Ver lied to me about Alex and his age, although Ver did say he was half Transylvanian!"

"Three," She whispered answering him. "Five as of yesterday." She'd kept it closely guarded should anything happen to her or them if anyone else found out.

"FIVE!" He roared at her, he could guess four out of the five so he didn't really need to probe into it that much.

"You were two months pregnant." He told her firmly, "You had to have known…"

"I was one month gone." Erin corrected angrily, she hadn't known until it was too late. "He was born a month early, on the one day of the year where the day is the longest." There was irony in there somewhere. Her vampire son was born on the longest day of the year.

Concern flooded Vlad for his son, "Was he…"

"He was fine." She assured him, "He was just impatient, like you." She smiled at that, Vlad had never been one for patience.

"He's perfect." Erin nodded in agreement, Alex was perfect. He was his father's son, Alex was so much like the man in front of her sometimes she forgot they were apart other times she just longed for him to be back with them sharing their lives as a family.

"He has some of your powers I think." She whispered. Alex was telepathic, years before he was supposed to be and he was faster than the average vampire child. It worried her sometimes but perhaps there was another explanation for that, one she didn't really want to go into just yet with him.

Vlad shook his head, there was something else he wanted to discuss with her and that just reminded him, "I touched him Erin! I'm the one making him suffer nightmares!" The mood changed quickly.

Erin wasn't happy that had happened at all. "I never asked you to touch him did I?"

"He touched me first and I let him. I didn't know the harm I could do!" He snapped, he couldn't believe he'd been the one to harm his son. "Have you any idea what kinds of memories I have? The killing I've done to protect my family? To protect you? Us together? The nightmares I had? The disgusting things I've seen?"

He'd seen things he'd never want a child to witness, even Wolfie had been protected from certain things. These were things he hoped his son hadn't seen and never would see.

Vlad's voice softened, "Why didn't you tell me Erin?" She looked at him, "Or didn't you think I would be a good enough father to him?" That last thought seemed to spike his anger again.

"Vlad…" Erin went to grab him, it could never have been that. That thought had never crossed her mind once.

Vlad shot backwards before she could touch him, "Don't touch me!" He snarled at her. "My son is here! A son you've kept from me for *five* years. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"The Blood Mirror…" She didn't get a chance to finish.

"When he was sixteen?!" Vlad shouted understanding everything, Erin didn't want him to know until there was no other choice. "Erin my mum was never there for me that was her choice but you've taken the chance from me to be with Alex!" He was angry, he felt as if he was his mother thanks to Erin. "To be a father to my son!"

She tried again, "Vlad…" She'd never considered it that way.

He looked at Erin squarely, "I can never forgive you for that."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Nearly half way there._

_Thanks for reading._


	15. Door

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I had a severe migraine attack, someone in one of the classes decided to decorate their room with very fast flashing lights which horribly reflected off dangling tinsel which triggered migraines amongst the staff and children. I was sent home on Wed and the only cure for a stroke mimicking migraine is sleep._

_I'm afraid there might not be a post tomorrow; I'm busy with my school choir at a weekend concert so it's a little up in the air at the moment._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 15: Door

The look Erin received she'd never thought she'd ever get from Vlad; it was a look of pure loathing on his face.

Erin never considered how his mother being absent from his childhood could be mirrored in him being forced to miss his own son's.

"Vlad I'm sorry…"

The light behind her exploded, the florescent tube shattering in its fittings and the glass landing harmlessly on the floor. "Sorry just isn't enough!"

Sorry would never cover missing out on five years of his son's life.

"If you let me explain…" She began but Vlad wasn't listening. The entire corridor began to shake Erin stood firm, his powers had stopped affecting her long ago – in fact she couldn't remember a time when any of them had ever worked on her.

"Explain what?" Vlad growled, he tipped his head, his arms folded angrily over his chest, "That you don't have a good reason for why you kept Alex from me?"

Erin wasn't going to let him get away with that, "I have a reason!" She had a very good reason.

"Then tell me!" He roared at her.

"I CAN'T OKAY?!" She snapped at him, she could never tell him.

Vlad shook his head, then there was nothing more left for them to say. "Then I can't forgive you." Vlad emphasised, "And I don't see how I can."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno drew idle patterns with the pen end as he read through the documentation. This was standard Slayer's Guild request and transfer documentation along with the odd mission report thrown in. It wasn't really particularly fascinating reading but he had to do it, he never thought he'd be in the same position as Vlad concerning paperwork and he now completely understood how much Vlad hated it.

He signed the last paper with a flourish of his pen before dropping it down with a thunk and a sigh as he reclined back into the seat. The swivel chair twisted slightly and he let himself be carried off by the motion of it.

He closed his eyes taking deep breaths at the knowledge that all of the paperwork for the day had been completed.

He opened them again as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand on end, something had charged them. It felt like electricity dancing down the back of there. He winced, he knew that feeling anywhere.

The lights went out first and Jonno knew immediately what was happening for certain. He self-consciously reached for the stake he kept fastened to the underside of the desk before shaking his head at how ridiculous he was being. The sirens on the base began to go off, loud high pitched alarms with red flashing beacons.

Immediately Jonno grabbed his ears diving towards the main panel on the wall. It was supposed to stop vampires but the sound practically immobilised the slayers as well.

With a shaking hand, reluctant to move it too far from his ears, he flipped the cover on the panel revealing a key pad. He quickly typed in the eight digit code, praying he got it right with it being a new code, the sirens continued for a few heartbeats longer making his ears burn before cutting off abruptly but he could subconsciously hear them for minutes more.

He tapped the side of his head trying to get his muffled hearing to clear and return to normal but had no effect.

They were designed to detect vampire powers although they had to be tweaked with a couple of major exceptions and Vlad had enough power to set off the alarms with the slightest thought.

Vlad clearly was in a dark mood and he had a feeling that he knew exactly what the cause of it was or at least part of it – Erin.

He didn't need to wait long for his visitor as they burst in waving an index finger at them accusatory.

"You knew!"

"I knew what?" Perhaps the ignorance card wasn't the best one to play considering the darkness that spread across Vlad's face.

Vlad braced himself on the table, leaning towards Jonno menacingly, "You've known for five years!" Vlad shouted at Jonno, "You kept the fact I had a son from me!"

Before Jonno could reply thee door to the room was thrown open and a young man stood wielding his stake, ready to plunge it into the unbeating heart of an unsuspecting vampire. "You okay sir?" One of the slayers asked looking between Jonno and the irate vampire in front of him.

"Yeah fine." Jonno nodded, not taking his eyes off Vlad. Vlad seemed annoyed at the interruption

"Are you sure Sir?"

Jonno fixed the over eager recruit with a fierce look, "Go back to you post." The slayer nodded before saluting and marching from the room as if he were in the army, Jonno rolled his eyes at the ambition in the slayer. "You'd be dust if I weren't in here."

"Like he could turn me to dust." Vlad muttered angrily. "You knew." He hissed out slowly and deadly. Jonno couldn't help but gulp at Vlad's tone, this was why Vlad was the most feared amongst his kind when he got into a state like this.

Jonno sighed and shook his head, he knew this would come back to haunt him. "It wasn't my choice." Jonno told him trying to calm him down, "Erin didn't want the parentage known." Vlad looked down, tears flooding his eyes he felt as if Erin was ashamed of him of what he was and in effect what Alex was half born into. Jonno's eyes softened seeing Vlad's reaction, he'd only remembered seeing Vlad like that when Erin had left him. "You're listed on the birth certificate. He'd officially a Dracula." Vlad's eyes snapped up to meet Jonno's, "Erin never wanted to hide that but there are people in the Guild who don't like the Truce and…"

Jonno felt like he was repeating Erin's argument from earlier concerning Alex's records being digitised on the system.

"Alex would become a target." Vlad finished, he understood the wisdom in that.

"We've been telling her for years to tell you, she never would." Jonno told him, handing him a cup of soy blood while he himself reached for something stronger. Jonno sipped at it before pulling a face at how warm it had become.

The vampire simply stared at the blood in the cup, "Why not?"

"Something about protecting you and Alex this way. We never knew what it was and she'll never tell us."

"You think she made a deal with Adze?" Vlad asked him quietly.

Jonno nodded, it was the only thing that would explain it. He'd never have though Erin would walk away from Vlad so easily if there wasn't some form of incentive behind it. "Erin would do anything to protect the people she loves," Jonno gestured to Vlad himself, "You know that yourself." Vlad nodded looking down, remembering her betraying her own kind to save him.

Suddenly Jonno's attention was drawn behind Vlad at the still open door that the recruit had vanished through. He gulped seeing the occupant of the doorway. This really wasn't a conversation he wanted to be in there fore.

She must have either followed Vlad's mind or assumed it was where he was using the sensors as her guide to track him down.

"I think Erin wants a word with you." Jonno muttered shooting to his feet as fast as he could, "And I should let her."

Vlad didn't even have chance to respond as Jonno would have done a vampire proud with the speed he shot from the room.

Coward.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin slammed the door shut behind her, "We need to talk." She moved towards him, striding her way across the room. They stopped, mere inches from each other, electricity sparked through the air with the tension between them.

Vlad stepped back, uncomfortable with her being so close with the new information he'd discovered. "You haven't wanted to talk to me for five years!" He yelled at her, his voice echoing around the small, undecorated walls of Jonno's office. "Why do you want to start now?" He wanted an answer, she'd deliberately shut him out of her and his son's lives.

Erin decided not to let him bait, her she was going to be calm and try not to throttle him before the conversation was over. "Because now you know about him you need to know why I did it – at least part of it." She corrected, and wished she hadn't a moment later.

Her words angered him further, "Part of it?!" He straightened, "Is this all to get me to forgive you? To say 'never mind' over the fact I've lost years of my son's life?" He didn't give Erin a chance to answer, "That won't happen until you actually start being honest with me. Something you never are with me!" That really was a low blow, he omitted things whereas Erin downright lied to him. Erin to her credit stared him and his outburst down in anger, "I want to get to know him Erin, see what I've missed out on with him."

Erin couldn't let that happen, "You can't Vlad…"

"I have a right to know Alexander!" Vlad snapped at her, he should be allowed to know the young boy.

"No I have more rights than you!" Erin screamed coming so close to hitting him, "I'm his mother! I'm the one who brought him up…" She regretted those words the moment they left her lips, she winced as she anticipated the explosion that was to follow.

To Vlad's credit he remained calm, so calm it terrified her. This was the calm he usually resigned for his other side, any second now she expected to see the smile that used to terrify her before it made her want to wipe it from his face.

"Because you chose not to tell me! Do you think I'd have walked out on you if I knew?" He asked her, the thought hurting him. Could she have really believed he'd abandon her or be forced to abandon her if he knew she was pregnant? He would've found a way for them to be together, even if it meant being married (not Bloodbound) to ensure it happened.

"NO!" Erin shouted immediately, she never thought for one minute that Vlad would leave her if he knew about her condition at the time. She lowered her voice, there was one fear that had stayed with her if Vlad found out. "He is your heir, a son, do you really think your father won't want to take him from me?" Erin asked pointedly, she knew for a fact how the Count would feel about Alex, "Especially as you have no intention of having one with Adze."

Vlad saw red, "I'm already marrying her out of duty, I'm not having a child born into a marriage without love. My 'agreement' says ceremony nothing more, that's all she's getting."

He always forgot the Count, often anything they did was undermined by him. Their whole relationship had been undermined by the Count and him wanting to marry his son off. "Your Dad…"

Vlad wasn't going to let her hide behind the thought of his father, "Can go garlic himself! I'm sick of not being able to control my own life Erin, it's about time I was allowed to make my own choices." He couldn't make his own choices – he never had been able to, they'd always been made for him.

Tears sparkled in her eyes, "It doesn't work like that. Not for us."

Vlad wanted to touch her but resisted – barely. "I want to be there for you and Alex." He spoke softly, "Are you even going to tell him about me? Tell him who I really am?"

Alex wanted a dad more than anything else and Erin now had that chance to tell Alex who his real father was, surely he deserved to know that.

Erin wasn't sure what to say to that, "Vlad…"

He let out a scoff at her indecision and turned on his heel, hurting even more inside. He needed to get away from her before he did something he'd regret. He strode towards the door over four metres from the pair of them He grabbed the cool door handle and yanked the heavy door open.

Erin threw her left hand outwards in a pushing motion, making a decision – she wasn't sure it was the right one. It was a decision made in a split second and one made in pure anger. There was no way he was leaving the room before they finished their 'conversation'.

The door slammed shut in front of him; it was ripped from his hands. He shot forwards a fraction with the force of that action. The heavy metal door rattled in its hinges, anything less substantial and it would have been flat on the ground.

He yanked on the door with all his strength but it wouldn't move it stayed firmly locked. Even his advanced strength wouldn't allow him to shift the door even a hairs breath from the frame.

Vlad turned slowly towards her, fury blazing in his eyes turning them the darkest black. She wasn't a vampire, there was no way she could have done that.

Erin had her arms folded over her chest in a defiant manner as he looked at her. She refused to cower under his gaze, if this was one thing they had to talk about early then so be it.

He spoke, words through gritted teeth. "How did you do that?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	16. Mate

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The concert ended up taking up my entire weekend. Definitely past the half way mark now._

_Today's YD… sniffle._

_I'm hoping to get my other chapters up of my other fics very soon._

_I hope this chapter isn't too fluffy; I'm not a fan of the overly fluffy. I ended up rewriting it a number of times so I really hope it doesn't disappoint._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 16: Mate

All interest in leaving the room was completely forgotten as Vlad advanced on Erin. He wanted to know how she could have torn the door from his hands while across the other side of the room.

He knew it had to be Erin as there were no such things as drafts in this base. He knew of only one kind of creature that could do that and Erin certainly wasn't like him.

"How did you do that?" He asked her just as harshly as before. He wanted an answer and he wouldn't leave until he got one.

Erin knew she'd been a little too hasty in her actions but she hadn't been able to stop herself, she needed him to listen to her.

She felt sick with what she'd done to him but the worst part was knowing that it had been necessary. She had never wanted to hurt him, when she'd found out about Alex she'd considered him a blessing. A part of Vlad she would always have but now she was afraid Vlad would take Alex from her.

Erin folded her arms and scoffed, "You really don't know?" She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how dense he was in this.

Vlad shook his head, he did have a small idea but he didn't want to dare voice it. He looked at Erin blankly, smiling as she gave a sigh.

Erin didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about this, they hadn't had a conversation like the one she was about to have in years. "What am I to you Vlad?"

He paused considering how he was going to phrase his answer. He needed to word this very carefully; he didn't want to argue with her just yet when he might be just about to get some answers out of her.

"You know what you mean to me." He hedged eventually, he'd told her just a day or so before.

Erin shook her head, "I don't want you to think about it." She stepped nearer to him, "I want you to answer as soon as I ask." He nodded, "What am I to you?"

He answered without hesitation, his gaze reluctantly meeting hers. "My mate." There was no other word in his culture for the feelings he had for her and what she meant to him.

"Exactly. I'm your mate Vlad." Erin gave him a sad smile. Erin waved her hand sideways and a familiar looking bolt of pulsing blue lightning erupted from her fingertips. "I have your powers because you gave them to me willingly as your mate."

Vlad had always considered her his mate; he'd told his father that the last time he'd spoken to him. To him a mate was just as sacred as a wife. He'd never felt like this about anyone else, Erin was the only person who'd managed to ever get under his skin.

That was impossible, "I didn't bite you." The only way that he knew his powers could be transferred to her was through a bite.

Erin thought that too but there was only one thing that explained it. "There's one drawback of your kind Vlad, you always forget to think about love. Love created the one thing that let you share your powers with me – Alex." Erin answered, love was the only thing that could defeat some of their abilities and 'react' with others. "A bite is the unnatural way to share powers. It's away you're forced to share them through Bloodbinding, you know in a Blood Union you wouldn't have to bite her but your marriage has to be permanent that's why you have to have a Bloodbinding." She took a breath trying to calm her racing heart. The bite was a forced union, the ultimate goal being to have what they shared freely. Vampires weren't supposed to love so a mating like theirs had to be forced and that's where the bite came in.

A Bloodbinding might have been their path but Erin would have preferred a Blood Union if she had to have a vampire ceremony. It wasn't because she didn't place the same level importance on both but because she was terrified of being bitten; it was something she never wanted – at least not yet. She didn't know if her feelings would ever change towards it. Unfortunately if they did have a Blood Union there would inevitably be pressure on Vlad to 'divorce' her.

"When did you find out?" He wanted to know if she needed help to control this, if it was recent then she would need help. Erin could help Alex he knew that now, Erin had seen how he'd learned to control his powers and could pass it onto the young boy.

"Jonno figured it out." She let out a nervous laugh. "He was worried when I knocked a door from its hinges and sent it flying across the corridor. We thought it was because I was carrying Alex at the time but the powers remained after he was born. Jonno thinks when I was hormonal," She spat that word as if it were a bitter pill; she hadn't been hormonal she'd just lost her temper a little quicker than usual, "That I finally managed to access them. My triggers are the same as yours; I use them more when I get angry." She gestured to the door demonstrating her point. Vampire triggers were born of negative emotions and Vlad knew that well.

Vlad was curious now; he wanted to know if there was a limit to the power sharing. "What else can you do? Can you do everything I can or…"

"I can talk telepathically to our son, it's how I managed to speed across the canteen when I couldn't see Alex with you," She knew he'd been curious about that, she could feel it in her mind. She opened her mind fully to him and watched as Vlad gasped at the sudden invite. She smiled at him before closing her eyes and relishing how it felt to have him properly in her mind once more. They'd rarely done a sharing to this extent and it had always been a special moment between them, usually when they were alone and after a passionate encounter. She'd always assumed that it was Vlad's ability to do this, not that they could both do it because of her being his mate. "I can do most of what you can. Ver thinks that…"

Vlad cut her off, "How many people know what you can do?" He was worried they'd exploit he, she had to be careful, he'd been exploited a number of times.

"The same number that know you're Alex's father." She promised him it was only a handful of people who knew, she wouldn't be so careless with that information. "Ver thinks our minds have always been linked." She blushed looking down hoping he wouldn't think to link it to the idea of soulmates, "We met because you had a vision of Ingrid being brought to you, and it was your first vision. Every vision you've ever had has had me in it." She really hoped she didn't sound as smug to Vlad as it sounded to her ears.

That wasn't right; he could clearly remember a vision that didn't have her in it. "I had one with Ryan and Malik…"

"Ryan was my brother Vlad, he was linked to me in some way and it was more of a tracking vision than one that was currently happening." She told him and he nodded, she was right.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Standing in front of him was the woman he still loved and as far as he understood (from what she was saying) they were supposed to be together. Erin had survived more than any other breather ever had; she'd lived with him for a start. Erin had never shunned him like other breathers, slayers and even vampires had, she listened to him and counselled him – even when he didn't want it. She was the only person who could ever talk him round once his mind was made up.

He had a family of his own and he wasn't going to lose that at all but right now he was more curious than anything else.

Vlad's voice left him for a few moments looking at Erin, trying to physically see if anything else was different about her. "Is that all that…"

That wasn't the worst part, thinking about the worst part made her angry. "My lifespan matches yours." Erin told him angrily, "Technically I'm physically and psychologically mated to you now from the moment I conceived your son, I won't age or die until you do. My physiology changed while I was carrying Alex. I'm not a vampire but I'm not exactly human anymore." That was what the vampires smelled around her, she wasn't an ordinary breather. She was a mated woman and that made them flinch, their laws forbade her from being touched by anyone that wasn't her mate. Her pheromones had changed to match the clan she was mated to. "The vampire that attacked me hesitated because he could smell that I was mated to you."

The stasis spray didn't work on her the way it used to, it masked her breather scent but not the scent that Vlad's mating had created in her. Alex's could be easily masked for some reason, probably because his scent wouldn't change until he took a mate of his own. Erin couldn't tell if Vlad's had changed at all because she didn't have the sense of smell he did, she doubted any of his family would have noticed as she didn't honestly believe that he would let his family anywhere near him unless he absolutely had to.

Vlad's eyes became sorrow filled, "Erin I'm so sorry…"

Erin shook her head, "It isn't your fault." It wasn't his fault; it was hers for letting herself get in so deep – to fall for a vampire. She took a chance and stroked his cheek, he leaned into her touch. She knew he hadn't forgiven her yet and she doubted he would in a hurry; she didn't blame him for that. "I don't blame you it's not like you turned me." She gave him a half smile; she hadn't become what she feared the most. She'd seen what becoming a vampire had done to her brother. "My blood and DNA altered, Jonno discovered my cells have indefinite regenerative capabilities." He looked at her in confusion, "They'll heal and repair themselves as long as you're alive." She gestured to her arm, "It's why I can't give blood, it isn't like normal breather blood anymore so it can't be drunk by vampires." There was the smallest of chances that they could gain Vlad's power through it.

As she spoke she began to gabble faster and faster, her nerves getting the better of her. This was what she'd wanted, a chance to be with Vlad permanently but it had come at the worst possible time. It would never stand up and be accepted as they wouldn't accept it, the law had changed that a ceremony was the official union of two people not mating – or at least mating in this way.

Vlad caught her hand and stroked the back of it lightly; he could feel her pulse underneath his fingers showing that she didn't have any intention of hiding what she was from him.

"I don't want any of this; I don't want powers I don't want to live the same length as you, in fifty years I wouldn't have to see you married to Adze any more but like this I have to watch for centuries." Vlad winced; he was tempted to correct her that it would be thousands of years in his case.

"I never meant for any of this." He told her, he knew it would be painful but he always thought she'd have the release he never would. Death could give her an end that it couldn't give him. "If I could take them back I would." If he could undo it all to spare her then he would.

Fate had made her perfect for him; she was like him now more than ever. It was a cruel joke that they could spend eternity together without her worst fear being realised and without him having his bloodlust spiral out of control, only for him to still be trapped in an arranged marriage to Adze.

Erin shook her head, she doubted this had ever been recorded before and if it *had* happened before she doubted that it would have ever become public knowledge. "Vampires don't admit they fall in love and the Guild would never admit it either." She sighed looking away from him.

He grabbed her left bicep and Vlad pulled her slightly closer to him, mindful that she wouldn't want him to touch her with the familiarity he yearned to use with her. He didn't move his hand from her arm, trying his hardest to ignore the warmth that he could feel seeping into his own skin. "You and Alex give me a reason to get out of this marriage…" He didn't get to finish.

"You can't tell Adze about Alex!" Erin told him hysterically, Vlad watched as her eyes were wide with fear. He took a chance, doing one thing that used to calm her; he caressed her neck lightly feeling their connection spark. Erin relaxed and he too another chance, leaning close and kissing her neck lightly, inhaling her scent. She was right her pheromones had changed to match his clan. It made her scent even more intoxicating to him.

Vlad shook his head, this was nothing to do with Adze, "I don't want to but I want to be a dad to him." He paused looking down, "I never thought I'd have children when my engagement to Adze was announced. I dreamed of them with you, years from now." He felt as if he was spilling his entire soul to the woman who constantly broke his heart. "I knew how difficult they are to create between vampires and humans." He knew that any would involve a great deal of trying and hope before even one successful attempt. Alex had been created without them even trying but Vlad would never take that for granted. Vlad decided to compromise, "Erin even if you don't tell him who I am, can I spend some time with our son?" He wanted to know the child, he already loved the boy.

His voice was so pleading and desperate, Erin needed him to understand. She caressed his cheek lightly, showing that she didn't want to reject him. "I want you to know Alex…" She wanted them to be a family more than anything.

Vlad could sense there was a word that she wanted to say, "But…"

Erin needed him to think about the future, "The moment your bite doesn't take Adze will know I have your powers." Biting other vampires had immediate effect, Erin only had until the day of Vlad's wedding. "She'll come after me but this way I could protect Alex from her if she never made the connection. I have to make her think there's no link to you if you're both to live, now more than ever. She's not stupid Vlad, she's seen him twice and even Bertrand and Christopher managed to figure it out after meeting him once…" Perhaps she shouldn't have said that.

Vlad looked at her in more outrage. "Bertrand knew?!" Erin winced closing her eyes before they snapped open once more. "You trusted him more than…"

Erin clenched her jaw, lightning erupting around them and thunder rumbling. Vlad looked at her in surprise; it was almost as if he was waiting for two fangs to emerge from her mouth. It was unusual thinking of Erin having some of his powers or even having vampire abilities at all. "We'll talk about that later." She told him curtly and it would keep, it wasn't as if Bertrand had known for much longer than Vlad. Vlad nodded stiffly, it could wait – for another five minutes. Erin drew herself back to the conversation before, "I never wanted her to find out about Alex that's why I couldn't tell you – part of it anyway." She was missing out the deal she'd made with her.

Vlad understood that but it didn't make him any less angry. "What's the other part?"

She shook her head, she was partly afraid to tell him. She knew what Vlad's initial reaction would've been five years ago and she couldn't have him thinking that he knew best. His plans had begun to fail him back then and he'd made life more difficult for himself through them.

Vlad caught Erin's jaw and caressed it lightly, his anger dissipating at the distress she was in. Erin drew her eyes up to his, he saw how wet her eyes had become. A few tears escaped her eyes, slipping down her cheeks in silent streams. "Erin you need to tell me everything. I can't help or even begin to forgive you unless I know the whole truth."

Erin looked at Vlad; her heart was waging war with her head. She had a decision but she couldn't force herself to speak. It was as if she'd gone completely numb, she felt as if she was tingling all over.

Vlad watched her indecision, he could feel her in his mind once more but he couldn't make out what she was thinking or even how she was feeling. He couldn't take his eyes off her at all.

Then Erin surprised him…

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Apology

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_My T rating sort of kicks in in this chapter – sorry._

_I'll bring Alex back into it very soon; I needed to iron out some details first. _

_Some people asked for some Bertrand/Ingrid in this, would anyone else like to see it?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 17: Apology

Erin lunged for Vlad, he thought she was going to hit him but she crushed her lips against his taking him by surprise. Vlad blinked for a moment before responding fervently. He cupped the back of her neck guiding the kiss, trying to gain as much contact as possible with her.

The scenery around him suddenly blurred and Vlad knew that Erin had moved them. It was an odd sensation being moved by her to somewhere else, he'd never experienced it before.

Erin hadn't realised that Vlad had slipped another shirt on top of his t-shirt since seeing her last. She pulled back with thoroughly swollen lips. His eyes were glazed as he looked at her.

Erin gripped the bottom of his shirt, not caring for once second that it was his favourite and tugged at it. She ripped the buttons clean off it; they shot around the room like small bullets. The grey shirt opened and she pushed it hurriedly from his shoulders, letting it drop onto the floor. He didn't resist the way it fell from his arms.

Vlad didn't notice as he pushed her skirt upwards, trying to find the zip on it. Then he realised she was wearing a complete dress, Erin didn't wear skirts. He trailed his hands upwards she gasped arching into him as his fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin underneath the material.

She tugged at his other shirt, separating the collar from the material easily. She drew back biting her lip, Vlad looked down at the separated collar and chuckled. She really didn't know her own strength. He decided that it might be best if he took off his shirt and quickly tossed it into the corner of the room before wrapping his arms around her once more.

He tore at her blue dress impatient with it; he couldn't deal with it any longer. A ripping sound filled the air; she didn't bother to lift her arms as it fell to the floor. She shivered as the cool air hit her bare skin, it goose bumped and Vlad pulled her closer instinctively.

Erin trailed her hands down to his belt, jangling filling the air as she unhooked it. She unzipped them and pushed them down his legs the best she could before he was forced to step out of them.

"I love you." He whispered against the skin that was exposed to him, Erin arched into him with his words. She grasped his face and brought it back to hers.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled in between kisses, "I'm so, so sorry."

Her words broke the moment completely.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand knew who the vampire across the room was, he'd seen him more than once at official functions or rather he had years before when he'd still been in charge of that book and the Council had wanted to check that it was still in existence and unopened.

"I thought you were dead." Bertrand noted casually, leaning against the wall.

The younger vampire looked at him, "I think you've got the wrong person." He tried to push past her

Bertrand looked at the vampire sternly, "Christopher Rhisiart. That's assuming you're still going by Christopher." This man had changed his first name more than once but he could never change his surname even if he was only a half fang.

Immediately Christopher became defensive, "What's it to you?" He would never change his first name again, it would be an insult to what he'd given up and the life his lover had been forced into.

Bertrand shrugged, "Just curious. Obviously you're not dead so why are you here?"

Christopher stood up, he stood close to Bertrand and hissed, Bertrand didn't pull back Vlad had hissed and spat more than anyone else in the last few years. He was used to it by now. "Stay out of my way servant…"

"I'm not a servant." Bertrand told him, Vlad wasn't his master. He wasn't kept on a leash; Vlad was his sovereign and friend.

"Stay out of my way and out of my business or more people will get hurt." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Christopher wasn't about to be interrogated on something that didn't have anything to do With the Grand High Vampire's former mentor.

With that Christopher knocked into Bertrand's shoulder as hard as he could. Bertrand did a slight stumble, or rather his torso and knee moved but apart from that he remained in his standing position.

He turned and watched Christopher leave the room. Bertrand shook his head, he was hiding something. He smirked, there was more going on here than met the eye. He might be able to do something with this information to everyone's advantage.

First he had to get his facts straight for it to be of any use to them all.

Bertrand felt a presence behind him, this instinct had stopped him from being killed many a time and he wasn't going to ignore it now. "What do you want?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The vampire froze before he jerked himself away from Erin, moving so fast that the warmth of her skin lingered on his for a moment. He hunched over his fangs lowering instinctively.

Erin looked at him in confusion before seeing the way his eyes burned with pure malice and humiliation.

"Is that what this is? An apology?" He shouted at her angrily, the light glinting off his fangs. "Is this what you really think of me?" He ground out through gritted teeth, "That I'll make love to you and everything will be alright again? We can then go our separate ways with no regrets? I'm sorry Erin but you know that isn't me."

He dove down towards the floor and grabbed his shirt throwing it on. The buttons weren't on it so it hung limply around his chest. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and yanked them on. His eyes stung with tears but he wasn't going to compromise his dignity further by letting them fall in front of her. He nearly let himself make a stupid mistake.

Erin felt foolish; it had gone further than she'd actually thought through. She hadn't thought about afterwards but Vlad had before they'd really begun anything. "It can't mean anything. We can't let it." She corrected herself quietly.

He made a choice to deal with this now and not walk away from it.

He looked around the room, noticing it for the first time. These were Erin's living quarters obviously but they didn't have the personal touch her room at the school had. The walls were still grey; a few pictures of their son dotted the walls and sparse shelves.

He grabbed Erin by the waist and threw her back on the soft bed before she could react to him; he knew it wouldn't hurt her. She was going to listen to him for once. "It does and," Vlad pinned Erin underneath him; he held her wrists over her head, straddling her waist. "I'm not going back to how things were not now." This proved that there was still something between them, "I can't be with you then leave."

She tried to kick at him to get him to move but Bertrand had taught him well in pinning an opponent to the ground. "We have to."

Vlad shook his head, there was always another option. "No we don't." Erin tried to move her arms but he held them in a vice like grip. He was using brute strength now and biology – men were stronger than women no matter what powers she'd inherited from him. "I can't just spend a night with you then go back and marry Adze," His voice softened, she fought against him not wanting to hear any more. "And I don't think you can either."

Tears slipped down her face, dropping onto the pillow. She wanted to deny it but all the fight left her and she went limp. Vlad watched her for a few moments unsure whether she was tricking him, when he was sure she wasn't he loosened his grip but still made sure she was pinned underneath him. She shook her head. Unfortunately Erin knew there was only one thing that she could be to him, "I won't be a mistress." She whispered.

Vlad shook his head, did she really think he'd do that to her? He wasn't that evil. "You won't be, you'll be my consort." His voice lowered as he said those words. They'd never discussed anything like this before but he knew that he didn't want anyone else.

Her chest began to heave and Vlad did the only thing he could think of – he pulled her to him. He moved from her, curling her legs and placing her in his lap. His arms wrapped around her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Erin immediately clutched at him and he kissed her neck gently.

He rocked her from side to side; with his left hand he clumsily wrapped the thin linen bed sheet around them, trying his best to preserve Erin's modesty – she would be colder than him just in her underwear. There was no way her dress was salvageable. Erin gripped the sheet in her fists, holding it tightly. "Why is it so hard?" She hiccupped.

Vlad had an answer to that. "Because we want it so much." Erin stilled a little, "I want to be with you publicly like it used to be not behind everyone's backs." He didn't want to hide how he felt, he didn't want to be bitter and cruel something he was turning into more and more with every passing day.

"We tried before, look how that turned out." They'd ended up apart from each other.

"Erin I found out that I have a son with you. I'm not losing that after I just found you again." Vlad had wanted to see her for five years, he wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers. He cupped her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I love you. I'm not going to settle for Adze when I already have you and Alexander."

"You haven't forgiven me yet." She muttered, her tears slipping onto his chest. How could they do anything if he hadn't forgiven her?

Forgiveness wasn't an easy thing to give, it was easy to receive but he couldn't consciously sweep the secret she'd kept from him to one side. They couldn't be forgotten in a hurry. This wasn't like forgiving her for being a breather or a slayer, this was about something much more personal.

"I don't know if I ever will." He told her truthfully, she'd kept so much from him. "But it doesn't mean that I don't love you." He took a breath, "Offering me…" He tried to phrase it as delicately as he could, "Yourself won't help either."

"I wanted it to be how it used to be, just for a few hours." She whispered to him feeling ashamed. The reality of what she'd done hit her, she felt sick and dirty. She scratched at her skin trying to remove the dirt that seemed to have seeped in. "I need to shower." Maybe it would remove how unclean she felt.

She tried to pull away from him succeeding in half stepping off the bed before Vlad could stop her. He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him. "Don't go." He whispered into the skin of her collar bone, inhaling her mated scent deeply. He closed his eyes relishing what it symbolised. She leaned her head backwards until it rested against his cheek. "We need to work this out."

"Vlad I nearly made you have se…" He spun her around and kissed her softly before she could finish that sentence, their lips moved lazily against each other. He pulled back suddenly, smirking at the way her lips were still puckered. Her eyes fluttered open and she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. "You could have anyone Vlad…"

"I don't want anyone else Erin. You're the only person I've made love to and I have no intention of there ever being anyone else" Vlad whispered. He saw her look down, "But you must have someone else…" She couldn't have gone these years without other offers being sent her way.

Erin grabbed his hand, "I don't, I never started another relationship because I still love you. It wasn't fair on Alex." She didn't want her son to have a string of 'uncles', she didn't want to even start a new relationship. She'd had offers but she'd turned them all down, unfortunately it had given her a reputation of being cold hearted. She knew there were rumours circulating around the base of who the father of Ale was and what had happened to them but she'd never done anything to encourage them or even dismiss them. The more rumours the better as it distorted the truth concerning Alex's parentage should it ever be discovered. "I've been asked out but I never took them up because of you. A stupid vampire was in a slayer's way. You were the last person I…" She trailed off blushing.

Vlad let out a chuckle. He pressed his forehead against hers, he felt her mind relaxing for the first time since he'd entered it. He felt more welcome than he had before with a sigh he smiled. It was almost how it used to be, he could sense Alex in her mind for the first time. She was lowering the shields around him.

She was ready to tell him the truth, he could sense that.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glanced around the room seeing a chest of drawers he pulled at them, opening up the first drawer to discover it was underwear, closing it before noticing something large in there. He pulled it out to reveal a black pair of pyjama bottoms. He threw them to her and she quickly pulled them on.

Something else caught his eye, a familiar looking dull grey t-shirt with a faded gothic pattern on it. He pulled it out and threw it to her. "I wondered what happened to this shirt." He muttered, he knew he hadn't misplaced it like everyone had claimed.

"I liked it." She defended with a shrug before turning away and unclasping her bra before slipping the shirt on. There was no point in being modest around him – they did have a son together.

Once she'd finished she turned to face him, smoothing out the creases. He opened his arms encouraging her to step closer she did as he invited and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We're not going to even attempt to have sex until we're sure it's what we both want and until everything is sorted between us. Is that clear?" Erin felt like one of his subjects but she nodded, he was right. "If you want me to even begin to think about forgiving you…" He cupped her face, stroking the apples of her cheeks lightly with his thumbs. "I want you to tell me everything about our son."

He wanted to know what he'd looked like when he was born, how many people he knew, what his first word was, what his favourite colour was (and he hoped it wasn't black), he wanted to know everything he'd missed out on in his son's life so far.

Erin let out a chuckle, "Besides the fact he likes vampires?" Alex had always been curious about vampires although Erin had tried to discourage it until he was a little older for fear he would end up getting himself bitten until he knew how not to ask personal questions.

"Yeah." He grinned widely lying down, it was a strange sensation being in a bed after nearly seven years, the way it dipped and moved as he tried to settle himself. He pulled her with him and they shuffled around until they faced each other, Vlad placed his right hand on her waist to stop her from running away when he asked her his next question. "But before that you are going to tell me about the deal you made with Adze." Vlad told her softly leaving no room for an argument, she didn't answer, at first making him close his eyes and curse. He should have just stuck to them talking about Alex instead of bringing this up straight away.

A warm, tender hand on his chest, half touching the material and half touching the bare skin, made him open his eyes.

Erin nodded slowly. She only hoped he understood. She should've done this before trying to relive their relationship one last time. She couldn't do this without him anymore, she'd fought it but what she'd nearly done made that clear in her mind. She needed him.

It was time he knew the complete truth.

The time he knew exactly why she'd done all this.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Some people asked for some Bertrand/Ingrid in this, would anyone else like to see it?_

_Thanks for reading._


	18. Adze's Deal

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I forgot I had levelling to do over the last two nights with my school phase team, I miss the days when I was at school when you could have a simple level 5 in a lesson instead of these 5c, 5b or 5a criteria. _

_Unfortunately I can't post tomorrow I have another concert event tomorrow this time for KS2. As an apology I've written a slightly longer (by 1000 words) chapter._

_I'd like your opinion… some people have asked for a sequel to this, would anyone else like to see one?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 18: Adze's Deal

Bertrand wasn't usually one to be snide out of hand but his new visitor deserved it. "Checking up on your future son in law?" Bertrand asked Ingrid snidely.

Ingrid's eyes narrowed in anger but also hurt at his words. She didn't want to be Vlad's mother in law it was weird enough being his sister in the first place.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see why Vlad hadn't returned…"

Bertrand looked at her, the answer was obvious. "Erin's here." He wasn't going to slip Erin and Vlad up, he'd seen the way Vlad had changed Ingrid had thought it had happened overnight but it had taken a month for him to become completely embittered. He was like a caged animal that wouldn't be released.

Ingrid tried her best to downplay it. "He mentioned something about her."

"Because Vlad still loves her," There was more to it than that but he wasn't going to tell Ingrid, he'd learned long ago that she couldn't keep a secret which is why he'd manipulated her years ago.

"He'll try to get out of the Bloodbinding again." Ingrid sighed, acting like it would be a chore to stop her brother.

"At least Vlad knows what he wants." Bertrand told her, "He doesn't want to be trapped in a marriage that gives him nothing." He knew exactly how to bait her and she needed it, she needed to be kicked up the fangs and made to listen.

That got Ingrid's hackles up. "Do you think I want this? I wanted power… I wanted to be respected… everyone has cast me to one side since I was born even you!" She snapped at him.

Bertrand looked taken a back, he didn't expect her outburst to target him. "Ingrid I can't ignore four hundred years of teachings, nor can any other vampire overnight. Your brother is almost twenty three; his ideas are new to us all." Bertrand stepped closer to Ingrid, "Don't even think you can compare yourself to what your brother is going through, you lost Will but Vlad has to deal with the fact Erin is still alive every day he's engaged to Adze. He didn't have a choice; you got yourself into this mess." Bertrand told her firmly.

"I never meant…"

"You don't think things through, you're like your brother in that way but you plough ahead into things not thinking of the consequences your brother thinks of them first then acts." Sometimes he wished the two siblings were reversed. "I think you should try to help him instead of destroy him."

Ingrid was going to pretend his words hadn't affected her in any way. "You don't know what you're talking about." Her goals were falling into place, that's if she managed to manipulate and pull her plan off.

Bertrand shook his head in disbelief, walking past her before pausing and leaning in close to her. Bertrand looked at Ingrid uttering three powerful words. "Prove me wrong."

Then he left a shaking Ingrid staring into the depths of the concrete grey wall.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad watched her make her decision he could feel panic in those moments she considered what she wanted to say. He physically relaxed as he saw her nod, glad that she felt she could trust him enough to tell her.

Erin ran her hand up his clothed arm, trying to physically calm him as she spoke. "I want you to listen to me." Erin told him softly, "And promise me that you won't get interrupt before I finish… or lose your temper!" She added quickly at the end eyeballing him.

Erin knew him too well, even after all this time she knew how to treat him. Vlad narrowed his eyes but Erin wouldn't budge, he nodded slowly.

Erin took a deep calming breath, this was the first time she would have told anyone exactly what happened five years ago.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

_The corridor was quiet as Erin walked down it. It was dimmer than usual, the main bulb having blown the previous night. She could feel something, her hair on the back of her neck stood on end, the feeling wasn't pleasant. Something had triggered it and Erin soon had her answer._

_Adze grabbed Erin pushing her against the wall. Her head bounced of the wall and she hissed with pain, she could feel a lump forming there already and the area began to throb steadily. She faced the dark, red eyes of Adze who looked at her with a look of disgust and lowered fangs._

"_What do you want?!" Erin snapped, trying to force Adze from her but she couldn't move the vampire that pinned her._

_The dark skinned woman tipped her head as if it were obvious. "You know what I want. Vlad's power."_

_Erin smiled at her; there was no way she would get that from him. "He won't give it to you; he'll find a way out of the Bloodbinding." There were other ways, Vlad hadn't had the Blood Tea Ceremony, he could find a way to break it off._

"_I know that." Adze smiled at her, "But he's not going to be the one giving it to me. You are..." She traced her hand across Erin's face, studying her closely and paying close attention to the area that should have held her pulsing vein but was masked by the spray. "I don't know why he likes you, a slayer, mortal." She sniffed at her in disgust before growling as she couldn't sense the slayer._

_Erin shook her head in pure confusion. "I can't give it you."_

"_You can." Adze told her, Erin was the key to her receiving power beyond her wildest dreams. "You are going to leave this school." Adze whispered to her, her voice dripping with malice. "If you don't want me to slay him the moment we're married."_

_"Vlad would kill you first."_

_"Not if I poisoned him when he bit me." Adze produced a vial from a pocket hidden beneath the layers of material in her red dress. "Odourless garlic, all I have to do is put a protective layer of Vaseline on my skin then apply it. It won't hurt me but it will kill your precious Vlad unless you stay out of our marriage." Adze told her firmly. "Very slowly and very, very painfully. It will be a pleasure to watch." Her smile didn't betray her words at all._

_Erin shook her head, "You wouldn't…" She couldn't kill Vlad, Vlad would be more powerful after biting Adze regardless or so she thought._

_Adze pretended to ignore her, only focussing on causing Erin more emotional pain. "Of course that would only be after killing your brother, that traitor Bertrand for his part in that plot to discredit me and ending peaceful existence with the slayers." She let out a laugh as if it amused her. "That slayer looks as if he'll make a very valuable servant, or he will unless you leave, I'll just drain him instead." Draining Jonno didn't seem like she was doing him any favours but Erin knew that Jonno would hate the life Adze was 'suggesting' for him._

_Erin shook her head, she had faith in Vlad. "Vlad wouldn't let you." Vlad would never let her do any of that._

"_Vlad wouldn't have a choice, he's already signed the execution papers, not that he knew what they were." Adze produced something as if out of thin air - a role of parchments. Erin scrutinised the documents they were execution papers ordering the execution of Bertrand and Ryan. "Of course Ingrid's execution papers haven't been signed, we both know what she has to do to be pardoned there." She pulled a look of disgust, "You can make it easier on her though, make sure she's not oppressed. If you leave she'll have everything she ever wanted."_

_Erin looked closer at the documents. The word 'execution' looked far fresher and in a far thicker quill than the rest of the writing. The words had been changed, probably by using something similar to the fading ink she used to use when she played with her brother when they were children pretending to be spies._

_Erin reached to touch them but Adze yanked them away from her, she wasn't stupid to let Erin near enough to destroy them._

"_He needs me to unify our kind, easy to manipulate vampires if you know how. If you stand in my way all I have to do is convince them Vlad's an unfit ruler which isn't too hard to do considering his track record with breathers and slayers." She snorted at Erin in disgust, "He wouldn't stand a chance, ritual execution would be his punishment." Adze switched her voice to a more comforting tone. "But you can make sure none of that happens."_

"_By leaving him." She was being pinned into a corner; the deal looked her only way to protect everyone she loves._

"_Do we have a deal?"_

_Their happiness wasn't worth destroying the lives of the others. This way she could save everyone, she was breaking her heart but she could save everyone._

"_You don't marry Vlad for five years." Erin rushed out quickly; it was the first number she thought of off the top of her head._

_Adze blinked not expecting Erin to have that condition, "What?"_

"_Vlad will fight for me; he won't care what happens to the others." She was half bluffing; she knew Vlad would stop at nothing to keep her safe and by his side. "You need me to do this willingly. Give him five years to get used to you." Perhaps it would save Vlad if he got to know his future bride or perhaps he might find another way out._

_Adze scoffed, this breather knew nothing of their ways. "Vampires don't 'get to know' each other. We mate then breed nothing more. It's just a new living arrangement." Erin tried not to shudder at the thought of Vlad being forced to father a child with Adze. She pressed a hand to her own stomach, any child of Vlad's she'd treasure beyond anything – even though she knew that it was difficult to achieve. She pulled her hand away before Adze could get the wrong idea and longing could surface in her._

_Erin blinked slowly, maintaining eye contact with the woman. "Five years and you don't hurt him. He lives even after your ceremony."_

_Adze let out a yell, she had waited a hundred years she could wait a few more. "You don't speak a word of this to anyone; if you do his whole family has an accident with sunlight. The Slayer's Guild will be nothing more than a punch bowl of blood. Understand?" Erin nodded. "You can't trust me you know that." Adze was curious as to why Erin was doing this even though there was nothing stopping her from killing the others anyway._

"_I think you'll stick by it. I'm your competition and we both know that as long as I'm around you'll never have a chance to marry Vlad." Erin had to do this she had to leave him, leave the life she loved to save the surrogate family and the man she loved. "I leave and everyone lives."_

"You leave tonight. If you even go near him I will kill everyone you care about and stake Vlad right in front of you." Adze grinned at her; the smile was that of a spoiled brat. Her white teeth shimmering in the dim light. "So we have a deal?" She extended her hand out to Erin.

_Erin reluctantly shook it, sickness overwhelming her. She wanted to retch but she wouldn't in Adze's presence. "Deal." Erin couldn't yank her hand back fast enough; she wiped it on the side of her shirt trying to remove all traces of Adze from them._

_Something dangled in front of Erin, her now glazed eyes making everything around her blurred. Adze handed Erin the bottle of odourless garlic and Erin clutched it tightly, barely resisting the urge to throw it over her. She would if she knew Adze couldn't stop her before she'd unscrewed the lid. It was pointless trying that._

_Erin felt as if she'd made a deal with the devil and in a way… she had._

_YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL_

Vlad stared at Erin trying to process everything, Erin was the reason he'd managed to postpone the wedding for five years. He thought Adze hadn't put up so much of a fight as her father had. Erin had tried to give him more time or at least find the arrangement more 'agreeable'.

"This is why you left me?" He whispered. Erin nodded, turning her head away from him. She didn't want to see the anger in his eyes. "You stupid slayer." He scolded her through a thick, closed throat. "I could've handled Adze." He told her.

Erin looked at him, surprised at how soft his voice was. "I couldn't lose you."

Vlad shook his head, her deal was pointless. "She's going to kill me anyway." He pulled her closer to him, rubbing her bare arm up and down gently. "We could have been together the last five years; I don't care for one minute about what Adze threatened to do…"

Erin placed her fingers over his lips, stopping him. She gave him a sad smile. "Exactly." Vlad would end up getting himself even deeper into this contract with everyone else pulled in with him with more consequences than there were already. "You'd signed documents that couldn't be repealed." She told him, granted he'd signed them through trickery. "She can produce it at any time. I'm not being selfish and losing everyone I care about for us."

"Adze had no right to interfere in our lives…"

"She's just as much forced into this Vlad as you are. Think of it from her point of view. She's a princess and I'm a breather. She'd be a laughing stock if I became your mistress…"

Vlad's protest was immediate and the room shook with the force of his disgust. "You'd never be that! And you're not 'just a breather'!"

Erin shook her head; she honestly could see where Adze was coming from. "She had to protect what she was bound into." Erin pressed her forehead against his, "I was always in her way and she didn't understand why you'd pick me over her – a breather instead of one of your own kind." Adze didn't understand the concept of love or at least Erin didn't think so. She was cold hearted, well that was the impression Erin always got from her.

"Only you could defend her." Vlad muttered, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm just looking at it from her point of view." It didn't mean Erin was on her side. "If you'd never decided his support was more important than us…" Erin reminded him, if he hadn't wanted Ramanga's support and refused to marry Adze in the first place none of this would have ever happened.

"Point taken." Vlad spoke quickly, he'd been naïve at the time and it had cost him dearly. "You were always using your spray she wouldn't have known I'd mated with you." Vlad growled throwing himself back on the bed.

"I think she knew." Erin told him, it was a feeling she had. She couldn't see why Adze would want her out of the way so much.

Vlad shook his head, "She might have known you were my intended nothing more." He doubted anything concerning love would have crossed her mind, until it had been used to threaten Erin.

Erin leaned towards him, raising herself up on her elbow to hover over him. "How many times can you mate?"

Vlad twisted his head to look at her, "I can have one First Bite which is pointless now you have my powers, I can have more Bloodbindings assuming my wife dies each time. I can have as many matings in name as I want."

"Oh." She didn't fully understand the complexities of his culture.

He entered her mind, _"But a mating like this is rare."_ He caught her neck, stroking it gently and Erin gasped as their link intensified just the way his had with Alex. A bond this strong between vampires was practically unheard of as it wasn't exactly willing for it to only be able to be shared through a bite. _"It can only be done once. You're my mate; there can never be anyone else. I don't want anyone else."_

Her eyes sparkled at his words, glittering in the artificial light. Vlad pulled her down slowly, Erin didn't resist, until he could kiss her softly. Their tongues battled briefly before Vlad pulled back. It was a short kiss but a sweet one.

"How does Alex fit into this?" Surely she would've thought that the existence of his son would end the arrangement.

Erin wondered when he was going to bring that up. "I knew she'd want to make another deal, one where Alex would be killed to keep you alive. I couldn't do that Vlad; I can't lose either of you. Even if she didn't want that she'd want him dead because he's the one thing that stops her from ever truly having your power. Alexander is your heir Vlad and you can't denounce him." Alexander would develop his powers and there would be no legitimate reason for Vlad to denounce him as heir. "If you knew about him you would be target for blackmail and might even be killed because of his existence. Ramanga would call you a traitor to your kind." Vlad scoffed, he'd been that for years technically. "You wouldn't have any support."

"I still don't have support now, I have bootlickers nothing more." He let out a sigh, "You should have let me fight for us and Alex, I deserved that Erin." Vlad told her with irritation, he had a right to fight for them that was his role. He was supposed to protect them.

Erin gave him a sad smile, stroking his jaw gently. "Your power wasn't stable enough and it still isn't for us to be a part of it."

Vlad didn't think his power would ever be as stable as he was led to believe it would become. "It's not stable even with Ramanga and Adze. I get rid of them then…"

Erin shook her head, "It's not that simple Vlad." He went to get up but Erin decided to be the one who pinned him down this time, straddling him. "I don't know whether I can go through it all again." She whispered. "Think of Alex, how many tests will he have to go through to be accepted as your son? How many will say he isn't when you know for a fact he is? I can't put Alex through all that to be bullied and the centre of attention for scandal and gossip..."

Vlad lifted a hand and caressed her jaw lightly, placing a finger on her lips. _"You're my mate, that's all that matters. I'm not marrying Adze. You and Alex are what's important and anyone who doesn't believe he's my son can go stake themselves."_

Erin nodded simply; she knew he'd want to fight for them no matter what she said.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Now I know everything, are we going to tell Alex?" He asked her firmly, "That's if there aren't any more secrets?"

Erin rolled her eyes, that was twice – that she could recall. This whole situation didn't count she didn't have a choice in that. "No more secrets." She promised, opening her mind fully to prove that point, Vlad grinned at her open display of honesty. "I don't know." She whispered, "I want you to be with us but he's still something that could be used to destroy you and I can't lose him."

"Erin I love you and I already love Alex, he's so much like you." Alex was fearless like his mother, he wasn't afraid of asking questions or confronting him.

Erin shook her head, "He's more like you but with a fascination for vampires." Looking at Alex always reminded her of Vlad because he looked so much like his father.

"I liked vampires at that age." Vlad protested. At that age he didn't really understand that there were other kinds in the world, he was sheltered to become a perfect vampire – which he'd rebelled against as soon as he realised what was happening.

"I can't ever think of you liking vampires." She teased.

He shook his head and kissed her lips softly, "I did fall for a half fang." That was when he'd actually begun to embrace his culture, he wanted to guide her until her loyalty bite kicked in. He wanted to find a cure so she wouldn't be loyal to anyone else. He pulled back, "Who turned out to be a breather." He still remembered being frozen in shock at how warm her lips were - the one thing stasis spray couldn't hide.

Erin grinned at him; it still amazed her how they could joke about it when it had caused enough heartbreak at the time. "Slayer actually." Erin rested her head on his chest and heard the rumble in his chest.

This was how it used to be, comfortable and easy.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep, the moment that happened he knew he had to leave.

"I need to go before someone finds me in here." He muttered, Erin let out a groan of disapproval. "You don't want gossip." He reminded her and she reluctantly shuffled off him. Vlad climbed off the bed remembering that the mattress moved in time as he shifted his weight. He ran his fingers through his hair looking down at Erin who stared up at him with a faint smile on her lips. He was taken back five years in that moment. "I haven't got a shirt." He reminded her, looking at the tattered remains of his t-shirt and the non-existent fastenings on his current shirt.

Erin let out a sigh looking down, there was only one shirt (that she was admitting to) that would fit him. With a groan she pushed herself up from the bed. She walked over to the drawers and pulled out a clean t-shirt before peeling off the shirt she wore. She pulled the clean blue shirt on then tossed the other one to him.

Vlad pulled on the shirt he hadn't seen in five years. It hadn't faded at all, it didn't even look threadbare. "I didn't wear it often." Erin admitted quietly, she didn't want to risk it becoming tattered and torn. She placed a hand on his arm, "Do you forgive me?" She whispered.

Vlad needed more time to process everything she'd said to him, "I understand what you did Erin but I need time." He couldn't forgive her offhand, he needed to absorb everything she'd said then decide. Erin looked downwards, "Its five years of our lives Erin I would've wanted to be there for you every step of the way."

"I wanted you there." Erin muttered, pressing her forehead against his in what had become their signature gesture of affection, "It's been hard keeping him from you. He's wanted a father all his life."

"Then you should have told him the truth." He told her simply, "Does he even know he's part vampire?" He wanted to know if Alex understood why he could connect to Erin and his mind.

Erin gave a meek and sheepish shrug, "He knows he's half Transylvanian." She offered watching him let out a deep breath that was supposed to calm him in some way but clearly failed. She could see the edges of his irises glowing red.

"I need to go." He whispered, "I don't want to fight before I've fully taken in what you've told me." He didn't want to say things he'd regret when he'd finally managed to understand why she'd done what she'd done.

Erin nodded, he was right. She looked at the closed door, she didn't want him to leave she wanted her former lover to stay with her but there would be talk in the morning.

She followed Vlad across the living quarters to the door, he opened it slowly just as Erin made a decision and pushed him back into the room to look outside.

Erin looked down the corridor, trying to see if there was anyone there before deciding it was safer to close the door before saying goodnight or whatever time it was. She reached up on her toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Vlad wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back on the once open door.

He slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss. Erin fisted her fingers in the silky black hair at the nape of his neck.

He slipped his cool fingers under her shirt, coming into contact with her hot skin. She gasped and arched up into him before jumping away as she felt all her nerve endings blaze.

She saw the mischievous look in his eyes and she shivered before pulling back completely. If he stayed any longer their promise for no making love yet would be out of the window.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" He questioned, trying not to relish how much he loved her dishevelled state.

"I have a meeting at nine." She told him apologetically,

"After?" He asked. It was only supposed to be a quick meeting, a weekly briefing that she didn't really want to attend but it was mandatory.

"After." She promised. Vlad wanted to ask her to bring Alexander but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. He kissed her forehead before grabbing the door handle and stepping outside the room.

Erin leaned back against the door with a sigh as it closed – she felt more at peace than she had done in a very long time. She let out a laugh before pushing herself off the door to return to bed and try to sleep, although she doubted sleep would come to her.

Vlad closed the door with a smile; he shook his head lightly as his sensitive ears picked up her laugh. He gently tapped the door with his hand before turning away to return to his own quarters across the other side of the base.

He made it all of two steps before he was forced to stop in his tracks...

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Would anyone else like to see a sequel?_

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Tantrum

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This week has been manic, we had our actual KS2 performance at the church this week, the children were fantastic – playing the organ for 400+ people was nerve wracking though. Christmas time is always manic (and exhausting)._

_Tomorrow I have the staff party but after that I should be posting every day again (which I prefer to do) so my other fics will be updated as well during the school holiday._

_YD5 YAY! As for the bad news concerning it… until the first ep of series 5 I can be in complete denial. I have ten months to type as many fics as I can before it becomes reality. I already have three lined up from that final ep._

_Would anyone mind if I went over the thirty chapter mark by a couple of chapters? Make it forty max? I promise it won't be any longer than that. I didn't realise the chapter number I was on and I need to include another plotline for it all to make sense._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 19: Tantrum

Two figures were starting at him knowingly. He tried to rearrange his features into a nonchalant look but came across as far too innocent.

He really hadn't counted on anyone walking into him at this point or considered the fact that Alex hadn't been in Erin's quarters.

The figures couldn't seem to move their eyes off him and it unnerved him slightly but he decided that the best thing to do would be ignore it – for now.

"Vlad." Jonno greeted looking deliberately at the door from which Vlad had just exited. Vlad closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What were you doing with mum?" Alex asked him curiously.

Jonno tipped his head as if to say 'Shall I tell him or do you want to?'. His eyes were drawn once more to something on Vlad.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly for Jonno's sake before looking down at Alex, "We were just catching up." Vlad explained to the boy. Jonno let out a snort, trying to but failing to conceal it as a cough. Vlad sent him a glare, usually he would've made something explode around him as a warning as well but he didn't want to scare Alex.

Alex seemed to have taken up the same look as Jonno and was staring at him.

Vlad shuffled slightly but their gazes followed him, he didn't know why they were staring at him so much but it was beginning to annoy him.

"What?" Vlad asked, the stares finally getting to him. He looked down; he could see anything wrong with him. He looked back up to Jonno, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Jonno gestured to the shirt Vlad wore with his eyes, "Just haven't seen that shirt in a while." Jonno grinned at his friend, teasing him. "And I know you haven't kept it here."

Alex decided to be helpful, thinking that Jonno couldn't remember where he'd seen it. "Mum wears that shirt."

Out of the mouths of babes.

"We didn't do anything." Vlad ground out through gritted teeth.

Jonno was trying not to laugh, "I believe you mate." Jonno told him with a silly grin across his lips, growing bigger the longer Vlad shuffled. "What did happen to your shirt anyway?"

"Shut up." Vlad muttered.

Jonno looked innocent, "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it." Vlad whispered lowly and threateningly. Jonno didn't know whether that was an observant comment or truly because Vlad had the ability to tap into his mind, he gulped. "What are you doing here anyway?" Vlad asked him softly.

Jonno gestured to Alex as if it was obvious, "Returning Alex to his mum. Unless you want to do it?" Vlad didn't need to be telepathic to get the rest of Jonno's silent comment, 'After all you are his dad'.

Alex decided to make the decision running towards Vlad and barrelling into him with a laugh. "How about we do it together?" Vlad asked Jonno pointedly, he didn't want Erin getting the wrong impression. Before Jonno could answer he'd knocked on Erin's door.

Erin grinned wider than she had in a long time, Jonno noticed, as she looked at Vlad.

Vlad gave Erin an apologetic look, he didn't mean to disturb her again. He gestured with his head, jerking it backwards to his guests, before she could say anything incriminating. She looked behind him seeing Jonno and Alex standing there. She moved out of the way to let her son rush to his room before she could even say bed. He darted under her arm leaving Jonno and Vlad in the corridor.

Leaving them in the corridor would stop Jonno from asking awkward questions – or so she thought.

Jonno wanted to quiz Erin on Vlad's former sense of fashion. "What happened to Vlad's shirt?" He wasn't going to get an answer from Vlad so he thought he'd ask Erin.

The pair rolled their eyes in perfect sync.

"I ripped it."

"It was stained."

The pair spoke at the same time before looking at each other then looking away. It only peaked Jonno's curiosity more. "For being able to communicate telepathically you really can't get a story straight." Jonno laughed.

"It was stained…" Vlad began then Erin took over.

"And when he tried to get the stain out Vlad ripped it."

"It just needs a little more enthusiasm." Jonno criticised laughing harder. "And to be a bit more thought through." Their lie was obvious to everyone. He doubted they'd gone as far as sleeping together, Vlad would've stopped it of that Jonno was sure but it was fun to see the pair of them squirm.

"Fog off." Vlad snapped before receiving a slap from Erin across the chest. He looked at her in confusion before seeing her gesture with serious eyes towards Alex's room.

"No swearing in front of our son." Erin hissed at him. Jonno blinked at Erin's term, he never thought she'd use it so freely around Vlad.

He looked sheepish. "Sorry." Erin grabbed his fingers lightly, letting him know she forgave him.

"She's already training you?" Jonno asked looking between them, it was an interesting sight. Years ago Vlad had been the one who had the final say in their relationship, clearly it had reversed.

Vlad watched as her eyelids began to droop. "You'd better get some sleep." Vlad told her ignoring Jonno completely, Erin nodded with a venomous look towards Jonno who looked innocent. He hadn't teased them for years and he was making up for lost time.

"MUM!" A voice called and Erin glanced over her shoulder with a sigh. Vlad gestured for her to go to him.

Erin pressed her index and middle finger to her lips before pressing them to Vlad's healing neck above the 'claw' marks Adze had created when she'd ripped into his skin.

Jonno grinned as he realised it was a subconscious action that Vlad repeated without thinking. He was glad they'd relaxed - although not completely –around each other and were relaxed about themselves around him.

Vlad let his fingers linger over her pulse before pulling them away as she leaned into the coolness of his touch with a smile.

He pulled back and she closed the door slowly, trying to look at him for as long as possible, feeling like a girl with a crush again.

As Erin closed the door behind them, Jonno leaned towards Vlad and spoke, "Is everything better in Vlad and Erin world?"

Vlad gave him the most genuine smile he'd seen in a very long time. "I think we're getting somewhere."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad felt a sharp pain in his mind that could only have come from a mental poke. He shot upwards only barely remembering to stop before his forehead hit the lid of his coffin.

"_You're awake then?"_ A voice asked making him jump and succeed in hitting his forehead against the coffin lid before he realised that it was in his mind. He growled and flopped back down into his coffin, running his hands over his face, rubbing the spot that now ached.

"_You woke me."_ He tried to sound irritated but he enjoyed talking to Erin through their minds, it was something he'd missed in five years.

"_I need your help…"_

Before she could finish he'd shot back up, this time clicking his fingers for the lid to open._ "What's wrong? Is Alex…"_

He felt waves of calm being sent his way and knew that he was being ordered to relax. _"I need you to look after Alex."_ Erin told him apologetically.

"_You had a meeting anyway…" _Surely she had some form of babysitter whilst she was in the meeting.

"_It's a whole staff meeting."_ Usually it only involved key members but for some reason everyone was needed to be involved. _"I don't know why…"_

Vlad's mental voice softened in concern, _"Do I need to be there?"_

"_It's just for slayers about slayer things."_ She assured him with a mental grin, _"Just for an hour or two then we can have that breakfast you wanted."_ Although it probably would end up as being a lunch instead.

Vlad wasn't entirely against spending time with Alex he just didn't like the idea it was more babysitting than anything else again. _"Fine, yeah, I'll look after him."_

He began to climb from the coffin, stretching and feeling his bones crack back into place.

"_Thanks Vlad."_ She smiled, _"Lo…"_ Then she cut off, and Vlad felt himself wonder whether she was going to sign off like she used to or whether she was going to say something else. It wasn't like they hadn't said the words again to each other recently.

"Love you too." He muttered, wishing for the former.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad smiled as he found something. It was tucked behind something on the shelf, much like his own was. He gently moved the item, taking care not to let anything fall to the floor. He lifted it up with a soft smile, it was the photograph that matched his own in his room of them at the Halloween Disco. It wasn't hidden but it wasn't somewhere anyone would think to look.

"Did you know Dad?" A voice asked making him jump and nearly drop the picture, he caught it just before it landed on the floor. "What's that?" Alex asked as Vlad turned around.

Vlad showed him the picture, a little cautious of what the boy could read into it. Erin must have been pregnant when the photograph was taken or it was the night that Alex had been conceived. She'd left nearly a month after it. "Just an old photo of your mum and me, before you were born."

Alex looked at it, recognising it from the fleeting glances he'd seen of it recently. "She's cried over that." Vlad couldn't deny that he'd shed his fair share of tears over it as well. Alex held it lightly, knowing how his mum treasured it but he'd never seen who the man was in it. He was surprised that it had been Vlad in it. "You made her cry." That accusation made him sound so much like his mother.

Vlad ran his hands through his black hair, ruffling it, admitting something he'd never told anyone else. "Your mum made me cry as well."

Alex sat down next to Vlad on the couch, leaning into his father. Vlad lifted his arm and wrapped it around Alex's shoulders without thinking. "She's smiling and you are." Alex noticed, tracing his mom's smile with his finger, he'd only seen her smile like that around the man next to her, she'd never smiled like that to his knowledge before. "Did you know Dad?" He repeated and Vlad could only nod. He did know his father – quite well in fact.

Vlad managed to mention one thing, "Your Dad loved your mum, he still does."

Alex shuffled uncomfortably, he didn't like the idea of someone else loving his mum beside Vlad. Even if it was his real dad. For some reason the idea made him angry. "More than you?"

"I love your mum more than anything or anyone else." Vlad told the boy firmly. "And your dad loves you just as much," He told Alex quietly, wishing he could change 'your dad' to 'I'.

"He knows about me?" Alex looked at him in pure wonder and Vlad could only nod. He ducked his head before looking up at the vampire shyly. "Do you love me?"

Vlad kissed his forehead. "Yeah." The answer didn't have a moment's hesitation in it.

Then Alex surprised him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex stared at the picture before making up his mind, he knew how to make both of the adults happy and make himself happy at the same time.

Alex threw the picture to one side gently with a growl. "I need to see mum." He pulled from Vlad's arms, jumping from the seat and landing on his two feet.

Vlad picked it back up and handed it to him but Alex did the same again. This time Vlad was worried that he might damage the picture. "You'll see her after her meeting." Alex would have to wait, Erin had been in the meeting two hours, it couldn't last much longer. Vlad thought it was supposed to be a routine one.

Alex clearly had the Dracula impatience. "I want to see her now!"

Vlad mimicked the young boy's posture perfectly, folding his arms over his chest. "You're not disturbing her."

"I. WANT. MUM!" Alex punctuated ignoring the vampire completely.

Alex told him stubbornly, stamping his foot on the ground before dashing from the room and down the corridor towards the room his mum was in before Vlad could stop him. Alex definitely had vampire speed. Alex grabbed the door to the room that Erin was in. He began to lower the handle, it clicked as it moved.

Vlad grabbed his hand and pulled it from the door gently but firmly. He held it in his grip. "Alex, I said no!" Vlad told his son fiercely, Alex wasn't going to disturb Erin in an important meeting. Erin would stake him for a start if he let their son do that.

Alex looked at Vlad angrily, "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Those words cut Vlad to the core. Vlad stood there dumbly, looking at his son unsure what to do before his instincts kicked in and he could see that Alex was about to make a run for it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He began to speed off in the other direction as fast as he could but Vlad was faster, this time he was ready for it. He blocked Alex's way, folding his arms over his chest in an intimidating manner. Alex faltered before deciding that Vlad wouldn't hurt him and there was nothing Vlad could do to change his mind.

Alex looked up at the average height vampire in front of him. It wasn't fair that he got to use his vampire powers on him. "NOT FAIR!" He screamed at Vlad, he turned around but Vlad grabbed his waist and hoisted him up, pressing his son's back against his chest. "I'M NOT A VAMPIRE YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He shouted.

"I can tell you what to do, I will as Grand High Vampire and your…" Vlad snapped at the small boy, trailing off before he said too much.

He realised how the Count must have felt all these years and felt a pang of sympathy for him. He felt slight horror at the thought that he was turning into him with some of his words. He shook his head trying to dismiss the thought.

"I'm not a vampire!" Alex screamed at his father. Vlad had forgotten Erin hadn't told him that part of his heritage.

Vlad growled at the young boy. "You're more like me than you know!"

Alex stood his ground, squirming around to face Vlad. "You're a grown up! I only have to do what mum says not you! If you were my Dad then I *might* do it!" That was interesting the use of 'might' and not 'would'.

Vlad let out a low hiss, too low for Alex's ears. He wished he could tell Alex all he knew in that moment but he was going to respect Erin and wait until she was ready for him to know as painful as it was to wait.

Vlad suddenly stiffened as he heard footfalls behind him, wincing and hunching a fraction as he felt a question filled presence in his mind. He slowly turned to see the slightly bemused expression of his former girlfriend waiting for answers to questions that were currently being shot like arrows into his mind.

Erin waited for an answer but she wasn't getting one, clearly Vlad's mind couldn't process an answer. "What is going on?!" Erin cried looking between father and son. She'd sensed the argument in her mind. She wanted an answer.

Vlad felt slightly ashamed that he hadn't been able to handle this argument before Erin had intervened. He was a parent and felt that he should be able to deal with his own son.

"He started it!" Alex told her, trying his hardest to wiggle from his dad's grip but Vlad's grasp wouldn't budge a fraction of an inch.

Vlad jiggled Alex around a little to stop him kicking him in certain places. "I said no." Vlad explained to her. "He wanted to disturb your meeting."

"Alexander!" Erin scolded, her son knew better than that.

Alexander's eyes began to water. "You're always in meetings!" Alex shouted at her, "I want my mum sometimes but you're always busy doing slayer stuff."

Erin couldn't help it, she needed to do something to support them, they couldn't live on the base without her doing her fair share. Being a slayer was an occupation and it offered her protection from Adze and other slayers if they ever found out about Alex's parentage. "It's my job Alex." Vlad lowered Alex to the ground at Erin's gesture with her eyes. He was wary about doing it but he supposed Erin knew what she was doing, she did have more experience than him he realised bitterly.

Alex shook his head frantically, that wasn't an excuse. "If I had a dad you could look after me some of the time and then he could look after me when you had meetings. At least someone would want to spend time with me." Erin and Vlad felt terrible at the thought that Alex didn't think anyone wanted to spend time with him.

Erin's face softened, "Alex I go to those meetings so I can protect you. I don't do it because I want to, I do it because I have to. I want to spend time with you more than anything in the world but sometimes this has to come first." She looked at Vlad, he understood. His role as Grand High Vampire sometimes took over his life far too often, even when they were together and he was being prepared for the role there was sometimes nothing she could do but step back and watch as their time was taken from them.

"I just want you to spend more time with me! Even Vlad wants to spend time with you!" Vlad's eyes widened, he hadn't though Alex would pick up on that. "Before my dreams stopped you liked each other and spent a lot of time together but you don't do that here. I just want a family and until Vlad is my dad I won't do as he says!" Alex shouted at Erin and she hoped that no one else had heard him. The dreams she was trying to keep to a minimum in discussion but she was glad Alex had admitted they'd stopped, Vlad had clearly blocked his mind from their son.

The second part of Alex's speech was an ultimatum and Erin wasn't going to let Alex dictate what would happen to her.

Erin grabbed her son's arm firmly, stopping him from escaping before he even tried. Alex pulled but Erin wouldn't let go of him until he'd listened. "Alexander you listen to grown-ups until you're eighteen. You listen to Vlad and any other grown up you know."

Alex shook his head, "HE'S NOT MY DAD! I DON'T HAVE TO DO WHAT HE SAYS!" He jumped up and down in a small tantrum, Erin had seen far worse but Vlad clearly didn't know what to do.

"Alexander Artur Ryan Count!" Erin snapped at him, slipping completely and forgetting 'Noble'. Vlad looked like a deer caught in headlights, Alex didn't seem fazed by the moniker – he'd heard it before from his mom in private and his uncle on occasion. "You need to apologise to Vlad." They stared at each other, Alex was just as stubborn as his parents and they were both as stubborn as each other. "Alexander…" She drew out slowly; he nodded eventually and looked at Vlad.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Mean it." Erin told her son firmly. Alex had to learn when he'd done wrong and how to set things right.

Alex wrapped his arms tightly around Vlad's waist. "I'm sorry Vlad."

"It's okay." Vlad leaned down and kissed his son's hair softly. Alex relaxed in his arms at that action, Vlad was amazed that the boy never shuddered at his lower temperature. His temperature was lower than Erin's but not as low as an average vampire child's.

"Still wish you were my dad." He whispered into Vlad's stomach, gripping the vampire tighter, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Vlad felt his throat clench at the boy's words. Vlad automatically looked to Erin and she smiled gently. Erin was the one who answered ruffling Alex's hair, "I know."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex looked up at Erin, not moving his hands from around Vlad's waist. "Is Vlad going to stay with us more?" Erin looked between the two of them. Alex fitted against Vlad perfectly, they were natural together and that's all she'd ever wished for. She fought to speak, tears she didn't know she had welling in her throat at the picture of domesticity they brought to her.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, unsure what to say at first before finally deciding seeing that Erin was struggling to answer. "I need to look after my own kind." Vlad told him. "I'm the Vampire King remember?" He reminded the boy quietly using the term he understood, if things didn't work out and he still remained trapped in a marriage to Adze then he doubted he would be able to see Alex.

Alex had a way around that, if Vlad couldn't see him then he'd see Vlad. "Can we stay with you?" He was curious how Vlad lived as a vampire.

"Alex, Vlad's getting married." Erin reminded him, reminding herself as well. Vlad reached out and grasped her shoulder, while he was still an engaged man he wouldn't let it remain that way for much longer.

Alex had the answer to that, he'd had it while he looked at the picture. It was the reason he'd wanted to see his mum in the first place. "If he marries you first he doesn't have to marry Edie."

"Adze." Vlad and Erin corrected at the same time, hiding their smiles at their son's mispronunciation of Adze's name. Vlad couldn't wait to see what he'd do with Dracula. Alex didn't seem to care about being corrected or bother correcting it anyway.

He gave a small shrug. "Then we can stay with him." It made sense in his mind.

Erin simply blinked trying to understand how simple child logic worked. Vlad spoke, "We'll see." He wasn't promising anything but he'd love for Erin and Alex to live with him permanently, although he doubted Erin would want to be his Blood Bride. It wouldn't be at the school, it would be somewhere he and Erin would pick out to raise Alex together, he'd make sure of that.

Alex seemed satisfied with that answer and remembered suddenly why he'd wanted to bother his mum, at least one of the reasons. "Can Vlad stay with us for dinner? I'll drink blood…" Alex offered before pulling a face, he definitely would be a vegetarian vampire. Vlad looked at his watch he hadn't realised that it had gone past lunchtime, as if on cue he heard Alex's stomach growl – it reminded him of his younger brother.

Vlad let out a chuckle as Erin's eyes widened, she thought her son knew that vampires didn't just drink blood. She felt colour rising to her cheeks, "I eat normal food."

Alex looked slightly disappointed at that but Erin just laughed. "Go on…" She gestured for Alex to go ahead.

He bounded off down the corridor, a slight spring in his step at getting his own way. "He doesn't know we were planning it anyway does he?" Vlad whispered to Erin.

"Don't spoil it for him." Erin scolded with a laugh, their son had a sense of pride that he clearly received from Vlad. Her voice sobered, "He likes being with you." Erin smiled gently, stroking Vlad's arm up and down. "Which is good."

"Is it?" Vlad asked her curiously.

She nodded shyly, "Yeah." Alex loved Vlad already and it was more than she'd hoped for. Alex wouldn't reject Vlad when he found out the truth – or so she hoped.

Vlad grasped her fingers lightly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Erin shivered at the sensation before pulling her hands back.

He gave her a confused expression, "Not yet Vlad." She told him, then she felt a pang shook through her at the way his face fell, it was her fault she'd initiated the contact in the first place. She needed him to understand, she couldn't deal with affection in public yet. "Not in public," He nodded understanding. Erin looked back and forth down the corridor checking that there was no one in sight. She quickly kissed his cheek before blushing like a school girl and looking down at her shoes.

Vlad leaned towards her, nudging her shoulder, "It could be an option." She knew what he was referring to – Vlad marrying her instead of Adze.

"No." Erin told him firmly and fiercely. "I'm not starting a war amongst your kind because you decide to marry me and not Adze. You have to bite me and you know the answer to that." Vlad nodded and dropped his head.

"A Blood Union wouldn't involve a bite." Vlad tried weakly, although it could be ended with enough pressure placed on the couple.

Erin turned and ran her hands up and down his arms, neither of them were ready to marry. Things were different between them and for them. This wasn't the exact same Vlad she'd left five years ago and she wasn't the same Erin from them. They were both harder, they'd faced the harsh realities of their worlds. "Five years Vlad, we haven't been together for five years. I've changed to raise our son."

His eyes narrowed and became that fraction harder, "You chose to do that alone." His tone made her shiver, it amazed her how he'd mastered the unfeeling emotion in his voice.

Erin sighed, rolling her eyes as his words cut her. "I didn't have a choice and let's drop it before we argue anymore and before you've thought it through thoroughly." After all that's why he'd left in the first place before being caught by their son and Jonno.

Vlad nodded she was right, he decided to go onto a safer topic – in theory. "What was the meeting about?" He asked her softly,

"Nothing important." She assured him, she'd been led to believe it was something of importance but in the end it had been routine. Alex was right, these were the kinds of meetings that took her away from him. She didn't want that to happen anymore. Although she had the distinct impression that something was being kept from her throughout it. Jonno and Ver wouldn't meet her eyes at all throughout the meeting.

Erin couldn't help herself, although she'd told him to drop the conversation she couldn't help returning to it as curiosity wouldn't leave her alone. She needed him to answer something for her. "You could have told him that you were his dad then and there, why didn't you?" Erin was curious, it would have stopped the argument he'd had with their son immediately.

"Because I wanted to tell him together. When we could tell him at least." Vlad's voice held sadness as he finished speaking.

Erin stroked his jaw, "Maybe soon." She wanted Alex to hear from them before hearing it from anyone else but she wasn't promising anything.

His eyes lit up at that and Erin felt herself warm inside at the way his mood changed. Regret filled her once more, at the rate they were going Alex would find out anyway.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pushed the canteen door open, gesturing for Erin to enter she grinned at him in thanks. He couldn't resist trailing his hand up her back as she brushed through the door in front of him where no one could see him. She jumped at the contact and he chuckled to himself. She hit him in the chest before anyone could see her, and he groaned in mock pain.

Erin tore her eyes away from Vlad, glancing around the room with a laugh, "Alex is waiting for us." She reminded him before he could distract her anymore. The smile was still on her face as she looked around trying to find the smallest figure on the base.

Vlad followed her gaze trying to see if he could spot his son. His keen eyesight didn't reveal his son being anywhere.

He threw out his mind but he couldn't sense Alex, children couldn't hide from their parents.

Her smile began to slip replaced by one of panic. Erin's voice was filled with terror, "Where's Alex?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Would anyone mind if I went over the thirty chapter mark by a couple of chapters?_

_Thanks for reading._


	20. Title

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A shorter chapter, sorry._

_Poizon: The answer to Twitter is yes, I don't mind. Sorry I kept forgetting to put my answer in the A/N._

_I will be answering all my PMs soon, I think I scared people not posting last week and I have quite a few to go through. I will be replying to them all very soon._

_Would people like a sequel? If so when would you like it set? I've got four times at the moment but I'm flexible._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 20: Title

She had to have missed him.

He must be in the room somewhere.

Erin ducked down onto the floor, sweeping it with her gaze thinking Alex might be underneath. The reason for which she couldn't think of at the moment.

No matter how hard she looked in the room she couldn't find him, her mind felt empty almost as if Vlad was missing once more.

She brought herself up to her full height looking at her mate next to her.

Erin looked at Vlad, desperation filling her "Please tell me you can sense him." She whispered, fear making it hard to speak or move or even breathe.

Vlad closed his eyes and concentrated further. He searched with his mind, trying to catch a glimpse of his son but he couldn't find him at all.

He opened his eyes and shook his head, fear taking a hold of him. If Adze…

He couldn't think about it.

There was one thing he could use…

His nose. Erin hadn't put any spray on Alex and neither had he, he could track him that way or so he hoped. He prayed Erin hadn't taught Alex to remember to apply it to himself.

He patted Erin's shoulder lightly, "Come on." They needed to find him.

Quickly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex was scared of the woman in front of him, he was only trying to look for his mum and Vlad when he'd found her, he'd forgotten which door to leave the mess hall by, when he'd realised it was too late. He needed spray, his mum had always said that vampires didn't notice him if he wore stasis spray. He could feel his mum and Vlad in his mind they were panicking but he couldn't contact them, which petrified him.

He looked back at the tall woman in front of him.

She was familiar to him, her dark hair was so much like Vlad's and he knew she was a vampire. However she wasn't like Vlad or Christopher she was different in some way. A way he didn't like. She looked as tall as Vlad and as slim as his mum.

"What do you want?" He shouted trying to be brave so his mum and Vlad would be proud of him.

"I don't want anything." The woman tried to reassure him. Ingrid looked at the young boy, "Who are you then?" She asked not unkindly but not in a comforting way either – it had been far too long since she'd been comforting but she was trying.

Alex didn't answer he just pressed himself further into the wall – hoping it would swallow him up. He tried to see if she was telling the truth like he could with his mum and Vlad but he couldn't sense her at all.

Ingrid felt Alex's sloppy but powerful way of trying to enter her mind but she resisted. It began to dawn on her how someone his age could even attempt to do that.

"I'm Ingrid." She tried but Alex shook his head, gazing around frantically for someone to 'rescue' him. "Do you know Vlad?" Alex stopped looking around at the name of his friend. He nodded. "I'm his sister." She told the boy truthfully.

"I don't believe you." His mum had taught him not to listen to strangers although he hadn't listened concerning Vlad.

She understood how terrified he was, "I am Vlad's sister, his big sister Ingrid." She tried again. She knew who the boy was immediately; she could see it as she looked at him. She'd grown up with his father after all and spent nearly twenty three years with him.

"ALEX!" A sharp cry came making the boy twist his head towards the sound. Ingrid twisted at the familiar yell as well.

Vlad stopped directly in front of Alex, followed instantly by Erin who makes Ingrid jump backwards at the speed Erin possessed. She blinked trying to process whether Erin had truly been that far away as she'd seen her through the door with her brother or if she'd been closer for her to move that fast.

"You okay?" Vlad asked Alex, he nodded reaching for his friend. Alex cowered behind Vlad, gripping his friend's waist tightly. Erin didn't dispute it; Vlad could protect him just as well as she could.

Erin cupped Alex's face, "You had us so worried." She pressed her forehead against his.

Vlad wasn't impressed that Ingrid had found his son. "What are you doing here?" Vlad demanded looking at his sister.

Ingrid gave him a soft look, "I came to see you, see if I could convince you to come back. You have a duty…" Part of her didn't want Vlad to get too attached to Erin again for it to hurt them both.

Vlad let out a growl, "I'm doing my duty here, I'll only leave if the High Council summons me. My future wife isn't enough to summon me back." He felt a hand squeeze his bicep and a small smile crossed his face.

"We always knew who had power over you." She smiled sadly, looking back at Erin. Erin tried to take that as a compliment but couldn't help but take it as an insult.

The brother and sister stared at each other for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a tug on Vlad's t-shirt. "She's a vampire but I can't sense her in my mind, not like you and mum." Alex seemed confused, while Ingrid grinned wider at Alex's admission. He'd confirmed what she'd already worked out.

Vlad covered quickly, "It's because I made that link with you. Remember?" To help him out Erin stroked Alex's neck and the boy nodded fully understanding.

"Thank you for finding him." Erin managed to grind out, trying to get Ingrid to go. She didn't trust her and that wouldn't change. Ingrid had tried to kill her far too many times in the past for her to ever trust her again.

Alex seemed to think it was the end of the conversation. "Vlad?" Ingrid seemed surprised that Alex hadn't called Vlad 'Dad'.

He didn't take his eyes from Ingrid. "Hmm?"

"I'm hungry." As if on cue Alex's stomach rumbled.

With a sigh Vlad knew he'd have to feed the boy from Erin's wincing look. Erin held out her hand and Alex took it without hesitation.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid couldn't hold it in any longer, the moment Alex and Erin were across the canteen she spoke. "You have a son?!" Ingrid looked at Vlad; her eyes were as wide as saucers. Vlad watched Erin and Alex at the counter; this was a routine he wanted to become a part of – having dinner with them. "With Erin?!" It was not impossible but it was something she'd never considered.

She knew the pair weren't exactly innocent but this was something she was struggling to grasp. If Vlad believed that he was Alex's father then she wouldn't doubt him.

"Yes." Vlad told her fiercely, "And you're not going to tell anyone and you're going to stay away from him." Fangs glistened from beneath his lips in a causal warning. "I'm not having you manipulate or hurt him."

"Five years you've known... that's why you never married Adze…"

"I only found out a few days ago." Vlad told her quietly and Ingrid could hear the pain in his voice. "And Erin is the reason I've managed to postpone the wedding." He whispered even lower.

She looked at Vlad, surely he would have known. Surely Jonno would've told him. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you just that it's all part of why Erin left me." Ingrid didn't press for more, her brother kept secrets to protect those he loved.

She looked at the hurt that her brother couldn't hide, she wasn't used to seeing emotion on his face again, at least emotion that wasn't hatred and anger. She watched the pride as he gazed at his son, then she noticed something. She gestured to him. "That shirt…"

Who knew a shirt could cause such a fuss? "Not you too!" Vlad moaned looking at his sister in annoyance. "I ripped my other one, Erin had this one we didn't do anything…"

"I didn't say you did." Ingrid smiled with a knowing smile and Vlad let out a huff and dropped his head to his chest.

Vlad had fallen asleep in this one and hadn't bothered changing it when he was looking after Alex, he didn't see the point as it was still clean.

Ingrid decided to be kind – for once – and drop the subject looking across as Erin gestured to Vlad with a piece of toast. He nodded with a smile. Erin knew he didn't like jam on it but didn't mind butter. She held up two fingers and he nodded again. It was like being back at the school. They used to move in sync back then; they knew each other so well they didn't need to ask questions. Clearly Erin was nervous that Vlad had changed some of his habits.

"He looks like you." Ingrid noted, watching Erin turn to pick food with Alex. He pointed to a bowl of cereal –Frosties - and she smiled and reached for it nodding. "Everything about him is you," Alex was the spitting image of Vlad when he was young. He acted like Vlad with small bits of Erin thrown in. His eyes were the exact match of Vlad's; she thought she was looking at her brother when she'd spoken to him at first.

"I know." Vlad smiled, pride in his voice and across his face. "Alexander Dracula." He never thought he'd have a child but he was thrilled to be wrong. Erin was the only person he'd actually imagined starting a family with.

Ingrid shook her head, her brother was forgetting something. "You can't be a father to him, you're marrying Adze…"

Vlad's eyes flashed before darkening, "I lost Erin once because of that, I'm not losing her and Alex this time. They're my family Ingrid and I will do whatever it takes to get them recognised as such."

"You haven't told him who you are." She noted, recalling the way Alex had called him Vlad.

Erin had said that maybe they could tell him soon. He tried to sound nonchalant about it. "Not yet…"

"Maybe its better if you don't." Ingrid told her brother firmly, it would come as a shock to the boy. There was a more pressing matter, if she'd worked it out then Bertrand would have worked it out and no matter how dense the Count could be he'd work it out as well. "What do you think Dad's going to do when he finds out you have an illegitimate heir?"

"We're illegitimate Ingrid!" Vlad snapped at her, reminding her that their parents weren't exactly married. "I don't care about Dad; he's the one who arranged all of this in the first place…"

Ingrid dropped it for a moment; she knew what their father would do when he found out about Alex. "Think of your son. He's getting to know you now and you know the day you marry Adze you can't see him again. If they find out, you know they'll force you to do the husbandly duty and produce an heir with her…"

"I really don't think you're the one to lecture me on my marriage 'mum'." He snarkily told her. Ingrid had no right to involve herself when she'd made so much of a mess of her own unlife. The 'mum' comment got her and she stepped backwards in shock at the venom in Vlad's voice.

A chill raced through the room, followed by someone speaking. "No but I can…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad turned towards his fiancée; he really didn't want to see her until he had to. He felt and saw Erin bristle across the room. They shared a wary but nervous gaze. He didn't want her here and certainly nowhere near as close as she currently was to his mate and son.

Vlad should have known, Ingrid wouldn't be here for any other reason than to further her own power. "You're working with her." Vlad shook his head, the familiar twisting of feeling betrayed filling him. "Why are you blocking Alex?"

She wished her brother wouldn't be so suspicious. "I'm not; I'm here to check on you." Ingrid was confused now, that was beyond her powers or rather she hadn't been taught how to disrupt a telepathic link. Bertrand could do it but he'd been trained in all the ways to enhance powers. "I'm not blocking him."

"I am." Adze grinned, it was exhausting but she'd managed it. The boy's mind was too undeveloped at this age to prevent her. He also didn't know how to shield his mind properly from her. It screamed Vlad, at least when she finally had the foresight to confirm her suspicions and invade the boy's mind.

Erin set her tray back down on the counter, her eyes never leaving Adze's. "Leave him alone." Erin told Adze firmly, "Alex hasn't hurt you so just leave him alone."

"Alex is hurting me all the time." She told Erin and Erin felt her heart stop, Adze knew she realised. She must have noticed the resemblance between father and son. "It's about time I put an end to it before it goes any further. Or Erin could…"

Alex's knees buckled as he felt a mental jolt being sent his way in a demonstration of what Adze was capable off. He let out a cry as his head burned and he clutched at it waiting for the pain to disappear. Erin stroked Alex's cheek. "Don't fight it, it will be over sooner." She'd received one from Bertrand when he was training her to resist anyone probing her mind years ago but it had only been a gently one.

Vlad was at their side in an instant, Ingrid watched in amazement as Vlad slipped into the role of a father before her very eyes. She was amazed at seeing this side of her younger brother.

Vlad glared at Adze sending a very excoriating jolt of his own that forced her to her knees gasping in pain that was for touching his son. She pushed herself upwards watching Vlad attend to his son.

Vlad bent down as quick as a flash and cupped Alex's neck. Alex looked confused. Erin looked at the two most important men in her life in confusion and curiosity at what Vlad was doing. Vlad smiled as he felt their link reach its normal strength with the physical contact to help it along.

Vlad stepped into Alex's mind, making both him and Erin gasp. Erin felt it clearly but it wasn't an intrusive presence only as if he'd become stronger. Vlad closed his eyes, he knew Erin could defend them with his powers if Adze tried anything. Alex cupped Vlad's neck in response with his left hand, his right clutched the collar of Vlad's shirt. Vlad's eyes snapped open the darkest black before turning to red. He mentally pushed Adze from Alex's mind. Adze mentally and physically stumbled back a few pace.

Vlad stood, running his hand through his son's hair trying to offer a soothing gesture to the boy. Alex didn't reject Vlad's touch making Adze even more furious.

"If you ever try to enter his mind again, you have to go through me and we both know you can never get into mine." Vlad told her fiercely. He'd erected a barrier in Alex's mind so only his parents could enter it. He would remove it when Alex was old enough to take over that role himself, until then he was protecting him.

Adze looked outraged; she hadn't thought Vlad could do that. He couldn't protect another's mind with his own, it was unheard of but then again Vlad was known for doing things that had never been considered before. She growled before reacting.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Adze spun stopping directly in front of Erin, she knew she couldn't launch a fireball at her in such a confined space and Vlad would easily stop it so she settled for something else.

Adze threw Erin backwards in front of Vlad and the others. Her hands coming into contact with her chest in the blink of an eye.

Erin let out a grunt as she felt herself slam against the wall. She didn't hurt as easily as breathers courtesy of her mating with Vlad. She would ache but nowhere near as much as when she was a pure human. She slid down the wall to the ground, small bits of plaster followed her. Adze smirked but it faded as she realised that Erin wasn't hurt.

Vlad watched as Alex dove towards Erin, "MUM!" Erin pushed herself upwards, feeling her bones crack. She shook herself nothing was broken thankfully.

Vlad shot forwards preparing to grab Adze but she moved first out of his reach.

She saw her target and took it.

Adze yanked Alex back, pulling him to the centre of the room almost as a shield. She lowered herself down, making sure Alex was in front of her so Vlad couldn't use any of his powers on her without hurting the boy. Vlad was an expert at targeting thanks to Bertrand; he couldn't miss her even if he wanted to.

Vlad searched for a way to target Adze but she was shielding herself well. He couldn't even telekinetically yank her away from Alex thanks to the way she'd wrapped her arms around him. If he tried he'd hurt the boy.

He tried to reason with her. "Adze, this is between you and me. It has nothing to do with Erin or Alex. Let him go."

Did Vlad think she was stupid? She'd attacked the woman she was sure was going to be his mate if she hadn't intervened. She sniffed but couldn't sense anything – the stasis spray blocking anything coming from the slayer. "And lose my bargaining chip so you can dust me?" Adze leaned down, her voice caressing Alex's ears. Alex had his eyes screwed up as he trembled wanting the woman to let go of him – she was scarier than Vlad's sister. Tears traced down his cheeks, he wanted his mum.

"Alex and Erin have nothing to do with us." He repeated.

"Don't lie to me Vladimir Dracula; this has everything to do with them. You wouldn't be here if they weren't here. I know the truth!" Her face was twisted in humiliation and anger, he couldn't stop humiliating her. He could have a mistress, he could love whoever he chose to she couldn't. She would forever have to be a dutiful wife – if she let him live that long. "You are to be *my* husband! Not a slayer's. She is supposed…" She trailed off.

Erin went to slam Adze against the wall in a little power demonstration of her own but Vlad shook his head, he didn't want Adze knowing about Erin's powers. "I know all about the deal you made with Erin Adze, don't even think about testing me concerning her."

Adze laughed, bending over. She laughed to hard tears came from her eyes. "That deal means nothing now." Erin trembled as her fears came to the forefront of her mind. "She can be destroyed even easier now I have her son."

"Alex isn't hurting you and he won't." As if on cue Alex kicked Adze hard in the left shin making Erin and Vlad groan and Adze let out a shriek as she jumped but she didn't let go of him. Alex looked incredibly proud of himself in that moment.

"He gets that from his mother then?" Ingrid muttered getting dark looks from the young parents beside her. She always remembered Erin struggling when Vlad tried to move her forcefully or when Bertrand and her used to try and kill her.

Vlad looked at Erin in annoyance, _"Don't even think about blaming me for him doing that and I'm not telling him off for doing it either."_ She wasn't going to tell her son off for something she would've done herself.

"_You're his mum, who else could he have learned it from?!"_

"_He's linked to your mind, maybe he remembers the Count telling you to behave that way?"_

"_I blocked that."_

__Erin shook her head, rolling her tongue in her mouth and folding her arms over her chest. _"You don't know what he saw before you did that though do you?"_

Ingrid watched their facial expressions change, she couldn't believe it. "Are you arguing?"

"NO!" They both snapped at the same time. Ingrid took a step back, raising her hands in surprise.

Adze seemed amused at how they slipped into their old 'act' as a couple. She knew they used to communicate telepathically. It had made her skin crawl that he could use a vampire ability with a breather, share something that was unique to their kind with a common slayer.

She knew she had the upper hand though, and she wasn't afraid to use it. "He doesn't know how important he is to you does he?"

He wasn't going to answer her comment in the way she wanted him to. "He knows I love him." Vlad told Adze firmly watching Erin smile gently and Alex beam widely. Alex looked up at Adze smugly as her grip on him tightened. He closed his eyes wincing as she bore her fangs in revenge making him shudder.

Vlad snapped his own down seeing the way Alex was cowering and had his eyes closed. Vlad was glad his son wasn't watching, he could recall his own fear the first time his father showed his fangs to him – it was in a moment of anger when Vlad refused to do something. He'd never been so scared in his life when he saw them.

"How sweet." She cooed with the air of someone about to throw up. She smiled. "Open your eyes," She ordered the boy, Alex did as he was told anything to get her to let go. "Isn't it nice to have his family here for him?" Erin shared a concerned look with Vlad. She didn't want this to be how it came out to Alex.

Vlad closed his mouth quickly, retracting his fangs before Alex saw them. "Adze don't…" Vlad spoke firmly. If she told Alex who he was like this then there would be nothing that would protect her from his wrath.

"Your mum loves you so very much, you can see it in her eyes." Adze tried not to be sick, "And Vlad will protect both of you, he won't let a… child be hurt." She'd deliberately changed what she was going to say. She saw the worry in Vlad's eyes, it annoyed her that he only showed emotion around this breather family he'd inherited.

He let out a sigh, Adze hadn't blown it yet. He moved a fraction closer to Adze, his arms outstretched. "Give him to me Adze. You've had your fun, he's just a child. He can't help who he is."

She nodded, "You're right." She leaned down to the boy's ear, "Alex," She began patronisingly, "Go to Mummy," Alex tried to go as she commanded but her grip wouldn't let him. He trembled in fear not understanding why she was telling him to do something then not letting him do it. She grinned as Erin shook her head, begging her not to say it. It made it revenge all the sweeter. "Or do you want Vlad…" She tipped her head as if trying to remember something then she made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she 'remembered'. She clicked her fingers as if scolding herself, "Sorry I didn't use his proper title."

Vlad knew what she was playing at. "Adze please don't." Vlad warned slowly. This wasn't what he wanted, not this way anyway. He only registered that Erin had moved closer to him when he felt Erin grip his hand, no longer caring that Adze was there either that or she didn't realise she was doing it.

The boy looked up at her, confusion and fear written all across his face. "You don't understand do you?" She paused drawing it out, looking down at Alex's eyes. Alex looked at her not quite cottoning on to what she meant. Alex shook his head. "You don't know who Vladimir really is? Or who you really are, do you?"

Alex was confused, he knew who Vlad was. He was the Vampire King. That was his real title. Did the princess think he was stupid? He might be almost five but he wasn't thick. He knew who he was he was a Count, a Noble and a Dragon or Dragar or Drakilar – it was something like that. He was Vlad's friend and a future slayer. He didn't think there was any more to it. She was treating him as if he was important in some way but didn't know it.

Adze kept her eyes on the faces of her victims, it was always a pleasure to watch their horror and fear as she went in for the kill although this time it was metaphorically speaking of course. "Vlad's a Drac…"

"Leave him alone." Ingrid joined in making Vlad jump, she might be for torturing her brother but not the boy. She wouldn't watch her future step daughter torture her nephew. Ingrid had authority in her tone, Adze would have to obey her. All children were supposed to obey their mothers but thinking about her and Vlad maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Adze bowed, "You're no fun." Adze told them with a pout, she sighed maybe she was taking it too far. She leaned down to Alex watching as the vampires and slayer relaxed. She let go of Alex, pushing him forwards Vlad opened his arms for Alex to run into.

Erin felt her heart stop as Adze's face suddenly lit up in a sly smile, grabbing Alex's shoulders and yanking him backwards to say two final things to him. Quick as a flash the woman bent down, her arm extended, gesturing to Vlad. "Be a good boy Alexander Dracula," There was no such thing as 'too far' in her vocabulary.

White teeth were on display as Vlad's fists clenched. He knew what was coming. She was going to use it – use his title.

Adze didn't disappoint.

She let go of Alex, pushing him towards Vlad.

"Go to Daddy."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Would people like a sequel? If so when would you like it set?_

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Hate

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I got so absorbed in Merlin! Definitely worth all the waiting for the last five series._

_Thanks for sticking with me. I did consider deleting this fic a few chapters after I began after people didn't like it but I realised that it was one I wanted to write and all the support made me continue. I'm glad people stuck with me and actually like it. I wanted to try something different._

_The plotline for the sequel is sorted and has begun to be sown in. As for a title, I haven't got one yet._

_I forgot, did people want to see Bertrand/Ingrid? If so it'd probably be more in the sequel._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 21: Hate

Vlad closed his eyes at Adze's words. She was enjoying milking this for all it was worth. She enjoyed creating devastation wherever she went and this had to be her favourite moment to date.

Alex looked at Erin in confusion then back at Vlad before fixing his gaze back on his mum. Erin nodded slowly confirming what Adze had said.

Alex shook his head and stumbled backwards crashing back into Adze. She didn't move but she did laugh as the boy fought to remain upright clutching at her skirts. A tearing noise filled the air as the purple cloth ripped, she didn't care this was worth it. It was worth tearing a hole in Vlad's 'family'.

Vlad stepped forwards, "You little…"

"Sorry was it supposed to be a secret?" She asked, she knew full well that it was a secret, she'd commented on the fact that Alex didn't know who Vlad really was to him, herself. "Alex, Daddy's waiting." Adze crooned before pushing him hard in Vlad's direction. Vlad let out a hiss at the way she treated his son.

Alex stared at Vlad watching as the vampire nodded as well. Tears welled up in the boys eyes but they weren't joyful tears they were tears of pain. Adrenalin rushed through the child's veins.

Alex spun and hit her hard in the stomach. She let out a gasp at his strength. "SHUT UP!" He screamed at her making her wince as his voice was shrill in her ears. She rubbed her stomach where he'd hit her. Vlad wasn't quite sure who he'd inherited this from now. Adze stared at him in shock; she didn't expect him to react like that. She raised her hand to hit the boy.

Vlad didn't wait another minute, he scooped Alex into his arms holding him flush against him, he wrapped his arms across his chest in a protective gesture. The boy didn't move he remained tense under his fingers; he didn't even turn to hug Vlad he just stared blankly at Adze.

"Leave my son alone." Vlad warned lowly, speaking out about Alex's parentage for the first time. "You've had your fun now get out."

Adze looked at Vlad, fatherhood seemed to suit him, it was a shame he wouldn't live to enjoy it. "I think you need to understand who's in charge."

Vlad looked at Alex and Erin, he glanced at Ingrid she seemed to actually be silently supporting him. He wasn't sure if he liked that at all. "Alex doesn't change anything Adze. I'm Grand High Vampire; you're a princess and my fiancée that's all." She didn't have any power because she was a girl.

Adze still smiled, he didn't like the smile. "It changes everything Vlad; you've got two weaknesses now. How will our kind react to a bastard son? A slayer one at that? All before you were Grand High Vampire as well." She enjoyed speaking like that, it was time Vlad realised exactly what his love for a slayer had done and the consequences for it. "But he follows in his father's footsteps doesn't he in that way?"

Erin wished she'd had the foresight to cover Alex's ears at the coarse but proper term. It was degrading term that she never wanted him to hear. Vlad was technically illegitimate as well and that's what she was referring to.

Vlad looked down at Alex, he seemed emotionless. He knew most of this would be going over his head but children weren't stupid. Things like this would linger with them. "I don't care what the rest of my kind thinks Adze. Alex is my firstborn, you kill me and he will inherit my title." He watched as her eyes narrowed in realisation. "You can't deny him his birth right, you might have succeeded if it was a girl but she would have still been of my blood." Adze couldn't dispute his son existed. Even if they married she would be third to him, possibly fourth behind Alex's mother even if he wasn't married to her.

Adze looked at Vlad, "That can change." There was no denying that she meant that Alex could 'disappear'. "What is our kind or the Count going to demand? I have a few suggestions how to deal with this 'problem'…"

His eyes burned, blazing red as he circled her in a ring of fire. Erin glanced upwards at the sprinklers; Jonno would strangle him if he set them off. "Alex isn't a 'problem', you're the problem Adze. If you ever go near my son again…"

Adze held a finger in the air, he was forgetting something. "I can because you'll be my husband. There isn't anything you can do about that. I'm your First Bite and there's nothing you can do that will change the fact that you have to bite me in our Bloodbinding."

Vlad half smiled viciously at her, "You know I'll try harder to get out of it now more than ever. I have a mate already…" He hadn't wanted to let that slip but anger was keeping him going at the moment.

She looked at Erin sceptically, "A slayer mate?" She laughed, "The same one whose bed you've already shared tonight." There was bitterness in that and Vlad looked down at the t-shirt, it was causing far too much trouble when it had been given to him after Erin had ripped his when they'd tried to… He shook his head ignoring where his mind was going. "Our kind would see it as an insult. Mating isn't recognised anymore, marriage is the only thing that is. They'll force another bride onto you when she's dead soon enough."

Vlad fought not to look at Erin, he could take that two ways either that she would be dead in fifty years or she'd been killed soon, Adze was off by a few thousand years if it was the former. Adze had been curious as to why Erin hadn't seemed to age and the answer was staring her in the face.

He somehow doubted that Adze was talking about a normal breather's lifespan though. He nearly stepped forward but remembered in time that he was clutching his son to him, he settled for making the ring of fire tighter around her. Alex gasped at his father's control and display of power. "Are you threatening her?"

"What do you think?" She grinned, Erin remarkably stood her ground. "I hope this was all worth you breaking our little deal. I'm going to enjoy breaking my side of the bargain." Adze tipped her head, folding her arms and tapping her plump lips with her right index finger. "Unless you want to make a new deal…"

"There will be no more deals." Vlad spat out. Deals were what had separated his family and caused this whole mess in the first place. "Erin told me everything," He reminded her slipping it in, "If you harm anyone, then I will hunt you down and dust you and if you touch Alex again I'll do much worse." He'd make her wish he would stake her. He'd draw out her death making it so long and painful she'd beg to be slain.

Adze faltered slightly, before picking up where she'd left off. "Fathers are so protective of their young." She cast a dismissive glance to Erin, "And their mothers."

"I will protect my son Adze even if I'm slain doing it." He looked to Erin lacing their fingers, "I want you out of Garside when I get back or I'll tear off your wings. Our Bloodbinding isn't going happen. Your clan can hunt me down but I'm not marrying you. I will go to a war before I lose my son and mate." He wanted her to know he'd do anything to protect his young family.

Adze bristled, anger clouding her at his threat. He didn't care about the consequences of breaking the binding but they'd never actually had a Blood Tea Ceremony. "Mark my words Vladimir; you and your son will regret ever being Draculas. I'm not letting you out of our Bloodbinding so easily. It will happen and when it does…" She glanced at Erin, "You'll be watching as I take his powers and make him mine."

Vlad raised his hand to throw a blazing fireball at her but Adze had vanished before he could release it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Adze disappeared he tore himself from Vlad's arms. Vlad just let him go, he wouldn't hold him back against his will.

"You lied to me!" Alex screamed, his arms flailing as he pointed accusingly at his parents. "You and Vlad lied to me!" Tears poured down his cheeks, dripping onto his shirt. Erin wanted to wipe his tears away but she couldn't bring herself to touch him.

Erin needed him to understand. "Alex…"

"No!" He shook his head, his tears flying to the side as he wept. "You lied!" Alex screamed at Erin, "I have a Dad!" They could hear his heart breaking as he spoke, Erin looked at Vlad helplessly who was trying his best to look composed but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Erin wanted him to listen to her, "Alex just listen to me…" Her eyes glistened.

"NO!" He screamed and the lights fluctuated. Vlad grabbed Erin and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her head against his chest to shield her eyes as the fluorescent tube exploded, shards of glass flying everywhere.

Alex was powerful; there definitely was no denying whose son he was. Children could tap into their powers through bursts of strong emotion but couldn't naturally use them until they were in their teens.

"He can't use his powers on me." Erin told Vlad with conviction.

His voice lowered to caress her ears in warning. "He loves us as his parents but he's not *in love* with us. I can hurt Ingrid and Dad with my powers but I can't hurt you." Not that he would ever want to.

Alex looked guilty at what he'd just done but anger took over and he wanted nothing more than to rant at his parents.

Vlad looked at him sympathetically; he'd been in this position when his emotions got the better of his powers. He slowly moved in front of Alex, he reached out to touch him.

Alex jumped back flattening himself against the wall as he had done when he first met Ingrid. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Vlad ignored Alex and cupped his neck, tilting his head upwards as he bent down. He sent waves of apology through their link, followed by love. He smiled softly at the boy. "I never wanted to hurt you." Vlad whispered to him. "I'm sorry that I did." Alex's eyes met Vlad's finally, they were glassy as he searched for the truth in Vlad's eyes. He seemed to find what he was looking for and dove towards Vlad, Vlad arched backwards slightly at the force of the impact then wrapped his arms around Alex, rubbing small circles on his back. Alex shook as he let his tears out into Vlad's shirt, shaking and sobbing violently.

Vlad gestured for Erin to come over with his eyes. Vlad caught Erin's hand and pulled her down. Alex felt a sudden draft next to him and saw Erin. Alex yanked away from Vlad trembling.

He looked at Erin, venom in his voice as he spoke. "I HATE YOU!"

Then he darted outwards and back down the corridor desperate to find someone that wasn't his parents.

Vlad didn't stop him, Alex needed time to cool down and Adze wouldn't be back – not yet at least. She needed to plan her attack or report back before continuing.

Vlad's head twisted to Erin immediately with their son's words. Erin stood there shaking as Vlad pulled her to him once more, she twisted her head into his chest. He placed his chin on the crown of her head and closed his eyes.

Ingrid reminded them of her presence as she commented: "I always thought you were the dramatic one Vlad."

"Fog off Ingrid."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad darted into Erin's quarters behind her; he wasn't leaving her on her own after what Alex had said. Erin had been fuming the whole way down the corridor; he could sense it in his own mind and was currently fighting not to react to it at all.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked as Erin paced around the room.

Erin grabbed a bag, a large rucksack that was grey in colour. It was one she'd had for years and it made Vlad feel cold to look at. He knew what she was doing now. "I have to get Alex out, take him somewhere." She threw open her drawers and started piling things into the bag. "We can't stay here. Not now Adze knows about Alex…"

He caught her and pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off. She went limp in his arms but didn't make any attempt to deepen the kiss. He drew away from her finally having gotten her attention. "I can protect you both."

She pulled away from him, returning to her packing. Erin couldn't put him in that position, he would deliberately be putting himself in danger. "I can look after Alex on my own."

"You can't stop me from looking out for him now Erin. It my duty as…"

That tipped Erin over the edge as she stamped her foot and whirled around to face him; poking him hard in the chest with her index finger. "DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT DUTY!" She shouted at Vlad. "Your duty is the reason we're in this mess!" She lowered her voice but she couldn't help it.

"Alex was conceived before I'd even met Adze." He reminded her; Erin said she was a month gone when she left. "Alex comes before *her*! Alex always will."

"She's right though you weren't Grand High Vampire, you will lose the respect you've earned because of this." She swiped at her eyes. "They think you were foolish enough to be with me in the first place, what are they going to think when you have a son? You're the youngest Grand High Vampire and they hate the power you wield…" Vlad stopped her placing a finger on her lips.

"I haven't had their respect all my life, I have their fear. You are the only person who isn't afraid to kick me up the fangs when I go wrong. I need you and Alex. I've needed you for five years. I have you back and I don't care about anything…"

"She will start a war…"

That was something he'd used on her to show how ready he was for it. "She won't." Vlad told her softly a smile crossing his face. "If she starts a war then she loses her chance to be my bride forever because I can't marry the enemy." She raised her eye brows sceptically; she was the enemy back when they'd been together. He felt her scepticism in his mind and her questions regarding them. "Ancient Vampire Law." He answered, those three words didn't bring her comfort. "You came under tradition, there isn't an actual law preventing us being together just opinions."

Erin dropped the shirt she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "She's probably telling Ramanga and the Count everything… I can't lose you all because she's found out about Alex." Erin knew the consequences of everything. There had always been consequences in their relationship, she wished that they could have been normal and had a life of their own not one that was dictated by fear and tradition.

"You won't. I can protect you." Vlad assured her, he gestured to the bag before pulling the clothes from it and tossing them onto the bed. All the while ignoring her cry of protest. "Running away won't solve anything…"

Erin shook her head as she replaced what Vlad had just unpacked back into the bag, "Running away kept you both safe for five years and you're not exactly one to lecture me on running away."

His answer was designed to draw out a bigger argument. "I dealt with my problems Erin; I didn't wait for them to catch up with me." Granted he needed to go away for a while to deal with them in the first place he always came back.

She slammed her case shut. "Is that what you think I was doing?!"

Vlad wasn't going to lie, "Yes." He caught her and drew her back to him. "I understand why you thought you had to run away but this time you're not on your own. I'm not going anywhere and I won't."

Erin didn't try to pull away from him, "Alex will get hurt."

"Not if you let me protect him and you." He brushed a lock of her shoulder length hair behind her ear. "I protected you when we were together years ago, I can protect you now." He inhaled her soft scent, relishing the scent that was beginning to come through of their mating. "At least let me try."

"This is all my fault." She whispered, her throat hoarse. "If I'd have been more careful…" But she couldn't' live without Alex in her life.

He sighed, "Erin, we made the choice to go further together. We made love because we were ready for it and we love each other. Alex was created through love, we would've had a child sooner or later if Adze wasn't around." He knew that for certain. "We made love for the first time after Sethius. Do you remember that?" She blushed looking down; it wasn't something she could forget. She'd lost her innocence to him and never regretted it once. "I don't remember either of us considering you becoming pregnant then or any time after. I've never regretted being with you – any of those times. I'm not going to say sorry because we have Alex." Erin's eyes sparkled at his words.

He gently kissed her lips, she brought her hand to his cheek as their kiss became slow and lazy. With her thumb she brushed his cheekbone tenderly.

Vlad pulled away suddenly, turning his head towards the door. Erin followed his gaze, she didn't have to wait long to know why he'd done that. "What have you two done to Alex?!" Jonno asked angrily as he slammed the door, the frame rattled. "I have a four and a half year old cowering underneath my desk refusing to come out!"

Erin whispered, "He hates me at the moment."

Jonno seemed to realise everything, he looked between the pair of them. They both looked guilty but Erin seemed more distraught. "He found out didn't he?" He shook his head, this was what he'd been dreading for years. "And it wasn't from either of you." He rubbed his temples, wishing that he wasn't going to have this conversation.

"Can you…" She whispered at Vlad, the vampire nodded speeding after Alex. Vlad had a slightly better relationship with Alex than she did at the moment, not that she blamed their son for that.

Jonno barely waited until Vlad had left the room. "I always said this would happen."

Erin shook her head, sitting herself down heavily on the bed. "I'm really not in the mood for 'I told you so' Jonno!"

"How did you think your son would react when he met his father?" Jonno asked her, Erin didn't think of it, she'd only considered Vlad's reaction when he found out not Alex's.

"I get it Jonno, I screwed up." Erin shouted at him, "You didn't see Adze though; she's going to make Vlad pay for Alex being born. I don't know what she's planning but she'd up to something already…"

Jonno knew the answer to that. "Vlad can look after you both." It was all Vlad had ever wanted and Alex didn't deserve to lose Vlad now he definitely knew who he was. Vlad and Erin combined would be unstoppable. Adze wouldn't know what hit her.

"But…"

Jonno waved his hand in the air cutting her off. "I don't think you have a say in this anymore Erin."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex wasn't cowering under the desk as Jonno had explained he was sitting in the chair Vlad had first held him in. He swung his legs back and forth flicking a pen across the desk. Alex winced as he stretched his arm outwards to reach for the pen.

Vlad closed the door slowly but Alex wouldn't look at him. "Go away." Alex muttered, he didn't want anything to do with anyone.

"I'm not going anywhere." Vlad left no room for discussion in that. "Alexander let me see your shoulders." Vlad told his son sternly, Alex refused to move. "Now." He commanded in what he hoped was his most fatherly no nonsense voice. He only hoped that Alex wasn't like him – had a habit of defying his father. After all Alex had said that he *might* obey him if Vlad was his father, there was no guarantee he would.

Adze had held him tightly and Vlad knew what a vampire's grip could do to a young vampire.

Alex moved towards Vlad slowly, suddenly wary of him. Vlad grabbed the hem of Alex's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Vlad gently traced his fingers over the vivid black and blue marks that were starting to appear on his son's pale skin. He let out a hiss. They were going to get worse before they got better. There were marks on his collarbones from where her fingers had gripped him, he was glad she hadn't held Alex any tighter – she could have broken his collarbones and shoulder blades.

He rubbed them lightly pleased that Alex didn't flinch. "Are they sore?" He asked him softly. Alex nodded slowly, they did hurt. "They'll go soon, it's the perks of being a Dracula." Vlad told him, kissing the bruises lightly as he'd done for Erin when he'd caused similar marks on her skin after the whole Sethius incident – he remembered vividly what that had led to. His attention snapped back to the young boy. "They'll hurt more before they get better. I'm sorry she did this to you." He was angry at Adze leaving marks on his son's skin but even more furious that she'd dared to touch him.

Alex didn't look at him as he spoke, "I asked you to be my Dad and you knew you were." Alex felt stupid. Vlad had told him he couldn't be more than once even when he must have known. "You don't want to be…" It was a moment of weakness before when Alex had linked with him; Alex wished he'd asked Vlad what he wanted to say before he'd hugged him.

Vlad caught Alex's face in his hands, "Alex look at me." Alex slowly drew his eyes to Vlad's. "I'm your Dad and I've always wanted to be." He'd told him that when they thought he wasn't. "I didn't know about you, your mum wanted to keep us safe. You saw what Adze did in there, she'd hurt you a lot more and she might hurt you now." He knew Adze would hurt Alex, Erin's fears were true. "I only found out about you because you told me how old you were. "

"Uncle Jonno never told you either?" Vlad shook his head, no one had told him until Alex had said how old he was.

"There are reasons why we weren't told, your mum did what she thought was right and it did keep you safe." As much as Vlad was loathe to admit it. "Your nightmares were because we met for the first time, I didn't know to keep my mind away from you. We linked then. That's why you can sense me; I'm your dad I'll always be in your mind. I love you Alex even if you weren't mine. You can't sense other people because they're not your mum and dad, you won't be able to until you're much older."

Alex's chest heaved a shaky sob, "I wanted a dad and she always knew you were there…" Vlad scooped him up and sat on the edge of the desk, placing the boy on his lap. "Why didn't mum ever tell me? I wanted to know who you were…"

"I don't agree with what your mum did but she wanted to protect us." Vlad pulled Alex closer to him. Alex rested his head at the curve of Vlad's neck. Vlad held him tightly, remembering that Alex had to breathe. He felt the boy's arms wrap around his chest. "Five years ago things were different. I wasn't getting married and it wasn't as safe as it is now. I loved your mum and she didn't know about you when she left me. She didn't leave me because she didn't love me, she didn't think she had a choice. She always wants to do what's best for everyone else." Erin didn't ever want to be the cause of any trouble.

"I hate her!" He snapped at Vlad, his eyes burning as thought about him mum.

Vlad shook his head, "You don't hate her." He knew what hating a parent felt like and he could see the truth in Alex's eyes – he didn't hate his mum. He never wanted his son to experience that pain and emptiness he always felt when he thought about Magda.

"I do!" Alex protested.

"Alex you love your mum. You're angry with her but you don't hate her. She loves you just as much as I love you. I'm angry with her too but I still love her." Vlad stroked his cheek lightly, Alex smiled at him. Vlad pressed a kiss to his son's forehead, letting his lips linger.

"I don't want to see her ever again!" He shouted making Vlad winced as the high pitched tone hit his ears. He was glad Erin didn't hear that, his son was saying words he'd himself said to Erin. He didn't know if Alex had seen those memories or whether it was just a coincidence.

"She never wanted to hurt you." As Vlad spoke his lips ghosted across Alex's head, "I just wish your mum and me were the ones to tell you about me." Vlad pulled back. "We were thinking about telling you soon." He brushed his hand through his son's hair.

That caught Alex's attention, "When?"

"Soon." Vlad chuckled, unable to help himself at the hope in Alex's eyes.

"How soon?" He asked again.

Vlad gave him a firm answer with a twinkle in his eye, "Soon."

Alex looked at his father with a stern expression on his face, one that had Vlad squirming. He'd definitely picked that look up from Erin. "Can I ask you something Vlad?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Did people want to see Bertrand/Ingrid?_

_Thanks for reading._


	22. Granddad

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas._

_Answering a question yes there is a series 5 but there is also some bad news concerning it. I have plausible deniability until the first ep of it though._

_A few people have mentioned a novel… I've never really considered it. I'm not sure exactly what I'd write about or the genre._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 22: Granddad

The way he was worrying his lip, Alex would certainly draw blood soon. He seemed more nervous with each passing second as Vlad watched him.

Vlad was more anxious than anything; he was terrified of what Alex was going to ask him. He tried not to let it show as he waited impatiently for Alex to speak.

Vlad stroked Alex's hair. "What do you want to ask me?"

"It's silly." Alex whispered. He didn't want Vlad to laugh at him, he looked away unable to meet Vlad's eyes.

"Go on."

Alex's flicked his eyes back to Vlad but then looked away once more. "Can… Am I a vampire?" He whispered.

Vlad gave him a soft smile, "You mum does that, that isn't what you wanted to ask me." Erin used to change what she wanted to say and she used to look away quite a bit when she was thinking about asking him something.

"I'm getting there." Alex whispered. "I'll ask in a minute." He looked at Vlad, "Am I a vampire Vlad?" He was confused, he'd been brought up on a slayer base and his mum wasn't a vampire so he didn't know what that made him.

"Half because your mum is a slayer." It didn't make him any less of a vampire in his eyes but he knew that some of his kind would look down on it.

Alex touched Vlad's upper lip hesitantly, "So I'll have fangs?" Vlad thought there sounded like there was some hope in there somewhere. Vlad wasn't sure whether Alex would have four or two fangs, he hoped it was four and all evidence pointed to there being four fangs but he couldn't be certain.

"When you turn sixteen, you'll lose your reflection and be able to access all of your powers." Vlad told him unsure what Erin had told Alexander. He didn't want Alex to fear it the way he had come to, he wanted Alex to be prepared for when he underwent his transformation. "Alex what did you want to ask me?" Alex shook his head, "I won't laugh." He wondered if that was what Alex was afraid of.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He answered vehemently. He wouldn't laugh at anything his son said.

That seemed to make Alex's mind up for him. Alex looked down shyly, before gazing up at Vlad through his eye lids. It was now or never to tell him what he thought. "Can I call you 'Dad'?"

Vlad's throat clenched he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't say anything so he settled for nodding. He would love for Alex to call him 'Dad'. There was no denying that it would be strange at first but he would enjoy it.

Alex beamed widely at him, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Love you Dad." Alex whispered, pressing a sloppy kiss to Vlad's cheek.

The word made Vlad's heart swell and his eyes glittered. "I love you too." Alex laughed feeling better than he had done in a very long time.

Alex pulled backwards, slipping straight into his new moniker for Vlad. "Dad, what's a bast…"

That definitely made Vlad regain his senses, "It means me and your mum aren't married." Vlad cut in quickly before his son could finish speaking, glad that his vampire speed made it possible. "It's a horrible word, she should never have said it in front of you," He assured him, then his face turned stern. "And I never want to hear you repeat it. Is that clear?" Vlad hated some breather words, they were cruder than their vampire counterparts and that was one of them.

Alex nodded, if Vlad was telling him that then using them would upset him. He didn't want to upset his dad. He enjoyed the thought of having a dad, his real one. "Would Adze really hurt me?" Vlad nodded slowly, Adze had already hurt him. "Why?"

Vlad didn't really want to have this conversation with the almost five year old. "Because you're a Prince." Vlad told him in terms he'd understand. "You're more powerful than her. She wants my power and you're in her way. You'll take over from me as Vampire King when you're old enough." He hated using the term 'Vampire King' but it was something Alex understood and Erin had always described it that way to him. "If I was a normal vampire this wouldn't be happening to you." He explained softly to him. He hated the way his life affected everyone around him. Vlad needed to deal with the problem at hand first, "Give your mum a chance. Let her explain."

Alex squirmed as Vlad eyeballed him, refusing to relax his gaze. "Fine."

"Promise?" Vlad pressed, he wanted an oath from the boy.

Alex folded his small arms over his chest and huffed, "Promise.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Adze landed quietly in the room, she'd been forced to wait patiently until her father had his meeting with the Council, arranging the last few things for her short marriage to Vlad. Ramanga looked favourably at his daughter. "How did it go?"

"He didn't deny it." Adze grinned at her father. "He loves him." It was confirmed, Vlad's undoing was apparent.

Ramanga began to smirk smugly, "Will he do anything to protect him?"

Adze nodded, "Anything." Her mood changed as something came to the forefront of her mind. "Erin's told him everything." Adze snarled, they'd planned on stopping her but she'd beaten them to it. She didn't realise Vlad could be so persuasive.

"What did he say?"

She decided to cut it down to the clip notes version. "He'll go to war before going through the Bloodbinding with me."

"I didn't think he had it in him." He honestly didn't believe Vlad would say that, clearly the slayer made him more confident. Something that couldn't be allowed to continue.

"He claims the slayer is his mate." Adze laughed, it was outrageous.

Ramanga looked as if he was about to be sick, he paced back and forth as he tried to consider everything his daughter had just told him. "A breather can't be a mate; it's impossible and not recognised."

"A breather for a mate." Adze shuddered with disgust; she'd never heard something so disgusting in his life.

He stopped directly in front of her, "Either way," Ramanga kissed his daughter's forehead. "You've done well."

Adze looked up at her father; he always seemed to be one step ahead of the Draculas. He wouldn't fail her now. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll still be his Blood Bride." Ramanga promised her, he would be dust before Adze was denied the power that Vladimir didn't want. There were ways to ensure that and he was about to put them into motion. "I think it's time I offered the Count some 'advice' concerning his son's secret."

He would enjoy this so very much.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad held Alex's hand all the way back to Erin's living quarters. The door was closed and he couldn't sense Jonno inside. Cautiously he lowered the handle, stepping inside the room. He gently pulled Alex inside with him, moving across the room he gestured for him to sit down. Alex jumped backwards onto the sofa, bouncing up and down as the springs settled themselves once more.

"Erin?" Vlad called softly and she appeared in the doorway, her eyes red and rimmed. She looked at him before looking down at Alex who had a look of completely betrayal written across his face. He refused to meet her eyes; Erin looked down and wrung her hands. "Stay there." He told Alex quietly but firmly. Alex didn't dispute Vlad's command.

Vlad gave his son a reassuring smile before taking Erin's arm and pulling her into the bedroom slowly. He closed the door behind them and stood against it blocking her only means of escape. "He's angry, I've calmed him down." Vlad told her, "I think you can feel it as well." Erin nodded slowly; Alex couldn't shield his mind so she could feel every negative emotion that was going through Alex's head.

"He hates me." She sounded so broken, she'd never sounded like this before not even when talking about Ryan.

"He doesn't hate you." Vlad told her.

Erin had the facts, "I heard his mind Vlad…"

"And you've heard mine." He leaned against the wall, bringing his right leg up to brace himself and tipping his head backwards. "You know how hate really feels." She nodded; she could remember the feeling of hatred whenever Vlad was forced to think about his mother. "Alex has promised to give you a chance, he actually listens to me." He seemed surprised at that. She let out a snort, "What?"

"Just you stepping into the role of his Dad so quickly." She was thankful he was but there was some sadness at the inexplicable though that Vlad was replacing her in Alex's eyes. "He trusts you more than me…"

Vlad knew what she was feeling and sought to reassure her, he'd feel the same in her place. "It's a vampire thing." He assured her, it was their link. "And he's just a little confused at the moment. He thinks you didn't want him to have a Dad." Alex hadn't exactly said that but Vlad had read between the lines.

"I never wanted to replace you." Erin told Vlad truthfully, "I only wanted him to ever have one Dad in his life." She chanced a glance at him seeing a soft smile on his lips, "You're still angry with me." She muttered.

Vlad didn't deny it, "Yeah." She looked down, taking a deep shaky breath.

She looked at him nervously, as if she was waiting for something. Erin resembled a child in that moment, "Aren't you going to shout at me?"

He didn't see the point. "I don't need to shout at you." Vlad told her firmly, folding his arms over his chest. He gestured his head towards Alex. "But Alex takes after me," He'd discovered that about him, Erin reluctantly rolled her eyes. "So he will."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex went to shuffle from the seat the moment he saw Erin re-enter the room but Vlad was quicker, speeding towards his son. Vlad grabbed Alex's shoulder and stopped him from escaping. "Dad…" Alex began looking at Vlad. Erin let out an ironic laugh at the way the words slipped so easily from his lips.

Vlad shook his head sternly, "No Alex. Give your mum a chance to explain."

"WHY?!" He shouted.

Vlad had the answer to that, "Because you promised and Draculas don't break their promises."

Alex looked at Vlad smugly, "I'm a Noble."

"Officially you're a Dracula." Vlad told him sternly. Alex looked to Erin, seeking reassurance ironically from the one person he didn't really want to talk to.

Erin looked at him and Vlad, "Your proper last name is Dracula." She didn't miss the way Vlad seemed to acknowledge that with pride.

"Not fair." He muttered, any other time he'd be jumping with joy. He'd had that all worked out when he'd promised.

Vlad ruffled his hair slightly patronisingly, "So you have to keep your promises. Listen to your mum."

"Alex…" That was as far as she got.

"YOU LIED!" He yelled, "EVERYTIME I ASKED ABOUT DAD YOU TOLD ME ABOUT HIM BUT NEVER THAT HE WAS STILL ALIVE. HE'S RIGHT THERE." He pointed wildly to Vlad, nearly hitting him in the stomach.

Erin looked at her hands, "Please don't shout." She begged.

"WHY?!" Alex needed to shout, "HE LOVES ME! I NEVER THOUGHT HE DID BECAUSE HE WAS NEVER HERE." Alex clenched his fists on his knees, Erin didn't realise that Alex felt that way. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A DAD?!"

"I love your Dad." She told Alex clearly, "And I love you. I just didn't know any other way to keep either of you safe. I wish I hadn't done it." She told him sincerely.

"How many times has Dad been here? Or been where we were?"

"A few." Vlad and Erin spoke at the same time.

Alex began to get angry again, the lights in the room flickering with the build-up of his emotions.

"I couldn't face your Dad because I promised Adze I wouldn't." Erin explained, "If I did she would hurt everyone I care about, that's why I couldn't tell your Dad about you. If your Dad found out about you he'd want to be here and that would get them all killed." Even though she knew Adze would try now. She was thankful most of them were on the base.

"Uncle Jonno?" He asked quietly. He couldn't lose his Uncle.

She knew he slowly understood. "Yeah and your Dad's family, Bertrand too. I couldn't ruin their lives no matter how painful it was for me to keep it from you both." Erin took her chance and knelt before Alex, "She doesn't know I have your Dad's powers and I didn't know until you were born that I had them. I didn't see any way of protecting Vlad at the time. I thought you were sharing them with me."

Alex looked between them, "What's going to happen now?"

Vlad spoke, "We protect you and them together." He laced his fingers with Erin's bringing her knuckles up to his lips and kissing them softly.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you about Vlad being your Dad." Erin dove towards Alex wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alex didn't respond, he looked to Vlad and Vlad slowly nodded letting him know that Erin meant every word she said. Alex seeing Vlad's nod gripped his mum tightly, fisting his hands in her hair "I love you Alex, and I love your father. Never, ever doubt that." She repeated, whispering vehemently into Alex's ear.

Alex felt his anger and pain melting away, if his mum didn't care about his father she wouldn't have let Vlad stay with them and she wouldn't still love Vlad. "Love you too Mum."

Vlad wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them against him so they were flush against his chest as he lowered himself down completely. He felt Erin clutch at his shirt holding him to her. He rested his cheek against her hair.

"Is Dad going to stay with us?" Alex asked Erin softly, her hair moving as it caught the breath that left his lips. Erin didn't move from Alex, she sent the question to Vlad through their minds. A warmth following it. She felt Vlad respond, it was almost a hug in their minds.

"I'm going to try." Vlad promised him, keeping up the façade of his future marriage to Adze was definitely out of the question now Alex knew who he was.

He felt Alex nod against him before relaxing and enjoying the moment for what it was.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin pulled the blanket over Alex's waist. The boy clutched at it, his eyes were drooping but he didn't want to sleep. He kept his gaze fixed on Vlad.

Erin followed his gaze. "Vlad will still be here when you wake up."

"I'm not going anywhere." Vlad promised him, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Alex kissed his cheek quickly, "I miss the dreams."

Erin's eyes narrowed, "I thought you said they were nightmares."

He gave a small shrug. "I liked finding things out about Dad." Unfortunately most of Vlad's memories weren't happy ones.

Vlad let out a chuckle, "Go to sleep Alex." Erin leaned down and repeated Vlad's actions, receiving a kiss as well.

"Night Mum." Alex whispered turning over. Vlad didn't have the heart to correct him that it was the middle of the day. Then he remembered something, "Where is…"

She knew what he was after. "Under your pillow." She told him flicking the light to his room off, leaving only the glow from the light in the other room as it filtered through the open door.

Vlad watched curiously as Alex dove under his pillow grabbing something before settling down. "Night Dad." Alex called, snuggling down comfortably.

"Night Alex." Vlad called as the door began to close.

Erin closed the door fully finding herself looking at a pensive Vlad. "I need to go back and deal with Dad before he does something stupid." He was reluctant to leave her. "I need to get something anyway."

He seemed nervous she'd run away from him while he was gone. "I'm not going anywhere." She promised him, kissing his jaw gently.

He wrapped his arms around her, swaying slightly as he did so. "Come with me." He suggested as she draped her arms around his neck, she stiffened as his words sank in completely.

Erin let out a humourless laugh at Vlad's suggestion. "Into the lion's den?"

Vlad had to admit his idea wasn't exactly fool proof, "I'd rather have you near me in case Adze decides to take advantage of my absence. You can speed but you can't fly, you wouldn't reach me in time." Flying was a quirk of their DNA.

"As a bat no." Erin confirmed, she could hover if she needed to. "But I can do everything else that you can do." She clicked her fingers and the light turned off and back on.

Vlad tipped his head, "Can you zone?" He asked her curiously.

"Zone?" She'd never heard of that before and Vlad took it as a 'no' from her answer.

Vlad rubbed small circles on her back with his thumbs. "I can protect you better and Dad will see that I'm serious about you and Alex being in my life permanently."

Erin couldn't see that happening. "He never saw it before." Erin muttered, he'd ignored it before.

"He will now." Vlad promised her, he would make the Count understand and see how he felt if it was the last thing he did. "I'd feel better if you were with me."

Erin saw the plea in his eyes, she'd feel more comfortable with him as well. "Okay." She conceded.

Vlad gave a sigh looking at his watch. "If we leave at sunset then we'll be back before sunrise."

Erin had a task for Vlad, she wasn't going to be blamed for creating an excited four year old. "You're telling Alex."

Vlad glanced towards Alex's room, "For now, let him sleep for a few more hours." Alex would need it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The sight of the building made her shiver. The brickwork was so familiar to her and the windows that she'd gazed out of haunted her. She could still hear the sound of the cobbles under her feet as she left the courtyard to her car the final time she saw Vlad. The memory of the echoes of the sound reverberating off the walls made her heart clench in her chest.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled at him, it was a shaky forced smile.

Vlad could sense Erin's unease as they began to walk towards the entrance of the school. "You okay?" He asked her softly and she nodded.

"Just memories."

Vlad set Alex down in the Courtyard and immediately Alex let go of him in awe. He gazed up at the sand coloured brickwork, his head craning further backwards as he tried to see the top of the building. He stumbled backwards as he found his neck couldn't go any further. Erin caught him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders lightly.

"This is Dad's home?" Alex asked a little loudly, jumping as his voice echoed all around him. He landed on Erin's feet and she winced as it felt as if they were being crushed. Alex looked up at her apologetically before stepping from them. Erin tried her hardest not to show the stinging sensation but her eyes still watered. "It's old!" He cried dashing towards the windows. His parents followed him as Alex just about managed to reach up and touch the uneven, diamond shaped glass. It was a strange sensation for him. "Will we live here?"

"NO!" Vlad and Erin cried at the same time. Erin's answer was because they weren't at that stage yet and Vlad didn't want them to live in this place. He wanted them to have a home of their own away from the bad memories and sadness this school brought.

Erin placed her hands on her knees and bent forwards to look into her son's eyes, "If we live with your Dad then it will be somewhere else." She knew how Vlad felt about the school, he'd always felt trapped in there. She wouldn't feel comfortable living somewhere Adze had lived even if she had lived there first. Somewhere else they could make a fresh start without bumping into people who were constantly plotting against Vlad.

"Will I like it?"

Vlad smiled at him, "We'll pick it together." He wouldn't presume to choose somewhere without Erin's input.

Alex took Vlad's hand in his right and Erin's in his left, holding them tightly as if he was afraid they'd disappear if he let go.

Alex tugged on his parents' hands curious to see Vlad's home. Vlad knew he wouldn't be expecting anything like the inside of it having grown up in bases.

"Come on." Vlad whispered letting Alex pull him along.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count watched them interact from a distance. Alex certainly was a Dracula. It was clear to see. The Count could smell the scent of the boy on the light breeze that was in the crisp night air. It was the unique scent of the Dracula clan. The looks between Vlad and this Alex were unmistakable, there was pure pride and love in the young father's eyes and Erin seemed to be as full of emotion as ever.

This was a side he'd never seen of Vlad and never thought he would.

Erin called out to Alex as he began to tug harder on their hands and he fell back in step with them. Vlad leaned down to whisper something to the boy and Alex let out a long laugh. Erin gave Vlad an accusing look but he looked at her innocently. She turned her gaze to Alex and he mimicked Vlad's expression perfectly. Receiving no answer from either of them she rolled her eyes and turned back to face the direction they were heading.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad grabbed something from his shelf stuffing it quickly into his pocket, nearly knocking three things down from it in his hurry to stop Erin seeing it. Erin looked at the rectangle shaped bulge that now appeared in the pocket of his jeans. Curiosity filling her, she saw the edge. It was two inches thick and looked as if it was made of highly polished black leather, although that came as no surprise to her considering that leather was part of Vlad's culture.

"Later." Vlad promised seeing the way she looked at him. She folded her arms over her chest and he raised his eyebrows at her, nodding as he spoke. "I promise."

He grabbed a bag, one that probably had been Erin's at some point, and began throwing clothes inside. He wasn't going to constantly be picked up on for wearing his old shirt. He stuffed as many pairs of jeans and shirts into the bag as he could until it bulged at the sides. Erin reached inside his wardrobe and pulled out his cape. She ran her fingers over the leather tracing his coat of arms around the clasp.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sensing that she'd been quiet for far too long.

"Just remembering." She answered with a smile. "You wore this the day I met you." He'd only worn it a few times after that, he'd preferred his blank, stealth cape and his plain leathers.

"You weren't scared though." He noted, remembering seeing her for the first time. Something about her had captured his attention back then.

She shook her head, "I was terrified." She corrected him. Seeing him suddenly appear, he must have heard her scream in the car and his demonstration of power had scared her.

He pulled his head back slightly, "I didn't know."

He was forgetting one thing, "I'm good at hiding things from you." She teased. "I didn't know anything about you other than what I'd been taught. I was going to slay you."

He stroked her cheek, "I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too." She looked down at the cape in her hands before folding it and placing it into the rucksack with a little persuasion.

She glanced towards the couch before looking away as a blush crept up her cheeks and down her neck. Vlad followed her gaze knowing fully why it was affecting her. He ran his hand down her arm; the couch had been the biggest space for them. Erin turned towards him to ask him something but something caught her eye and in turn made Vlad follow her gaze.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked Alex watching the boy climb on top of his coffin and yank at the latches. If he yanked much harder he'd fall from the coffin.

Alex looked at Vlad as if he was mad. "I'm trying to open it." Erin shook her head holding back her laughter.

"Get him." Vlad muttered, Erin smirked grasping Alex's waist and sliding him off the curved surface of the coffin. Alex let out a grumble as she did so; he folded his arms glaring up at her. "Watch." Vlad told him before clicking his fingers.

Alex jumped back as the latches lifted simultaneously and the coffin opened silently. Vlad tried not to look smug but Erin knew what he was doing and hit him in the chest. He shrugged feigning confusion but she simply shook her head at him.

Alex dove into the coffin, laughing at how much room there was inside for his small figure. He bounced slightly on the cushioned interior. It was more comfortable than he thought it would be.

"He's going to love being a vampire isn't he?" He asked Erin pretending to be annoyed. He was glad Alex didn't feel as if being a vampire was a burden yet.

"Yeah." Erin agreed watching Alex continue to giggle and try to click his fingers to close it. She was glad that Alex didn't know how to do that.

"Vladimir?" Vlad tensed suddenly and Erin felt his presence lessen in his mind. He'd tone this years ago when his father was around when Vlad had to lock off his emotions. Erin rushed towards Alex pulling him from the coffin and pushing him behind her.

Vlad's face became a mask. "I was just coming to see you."

The Count looked behind him to Erin and Alex, he tried not to let his gaze linger on the boy. "Not here Vladimir."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had made Erin wait in his room while the Count had led him to the throne room. He knew Erin wasn't welcome in this discussion and he was glad that she wasn't there for what he was sure would be an explosive argument.

"You have a son?!" The Count shouted at Vlad. "A son you brought here?!" He'd been hoping that Ramanga had been lying but the moment he saw Alex he knew the truth.

"Alex is mine." Vlad confirmed not looking ashamed, "And I'm sure you know that his mother is Erin." He didn't want to have to explain things that the Count already knew.

The Count blinked slowly, he hadn't actually expected Vlad to admit it outright. He felt as if he truly didn't know his son anymore. "How did…"

Vlad rolled his eyes and clenched his fists tighter. "I'm sure you know how."

"He is half slayer!" The Count shook his head only Vlad could succeed in having a first born, male heir that wasn't pure vampire.

Vlad let out a growl, "He's half vampire as well."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you'd bitten her to make her a half fang." A half fang would bring some shame on their family but nowhere near the amount Vlad's actions had currently done.

Vlad would never do that to Erin. "Erin doesn't want to be bitten and I'm not going to bite her."

"You care more about her feelings than tradition and honour."

Vlad didn't see any problem. "Why shouldn't I? I now have a family with Erin, someone to take my throne when the Ramangas dust me!" He slammed his hand down on the writing desk, wincing as he forgot about his powers. The whole room shook and wobbled as a shockwave emanating from his hand sped around the room. It wasn't a concentrated one but one that made the Count wobble and shake.

There was one main problem with Alex, "An illegitimate heir!" The Count roared at his son.

Vlad stood his ground. "Legitimate if I marry Erin." He wasn't saying immediately because neither of them were ready just yet but there would be a point – or so he hoped – when it would happen.

"Your bite can only be shared with a vampire…" He was thinking in vampire terms. "You know the Law, you have to have a Bloodbinding…"

Vlad was ready for this argument, "That you arranged. There is no law saying that I have to marry now or that I have an arranged Bloodbinding or even that it has to be to a vampire." Although it was a given that it was supposed to be to a vampire. "If you cared about me you would've arranged it that I would have Erin as my Blood Bride." Vlad ran a hand across his face, he wouldn't let himself get drawn into this for the hundredth time. He threw his trump card in. "I would've thought my son would be more important than who has my powers. This way the Ramangas don't get it." He wasn't quite ready to tell the Count about who already had his powers.

The Count growled, thunder and lightning flashing in the distance. "What about the fact you've torn your kind apart with this relationship with the slayer? The Ramangas are insulted..."

Vlad didn't care for one moment about insulting the Ramangas, he'd chosen them over his relationship with Erin years ago and he'd regretted that. "She has a name dad and you didn't exactly try your hardest to stop us being together. You knew that me and Erin were sleeping together but you never once tried to stop us." The Count bristled at his son's bluntness. "Alex was conceived before I knew of my engagement." He spat out the words, he wanted the Count to realise that if it came down to claim then Alex and Erin had the prior claim on him.

"ERIN…!" The Count was angrier now.

"We have a permanent connection now, you can't break it. Alex links me to Erin in a way I can never be linked to Adze."

Vlad raised his hand a fireball preparing to form before he clenched his fist. "You made a promise."

Vlad had never made any promises in his life to Adze and Ramanga, they'd been made for him. This time he did unleash a fireball, it scorched the wood blazing briefly in orange fire before fizzling out into nothing. "NO YOU MADE THAT PROMISE! I WAS HAPPY BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THAT." He closed his eyes and took a non-beneficial, therapeutic breath. When he spoke again he was quieter, "I'm happy now, just leave me alone."

"You're sacrificing our kind for your happiness…"

Vlad didn't see it that way. "I'm strengthening the Truce by being with Erin. She is my mate. My son will succeed me and I'm going to teach him. My responsibilities have changed – for the better." Vlad was fully prepared to embrace the role of being Alex's father.

"Dad?" A soft voice came from behind them, Vlad spun to see Erin standing there with Alex. The Count's eyes widened at how naturally Vlad responded to Alex. He knew there must be the parental connection in their minds to make it so easy. Vlad had shielded his mind long ago from him and he didn't show any desire to lower those barriers.

Erin looked away pointedly at the wall, knowing she wasn't welcome in the room. "Sorry I just wondered what was wrong…" She was just curious why he was tapping into his powers, she could still sense his upset and he hadn't closed his mind off to tell her he didn't want to be disturbed as he used to do when he had meetings.

"It's okay." Vlad whispered kissing Erin quickly in front of the Count, Erin watched the Count bristle but Vlad wasn't doing it for a demonstration he was doing it because he wanted to. "Dad wanted to fight." Alex clutched at Erin's legs, "This is your Granddad." Vlad told his son slowly watching the softness appear in the Count's eyes before being snuffed out. "Dad this is Alexander Artur Ryan Dracula." He was officially introducing him to the clan patriarch.

"_I knew Adze would tell him."_ He heard into his mind. He nodded to Erin imperceptivity agreeing with her.

Vlad wrapped an arm around the back of Alex's legs and lifted him up, taking Erin's hand in his free left one. He laced their fingers tightly together and pulled her in front of him, so his arm was wrapped around her stomach and her back was pressed against his chest. He wanted to show that he wasn't going to abandon his family. "Whether you like it or not Dad, Alex isn't going away. I'm not turning into Mum." Vlad didn't want to be like Magda he'd missed enough of his son's upbringing as it was. He saw sympathy in the Count's eyes before vanishing completely.

The Count looked at Vlad, who stood defiantly in the doorway with his young family. He was disappointed in Vlad, more disappointed than he could tell him.

There was always a way around these things, a way to regain honour amongst his family. Honour Vlad had tarnished by being and staying with the slayer.

The whole situation needed to be dealt with before the Ramangas were insulted anymore by Vlad's actions.

He was going to follow Ramanga's timely advice.

"There's only one thing for it then…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Advised

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm sorry if people consider Erin a 'Mary Sue' it was never intentional in any of my fics, least of all this one. I try to write her as I see her on the show. Personally I hate Mary Sue fics by all definitions of the term, the first part of the definition creeps me out more than anything. I'm sorry if she's OOC, sometimes the story takes over and the characters get slightly swept to one side._

_Thank you for letting me know though about that and I'll see what I can do to sort it out._

_Unfortunately I can't undo the mating because it's too far into the fic and a main plotline, it all stems from a challenge I undertook._

_I meant to ask… how far did people want me to take Vlad/Erin? Do you want me to leave them as they are or actually have an engagement or marriage? I've plots for all._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 23: Advised

"There's only one thing for it then…" The Count began slowly, pointedly ignoring Erin. "Ramanga has advised…"

Vlad had his answer from those few words. "The answer is no."

"You haven't heard it yet!" The Count protested, shaking his head at his son.

"Nothing that begins with 'Ramanga has advised' is a good thing." Vlad summarised, Ramanga was manipulative and had the Count wrapped around his little finger. He knew he wouldn't get out of this without hearing what Ramanga had 'advised' so he might as well hear it out sooner rather than later. He spread his legs further apart and tried his hardest to look interested. "What has he 'advised' then?"

The Count considered how he was going to tell Vlad this. "You claim Alex as your heir…"

There was a catch somewhere. "I'm already doing that…"

The Count hadn't finished. "With Adze recognised as his mother officially."

Vlad froze his whole body stiffening. He would never allow that, there was no way he would deny who the mother of his child was. "I have the paperwork all here; all you have to do is sign it." Vampire birth certificates needed the signature of the parents, and it was simply a clan tree. Vlad had his own as the Grand High Vampire would now be descended through him. He wasn't surprised to see Adze's signature already on the parchment all it needed was his.

Adze would be hailed as the mother of Alex, even though it would be clear by skin tone that she could never be. People wouldn't dare to whisper about it around them and it wouldn't become gossip the way it would if things remained as they were.

He turned away with a wince at what they were trying to do behind his back. Adze had only been there to confirm what she'd suspected, they'd taken advantage of the confusion and hurt she would create to draw up this document – assuming Ramanga hadn't had it drawn up from his suspicions beforehand.

"You're not having Alexander…" Erin shot forwards, pulling her hand from Vlad's.

Vlad held her back with a hand, he wouldn't let that happen. She looked at him and he gave her a small tip of his head, he'd deal with this. Erin moved back a fraction conceding. "Let me look at it." Vlad insisted, he took it from his father. Erin knew he was trained by Bertrand to look at the small print, which had been a must after the incident with Magda.

Vlad glanced over the new clan tree, "It doesn't even have Alex's full name on it." It simply said 'Alexandru Dracula'. "There's no way I'm having his name changed to the Transylvanian equivalent. He stays as Alexander." Vlad insisted. Alex didn't understand what was going on, he looked up at Vlad with confusion.

"He is Transylvanian." The Count shuffled to touch Alex but the boy wrapped his arms tighter around Vlad's shoulders burying his small face into Vlad's hair.

"Half." Vlad told him firmly, "The other half is his mother's culture. I like Alex's name and it remains as Alexander. My name was changed to Barry or don't you remember that? You gave Wolfie me entire name when you made him prime heir, I'm not letting you change my son's. You don't have that power."

The Count pretended to ignore how much his ex-partner had him wrapped around her finger, or rather how much she had.

The Count gave him the final option. "Or you disinherit him." If Alexander was disinherited then nothing stood between Adze and his throne, also any children born afterwards – should he be allowed to marry Erin would succeed him not his firstborn. They wouldn't have his powers and therefore would be easier to overthrow.

"No." Vlad snapped, shaking his head frantically. "The answer is no to both."

The Count extended his arms exasperatedly. "Vladdy…"

Vlad looked to Erin, he could feel and sense her trembling. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. "I am not taking Alex away from Erin and I'm not disinheriting him. Alex is not living here with this family. If he lives anywhere it will be with me and Erin." Vlad didn't want Alex suffering the upbringing he himself had had.

The Count looked at Vlad with concern, "You don't know anything about bringing up a son."

Vlad looked at Alex who seemed to be trying his hardest to follow a conversation that was going over his head. "Erin does." Vlad answered, giving her a small smile.

"She kept him from you. You deserve to get to know him better." He felt Erin flinch at those words. He ignored the tears that threatened to burn at the reminder of that.

Vlad hadn't forgiven Erin for that but he wouldn't do it at the cost of Alex losing his mother. "I know everything I need to know about Alex."

"Ramanga…"

"Ramanga can go bite himself." Vlad answered, he walked towards the door. He gently pushed Erin through it, passing her Alex. She left the room, setting the boy on the floor outside. Alex sat himself down on the floor.

"You've insulted him…"

Vlad turned, "He's insulted me. I'm the Chosen One, Grand High Vampire. He is a Council member, I am in charge of him not the other way round." Vlad closed his eyes trying to calm down, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions and choices but you've never believed that." His voice became quiet, almost as quiet as a mouse. "You didn't trust me enough to know what I was doing. You thought I could be manipulated into becoming the vampire you wanted me to be. Has it worked?" The Count remained silent, not daring to answer. "You don't trust me." Vlad told him sadly, "You haven't trusted me since the day we moved to Stokely, it's about time you started."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad closed the door with a sigh leaning against it. Vlad caught Erin lightly, "I'm not going to…"

Erin caught his face, and stroked his cheek lightly, "I know you won't." No matter what she'd done to him he wouldn't do it to her in return. Vlad looked down at Alex, noticing that he was very quiet. He seemed to be tracing patterns on the floorboards.

His brow was furrowed, "What is Alex doing?"

"Drawing in the dust." Erin laughed, "Did you ever do that?" She remembered drawing in the dirt on her parent's car when they were still alive and drawing in the dust of their home. It was a way to pass the time, she used to enjoy it, her and Ryan.

Vlad gave her a look that told her that he thought she was insane. "I grew up in dust, never thought about drawing in it though."

Vlad settled himself down on the floor before wincing as something dug into his hip bone. He'd forgotten about the box in his pocket. He shifted his weight a fraction so he could reach into his pocket and grasp the box. Vlad pulled the box out of his pocket, Erin watched curiously. He opened it up, nestled inside was a crest on a leather band. He pulled out the leather band and snapped the box shut before Erin could have time to take a good look at the other contents inside, he set the box down beside him. He twisted the cord between his fingers before gesturing for Alex to come closer to him. Alex scooted along the floor and the older vampire wrapped his left around him.

"I've got something for you." Vlad smiled at Alex who looked like a child at Christmas with those words. He was practically bouncing up and down. Erin sat herself down on the other side of Alex, she looked at Vlad curiously. "This used to be mine." Vlad informed him, reminiscing as he spoke. He showed him the small cuff with the crest. The crest was on a leather band that could be replaced. The crest had two links that stretched across the back that the band was threaded through. The leather tapered off into two thin cords, to enable the band to be tied together to fasten it around the wrist.

He chose to stop wearing it when he decided to try his best to get out of becoming a vampire.

"What is it?" Alex asked looking at the open winged dragon, resting on black onyx with a D carved ornately into it. The dragon was nestled safely inside an orb. The entire thing was made out of white gold and highly polished. Alex would've thought it would be a bat not a dragon.

"That is your clan crest." Vlad told him, "Vampires don't have 'families' we have 'clans'. Our name Dracula comes from the name 'Dracul' which is Dragon in English. That's why there's a dragon on our crest, the D shows the first letter of our clan." As he spoke he traced each part of the crest. "The circle represents the vampire world." They were supposed to be the elite in their world.

Alex seemed interested in one particular feature of the crest. "Does anyone else have a dragon?" Alex asked him in awe.

"Not anymore." The only other clan who had a dragon – the Draculesti – died out centuries ago, their cousins in effect. "My Dad gave me that, he inherited it from his brother, who got it from his father. It's been passed down to every male heir of the Dracula clan. Now it's yours." As Vlad spoke he fastened the band around Alex's small wrist. He was supposed to pass it on the day an heir was born to him, four and a half years on was better than sixteen. "No one can ever take it from you." He stroked Alex's cheek, before pressing his forehead against Alex's – only Alex had the right to take it off. "Now everyone can tell that you're a Dracula."

Ale played with the leather, feeling the smooth surface beneath his fingertips, contrasting with the rough back against his wrist. "They'll know you're my Dad?"

"Yeah." They'd know from the fact that Alex now wore the band and not him.

"That's what you wanted to get?" He shrugged sheepishly at Erin's question. She smiled at Vlad's gesture; he wanted people to know that Alex was his. She kissed his cheek lightly and Alex groaned as Erin squashed him a little as she tried to kiss Vlad. "You've got something else in there." She noted as he began to put the box back into his pocket.

"They're nothing." Vlad told her trying to sound confident. She tipped her head, waiting for him to answer, rolling her tongue in her mouth. Seeing his parents had gone quiet Alex looked back up at Vlad, mimicking the look. Alex had mastered that look. If it was just Erin pulling that look he might have just managed to resist but with Alex joining in he couldn't resist.

He let out a groan before pulling the box back out, he held it out to her. He tried not to wince as she opened the box with a creak and a click. Inside nestled in the black velvet were two identical rings, both had the Dracula crest embellished on them. They were gold this time, not white gold like Alex's cuff. "What are they?" Erin asked softly.

He hadn't really wanted to tell her yet, he wanted to keep them for the future. "Blood Rings for Blood Union or Bloodbinding." Vlad answered watching her yank her hands away as fast as she could.

Erin suddenly understood why they had them. "Adze gave them to you…"

Vlad shook his head lightly, "Blood Rings are supplied by the Blood Bride's family, these aren't from Adze."

Now she was confused. "Then why…"

He was glad he couldn't blush. "I had them made." He smiled, gesturing for her to look at them more closely. The black diamond that the dragon rested on sparkled. "Years ago." He let her take the smaller one out, watching as she turned it over in her hand. "I was thinking ahead, not now…" He muttered before calming himself, realising that he was racing as he spoke. He didn't consider proposing at all while they were so young but their relationship was strong and he could see where it was most likely headed. "I was thinking about the future, I wanted to get them before everyone became so fascinated with what I was doing." Before the press could report that he'd ordered the creation of Bloodbinding rings to the rest of his kind, "They're not exactly rings. I know you don't wear rings and slayer code forbids the wearing of rings while on duty or anything like that so they're weighted to be on a necklace if that's what you wanted…"

Erin caught his cheek, stroking it lightly. "Vlad I'd wear them as rings." Erin told him with a laugh, he looked adorably confused. "If we ever went that far. Slayer code is slightly different if I'm not in the field so often, I took a backseat when I had Alex. I didn't want him to go through losing his parents like I lost mine." Her parents had been killed on a mission when her and Ryan were eight, they'd been raised by relatives until they were thirteen then enrolled into the Guild. Thirteen was the average age for a slayer to begin their training.

She handed him the ring and he closed his fist around it, "I know we're not ready," Vlad began, there was a giant elephant still between them. "I just didn't want Ingrid or Dad or even Adze to find them." He didn't want them to destroy them or use them for another purpose. She opened the box for him and he replaced it back inside. There was no rush to ask her, there never had been. Erin had always been content with the way their relationship was and so had Vlad although Alex changed things. "When we're ready." He promised her. He knew what she thought about it being a way to escape marriage to Adze and he wouldn't insult her by asking again.

Erin tried to rest her head on his shoulder but she forgot about Alex in between them. Her head dropped downwards making her neck crack painfully. She lifted Alex's arm to look at the heir cuff Vlad had given him. "Do you like it?" She asked Alex quietly. Alex grinned up at her nodding frantically. Alex clearly loved being a Dracula already.

He pulled her close to him, ignoring the way Alex squirmed to move out of the way. Alex ended up climbing over his lap, kneeing him in the stomach before folding his arms in a scolding manner. Vlad ruffled his hair in an apology.

Vlad finally knew he had to speak to her. "I want you to know something…"

He was cut off as the door creaked open, his eyes flamed red and Erin hit him lightly to get him to calm. He looked up at the person who'd dared to interrupt them, annoyance across his face. "Vladdy, someone wants a word with you."

Vlad pushed himself up, he turned to Erin, his expression harder than before. "Stay here."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNOELTTIL

His first instinct was to groan when he saw the brown trench coat. He didn't use his telepathy to know what they were going to be talking about. The figure turned round revealing dark skin. He was taller than Vlad, Vlad looked up slightly. He stayed the respectable distance away from him, mainly because he didn't trust himself not to lash out at his visitor.

"Ramanga." Vlad acknowledged.

"Your Grandness." He acknowledged, bending in respect. Vlad tried not to bristle at the term, he disliked the status. He liked the idea of being able to do good with the power but hated the way he was pressured and the centre of attention with it. Ramanga's words were mocking; he didn't have any respect for the vampire. He was five hundred years old compared to the nearly twenty three year old in front of him – Vlad as just a child by his standards.

Vlad wasn't going to show official protocol when greeting a Council member, he settled for being blunt. After all they were 'supposed' to become family soon. "What do you want?"

Ramanga actually did seem surprised at the tone at which Vlad addressed him. He snapped straight quicker than he would have usually, he clearly saw that the Chosen One wasn't going to beat around the bush. "I want to see the son of the Chosen One, see if he's worth the trouble." Ramanga challenged.

Vlad wanted to squash that straight away. "Ohhh you're not going near him." He wasn't going to let Ramanga near Alex, it was bad enough the man was engaged to his sister. Vlad wished Ingrid hadn't been so foolish when she'd accepted Ramanga's proposal, at the time at least one of them could have been happy.

"Are you sure he's yours?" Ramanga asked, wondering whether it was possible to sow some doubt into not Vlad but the Count's mind.

The Count looked to Vlad, expecting some kind of confirmation from his son. He knew Vlad wouldn't have said the boy was his unless it was true. His son didn't disappoint him.

Vlad knew what he was doing, he looked directly at the Count. "I'm connected to him, he's mine." He wouldn't lie about something like that.

Ramanga nodded, "Has he seen the new clan tree?" Ramanga asked the Count out of the corner of his mouth.

"I have." Vlad confirmed. "And this is what I think of it." With a side swipe of his hand lightning shot out, blue bolts landing on the contract. The contract burst into flame. "Alexander has one mother, Erin Noble. He isn't Alexandru either. He is Alexander Artur Ryan Dracula. I have the say in who Alex's mother will be and *if*," It was unmistakable the way Vlad seemed to emphasise 'if', he said it in a slightly mocking tone, "I do marry Adze then she won't have any contact with him, he will be brought up by Erin and I will visit him. I'm not having him brought up anywhere near Adze. I'll make it public who his mother is." Vlad wanted Ramanga to understand that he didn't care about the scandal that he would cause. "Alexander already wears the mark of my heir." Vlad told him with a smug smirk.

Ramanga didn't understand Vlad's words; the young vampire had always sought to avoid scandal. He'd gone out of his way to avoid it many a time, but here he was threatening to be the cause of such scandal.

"Vladimir?" The Count asked softly, Vlad gestured to his wrist, rubbing it lightly. He knew what his son had done, he was angry with him. The naming of the heir was a sacred ritual that needed to be observed. Vlad could only have done it in the last few hours. "It is tradition…"

Vlad turned, rolling his eyes. "Tradition needs to change!" Vlad shouted back. "Tradition holds our kind back, we need to start creating new ones."

Ramanga tried again to appeal to the Count, preying on what the Count feared. "The slayer's manipulating him." Vlad scoffed at that, he couldn't remember a time when Erin had manipulated him. She'd lied but not manipulated him. "You can't even see when you're being manipulated."

"I can see you're manipulating me now." Vlad commented as quick as a flash.

Ramanga blinked, before glaring at the impudent young vampire in front of him, "You can't talk to me like that."

Strangely Vlad could believe the way Ramanga had just defied him. "You need to learn your place Ramanga!"

"I won't stand for any more insult!" Ramanga shouted, trying to force the Count onto his side.

The Count decided it might be better to intervene before Ramanga could use this against them all. "Vladimir…"

He wasn't going to be contained by them again; he was going to say his piece. "I am Grand High Vampire!" Vlad shouted, "You are insulting me and my son!" He couldn't say Erin as she wasn't officially recognised until a ceremony. She was his 'partner' which in vampire terms was his 'mate'. He wouldn't give Ramanga an opportunity to play on that. "You insulted him the moment you drew up that clan tree." Alexander had higher standing than Adze in their world already.

"It wasn't intended as an insult…" That was a lie if ever he'd heard one. Although he supposed it could be counted as being manipulated instead.

The young vampire gestured towards the ashes on the table, "What else could it have been? You've always tried to control this family." Ramanga opened his mouth to speak, Vlad tipped his head, "Who's idea was it that I get betrothed?" The Count looked to Ramanga, he never considered it before. He'd seen his son's relationship with Erin as being as far as he wanted to go into his son's love life. "Who picked my bride?" The Count opened his mouth and tipped his head, before extending a finger as he remembered gesturing to Ramanga. "Erin sacrificed our relationship to save our entire clan." Vlad told the Count in front of Ramanga. "She sacrificed a home and family for our son so the Ramangas wouldn't kill us."

The Count looked at his son, he could tell when Vlad was lying – assuming he wasn't tapping into his dark side. "Is this true?"

Ramanga brushed it off with a shrug. "Lies."

"Why would she lie?" Vlad asked the Count pointedly, "You know Erin's always told the truth when someone was plotting against us. She told us about Ingrid and Bertrand, the slayers, why would she lie about this?" The Count seemed emotionless as he tried to process everything they were saying.

"Because she knows that the Chosen One is to marry someone else!" Ramanga cried, "She loses all influence…"

Vlad scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "When has Erin ever used my power for her gain?" Vlad asked him outright. "You're the one making the Council fear you by reminding them I'm being forced to be your son-in-law."

Ramanga's fangs lowered and Vlad's snapped down in the same instant. His were far more fierce than Ramanga's. "You know the consequences if you break off the engagement."

Vlad needed to remind him of one thing, "We've never had a Blood Tea Ceremony. Erin stopped that." Ramanga bristled his clan wasn't bound to hunt Vlad down but there were other ways to deal with him, this had been the kindest option.

"You are after my power, that's all you've ever been after. I know Adze plans to kill me after the Bloodbinding. You'll only hurt Erin and Alex…"

Ramanga cut Vlad off, wishing he'd done it sooner before Vlad had managed to say more than enough. "The contract was between me and your father. You have no say in ending it." That was something Vlad had highlighted before; he'd never made the betrothal promises. He didn't have the final say. He might have told Adze that their engagement was over but there were a few more things he needed to do before it could be declared officially. He needed his father's support for one as Adze refused to end it, and if she declared war – which he doubted – he needed his clan's connections as Ramanga had too much influence already. He needed the Count's support with Alex, he needed to him value his grandson and partner if they stood any chance.

Vlad turned to the Count, pleading with him, "Dad, please, trust me to know what I'm doing. Let me be with my own family, our kind will survive, our clan will survive."

The Count looked at his son, Vlad had a look of pure desperation on his face. It was a look he'd seen when they'd argued about this marriage in its early days. After Erin leaving then Ingrid's engagement he'd seen his son become more and more withdrawn. Bertrand had managed to hold things together with some sort of routine that took Vlad out of himself and he knew the Van Helsing boy was trying his hardest to occupy Vlad but it wasn't the same undertaking tasks to keep Vlad from withdrawing completely.

Still they needed this alliance, Ramanga had too much support on the Council and he would still have his fangs in their family with Ingrid's union to him.

He was torn between being a father to his son and the duty Vlad was supposed to fulfil, the duty he'd promised that Vlad would fulfil.

Vlad decided to beg, he was lowering himself beneath his status to do so. It hadn't got him anywhere before but it couldn't harm one final time. "Please Dad, just this once, will you trust me?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_How far did people want me to take Vlad/Erin? Do you want me to leave them as they are or actually have an engagement or marriage?_

_Thanks for reading._


	24. Radius

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Happy New Year!_

_I've actually updated Dark Truths!_

_I do this for all my fics…_

_Is there anything in particular people would like to see in the sequel?_

Chapter 24: Radius

The air in the room was thick with tension; it could be cut with a knife. Vlad waited patiently for the Count to answer his plea. He needed him to trust him. His eyes were filled with emotion as the Count searched them. This was probably the most desperate he'd ever been in his life for the Count to actually listen to him.

"Alex is Vladimir's heir. His only heir. He's the firstborn son." The Count conceded, he wouldn't deny Alex that birth right. There might be problems later on for Vlad if he did so. "Erin remains as his mother." Vlad felt himself relax, a small smile crossing his face. Ramanga's face filled with thunder, it rolled across it like waves crashing against the shore. "But Vladimir is still betrothed to Adze."

"What?" Vlad couldn't help himself. The Count refused to look at his son, his gaze fixed ahead on Ramanga. He flicked his eyes occasionally to Vlad but only so far as Vlad's ear. He couldn't look at Vlad.

Vlad felt as if he was being crushed, his chest was being squeezed tightly. He nearly doubled over at the force of it, under any other circumstance he would have.

Ramanga looked at Vlad, slapping him on the back in triumph. "I'll see *you* at the altar." He gave Vlad a ferocious smile before vanishing into the night.

Vlad stood frozen, he felt as if everything was crashing down around him. He felt sick. He reached out for the back of the couch for support. His father really didn't care as long as he had power did he? Vlad's future meant nothing. "I asked you to trust me…"

The Count waved his hand in the air, "I am trusting you Vladimir."

His son shook his head vehemently, "No you're not!" Vlad shouted as loud as he could. "You've just promised that I'd marry Adze even though I have a family of my own!" He couldn't believe the Count had actually done that. Didn't he ever see how much Erin and Alex meant to him?

The Count caught his son's face in his hands, Vlad yanked himself away. He didn't want him to touch him. "Vladdy…"

"Don't." Vlad told him sternly, "Just don't."

The Count wanted to explain himself; there was a reason for what he'd done. "Ramanga has manipulated most of the Council. You wouldn't stand a chance if the wedding was called off."

There were no excuses in Vlad's mind. "So being forced to marry someone I don't love is better than an argument with the High Council?" Vlad asked outright.

The older vampire adopted the no nonsense tone only a father can use. "This is about so much more than that Vladdy."

"Don't call me that!" Vlad snarled furiously, "I hate being called Vladdy. I always have." It sounded patronising to him, especially in these kinds of moments.

"Ramanga has taken both of my children…"

The younger vampire cut him off, tears sparkling in his eyes. "You've let him, I know what I'm doing but you've never trusted me to see it through…"

"You're wrong Vladimir."

"How?!" He cried. Vlad couldn't see how he was wrong.

"I'm trusting you and your slayer to find a way out of this." Vlad froze, looking like a goldfish. "I'm not tearing a father from his son."

Vlad was still fuming, "You could have told him that the arrangement was over…"

"I've let him manipulate me Vladimir; he has most of the High Council on his side." He'd let that happen while he was Regent, he'd let Ramanga deal with the Council rather than bother with it himself and it was costing his children their freedom. "If I said it was over then you would lose your support, he'd swear you were unable to follow through on your promises. He'd get the power that way. We don't know what he's capable off. You might be the Chosen One but it doesn't mean people support you because of it. You need to earn their support." The Count paused. "If you show you've chosen Erin over Adze then they'll turn against you without a moment's thought, they need an excuse to see you as the enemy. By telling Ramanga you'll go through with the wedding we're keeping him on our side, you can see what he's up to and plan around it."

Vlad hated to admit it but there was some logic in what the Count was saying. "What if there's no other way?"

The Count winced, unable to believe he was about to say this. "There's always a way out of everything."

"Not everything." Vlad whispered, he was something he'd never managed to escape. He'd never found a way out of becoming a vampire. The Count knew there was a way out of becoming a vampire but he'd never tell his son that he'd destroyed it. Vlad could never know that, he'd never forgive him.

"You'll think of something." The Count told him gripping Vlad's shoulders, "And it had better work Vladimir or we're all dust." With that he pushed his son from the room towards the slayer waiting outside for him.

Erin was pacing back and forth as he opened the door to the corridor. She'd heard the shouting match and felt the range of emotions radiating from Vlad. The moment the door creaked open she spun on her heel to face Vlad. She looked between father and son, Vlad had lines of tension across his face. "What's wrong?"

Vlad didn't answer her directly; instead he took her hand and laced their fingers together tightly. "Let's go for a walk."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad held Alex's hand tightly as they strolled around the school grounds; he was far too quiet for Erin's tastes at the moment. A quiet Vlad usually meant one of two things: either he was up to something and it would backfire or something was bothering him.

Alex tugged on Vlad's hand and he let it go, letting the boy run free. Alex laughed as he ran across the grass towards the bushes. Alex enjoyed being in the open, Erin knew that from the times she'd taken him out of the base to the shops. The bases felt closed in, claustrophobic to use the correct word; she liked being outdoors as well. It was part of the reason she'd remained with Vlad after the Truce was formed. His home had offered her more freedom should she need it.

"Alex don't go too far." Vlad called after the boy as he bounded ahead of them.

"Yes Dad!" That sounded distinctly sarcastic to Vlad. Alex seemed to listen though and slowed down, bending down and grabbing a handful of dew covered grass throwing it in the air before darting off again.

Erin stopped, turning her body to face him. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Erin asked Vlad softly, she reached up and caressed his jaw lightly. The vampire gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Vlad, tell me." Five years hadn't dulled her ability to know when he was lying. He let out a sigh, he looked everywhere but at her.

"He's agreed that Alex is my heir and you're his mother." She could sense a 'but' coming and she didn't have to wait long, "But Dad's told Ramanga I'm still marrying Adze." He rubbed her bicep up and down as she ducked her head down. He kissed her forehead tenderly, "He's trusting us to find a way out of it."

"Us?" Erin checked.

"Us." Vlad confirmed.

Erin still was convinced she'd misheard him. "He's trusting 'us' as in *me* and you to get you out of this?"

He had to smile at her wanting to double check, "Yeah." He paused, "He's let my engagement go too far, he doesn't know the damage Ramanga can do. He'd twist it to make me the enemy." Erin dropped her head, she knew Ramanga was capable of that. Vlad wouldn't stand a chance. "So we're playing along until we think of something. Jonno can help us when we get back…"

She shook her head, they needed to find out more information and if staying at the school helped them then so be it. "If we need to stay longer, we stay longer." Erin told him softly, "I've lived with vampires before I can do it again." She assured him.

Vlad slowly shook his head, "It's different this time." Things were more dangerous for them.

Erin caught his jaw, "We can manage, anyway I think Alex likes to explore your home. He can learn more about you here." She wouldn't dream of stopping Alex finding more out about Vlad now that he knew who he was.

"I love you." He whispered, the only words that came to his mind.

She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "I love you too." Vlad listened to the sound of the night around him, the cars nearby, the owls in the trees. "You wanted to tell me something…" Erin prompted, looking nervous and fidgeting. "Before your dad interrupted us."

His whole face softened, "Yeah." He stepped closer to Erin, so their chests were pressed against each other, leaning towards her ear. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

The sound of branches snapping and something scuffling drew Vlad's attention from his mate, his head snapping around so sharply he nearly hit Erin in the forehead with his chin.

Then a scream filled the air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin felt her blood turn cold, she'd heard that sound far too often recently. Vlad staggered back a few seconds before she did, an intense pain flowing through him. Their eyes met, widening in fear. Alex.

"MUM!" A scream came, broken by sobs. "MUUUUUMMMM!" It came louder. "Mummy!" Erin knew something was wrong for certain if he'd called her 'mummy'.

Erin sped as fast as she could in the direction Alex went, Vlad close behind her. Her heart raced as a million thoughts of what could have happened to Alex filled her mind. She tried to ignore them the best she could and focus on finding him in the dark, tree covered area on the edges of the grounds.

Vlad searched back and forth, he could tell Alex was nearby but he couldn't pinpoint him, pain filled sensations entering his mind as he tried to focus on him. He used his eyes the best he could to search through the growth.

Vlad saw Alex curled into a ball first, darting towards him. Vlad immediately crouched down and went to touch Alex.

Alex twisted out of Vlad's reach. "I want mum!" He cried as Vlad tried to touch him. His eyes were screwed shut, he couldn't see who was touching him.

Vlad leaned down and whispered, "Alex its Dad." He stroked Alex's neck gently. Alex uncurled at the familiar touch. He turned his head to face Vlad, his blue eyes glassy with pain. "What happened?"

"I fell over." He whispered. Vlad looked around before groaning as he saw the half uprooted tree roots that were mere feet from them. He'd tripped over the roots and landed awkwardly. Vlad looked at Alex's face, dirt covered it and there were a few scrapes in different places that oozed specks of blood. Vlad brushed away the dirt and dried, brittle leaves that clung to his face.

"Alex?" Erin asked coming to crouch next to them. She cupped Alex's cheek, wiping his wet cheeks.

Alex gripped Vlad's hand tightly with his right, squeezing it fiercely. "He fell over." Vlad told her. Erin gently manoeuvred Alex into a sitting position; Alex winced as she moved him his muscles and bones aching, a fresh bout of tears cascading down his cheeks. He held his left arm to him, slightly awkwardly in a protective manner. He tried to bring his knees up to his chest but ended up letting out whimpers instead.

Erin felt her heart clench at the sight of him clutching his left arm to his chest. His left arm was the arm he used for most things like her. She held out her hand to him, "Can you straighten it?" Alex shook his head but he didn't even try. He was afraid of making it hurt even more.

"We need to get him to Renfield." Vlad told her firmly, before wrapping his right arm under Alex's legs and his left around his back. Alex clutched at Vlad's shirt in his right fist. He pinched the skin of his chest lightly but Vlad didn't comment he didn't want to upset him or startle him.

Erin nodded, her hands were shaking. She wrapped and arm around his waist and let him speed them off towards Renfield.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex was trying his hardest to disappear into Erin's chest as Renfield inspected him. Erin had her arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. Alex's eyes wouldn't leave Vlad; he was terrified of the man in front of him. Alex had never seen anyone like Renfield, Erin remembered being startled as well when she first met Renfield or rather when he became his normal self once more.

Vlad bent over gently grasping Alex's chin, lifting his head higher. "Renfield's only going to look at your arm." He told Alex, "He'll stop it from hurting." Vlad promised, stroking his jaw tenderly. Alex looked at him sceptically, "To do it he needs you to show it to him." Alex shook his head. "Me and your mum will be here all the time."

Renfield held out his hand, waiting for Alex to move out of Erin's protection. "Your arm." He said in an irritated manner, it wasn't comforting Alex at all. Vlad folded his arms over his chest angrily.

Vlad turned his head towards Renfield, "Renfield, he's scared." He told his father's manservant, "Go easy on him."

Renfield muttered something under his breath that Vlad rolled his eyes at him in annoyance. Erin looked at them in confusion; Vlad shook his head barely telling her that it was nothing important. Renfield spoke again in a much gentler tone. "Let me look at your arm Master Alex."

Alex looked up at Erin, he was shaking. Erin smiled softly at him. "It's okay."

Alex pulled away from Erin a fraction; Renfield tenderly took Alex's arm, pushing his sleeve away from his wrist and up to his bicep. Black bruising was on his forearm, it was swelling. Alex straightened his arm, it definitely wasn't his elbow. Renfield gently pressed against the bruise, working from the ulna to the radius. As he touched the latter Alex let out a scream. His breaths came in short gasps. Renfield then gently worked along the length of it. Alex cried out twice more before Renfield seemed content with his inspection.

Renfield gently let go of Alex's arm, immediately he clutched it to him. Erin gently wiped away the hair that clung to Alex's much paler forehead. She kissed his hair lightly as she felt his sobs slowly subside. "It's broken Master Vlad. It's a clean break in his radius." At least it wasn't broken in more than one place. "It needs setting however which will be painful for him."

Vlad thought it was broken, he was glad it was a simple break. He looked to Erin who had tears in her eyes. This was going to be hard for them both.

"Dad?" Alex whimpered as he watched Renfield take his arm gently. If Renfield didn't know about who exactly Alex's father was he hid it well as Alex spoke.

Vlad fought to find his voice, his eyes watered. "This will hurt Alex." Vlad forced out through a closing throat. "But then it won't hurt as much ever again."

He seemed to understand. "Don't…" Alex whispered shaking his head. The desperation in his eyes cut Vlad to the core. "Please Daddy…" He begged.

Erin took over, "Renfield needs to do this so your arm will heal." She stroked Alex's cheek. "We're not doing this to hurt you." She kissed his forehead, "We'll never do anything to hurt you. If this isn't done you might not be able to use your arm properly. You won't be able to turn into a bat when you're older like your dad can." It was a little bribery but it seemed to do the trick.

Alex looked at Vlad. "No bats?" Vlad shook his head, he could never fly if his arm remained the way it was.

"Can you give him anything?" Vlad asked Renfield. Renfield nodded reaching for something from the top shelf. He opened a jar, a minor pain killer, white willow bark. Renfield didn't want to risk anything stronger on the boy. Vlad took it from him and he gently held it out to Alex. Alex looked at it in disgust. "It'll make you feel better." Alex took it from him dubiously and began to eat it, pulling a face at the disgusting taste. Erin stroked his dark hair soothing him as he did as he was told.

Renfield knew it would take a short while to work, time they didn't have. He placed his fingers on either side of the break in Alex's radius and pushed.

A crack echoed around the room, making Vlad dry retch at the sound, as Renfield pushed the two parts of the bone back into place. Alex cried out, shaking violently in minor shock. Tears once more streamed down his face, the moment Renfield let go of his arm she rocked him from side to side as he clutched at her with his good arm. He pulled so hard her shirt nearly ripped across her chest.

"It's over." Erin whispered against his hair, "It's done now." Alex nodded into her chest but he didn't stop shaking just yet. The pain he was experiencing was a first for his small system.

Alex lifted his head a fraction. "Daddy?" Alex called and Vlad was behind him in an instant. He sounded so small and vulnerable. Vlad kissed his cheek gently, rubbing his back up and down with his right arm.

Vlad whispered into his ear, "I'm here." Alex leaned towards him, desperate for his parents not to leave him. "It's over." He promised him and Alex nodded.

"I need to bind his arm in a cast Master Vlad, to protect it." Renfield told Vlad quietly.

Vlad nodded whatever Renfield had to do to make his son suffer less.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex admired the plain white cast, it wasn't like the modern colourful ones but it was better than nothing. It would protect his arm while it healed. He poked at the plaster, trying to understand how something so wet could have gone hard so quickly.

Erin pushed Alex down onto the sofa in Vlad's room, taking care not to touch his arm. Alex resisted but he was no match for his mother's strength. Vlad sat gingerly on the arm of the sofa, moving the pillow so it was positioned comfortably under Alex's head. Erin brought the blanket up to cover him lightly. Alex lifted his left arm to rest it on top of the blanket.

"Can't I sleep in Dad's coffin?" He asked quietly. His parents looked at it together before looking back at Alex. Vlad's coffin wasn't designed for a blanket and it wasn't really designed for Alex, he wouldn't be able to get comfortable with his arm the way it was.

Vlad was the one who spoke, "Not tonight." He'd make Erin sleep in it while he watched over Alex; he could sleep during the day. Ramanga and Adze wouldn't dare attack during daylight, they were too traditional. He knew from experience that the two of them couldn't fit inside the coffin.

Alex stuck his bottom lip out and pouted trying to make Vlad reconsider. Vlad shook his head firmly making Alex grumble. "You were brave. Just like your Dad." Erin complimented her son, kissing his forehead a little too firmly. Alex smiled up at her sleepily.

Vlad grinned, "You were as brave as a vampire." He used a compliment that Alex would appreciate. The boy grinned toothily at Vlad before yawning. "Go to sleep." He told Alex gently.

"Don't want to…" He was cut off by another yawn.

Vlad smirked, "You don't have a choice." Alex pouted at those words, Erin looked at Vlad questioningly. "Renfield's given him something to make him sleep." Vlad told her softly. Erin wondered what that purple liquid had been; she just assumed it was another painkiller. Strangely Alex had enjoyed the concoction so she supposed Renfield had flavoured it with something, clearly it wasn't as fast acting as the one he'd given Ingrid six years ago. His first night with a broken arm would have been painful and uncomfortable, she was glad he'd make it through the night undisturbed.

Alex let out an incomprehensible stream of words before his eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed and became even.

Erin carefully pushed herself up from the sofa taking care not to jostle the cushions. Vlad ran his hands up and down her arms tenderly as she stared at Alex. "He's never been hurt like this before." Erin whispered. "He's had cuts and scrapes but never a broken bone." She'd cleaned a lot of his cuts up, she'd always hoped that she wouldn't have to take him to the medical bay. She couldn't chance Ver not being around, then she'd have to answer awkward questions. At least it had happened somewhere that there was someone who could treat him without asking too many questions.

"He'll be fine in a few weeks." Vlad was hoping that he would heal at the same rate as a vampire. It would cut his healing down by half if that was the case. "I shouldn't have let him go." Vlad whispered, he should've known the dangers that the school grounds held for his son, instead he'd been too wrapped up in his own problems to even consider them. "If I'd have held onto him…"

Erin shook her head, it wasn't Vlad's fault. She didn't want him blaming himself because she knew he would. He sometimes acted as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders alone, he needed to learn to share that burden with those he loved. "It would've happened sooner or later." Erin conceded quietly, she hated to admit it but she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner on the bases they'd lived on, the amount of knocks and scrapes Alex had been involved in. "You've seen him, he goes headfirst into trouble. A lot like you."

Vlad shook his head, there was no way he was going to be blamed for that trait. "I'm not the one who…"

He was cut off as a shrill tone filled the air. It was familiar to him somehow. He knew immediately the moment he glanced at Erin, seeing the sheepish look on her face. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Sorry." She whispered, she needed to answer it before Alex woke up from the sound – that's if Renfield's potion hadn't knocked him out more deeply. She looked at the caller ID and groaned, "Ver." She told him. She stepped away from him, pressing the answer button on the phone and lifting it to her ear.

Before she could even greet the other slayer, Ver was already speaking. "They're taking advantage of you being gone." Ver told her sharply making her wince and pull the phone away from her ear. "Jonno's doing his best but he can only stall them."

Erin knew the importance of those words, and the consequences of them. She shivered involuntarily. "Thanks." Erin whispered. "I'll deal with it." She pulled the phone away from her ear completely this time, staring at it before ending the call. She slipped the device back into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked her quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

A glance towards the window told her they were on a ticking clock.

She turned her head to look into his concerned eyes. "We need to get back. Now."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Is there anything in particular people would like to see in the sequel?_

_Thanks for reading._


	25. Only Card Left

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter's shorter than my others._

_I've updated Dividing Magnets._

_Is there anything people would like to see in the sequel?_

_Please let me know what you think_

Chapter 25: Only Card Left

Jonno closed the door behind him breathing out a sigh; he was the last one out of the room. Ver was on him in an instant, fear clouding her face as she watched senior members of the Guild walk down the corridor.

"Is it over?!" She asked softly, praying that her eyes were deceiving her. She'd gotten through to Erin but she felt fear building in her that it had been too late.

Jonno looked at them, "They're taking a break to get coffee."

"If Alex's blood and DNA ends up on the system…"

"I know." Jonno told her quietly. Weapons to use against Vlad could be created from it. There were some good intentions involved in this but most of them were bad.

"JONNO!" A cry came down the corridor, a split second three figures appeared in front of him and Ver. The young slayers jumped back with a cry.

Before either the vampire or his mate could answer the youngest spoke. "Look Uncle Jonno I broke my arm at Dad's." He showed the slayer as if it were a mark of pride. Erin and Vlad winced. Jonno plastered a smile on his face and inspected Alex's arm.

"How did you do that then?" He couldn't imagine it happening in Vlad's home. Alex looked up to Vlad, biting his lip.

Vlad decided to explain, "He tripped over some branches on the school grounds."

"You know why Ver called you?" He asked Erin quietly. The young slayer nodded, "How much did you tell Vlad?"

"She didn't have chance. I grabbed them and flew them back here." Vlad had known how important it was for them to get back when she said but he didn't know why. Still he trusted her to know when he needed to act.

Jonno nodded, "They want your DNA and blood refreshed on the system." Jonno told her softly, the DNA samples were always updated with the blood samples; it was easier that way – to scrap the system and start afresh. "We've managed to bluff our way through it Erin but we can't anymore. Someone overeager slayer has noticed that the blood we submit that's yours was from the supplies you gave years ago for Vlad's kind."

Erin shook her head, her blood couldn't be given and analysed. "The blood would be different." Vlad interjected, "The freezing process damages some of the blood, it's not 'living' blood. It's why vampires crave blood from the source, we can taste the difference. Under a microscope they should see the difference." They looked at him as if he'd gone mad. He wondered if he needed to remind them that he himself was a vampire.

Erin raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever had any of this 'frozen' blood?" She held a serious look in her eye as she stared him down.

Vlad actually gulped and Ver tried not to chuckle, she'd never seen the most feared vampire in existence ever squirm under someone's gaze before. "No." He managed, "You know me better than that."

A smile broke across her face, "Just checking." He relaxed immediately, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Vlad looked at them in confusion, "Why is it so important that this doesn't happen?" He didn't understand what could happen.

Jonno rolled his eyes, how Vlad could have ever evaded being slain was beyond him. "He has half of your DNA." His eyes showed that understanding had dawned on him.

"They can't do it without my consent." Erin told him firmly. Vlad technically didn't have any consent until his parental status was made common knowledge.

Jonno shook his head, "They've found a loophole." He took a breath seeing Vlad and Erin tip their head with matching expressions. It was creepy when they did that, "Your minds are connected again aren't they?" He muttered. Their expressions deepened simultaneously and he shuddered.

This was news to Ver, she knew Erin had a bond with Alex and Vlad would have that same bond but when Jonno talked about being in each other's heads she thought it was a figure of speech. "What do you mean connected?"

"Vampires can have a bond." Vlad explained quietly, "Usually it's forced through a bite but ours developed naturally." He pulled Erin closer to him, wrapping an arm around her. "It's like our telepathy, or mine at least is always turned on to Erin. She can send me thoughts and feelings through it, even more so now her DNA has altered slightly."

"I thought it was just sharing powers?" She looked between them, watching as they shared a look. She wondered if they were communicating with each other right then and there but neither seemed to want to say anything.

He nodded and affirmative before tipping his head side to side as if reconsidering or weighing her comment. "It's all part of being the partner of a vampire, or mate in my culture, love changes things. Love works against evil and causes a few problems for vampires along the way." He knew how sappy that sounded and wished a few moments later that the words hadn't come from his lips.

Erin was more fixed on Jonno's comment, she went through her mind trying her hardest to consider what they could actually use as a loophole but she couldn't think of anything. "What loophole?"

Jonno's face took on a soft expression, he looked to Vlad and then down to Alex who was clutched at Vlad's side. "You didn't tell anyone who the father was Erin, they're acting on that. They've always assumed it was a slayer; they're taking parental responsibility for him in the absence of his father." Jonno chanced a look down at his watch; he'd only managed to convince them to be gone for a short while. "They're coming back in five minutes."

Erin looked at Alex who was staring at them all in complete boredom. She reached around Vlad to stroke his hair gently, he started to yawn. Renfield's potion was starting to take effect again on his small body.

"We need someone to look after Alex." Erin murmured, they couldn't take Alex into the meeting in case he blurted out what he was. He wouldn't understand not to say it yet. They needed it to come out on their own terms not the Guild's.

A big smile crossed Vlad's face. "I know just the person."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin saw Mina in the corner of the room, she gave her a small apologetic smile. Mina had tried her hardest to stop this from happening and failed, she hoped Erin had something up her sleeve. On her right was a man – Julian – he was balding with a goatee of dark hair. He was taller than Mina, and bulkier. On Mina's left was Balbir – a middle aged woman of Asian descent. She had a hard face but she listened to reason, if they could convince her that Alex didn't need his DNA on the system then they would have won.

Vlad's presence was immediately remarked on the moment he entered the room. He wasn't too bothered by it though. He stared at them as they shivered at his presence, almost as if his being there lowered the temperature in the room. He could lower the temperature and make them shiver for real but he decided not to lower himself to fulfilling that childish whim.

"Vampires aren't welcome in slayer meetings. Especially not Grand High Vampires."

"I asked Vlad to be here." Jonno told them, lying through his teeth. He'd grown quite adept at that during the early stages of the Truce and covering up Alex's true lineage. "He needs to know why this is so important to us."

"This has nothing to do with him…"

"I have heat sensors in my home that pinpoint where every vampire in my house is for you." Vlad snapped, "Now show me the courtesy of giving me some leeway and this is a jointly operated base. There aren't vampires on the committee. Think of me as fulfilling that role." He snapped at them, immediately singling out their weaknesses.

Erin looked at him, she'd never seen Vlad address anyone like that. How cold and hard had he become in her absence to speak at meetings like this?

Erin decided to get on with the 'crime' if it could be called that that they'd tried to enact against her and her son. They didn't like to be called on anything. "You acted without my knowledge or consent…"

"You left the base without informing us." Balbir began.

Erin immediately had an answer to that. "I was off duty! I'm allowed to leave the base when I'm not on duty." There were no clocking on and off cards.

Their gazes fixed on Vlad before they even said the word, "With a vampire?" They'd tried to get a rise out of him by not using either his given name or correct title. He was used to tactics like that.

Jonno leapt to their defence, "They're friends!" The Guild was turning dictator now.

Everyone knew the history between Vlad and Erin, or some of it. "They were more than that!"

They were distracting them, successfully, from the main issue at hand here. Erin brought them back to it with a bump. "I don't want his birth certificate or DNA on the system." Erin told them fiercely. Vlad rubbed her shoulder lightly out of their view.

Julian gave a tell-tale smirk that worried Mina, she gave them a nervous glance. He was going to say something that would get their back up and it did. "Just because Alex was the result of a one night stand…"

Julian however only thought to upset Erin, he didn't realise the affect his words had on the vampire in the room as well.

Vlad lashed out then, his power ripping through the room creating a gust of wind that spiralled and tore through the carpet. Papers were flung around the room as the two slayers and vampire stood in the eye of the hurricane.

"Vlad." Erin whispered gently, he didn't calm.

"Vlad mate stop." Jonno grew concerned when Vlad didn't listen. "Erin stop him."

"Why me?"

Jonno stepped closer, lowering his voice so none of them would hear. "You're his partner." He didn't want to use the vampire equivalent – mate- in front of them. "You know he can't hurt you."

Erin shook her head, when had Vlad ever listened to her concerning his powers and family? "He won't do as I ask."

"Try." Jonno implored her.

Erin let out a sigh, "Vladimir stop." Erin asked again using his full name. It caught his attention when she used that. Erin rarely used his full given name.

_"They said…"_

"_I know."_ She told him, rubbing his arm gently. _"Don't risk breaking the Truce because of one comment, you know your kind will say the same."_

"_My kind know its treason to talk about any son of mine…"_ She knew he could dust anyone without any explanation, his laws allowed it.

"_My world is different. You know that Vlad. They've said worse about me than that. Just stop."_ She waited agonising seconds before he nodded, dropping his hand downwards. She laced their fingers briefly squeezing his hand.

The senior members of the Guild dove for the papers that had been blown about, smoothing down their hair. They looked at the young vampire in fear but Vlad didn't look remorseful in the least.

"Alex wasn't the result of a one night stand." She told the senior members fiercely. "I was in a relationship with his father that had to end."

They looked at her accusingly. "A married man?" They always assumed that. There never were any promised between Vlad and Adze when Alex was conceived, it was only after when she had no choice that she'd come to regard them as having a doomed relationship.

"Something like that." She whispered under her breath, her heart panged at knowing what they thought of her in that moment. Vlad tensed next to her seeing the glares of the women on her, they saw her as a mistress capable of stealing any man. Erin would never do that, even if they were technically having an 'affair' but he could argue that his 'affair' was being engaged to Adze.

Julian looked at her, "He's still not here to answer for Alex though is he? The Guild will take the place of Alex's father concerning he's a slayer. Alex isn't old enough to make the decision. Alex's data will be entered onto our system, his DNA and birth certificate for public access."

Vlad shot forward, anger filling him at Erin being dismissed so easily. In his kind parental rights were still important up to the age of eighteen. "You have no right!"

"We overrule Miss Noble concerning Guild matters anyway and her son is a Guild matter."

Vlad played the only card he knew they had left although it was defeating the object of them putting his birth certificate on the system but not in the terms of his DNA. "What about his father?" Vlad asked suddenly, startling the senior Guild members. "Doesn't he get a say?"

The looks they gave him answered that question. They weren't willing to adjourn to wait for the 'arrival' of Alex's father.

Jonno grabbed Vlad's arm, "Don't do anything stupid." He whispered fiercely, looking around at the senior members of the Guild. There was a reason his parentage was secret.

"Alex doesn't have a father." The lead official spoke loudly, a smirk crossing his lips. Julian looked at Erin directly, confused by the way she didn't flinch. "At least not one she's named."

Erin was used to that 'holier than thou' tone. She'd heard it since Alex was born and while she was carrying him. "His name's on the birth certificate!" Erin snapped angrily, "And his parentage is none of your business."

"It is our business when we harbour him here, he can be a threat without his details being on the system. We needed to keep the security of this base tight and considering his mother's 'dalliances' with vampires in the past her loyalty can't exactly be set in stone." He pointed at Vlad directly, Erin looked away in anger. She'd betrayed the Guild intentionally once and that once had probably saved them all. "Your kind can't be trusted and a child…"

Vlad thought they might have a chance with that, he'd become skilled in a battle of words with Adze and his Council members. "Exactly he's a child. It's his choice if he wants to be a slayer or…" He paused before he said the 'v' word. "He isn't a slayer yet and the database is only for slayers."

Julian smirked at him, "But he lives on a slayer base. That makes him a security risk. This is for all of our safety vampire." Jonno expected a reaction of some kind, even if it was just a muscle twitch, on Vlad's part at being addressed as 'vampire' but to his credit he remained calm.

"How is a four and a half year old a security risk?" Vlad demanded. He couldn't understand unless he used his powers, which he could tap into when he became emotional.

"He is a child! He can overhear and repeat things…" That really was clutching at straws, still they'd made a point and they'd gone too far to back down now.

Vlad shook his head frantically, that still didn't explain what they were after. "How does his DNA come into it?!"

"We need to rule him out if anything happens on base."

"And you think a child will be there…"

"He's been there when your fiancée has been on the base! He's been there when one of our slayers was attacked! He was there when you visited us! He gets everywhere!" They actually sounded inconvenienced.

"Then give him and his mother somewhere else to live, give her the chance to give him proper day care for Alex if you think he's such a 'burden'." Erin understood what he was saying; he was telling her he'd have them with him. He'd look after Alex and her like he used to with her. He wouldn't expect anything from her, he never had – perhaps with the exception of honesty.

"He isn't a burden." They answered but with hesitation. There had never been a child on any of the slayer bases, Alex was the first. The entire reason he was there was because Jonno and Mina had wanted Erin safe from members of Vlad's kind who might want to harm her and her son.

"If it's that much of a problem Alex and Erin can stay with me. Erin can continue her role as a slayer from there like she used to." Their eyes widened at what Vlad was saying.

Julian let out a stream of splutters, he wasn't going to allow that. "You have no right to take him from this place. His data will be entered into the system."

"I have every right; it's up to Erin where she and Alex want to live. This place is more like a prison than a base if you demand to keep their DNA and blood types on the system. Why do you even need to refresh them?"

Vlad knew it was to keep an eye on who might be a vampire or slowly turning into one. Refreshed systems kept them informed but it was more of a ritual now than actually serving any purpose.

Julian stood up sharply, his chair tipping over as it overbalanced on its back legs. "Who do you think you are?!"

Vlad looked at him, coldness taking over as he stared at him.

A pin could be heard to drop before chaos exploded with Vlad's words.

"Alex's father."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Is there anything people would like to see in the sequel?_

_Thanks for reading._


	26. Proof

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Before we start and I just want explain my logic for something I'm using in this chapter…_

_I know some people don't consider 'Slovodan Napoleon' to be Vlad's middle names and use 'Dominus Imperator Electus' instead. Translated those words speak of Vlad's role amongst his kind, in the series arc the Count didn't know until the end of the series of his son's status as the Chosen One, so I really can't see those being his middle names given to him by his parents._

_If you think of the Queen she's called ER or Elizabeth Regina. Regina is her title in Latin not her middle name, her surname is dropped like Vlad's was in Insomnia. She isn't Elizabeth Regina Windsor. She is Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor._

_Therefore Vladimir Dominus Imperator Electus = Vladimir, Lord Emperor Elect when translated directly is his name and title. His surname wasn't mentioned once*during* the chanting. I use 'Slovodan Napoleon' because the Count gave Wolfie Vlad's name and I personally think that he gave him *all* of Vlad's name._

_That's my logic anyway. Thanks to my cousin for translating he knows a lot more Latin than me._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 26: Proof

The first thing that the slayers in the know did was duck and wince. Jonno wished the ground would open and swallow him up, but a glance towards Erin told him that Vlad was in for a tongue lashing that would surpass what the Guild was about to deliver. Jonno took a step further away from the pair; he knew the fireworks they could produce all too well.

Erin snapped her head around to Vlad in the deathly silence that was the calm before the storm and stared at him with the most viscous glare she could muster. She really wanted to avoid his parentage coming out if she could.

Erin hit him in the chest, hard. He let out a small 'oomph' at her gesture. He didn't rub his chest but the slayers watched momentarily stunned at Alex's mother's action. Her fists clenched at her side as she wheeled around to face him completely. _"Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula…"_ Erin seethed into his mind, that really wasn't the way she wanted to tell the Council but revealing Alex's parentage hadn't gone to plan once yet why should this time be any different?

Vlad looked at her angrily. _"I didn't have a choice,"_ She deflated slightly as she considered his words but it didn't mean that she was happy with what he'd done.

Her attention was distracted as a stake spiralled through the air on a deadly, efficient course towards him or rather her as it was Vlad who had to push her out of the way. The stake snapped in half, producing little more than a jagged end as it impacted with the wall.

Vlad's mind clouded with fury at that action and launched a fireball at it, the oak burst into flames which drew a satisfied smirk from the vampire.

The slayers jumped back in fear, he wasn't going to hold his powers back. They drew their stakes holding them in shaky grip, perfectly aimed to pierce Vlad's unbeating heart should they let go and throw them through the air.

The young slayer looked at the senior members of the Guild in confusion. Why did they just try and kill her? Granted she wouldn't turn to dust but it would be the same result as being impaled on a sword.

Vlad pushed her behind him, glaring at the Guild. He knew why they'd attacked her; they thought she was a spy, a half fang spy.

Balbir leaned down and pressed the panic alarm on her desk, Vlad growled as he heard it. He knew within moments the room would be crawling with slayers. He clicked his fingers and it snapped off, he could now hear them when they spoke. Balbir looked at him in distain, pressing the button once more but he repeated his action.

She let out an angry shriek, throwing a ball of garlic at him. He swiped at it with his index and middle finger, pushing it out of the air and back towards the slayer, hitting her square in the face with some force. He hadn't intended that but obviously a subconscious part of him wanted to do that. A part of him he really didn't want to think about.

Balbir chose to ignore him with dignity, "Is she one of you?" They looked at Erin disapprovingly and with disgust. She was used to that.

"The sensors pick her up!" Jonno reminded them; the spray only fooled vampires not technology.

The looked at her neck in particular, Erin shuffled uncomfortably under their gaze. "Is she going to become one of you?"

Vlad's answer was immediate, "No." Vlad was angry at their assumption. "I never want her to be. I am Alex's father on his birth certificate, I'm his biological father. Erin was within her rights not to tell you who I was." He knew that even though it hurt. "Especially if you're being as narrow minded as you are now!"

That seemed to tip them further over the edge.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was pushed backwards as something was thrown at him, knocking him flat into the wall. He slid down the wall before growling as he landed on his backside. He looked down at his feet, seeing a pulser there. He was furious with himself for letting his guard down; if he was focused the pulser wouldn't have been able to touch him. The device emitted a shockwave that could throw vampires back upon contact.

This wasn't an ordinary pulser, especially as it glowed before beams shot out of it. A sun cage.

He growled lightly.

Erin darted to kick it out from underneath him but he shook his head. She looked at him in confusion but he didn't elaborate. Jonno moved closer towards Erin, taking care to make it obvious that he was siding with her and Vlad although they probably already knew that.

Julian sauntered close to Vlad before drawing a stake and reaching through the bars to hold it underneath Vlad's chin, taking care not to disrupt any of the UV bars.

Vlad stood straight, looking down briefly at the stake underneath his chin. He actually looked at it dismissively which seemed to hackle the slayers more. The slayer pushed it into his skin, but took care not to pierce it. Vlad could feel the sharp point and knew a flick of the wrist would lodge it in his jaw. A stake didn't scare him; he'd learned to ignore them through his training with Bertrand. Erin on the other hand didn't like how powerless Vlad appeared to be, he was at their mercy and Julian was one of those who opposed the Truce from the start. He'd kill Vlad on a whim.

Mina spoke slowly, "You kill him and you know what will happen…" She knew the truth and wanted the others to see it.

"Alex will take his position with Erin as Regent," Julian told them with a smile, "If it he's telling the truth about his parentage." He had a patronising look on his face as he spoke and Erin ground down on her teeth.

"You think I'll bring my son up to work with the Guild when they slew his father?" Erin asked them sharply, of course Alex could make up his own mind but she'd ensure that they didn't forget what they'd done.

Julian's gaze snapped to her, he knew she would follow through on her threat from her tone. "You've already betrayed us by having a son with him!" He shouted but Erin didn't seem to be fazed by his attitude, quite the contrary she looked at him in pride. Julian screamed at her, "He's the reason we have the Truce." His hatred for the Truce coming out.

Vlad shook his head, "I haven't seen Erin in five years. The Truce has existed for almost six years. Alex was never a factor, if anything he only strengthens it more. He's part of both of our cultures." Balbir shook her head and looked at her in complete disgust.

Balbir just hoped they were bluffing this whole 'story' now. "They're just saying it. It's impossible." Balbir contrasted, "No human can carry a vampire's child."

Vlad chanced a glance at Erin out of the corner of his eye; she seemed offended at the brush off. "It's difficult not impossible." Vlad told them, he couldn't stop the small smirk that crossed his face. "Can I offer some advice though?" He asked softly.

Julian laughed, scoffing at him. "What advice could you give?"

He leaned closer towards Julian, "Never corner a vampire in a sun cage, not when he can get out."

With that his hand shot outwards and the sun cage vanished and the pulse exploded as he grabbed Julian by the stake and the wrist, twisting him and it around until his arm was pinned behind his back. Julian cried out in pain and Vlad knew he only had to add a small amount of pressure and his arm would snap like a twig. The taller slayer arched towards him.

Jonno and Erin stared at him with wide eyes looking at the fried pulser slash sun cage at his feet and Vlad. Vlad realised then he'd never actually told Erin he could escape a sun cage, come to think about it probably only Bertrand knew.

The door flew open as other slayers entered the room. They brandished UV weapons, trailing them on the vampire but unable to get a clear shot with his unintentional human shield.

"I can drain you here and now for what you've just done. I could declare war and I would win." The High Council would enjoy a war, he knew that well.

Julian gasped at the threat, his voice quavered as he voiced one certainty. "You don't drink human blood."

Vlad used that to his advantage, his voice deepening. "Consider yourself lucky I don't, any other vampire would have. Tell them to stand down and I'll let you go." He hissed.

"Stand down!" Julian choked out in pain as Vlad's grip increased, or at least in his mind it did. They looked at him in slight hesitation but he nodded firmly. They then slowly lowered their weapons, they jerked on their way down.

Vlad shoved him away harshly; he skidded across the floor and into Balbir. He'd never used his powers on a slayer before, not counting his Mind Wipe. What he'd just done was attack him but it was easily in self-defence.

Balbir had an idea, "Prove he's your son. If he is we'll bow to your wishes." There was no proof he could offer without a DNA test. Erin's face paled, she knew what they would demand.

Vlad smirked; he knew what they were up to. "I can do that."

"How?"

Vlad smiled unnervingly at them. "We need to see Alex."

Jonno leaned closer to Vlad, whispering out the side of his mouth: "Who did you leave Alex with anyway?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex's head jerked up as he heard the footfalls coming his way. He could hear them before the doors opened; he knew who it was the sound reverberated around in his head. His emotional development wasn't such to detect subtle changes in his parents' moods but he knew something was up from the intensity of their emotions.

"MUM!" Alex cried jumping out of the seat and barrelling towards her. He stopped at the shaking of her head, looking up at his parents in complete confusion. He looked back at his temporary guardian who seemed to be having a conversation of looks with his dad. He sensed the newest member of his extended family take a step back.

Vlad approached his son slowly; he could feel the burning gazes of the senior members of the Guild on his back and did his best to ignore them. Alex found it strange that his mother was standing back; usually they approached him together when he had something to show them.

Vlad crouched down before nearly falling backwards, steading himself with his hands before he crashed down on his backside as Alex narrowly missed his nose when he thrust his cast out to show his father what was on it.

"Uncle Berty…" Vlad stifled a snort at that, he couldn't imagine Bertrand ever warming to being called 'Berty', sure as anything Bertrand showed the expected amount of 'affection' at that name as the Dracula clan predicted. "Uncle Berty showed me how to write my name in Tran… Transy… vampire." Alex told Vlad proudly. It was actually Aramaic dialect not Transylvanian with the curls and flicks of the symbols. Vlad looked over at Bertrand who shrugged before seeing the ornate script on his cast, 'Alexandru'. Vlad smiled, "Do you like it?" Erin peered over Vlad's shoulder trying not to flinch at the thought of the last time she'd seen letters like that.

He could deny the happiness on his son's eyes at it, he traced over the ornate letters with his index finger. "Yeah, sure. You're still Alexander to me and your mum though." He told Alex firmly. Alex nodded looking at Erin who matched Vlad's no nonsense expression. He still didn't understand why she was standing that far away then he saw what was behind his mother.

The senior members of the Guild, Jonno, Ver and half a dozen slayers.

Alex shook slightly, he didn't like them. There was something about those people that made him scared. "Daddy…" He whispered reaching up to clasp Vlad's neck in fear at the way they were all staring at him.

"It's okay." Vlad told him pressing his forehead against the boy's. "They just want to know who I am to you." Vlad pulled back with a reassuring fatherly smile and turned to face the senior members of the Guild, Alex now in his arms, his son's cast was pressed against his chest. Mina smirked lightly at the gasp they issued collectively. It was impossible to deny the resemblance when they were next to each other, of course there was something of Erin in him but Vlad was predominant in his looks.

This was why Erin didn't want them next to each other originally.

Alex grinned, his chest puffing out proudly at their shocked faces. Erin shook her head slightly as cheekiness was in her son's grin. "Vlad," He was shy as he said Vlad's name, he'd never been shy about it before. It made Vlad smile and kiss his cheek. "Is my Dad. I'm going to be a vampire like him." The second part didn't help matters as Vlad, Jonno and Erin winced. To demonstrate his point he showed them the cuff Vlad had given him. "I'm a Dracular!" He held onto the last syllable drawing it out, unintentionally adding the phoneme 'r' to the end.

Erin chuckled at her son's excitement and accidental mispronunciation. "Dracula." Vlad corrected with a bright smile.

"I said that." Alex pouted, not understanding why he'd been corrected. He wriggled in Vlad's arms and the vampire took it as a signal that he wanted to be set down. "Why is Mum standing over there, Dad?" He asked, wanting Erin near him.

"Restrain her!" Julian ordered, he needed to save face somehow, his pride had been wounded. He'd have her on a charge of something or other.

Immediately Erin was grabbed, her arms twisted behind her painfully. She let out a small gasp of surprise but not pain. She was about to use her powers when one of the Draculas decided to intervene.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"NO!" Alex screamed running towards Erin and hitting the slayer as hard as he could in the stomach with his bad arm. The slayer gasped as he was thrown back by Alex's strength, landing against the wall with a bang. His emotions had tapped into his powers.

Alex started to scream loudly and clutched at his arm again. The plaster had cracked as he'd hit the slayer and his arm had moved a fraction inside it, it hadn't moved the bones out of alignment but he would need a new plaster cast on it. It was more of the shock from the pain than anything else. Erin ducked herself down, holding Alex close to her. Alex clutched at her hair, pulling on clumps of it as he tried to make the pain go away.

Vlad didn't look at the slayer he just did what came naturally to him, "Pui." Vlad whispered, crouching down next to Erin and Alex. "Pui, look at me." He told Alex quietly. Erin knew his word must be Transylvanian. She relished his accent as he said it; rarely did she ever hear him speak in his native tongue. It was clearly an endearment from the softness in his voice, if it wasn't the words would've been harsh. Erin could only remember how to say one phrase in Transylvanian. Alex used all of his strength to look at Vlad. "That's it, pic vampir." Vlad kissed his forehead.

"You're speaking funny." Alex whimpered making Vlad chuckle so much he had to pull back. He looked down at Alex with affection in his eyes.

Erin could see Vlad was trying to distract him from the pain so she played along, "He does speak funny." Erin grinned as she wiped Alex's cheeks, earning a playful glare from Vlad. "Your Dad used to live somewhere where he had to speak like that, then he learned to speak like us."

"You can speak lots of different words?!" Alex asked excitedly. Erin knew what he meant, he was wondering if Vlad spoke lots of different languages.

"I can also speak Latin, French," Erin snorted at that one, he struggled with French grammar. Vlad ignored her. "Malagasy," The language of Madagascar for knowing exactly what the Ramangas were getting up to, he'd learned that one in a hurry. "And I can read Aramaic."

"Uncle Jonno speaks Welsh." Alex smirked and Jonno suddenly felt inferior to Vlad.

Erin felt the pang that memory brought for Vlad and chose to speak to Alex, _"So does your Dad."_ Erin whispered into his mind, _"He just doesn't like to talk about it much."_ Vlad didn't like being reminded of his time in Stokely, at what he'd missed. He'd learned Welsh as it was part of his studies in a Welsh school. _"Your Dad and Uncle Jonno went to school together."_ Granted it had only been for two years.

Alex's eyes widened, _"Slayer school?"_ Erin couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her chest at Vlad's slightly perturbed face. She couldn't answer that one and neither could Vlad.

They could tell the three were conversing mentally, there facial expressions showed it. There was no denying that they were the parents of the boy.

Julian let out a squeak, "We need a DNA test to confirm…" They really were trying to scrape the bottom of the barrel.

Vlad's eyes flashed, as he looked over Alex's head. "Alex's power display proves he's my son, he will face my Blood Mirror when he turns sixteen or do you want him to face it now to prove even more who he is?" Vlad asked them sternly, "Only vampires who are from my clan can face my Blood Mirror." The gargoyles protected it for a reason. "Or are you satisfied with the family resemblance and power inheritance?"

They backed down as Vlad lowered his fangs, he rarely showed them to the slayers. Jonno and Mina were the only ones who stood their ground. Vlad made sure Alex couldn't see them. "I'm of higher rank than you, I make the decisions for my kind *alone*, there is no equal until I marry. You have to be democratic and voted in. You dare to put Alex's DNA or blood on the system and I will consider it an act of war. You know the conditions of the Truce – 'no vampire DNA or blood must be placed on a system that can be used for scientific or medical needs', I think we both know the reason why that was included in the Truce don't we?"

Julian smirked, "He's only *half* vampire."

"I don't remember there being anything in the Truce that says it applies only to *full* vampires do you?" Vlad smiled sweetly as he spoke. "Erin's DNA or blood won't be put on there either as the mother of my son she's under my diplomatic immunity. You touch her again and you will have more to worry about than your neck. Are we clear?" He didn't say it in an aggressive manner, he said it in a firm tone that left no room for discussion.

He needed to make sure Erin was going to be safe; there were only unspoken rules that said she wasn't supposed to be with him. The strength of the Truce allowed him to be an ally making it perfectly acceptable and they hadn't actually done anything other than the odd kiss until the Truce was set up anyway.

"Are we clear?" Vlad repeated slowly and deliberately, the lights beginning to flicker. Julian and Balbir nodded frantically. "Now get out of my way so I can take my son to have his arm recast." That was an order, not a request but they moved aside regardless.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The atmosphere in the room was gloomy. There was a sense of misery in the room as Vlad and Erin said either side of Alex on his bed. Vlad had helped him change into his nightclothes carefully while Erin had made Alex some warm milk, disguising his pain medicine in it otherwise there was no way he would take it.

She held the glass out to him and Alex took it with a dirty look to her. He knew what was in it. Alex sipped at the milk, it hid the taste. It wouldn't send him to sleep like Renfield's medicine but it would make sleeping easier for him even if it was the middle of the day.

"Do you drink milk?"

"Bat milk and normal milk." Vlad answered, he'd been brought up with bat milk. "I drink anything apart from human blood." Alex nodded before finishing the warm milk and handing the beaker back to Erin. She took it from him and set it aside on his bedside table.

Alex sat with his perfectly new cast, he looked at it with disgust. Ver had told him he had to have a colour which had only turned out to be black, as black casts were better for camouflage amongst the Guild. Now Erin and Vlad had to deal with a sulking child.

Erin saw how upset her son really was at the thought of losing what Bertrand had written. "I'm sure Uncle Berty will write it there again." She couldn't help the quirk at calling Bertrand 'Berty'. Vlad laughed looking down.

He gave his mother a glare that asked her if she was an idiot. "It won't show. It was in black." Alex muttered sounding wiser than he appeared.

"I'll have him write it to put on your wall instead." Vlad promised him rubbing his shoulder lightly. Bertrand would enjoy that, he took pleasure in traditional writings. It seemed to cheer Alex up a little but not much. "You'll feel better after more sleep."

"They're not taking mum are they?" Alex asked him softly, looking in fear towards him mum, terrified he'd lose her while he was asleep.

Vlad brushed the stray locks of dark hair from Alex's blue eyes. "I'd never let anyone take your mum from us." Alex seemed to relax, the tension seeped from his body.

Erin pulled back the quilt as Vlad lifted Alex up, hooking his right arm under his legs and left around his shoulders before gently straightening him out as he lay him down on the soft mattress. "When do I get a coffin?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"When you turn sixteen." Erin and Vlad told him at exactly the same time before chuckling together at their timing.

Erin pulled the sheets up over Alex more comfortably before grasping the cup from the bedside table. "Me and your Dad aren't going anywhere, we're going to be here." Alex reshuffled his arm on top of the covers before nodding gently. She brushed his cheek lightly, "Just sleep." Vlad mimicked her actions smiling at him softly.

The pair slowly crossed the room before gently flicking out the light. Vlad made an effort to close the door, "Leave the door! Please!" Alex cried, he didn't want to be closed in on his own. The adults nodded with a smile leaving the door ajar a fraction.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The sound of running water filled the silence as Erin gently swilled out the cup, they had a canteen on base but she had a private kitchen area as did Jonno Ver and Vlad (when he chose to reside overday on base). She needed to make sure the cup was clean from any traces of the medicine.

Vlad turned towards her with a sigh, "I know I shouldn't have said it but they needed to know sometime and what they were saying about you and Alex…"

"Vlad you should have let me handle them." Erin told him softly, turning to face him with wet hands. "I've dealt with them for five years."

"You're not on your own anymore." Vlad reminded her, "You've got me, we're mated. Your life span matches mine."

She smiled nodding, it took some getting used to not being on her own anymore. "I think you'd better stick to the English when we're around people, you don't want to scare them with the talk of mating." She was worried they'd see him as primitive although she knew the word held more meaning for him than 'partner' did in her language. She cupped his neck letting him return the gesture. It was strange how she hated anyone touching her neck since she'd been with Vlad, even getting her hair cut was a torture. It was a primal thing with this bond between them, it rebelled at anyone touching her that wasn't her partner. "You switched languages with him." Erin told him gently, she didn't mind but she was curious. "Why?"

Vlad gave a small shrug, "I needed to get his attention." It had worked; the new words had caught his son's imagination. "Then it felt natural."

Erin didn't know what they meant but coming from Vlad she knew they were affectionate. "Did the Count ever use them with you?" He looked at her as if she'd gone mad and knew his answer was no. "What do they mean?"

Vlad let out a sigh, he'd have to tell her some time. "Pui means 'little one' and 'pic vampir' means 'little vampire'." He ducked his head down in embarrassment but Erin caught his jaw, they may have sounded corny but from Vlad they were beautiful.

"There's something I want to know."

"Something else?" He teased.

She nodded. There was something that had begun to annoy her and she really wanted to know what he was trying to tell her the last two times they were interrupted. She looped her arms around his neck before reconsidering in case it was something she didn't want to hear.

"There are no interruptions, no distractions, so..." With that she double checked turning her head around the room checking Alex was still in bed. "What have you been trying to tell me?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	27. Three Words

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_My computer is playing up at the moment; it's turning the keys into shortcuts so every time I press a letter it performs and action without holding down 'ctrl', making it a nightmare to type. I'm hoping to get back to every other day but I'm getting it fixed next week._

_I was asked to write Rise of the Guardians fanfic, I'm flattered but I've never seen it and I'm afraid I don't have a clue what it's about. I'm sorry to disappoint you._

_Someone suggested the possibility of Erin becoming pregnant once again in the sequel. Would anyone else like to see that?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 27: Three Words

Erin's gaze was hopeful and intense as she looked up into his eyes awaiting an answer. He knew what she was asking for but Vlad suddenly felt nervous, he hadn't felt that way before when he was going to say it.

He lightly placed his hands on her hips, completing their small circle. "What have you been trying to tell me?" She asked him for the second time.

Vlad felt his head drop slightly; he considered his words carefully before lifting his head to stare at her. "I understand why you did what you did, keeping Alex from me."

"Oh." She tried not to sound disappointed but she couldn't hurt herself. Erin's face fell; she thought it was something else. He'd told her he'd understood before. She began to pull back from him her arms dropping to his shoulders before using them as leverage to push away from him. Vlad saw what she was doing and tightened his grip on her waist, moving his hands so they met, lacing his fingers together. "Vlad I need to…" She paused, something taking her breath away as she looked at him. There was something in his eyes she couldn't read at all, it burned with an intensity she'd seen only a few times.

He leaned close to her ear, his lips caressing her ear as he whispered three words. "I forgive you."

Erin yanked her head back so sharply Vlad thought she might have got whiplash. "What?" She gasped out, trying to work out whether this was part of a joke.

He kissed her quickly but Erin was too dazed to respond. He pulled away with an amused grin seeing her still stunned gaze. He unlaced his right hand and brought his hand up to stroke her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw. "I forgive you." He repeated more clearly.

Three small words.

He kissed her quickly once more. "I forgive you for keeping him from me because you were right." He whispered. "Adze and Ramanga tried to use Alex against me and they still might. They want to hurt him. The Guild objects to him. You were right to keep his parentage hidden."

Erin felt tears slipping down her cheeks but she knew Vlad wasn't finished. "But…"

His expression hardened. "You left me." She nodded slowly, "I can get past that," He spoke quietly, and she nodded, "But you left when things got hard between us. It's happening again and I'm scared you're going to run off thinking it's not worth it. You didn't trust me enough to tell me about Adze."

Erin caught his face in hers, "I was an idiot back then, you are my mate Vlad. I'm not running away this time. I won't leave you." Despite her arguments for him to leave early on she didn't think she could cope with the parting this time. "We'll find a way around this."

Vlad nodded pressing his forehead against hers. "I promise we'll do something." He answered.

"Tu iubesc." She whispered to him, remembering those words from long ago in his tongue.

His eyes widened at her remembering them. "I love you too."

Erin smiled gently at him, those words she'd first head in a moment of passion but they'd stayed with her. He'd spoken them every now and again when they were alone but never in front of his family.

Erin laced his fingers with hers and gestured towards the bed. She was ready if he was. She was hoping his forgiveness was a sign that he was ready as well.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, they'd made a promise to each other not to do anything until they were both ready for it.

"Yeah."

"It isn't an apology this time?" He asked half teasing, half serious. She could see the fear in his eyes.

Erin shook her head frantically, feeling shame was over her. "No." She saw him relax, "This is because I love you."

"Okay." He whispered. He'd forgiven her that was partly what had stopped him before. He understood why and forgiven her for it because deep down he knew she was right but it wouldn't be easy to forget but he could move on with her.

He kissed her slowly, she deepened the kiss. He moved his hands to her waist preparing to pull her shirt over her head but he suddenly felt nervous about doing that. He pulled back thoughtfully. Staring at her with his head tipped to one side. He realised then that Erin's arms were at her sides, she hadn't attempted to go for his shirt or belt buckle like before. He hadn't thought to move them closer to the bed or even the wall.

Erin looped her arms lightly around his neck, shuffling closer to him with a nervous laugh.

Vlad went to kiss her but hesitated, pulling back suddenly. He hadn't hesitated before.

Erin caressed his chest through the shirt. "It's not like we haven't done this before." She laughed at how silly they were being.

"It was five years ago." He murmured.

She spoke coyly, "The other night…"

"That doesn't count." He mumbled, it hadn't been a conscious decision back then, this time it was. "This feels like Sethius." He murmured, that was their first time in more ways than one. He remembered kissing the bruises he'd accidentally made on her shoulder and then things had just gone from there at least after the nervousness had died down.

She pressed her forehead against his chest. "It won't hurt this time." She teased him lightly, not that it had hurt that much the first time. It was more uncomfortable than painful but he'd been gentle with her that time and listened to her every step of the way.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, "Not funny Erin." He hated the thought that it hadn't been easy for her the first time thanks to a simple fact of biology.

He toyed with the hem of her t-shirt while Erin lowered her hands and toyed with the buttons on his. She gave a sigh, she jerked her head towards the door. "We've never done this with Alex nearby…"

"I know." Vlad answered, "But he'll have to know when he's older and if he wants a brother or sister…"

Erin held up her hands, stepping back from him. "No Vlad." Erin whispered. "No."

"Erin?" He asked in confusion.

She spoke quietly, "We've never talked about a family; we've never even talked about us, or what will happen to us when we get you out of being married to Adze." This was something that had been brewing for five years, they'd never discussed the future. Vlad had always said to 'live for today', she needed to bring it up now.

He looked at her shocked, "I told you, I want us to be a family."

"What does that mean?" She asked him gently. "Does it mean living together? If so where? Marriage? Other children?"

"I need you Erin; I just want to be with you and Alex." Vlad told her softly, "What do you want?"

"I don't know." She answered, she hadn't really thought about it. "Alex wants to live with you."

Vlad was partly afraid of her answer, but he still had to ask. "And you?"

She smiled, "I lived with you before, I think I might be able to manage again." She teased lightly. "We're not ready for marriage Vlad, maybe someday but not at the moment." She thought back to the Blood Rings that he'd had made years ago. Perhaps if she hadn't left then they would be already married or preparing for a wedding. Vlad nodded, she was afraid he would be hurt but Erin could see there was understanding in his eyes. "And you know I'll never want a Bloodbinding. I'm not letting you bite me." She protested emphatically. She took a breath, "As for Alex having a brother or sister. We'll see what happens." She smiled, she didn't want to bring another child into the world with their future so uncertain and before everything was sorted.

"We'll take the permanent commitment slowly?" He checked.

She agreed with a smile. "Slowly." They were already mates, that was enough for now until they could learn about how much each had changed.

Vlad stepped away from her and she looked at him in confusion, her brow furrowed as he sat down on the edge with a smile. He gestured for her to come closer, a grin on his face. Erin made her way across to him; he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in between his open legs, letting his arms rest on the curve of his spine. She cupped his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him lightly. Vlad tipped his head up more, making sure that he could maintain contact with her lips for as long as possible.

Erin suddenly let out a squeak as she found herself being pulled down onto his right leg. He didn't break the kiss, instead he tugged at her shirt instead while Erin clawed at his, clumsily undoing the buttons. Taking care not to rip it this time. She pushed it from his shoulders, forcing him to ignore what he was doing so she could push it down his arms, exposing them to the air. He helped her throwing the shirt across the room, barely registering the thump as it hit the wall.

Erin reached for his belt, swiftly undoing it before attacking the zipper on his jeans. Vlad grasped her hands lightly, pulling away from the kiss. Erin chased his lips, her own red and swollen. He looked at her with glazed eyes and a grin. She pouted until he pulled the shirt over her head and she understood then why he'd broken the kiss. She responded in kind yanking his t-shirt over his head with a sly smirk. He lowered his lips to her neck, gently suckling the skin there. He knew he'd leave marks but practically everyone knew that she was his and he was hers.

He knew what he was going to say was cheesy but he meant it, "You're more beautiful." He whispered, trailing a hand over her stomach lightly. There were no signs of her ever being pregnant like some women had, her body had recovered remarkably well. She shivered under his touch as he brushed his hands up her sides and rib cage towards the clasp of her bra. She was about to grasp his fingers when he changed his mind, he twisted so she landed on the bed, with him straddling her with a grin.

Erin ran a hand down his chest, tracing patterns on the pale skin. "You're thinner than before." She hadn't noticed before, there was a slight difference to him five years ago. She was sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. It wasn't health threatening yet but she wanted to stop it before it reached that stage.

He gave a light shrug. "Stress of being Grand High Vampire." He answered as if it didn't bother him and it was to be expected but Erin shook her head. She knew he meant stress from the Ramangas was doing this to him.

She raised herself up on her elbows. "Vlad…"

"It's not important Erin." He told her firmly, leaving no room for discussion in his tone. She nodded but she'd come back to it.

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine, but we haven't finished talking about it." He let out a growl at her words before a nod. Erin slinked a hand up to play with his dark hair as she kissed along his jaw in soft open mouthed kisses before pulling his lips down to hers while the other pushed his jeans from his waist.

Their initial hesitation and nervousness definitely no longer an issue.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin raised herself up on her elbow, hovering over Vlad. She missed the light that used to filter in through the curtains at night, it was too dark in the room. The only light she had to study him in was the slither through the partly open door.

"What?" Vlad asked her.

"Nothing." She smiled, tracing her hand across his chest. She could feel the stickiness of sweat on his skin, his scent tickled her nose as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his left collar bone.

Vlad reached up and ran a hand through her dishevelled hair, smoothing it down. It clung to her forehead. She was glowing, in the dim light he could see that. The light sheen of sweat the covered her reflected the slight light that was entering the room. "What?" He asked again.

She shook her head, giggling lightly. They'd worried over nothing, they'd easily slipped in their love making as if the five years apart hadn't happened.

Vlad couldn't stand her giggling any longer if she wasn't going to tell her what was wrong. He pulled her to him, she let out a small cry as she collided with his chest, he cut of her giggles by pressing his lips against hers firmly. She spread her fingers along his shoulders kissing him back just as firmly. He felt her melt as their tongues brushed against each other. He took his chance and flipped them until he was hovering over Erin, straddling her. She pulled away ready to say something at his sudden movement but he stopped her, lowering his lips back down to hers as her fingers slipped from his neck along his spine to the base of his lower back.

"Mum…" A small voice drew out. Vlad pulled back and froze in complete horror. Erin turned her head and tried to look composed as Vlad slipped off her and to the side, hopefully before Alex saw too much.

"What's wrong Alex?" She asked softly,

He hadn't noticed as his behaviour hadn't changed. "Nightmare." He muttered rubbing his eyes. Erin looked to Vlad in fear at that word. He shook his head lightly, his guards were still up.

Erin looked at Vlad, worry crossed his face. _"I don't know what he picked up before I blocked my mind."_

She had a tremble in her voice as she spoke, "What was it about?"

Alex looked at Vlad, suddenly nervous. "Tanar what was it about?" Vlad asked him softly.

"Vampires." He looked ashamed as he admitted that. "They hurt everyone here before hurting you and mum. They bit mum." Erin relaxed the best she could, it was a normal nightmare. Erin sat up in the bed, clutching the sheets to her chest. Erin turned her neck towards Alex, showing him her unblemished neck.

"Pui," She began using Vlad's name for him, "Your Dad won't let anyone bite me and you know that I can stop them."

Alex nodded slowly, Vlad opened his arms for Alex and the boy jumped up and grabbed Vlad tightly, nearly knocking the vampire over. Erin couldn't open her arms for the sake of the sheet. Vlad rested his chin on Alex's hair. The boy wasn't crying or sobbing so he understood on some level that it wasn't going to happen. Alex seemed content with Vlad comforting him. Erin reached out an arm and rubbed Vlad's bicep.

Alex brought his head up to look at Erin. "Can I?" He asked and Vlad was confused as Erin seemed to understand perfectly.

Erin smiled warmly at him. "Go and get your toy then." Alex nodded, leaving Vlad suddenly sitting there feeling bereft as he yanked out of his arms and bounded from the room.

Vlad threw himself back on the bed, shaking his head as he hit the pillow. "Our son just nearly caught us…" Vlad trailed off trying to understand it. Then he realised Erin had turned on her side and was laughing as hard as she could into her own pillow. She seemed to find the whole situation hilarious. He let out a 'harrumph'

Vlad pulled on his underwear climbing off the bed before grabbing his trousers. He pulled them on as he began to walk around the bed towards the door. Erin placed her hand on his stopping him, "Stay." She spoke, "Please."

Vlad was unsure. "He's not used to me…" He wasn't sure Alex would accept him staying the night with Erin.

Erin's smile faded, turning to a regretful expression. "I know and I'm sorry…."

"I've forgiven you Erin, if Adze knew she'd kill him." He couldn't deny that it hurt but he knew why she'd done it. "I just wish I knew what to do." Erin couldn't believe that, Vlad seemed to slip into the role more naturally than she had. "I'm scared of doing it wrong." He didn't want to turn into his father, which was his biggest fear.

Erin tugged him to her, he didn't put up much of a fight. "Stay then, I don't care what the Guild thinks when you walk out of here in the morning. Now they know I don't think it matters so much. I just want you here with us tonight." She dove towards the floor, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over her head, "And you can't go anywhere without your shirt."

He blinked at her, her move had been spontaneous, it was bolder than he was used to.

Vlad nodded and lay back down on the bed, stretching out his right arm for Erin to mould herself to him. She smoothed down his unruly hair, trying to make him appear more normal for Alex although she hated ruining what she thought was an adorable look on him.

Alex bounded back in with a brown, smiling monkey Vlad knew very well. He looked at her and Erin gave him a sheepish look. He dove in between his parents, separating them and causing Erin to groan.

Vlad stared at the toy, he was sure it was still sitting on his shelf at home. Erin blushed as she looked at him. "Mr Cuddles the Third." Alex kept him in his bed and more often than not under his pillow during the day.

"The third?" Looking closer at it, it was almost identical but the tail was longer and it was a different shade of brown, this one was darker also it had a tuft of 'fluff', for no better word, on the top of its head.

"I couldn't take Mr Cuddles the Second from Alex's Dad could I?" She asked teasingly.

Alex rested his head on his father's chest, Mr Cuddles in between them being squashed completely. Vlad stiffened before relaxing and kissing his hair lightly, he'd expected Alex to curl into his mother not him.

"Love you Dad." The child muttered.

Vlad's reply was slightly choked, he couldn't get used to his son saying that. "Love you too, Alex."

Erin rested herself gently against their son wrapping her arms around him loosely. Alex squirmed until she let go of him. She got the message her son didn't want her behind him.

Erin stood and walked around the bed, smiling at the sight of Vlad holding their son protectively. She knelt down kissing him gently. Erin lay down; placing her head on Vlad's chest with a grin Vlad wrapped his arm around her waist holding her to him as she rested her right across Vlad's chest and around Alex's back.

Alex's breathing evened out, Erin following him a few minutes later.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad lowered his mug back down to the table, hesitating slightly. He could ignore the strange, scathing looks the slayers were giving him and the knowing one the vampires held but he couldn't ignore the one his son was suddenly gracing him with. Alex had his head propped up on right hand and his blue eyes were staring at him, Erin watched in amusement, she couldn't remember seeing Vlad looking this flustered and uncomfortable. Alex didn't seem to notice just continued staring at his father, or rather his cup.

"What's wrong?"

Alex grinned up at him, it was as if he was going to ask something that Vlad wouldn't like. Vlad was right. "Can I try some of your soy blood?" Erin and Vlad immediately looked at the mug that contained the liquid that was the cause for so much curiosity. Vlad wasn't vain enough to drink it in a goblet on base, he wanted to blend in so always opted for a mug or cup of some sort. To other vampires having blood of any sort in a normal cup was unthinkable but he didn't care what other vampires thought.

Vlad gave his son a stern look, "No."

"Why not?"

Vlad gave a sigh of the suffering, tipping his head back and to the side as he did so. "You're not old enough."

Alex gestured for the cup on other side of the table and next to Erin. "Mum lets me try her tea."

Vlad shook his head firmly. "Soy blood is different." Soy blood would make him feel sick until his body was used to it. The nutrients in it were for adults, not children.

Alex folded his arms the best he could over his chest, pouting violently. Vlad wasn't going to cave though. He quickly drained the rest of the soy blood in the cup before Alex could sample it in a moment of distraction.

Alex tipped his head at him once more thoughtfully, "Can I see your fangs then?" Vlad gave Erin a glance and her face clearly told him that it was up to him.

Vlad rolled his eyes; Alex would have to see them sooner or later. He nodded, "They scared your mum a few times." He warned the boy, Alex looked at him expectantly. "You'll get yours when you're sixteen."

"Will they hurt?" He seemed a little scared of that, Erin had been the same when she'd asked him for the sake of her brother.

Vlad told him honestly, "A little but they mostly tingle." He lowered them slowly, his top lip protruded a fraction. "Ready?" He asked softly hardly moving his mouth so Alex wouldn't see them until he was ready. Vlad remembered the first time Erin saw them, he didn't know she was there in the car. After that he'd been careful but she'd been mostly scared of his powers than his fangs.

Erin smiled at him encouragingly. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Dad won't mind." She squeezed Alex's hand, they weren't going to force him.

Alex tried to look brave even though he felt the niggling doubt beginning to creep in. "Yeah."

Vlad slowly opened his mouth and Alex closed his eyes flinching before Vlad got very far, his lips were about two millimetres apart if that. He hadn't even seen them yet.

Vlad got out of his chair and crouched down in front of Alex. Vlad gently stroked Alex's cheek drawing the boy's gaze back to him, _"It's okay. Do you want me to stop?"_ He asked him mentally aware his fangs would be more visible with the more words he spoke. Alex shook his head physically steeling himself, he could do this after all he'd have his own when he was older.

Vlad saw the boy wasn't going to flinch so he opened his mouth revealing the four sharp points fully. Alex jumped back cowering slightly; Vlad gently ran his hand up and down Alex's back before trailing up to cup his cheek. "It's nothing to be scared of. I'm still me." He removed his fangs from sight and Alex relaxed, seeing his father in front of him once more. "See?"

Alex nodded understanding, "Can I see them again?" He felt braver this time, Vlad wasn't entirely sure he should do it but he melted under Alex's gaze his mother had exactly the same look. "Please Dad…"

Vlad rolled his eyes before lowering them, this time Alex touched them giggling. Vlad blinked looking at his son, he didn't expect that reaction at all. Alex traced the sharp points with his right index finger, slightly clumsily as this wasn't the hand he usually used.

"Careful Alex." Erin warned, she didn't want him to cut himself on the razor sharp points.

"When do you have them?" Alex asked quietly, he knew Vlad had lowered them before but he'd never actually seen them. He knew his dad didn't bite people so he knew they wouldn't be lowered for that.

Erin beat Vlad to the answer, "Your Dad lowers his fangs when he gets angry, he doesn't lower them to scare you." She warned him, this was in case Vlad slipped around them. They'd had arguments in the past where Vlad had lowered them in pure anger, she didn't want Alex to be scared if it happened. "It's his version of stamping his feet in a tantrum." She sneaked a glance at Vlad out of the corner of her eye, he looked indignant. "Or when he's making a point, showing his fangs makes people do what he wants when he's playing Vampire King." Vlad knew she was trying to tell Alex that it was a symbol of his authority.

"Chosen One." She heard muttered and she was forced to stifle a smile.

A beep went off and Vlad jumped, Alex laughed at the startled look on Vlad's face. "Mum's phone." He supplied with a laugh.

Erin pulled it out, groaning as she read it. "What's wrong?" Vlad asked her quietly.

"Meeting with Jonno." She turned the phone to face him, Vlad took it from her. _'Emergency meeting in five minutes. Van Helsing.'_ She'd been looking forward to a quiet day with Vlad and Alex bar her usual duties of course.

A voice interrupted the small family, "Sire?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad turned towards the vampire who'd spoken. Christopher stood tall as Vlad stared him down, Alex looked up at the vampire curiously. "There are rumours around the base."

"About what?" Vlad asked sternly.

Christopher didn't want to mention it but he was on the base for a reason and he had to report to Vlad, not Bertrand nor Ingrid. "Your son." Vlad looked to Erin and she nodded, he didn't think this was a conversation that he wanted his son to hear.

"I'll see you after the meeting, I'll give Alex to Ver." She pecked him on the lips. Vlad would collect Alex from one of them after speaking with this vampire. She hoisted the boy into her arms, he wrapped his good arm around her neck. Alex let out a small protest but Erin didn't listen as she took him from the room.

Vlad watched Erin until the door closed behind her. He looked down realising that he still had the phone in his hand, he groaned and dropped it onto the table. "What are they saying about him?"

"They're questioning your loyalty, consorting with a slayer." He knew of Alex's parentage but he needed to tell Vlad what he'd heard. "Not all of us feel that way." He was quick to add. "Some are questioning whether he's yours."

"He's mine." Vlad protested emphatically.

Christopher nodded, "You can smell the clan scent on him." Vlad smirked at that, it was possessive but he didn't care. Christopher tried to break the topic that was causing concern gently but didn't consider Vlad's well-known distain for his bride. "Adze is a fine vampire…"

Christopher didn't know Adze as well as he did, their kind judged on first impressions. To their kind she was perfect but Vlad knew the truth. "Adze is the one who won't break off the engagement!" Vlad shouted at him. "She hates it just as much as me but she's determined to go through with it. I want it to end then we can both be happy."

"Her father is the one pushing her into this!" Christopher shouted back at him.

"You are out of line." Vlad warned slowly.

Christopher nodded, he'd overstepped his mark. He understood it was a contract between the parents and not the vampires involved. "I apologise." He spoke formally and Vlad's face relaxed.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but he didn't get that far. He noticed a certain slayer behind Christopher, he craned his head to see around the half fang. "It thought you were in meeting!" He growled.

Jonno looked at him like he'd grown two heads, "I don't have any meetings today. Erin should've told you that." He and Erin attended the same meetings. He simply sat down next to Vlad with his tray load of food.

"Erin's just left to see you." He growled again at Jonno. "She's just had a message saying you'd called a meeting," Vlad looked at his watch, "Five minutes ago." Vlad passed him the phone that was still in his hands.

Jonno shook his head in complete confusion, "I didn't send it."

Vlad felt panic cloud him.

If Jonno hadn't sent it… who had?

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Would anyone else like to see Erin being pregnant in the sequel?_

_Thanks for reading._


	28. Addicted

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm back! They think (fingers crossed) it's sorted, I shouldn't have any more problem with my keys turning into commands._

_I hope everyone's enjoying the snow, I spent Friday watching Camp Rock and Horrible Histories with the children in school (I learned that I don't like Camp Rock). We were the only school open. The kids had a snowball fight and got me rather than their friends._

_I hope this chapter is worth the wait._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 28: Addicted

Erin closed the door behind her with a sigh, barely glancing towards Jonno's desk. She had a feeling this was more to talk about Vlad's outburst than actual Guild business.

She turned around and froze, this wasn't Jonno.

"Obviously you weren't expecting me."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin bit back a groan; it hadn't occurred to her when she'd looked at the text that there were two Van Helsings on the base.

Mina stood staring at her, a grin on her face as she realised her little deception had worked. She was standing on the other side of Jonno's desk. She technically had no right to use Jonno's office as this wasn't her vase but Erin knew that wouldn't stop her.

"Let me guess, this is either about Vlad or Alex." She knew how Mina stood, while the older woman adored Alex she didn't approve of his genetic make up. She was prepared to protect her up to a point and now that point had been completely blown away.

"You've got it right." Mina gestured for her to sit down in the seat opposite her. "I thought if I said who it was you wouldn't have come." Erin nodded, she didn't see the point in lying to Mina, after all she'd done enough lying to last her a lifetime and it had hurt the people she loved the most. She hoped Vlad hadn't met Jonno because knowing her partner he would panic. Erin settled herself down, making sure to perch on the edges of the seat so she could bolt if necessary, not that Mina could catch her if she tried. Vampire weapons didn't work on her. "Just because I didn't want the slayers to force you to reveal Vlad's importance to Alex, it doesn't mean that I agree with you for what you did. You've made things more complicated…"

"How have I?" Erin snapped at her.

Mina stepped closer to Erin, "You've got them interested in Alex now, I stopped them killing Vlad…" Their attention would be diverted from the whole business of dealing with the Truce; it would now focus more on Alexander.

Erin didn't want Mina to come off as being selfless, "Because you knew that the vampires would retaliate on this base the moment you did. You still want the Truce broken but on your terms…"

Mina cut her off, "You may… no," She corrected herself, "You will have to face up to the fact that Vlad will marry Adze."

"I faced up to it five years ago, this time it's different." This time she wasn't going to run away, there were no deals that could be brokered.

"The Guild has decided it might be best, now that Vlad knows about Alex, that you don't…" She paused, trying to think of a word. "Rekindle you relationship with the young vampire."

'_Too late.'_ Erin thought quietly, taking care not to send that thought to Vlad.

"I don't understand." She feigned ignorance at what Mina was talking about.

Mina clicked her tongue, knowing that Erin was playing her. "It's not in the Guild's interests for you and Vlad to have a relationship."

Erin tensed; it was her natural reaction to having something confirmed twice. "I didn't realise that the Guild had any say in our lives!" Erin managed to force out through gritted teeth.

Mina tried to defuse the situation, she knew what Erin could do accidently when she became angry and she didn't want to have to explain why part of her son's wall would have a hole in it if Erin didn't calm down. "It's a suggestion." She tried to appease her.

Erin shook her head, correcting Mina, "No, it's an order." Mina was only ever on her side when it benefited her and Vlad never finding out about Alex had benefitted her… until now.

Mina clenched her jaw and folded her arms over her chest. "We took you in five years ago, you owe us…"

Mina took her in for her own selfish reasons; she was a member of the Guild it was their duty to look after her. It was in the contract she'd signed when she'd graduated the Slayer Academy; she'd signed two – the amended second one to reinstate her when Vlad had gone to great lengths to sort it out. He needed someone he could trust in the Guild before he became good friends with Jonno and Erin was the perfect person for that and the Guild couldn't stomach the thought of a former slayer living with vampires as she knew too much. The contract was supposed to gag her but it did little when it came to things that really mattered.

"No I don't." Erin snapped at her, her fists clenching under her arms trying her hardest not to reveal how much Mina was getting to her. "That was in return for you hunting down my brother and wanting me to slay him. That has nothing to do with this."

Mina blinked slowly; sometimes she forgot how long the woman's memory was. "You betrayed us…"

Erin gave a humourless laugh, shaking her head and rolling her tongue in her mouth before looking back at Mina. "Vlad sorted it out years ago."

Mina didn't want to debate the past because she knew that Erin was right. "The Guild wants you to step aside. Let Vlad marry her."

"You think an unhappy ruler will keep the Truce?" Erin asked her outright. "Adze is marrying Vlad for his powers, she wants to kill him but that's what you want an end to the Truce, an end you can prepare for." She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid, for five years they'd been thinking of this. That's why Mina had supported her all along; she knew Vlad wouldn't find out about Alex until after he was most likely dead, something Erin hoped Adze had kept her word on – not harming him. Alex would by that time moulded to slayer ways and be their pawn. Erin was stronger than she looked, her will was stronger than they realised.

Mina hesitated, her mouth opening as she fought to think of something to say, something to contradict her. "You have his powers Erin, Adze can't kill him without them." Mina didn't know that Erin was Vlad's mate to have had them; she didn't know the true extent of their connection. Love played a large part, love protected her originally from other vampires' powers, but their love had deepened to the extent that Vlad called her his partner or mate in his culture.

Erin didn't want to give the game away too soon. "Do you really want to take that risk? You know she'll find a way to stake him in the back."

"Stand aside Erin, it's an order." She finally came out and said it.

Erin opened her mouth to answer but someone else spoke. "No."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin turned to see Vlad standing in the doorway; she'd sensed him a split second before he'd arrived. For her to sense him that late he'd sped there as fast as his legs could carry him. "Erin isn't going to stand aside and be a good little slayer so the Guild can have what they want." He marched towards them. His face turned softer as he looked at Erin. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded. He kissed her quickly, not to prove anything but just to make sure she was okay.

He reached out with his mind and she nodded again, she could sense his fear and worry. She rubbed his arm lightly, apologising for the panic she caused him, she knew he'd seen Jonno for him to burst in like that without warning.

"I guess asking you to not pursue a relationship with Vlad is pointless." Mina looked resigned. She may have agreed that Erin could stay there but she didn't approve of her relationship with Vlad, she never had. It looked like neither of the young 'couple', she thought that work with disgust, were willing to end their relationship for the third time. Each time their relationship had become stronger and stronger, with Alex now she knew it might be unbreakable.

Vlad's face darkened. "You have no right to dictate our lives, maybe if things were different. Alex is involved now and I don't abandon family."

Mina looked at him defiantly, "Erin is a member of the Guild and she will do as we say…"

Vlad stepped into Mina's personal bubble, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Erin could that he was rocking backwards and forwards, only slightly as anger filled him. "The Guild already has pushed me in the last twenty four hours. I *suggest* you don't try again." Vlad smiled sweetly but Mina could see the maliciousness underneath it. This was the vampire her son was used to dealing with. The vampire he'd become.

Mina's face clouded with outrage, Erin couldn't remember her ever looking that angry before. Vlad had struck a nerve, he was powerful and he knew the Guild feared him. "You…"

"You want the Truce over; do you really want me to end it right now? With vampires on the base at the moment? I would take my family and walk away." He threatened lowly.

"You wouldn't…"

"I'm not the boy you met in Stokely Mina." Vlad answered, he wasn't as innocent as that. "You know family comes first, not peace." He spoke looking at her deliberately. "My son and mate come before the Truce. You have no say in our relationship, I made that *very* clear five years ago." The Guild couldn't interfere in their relationship; he'd tried their hands (figuratively speaking).

Mina looked down, she hadn't cared for the Truce, she didn't trust Vlad when it came to protecting Jonno. Keeping him safe was what drove her.

This wasn't the Vlad Erin was used to. She stared at him not recognising him at all.

Mina decided to go for another tactic, "You talked over her!" She tried to sow some discord into their relationship. Erin couldn't see he was going to treat her like any other vampire woman.

Vlad screwed up his eyes, they feathered at the edges, Erin's expression was the same. They both were confused. "What?"

"You answered; you didn't let her answer me…"

"You really want to bring that into it?" He asked his eyebrows high. Fear began to creep in him, he turned towards Erin, "Where you going to agree with her?" His voice became quiet.

"No!" She answered; surprised that he could even think that. She saw his guards suddenly rise.

"She's not a child Vlad, and she's not some vampire woman or a loyal subject you can push to one side…"

"I have never done that!" He shouted at Mina, outraged at her accusations. He didn't know why she was bringing this up. It was none of her business.

"Haven't you?" She growled, "You banished her before like some subject of yours…"

Erin grabbed his face and yanked it around to face her; she could see the muscles tense and shift in his neck as she did that. His eyes were black, he was sinking into them. She stroked the creases around his eyes.

"That was six years ago! I had a reason!" Then he deflated, he seemed to realise what Erin was gesturing to. He closed his eyes frantically, trying to banish the darkness from within them.

"What reason? She got too close to your vampire nature?"

He roared at her, "She lied to me back then!"

"Vladimir, don't." Erin whispered.

"I am the ruler of my kind not the Ramangas. They won't break the Truce, they can't now. I can but I won't. I don't think you'll break it as quickly either."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin waited until Mina had left the room before folding her arms over her chest and studying the man before her. This was her Vlad but it wasn't. There was something off about him and she had a terrible feeling that she'd ignored all the signs that had been presented to her over the last few days.

"What?" Vlad barked at her, uncomfortable at the stares he was receiving from her.

Erin shook her head, "Who are you?" She whispered. "In there who were you?"

"You saw that side of me years ago." She'd seen it when they first met and when she'd met his reflection, not to mention when she'd crossed him.

She was going to play the part that he usually played. She was going to talk him down; usually he did that for her when she was angry. "Not that one, the side I saw was cocky but the side I saw was unforgiving and cruel."

"I've changed Erin. If you were around you might have noticed it." He snarled at her.

"Don't you dare." Erin hissed back at him through clenched teeth, she remembered this was what Mina wanted and forced herself to calm. "I should've been there for you. I should never have left but we can't change that now." She cupped his jaw but he didn't seem to respond to her touch.

"I grew up when I became Grand High Vampire." He snapped at her angrily, "I didn't have a choice."

"And I did?!" She asked him, referring to suddenly becoming a mother. Her voice was soft though.

"I do things my way, things get done. I'm not weak anymore Erin." He wasn't naïve thinking that everything would turn out the way he'd planned it, he was more realistic now. He knew if he wanted something he had to do something about it, even if it wasn't done by the book.

Erin couldn't believe what he was saying, she'd seen him speak like that to Ingrid years ago but never to anyone else until recently. That had been a time when he'd been stressed and he'd been forced to tap into his powers with Sethius. "You get things done by threatening the Guild?"

Her words were just bouncing off a brick wall.

"Do you really think anything else will work on Mina?" He'd tried playing nice, it hadn't worked in the past. Erin should know about Mina's trials, trying to get her to stake Ryan. Mina was a manipulator and he had to be prepared for that and tip the scales in his favour.

Erin had seen him like this a few times, the way he'd battled her and the senior Guild members, let alone the stories Jonno had told her. He was more confident a lot more confident and he was willing to pick fights easier. There was only one explanation for that.

She took his hand in hers, "It's become an addiction hasn't it?"

Vlad looked at her in confusion. "What has?"

"Tapping into your dark side, you can't stop can you?" He yanked his hand away from hers and she knew she'd hit close to home for him.

He looked away, "Don't be stupid Erin…"

Erin knew she was getting somewhere. "You've tapped into your darkness over the years to survive to cope with what has happened to you, to us, and now you can't stop. It's become a safety net. If you tap into it you know you can hurt them before they hurt you." He didn't answer, he remained quiet. "You're angry Vlad, angrier than you've ever been before."

He knew what she was saying was getting to a few truths but he wasn't willing to agree with her. "I'm not angry." He snapped at her.

Erin shook her head, he'd just proved what she was saying. "Then why did you just snap at me?" He didn't answer. "Can you deal with Ramanga and the others without tapping into your dark side?"

He looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "Yeah, I control it Erin, it doesn't control me. I can leave it alone and deal with them if I need to." That was a lie if ever she'd heard one.

"Then why is it always slipping?"

He shook his head vehemently, his eyes narrowing and fists clenching. "It's not!"

"It is right now." She gestured to his tense posture.

"Because you're asking questions that have nothing to do with this!" He shouted.

Her voice was quiet. "Now you're shouting at me."

"I'm not." He tried, sounding just like their son. She smiled at him softly and he knew he was in the wrong. "Sorry."

She moved her hand to his neck before cupping it and bringing his forehead down to kiss hers. "It's okay." She assured him, this was a defence mechanism she knew that. Erin placed a hand on his chest pushing him back, "Let me help Vlad."

"You can't help because there's nothing wrong with me." He told her irately, this time making a mental note to keep his anger in check.

Erin shook her head sadly, "You're addicted to it Vlad."

"I'm not addicted to anything, let alone my dark side!" He was angry at the thought, or rather angry at her bringing it up. It wasn't something he wanted to ever discuss with anyone. He'd done what he'd had to and being in touch with the darkness was part of it. He could control it.

"When you're ready to admit it I can help." She wanted him to admit it but he wouldn't, it was hard for addicts to admit anything. "Have you…" She felt her mouth becoming dry, "Have you drunk human blood?" That would be the final step in his path to darkness.

"I'll never drink human blood." He told her vehemently, not while Erin still breathed anyway. He had cravings but he'd managed them, they were no worse than they used to be. He could handle them. Erin nodded in relief, she closed her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight." He murmured pressing an ever so gentle kiss to her waiting lips.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know." She leaned in, feeling his arms wrap comfortably around her. She smiled faintly closing her eyes. Vlad rested his cheek on her hair, he tried to calm down, force that part of him that came forwards to easily back into the corner of his mind he reserved for when he slipped into his role as Grand High Vampire. It was getting harder and harder to push back now. He only tapped into it when he needed it, which was nearly every time he faced one of his kind. "I'm here when you're ready." She murmured into his chest, she couldn't do anything until he admitted it himself.

"I know." He answered kissing her hair lightly. "I think we need to have a word with Jonno."

"No getting angry though." Erin told him seriously, pulling her head back. Her eyes darkened and Vlad gulped. He didn't realise her eyes could mimic what his did and turn that shade of black. "No getting angry at Jonno, promise me Vlad."

He could see in her eyes how much his promise would mean to her, "I promise."

She studied his eyes, seeing the truth in them. She gave a brisk nod. "Good."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A cold wind blew down the corridor a few moments before a dark figure appeared in the centre of it. He needed to speak to a certain young man before deciding on how quickly he would make his next move.

Ramanga looked around for his future son-in-law, a smile crossing his face as he located him down the corridor with the slayer that caused him so much trouble. There seemed to be a group of them surrounding him.

Vlad sensed something behind him and sniffed the air. He could smell treachery in the air and knew that it could only come from one person. He turned slowly to greet his guest a sneer on his face before being wiped off as Erin's words came back to him.

Vlad really wasn't in the mood for any vampire, let alone Ramanga. He just wanted to spend time with his son and partner. He pulled away from Erin, unlacing their fingers but not before she gave them a gentle squeeze drawing a smile from him before turning back to Jonno, her face setting in anger once more. He watched Ramanga bristle at the action.

"I never thought you'd take a mistress." Usually a father would be angry that his future son-in-law would prefer another woman over his daughter but it was all part of vampire culture. After all Erin had summed it up, cheating on someone was considered 'a good thing'.

"She isn't a mistress and you know that well enough Ramanga." Vlad told him calmly, he didn't miss the way Ramanga's back straightened further. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see Ingrid." He paused putting on a roguish smile, "I was… concerned for her when I found she wasn't at your home." A centuries old vampire showing concern – especially Ramanga –would wonders never cease?

Vlad's answer was laced with sarcasm. "I'm sure Ingrid will be touched." Now the excuses were out the way… "I'm sure you're not just here to see your fiancée, so what do you want?"

"Ingrid is more than enough…"

Vlad clenched his jaw, sometimes the vampire in front of him forgot who he was dealing with. "I know you better. Why are you here?" He really wouldn't come to the Guild just to see Ingrid. He might have promised Erin he wouldn't get angry but that was only reserved for Jonno, not the vampire in front of him but he'd try his hardest. If just to prove he could deal with Ramanga without tapping into his darkness although he could feel his resolve beginning to crumble.

Vlad stared him down, his eyes not even flickering away from Ramanga for the briefest of moments. Ramanga however took his dark eyes from Vlad, a sure sign that he was losing. Ramanga gave a graceful bow, he usually only did that if he was going to talk to or about one of his clan. "About Alexandru…"

"Alexander." Vlad corrected fiercely, he wasn't going to change his son's name to its Transylvanian counterpart no matter how much his kind wanted him to follow tradition. Just because he was a vampire it didn't make his culture's names any more important than Erin's. "His name is Alexander and you will address him as such." Part of him wanted to be childish and demand that he address Alex as 'My Lord' or 'Sire' just to add another nail into the coffin but he pushed that to one side.

Ramanga bowed in apology. "Of course." Vlad didn't like it when Ramanga was being respectful he felt like a breather being led for a biting.

"About *Alexander*," He emphasised the boy's name to show that he had 'accepted' Vlad's correction. "There are rumours about him." Vlad felt a chill run up his spine; Christopher had said those words to him. Christopher was a half fang, Ramanga would never allow himself to consort with a half fang. He'd treated Erin with enough distain when he'd been convinced she was one when they'd first met. Before he could think anymore Ramanga continued, "The High Council will hear of these rumours soon…"

Vlad supressed the small shiver of pleasure that raced through him at his next words. "Let them."

Ramanga narrowed his eyes, "I think we should handle the situation tactfully, you know they don't agree with your stance on the Truce. Finding out your son is half slayer might have some consequences."

There was a threat in there… or two.

"I'm not hiding Alex from the world." He decided to up his game, he plastered on a smile. "But you're right. They shouldn't hear through rumour." Ramanga relaxed. "I'll inform them at the next Council meeting." Ramanga blinked, not expecting that from the vampire. "That's a week from now isn't it?" Vlad murmured absentmindedly.

"We don't want to shock them…"

"I will do what I think is best for my son!" Vlad snarled, "It's better if he's anointed my successor before my marriage to your daughter."

"How dare you…" Then Ramanga froze, seeing something as if it was a ghost down the corridor.

Vlad followed his gaze, he'd never seen Ramanga so scared, no he wasn't scared he was horrified. A subtle difference. He tried to see what it was. He could only make out a few vampires and slayers talking. Bertrand was standing silently next to Erin who was holding Alex – where had he come from? – and fiercely arguing with Jonno about the stunt his mother had just pulled. Clearly she was venting her anger at Jonno, enough anger for the both of them. Bertrand seemed to be there to referee just in case Erin did something like throw a fireball at Jonno.

Then he saw where Alex had come from with the next group of four people.

Christopher stood beside another vampire Davaan, in front of him was Ver, her assistant Holina and another medic Katerina who were arguing about something. Davaan had his arm on view and Christopher was frantically pointing to it. He noticed then that Katerina held a knife in her hand. Vlad tried not to groan at another mess he'd have to sort out, it looked like an accident in training from the way the slayers were kitted out in standard issue gym gear while the vampires wore tracksuits and vests like he and Bertrand used to. Ver was clearly trying to get the authority from Erin and Jonno, or rather passing the buck onto them.

Ver froze for a moment, seeming to notice them and turned to look up. Her gaze hardened as she looked at the vampires she shook her head at them, anger clouding her features.

"Do you know them?" Vlad asked curiously trying to ignore Ver's angry gaze.

"I don't… impossible… I thought…" Ramanga then seemed to snap out of it. Everyone was looking at him. "I need to go. I'll see you at the Council meeting."

Then he vanished leaving a baffled Grand High Vampire in his wake.

Jonno's voice made Vlad jump, "What was that about?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_I was asked to make this a trilogy, does anyone else want that? (I won't be offended if you say no.)_

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Rotas

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_After posting last week I shut my laptop down and refused to turn back on. It had to be sent away this time to be fixed; by getting that one problem fixed other problems were caused. Sorry for the delay, I only got it back this afternoon._

_A few have asked if I'll turn this into trilogy, would anyone else like to see that?_

_I'm not sure about the time periods yet._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 29: Rotas

Ramanga paced around the room angrily, he wanted this whole ordeal to be over with quickly and quietly. The longer Alex and Erin existed then the quicker it would be released into their world. There were already too many rumours circulating about the Grand High Vampire and the 'child' on the base. There were rumours that the slayers knew, rumours he'd done his best to squash as propaganda against the vampire world.

The Grand High Vampire only wanted to confirm them; he needed to stop that from happening. That child would never inherit the title that Adze was supposed to receive after she used her powers on him.

Adze approached her father carefully, he'd been angry for days; this was her first opportunity to confront him. He was angrier since his return from the slayer base. She didn't want to confront him but she knew she would have to otherwise he'd direct his anger at her.

"What now?" She asked softly.

He looked at his daughter, his mind raced. He couldn't risk her seeing what he'd seen. His eyes searched her for something; they finally froze and looked fixed as a plan formed in his mind.

Adze didn't like the maniacal grin that crossed her father's face, and she didn't expect what came next.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin pulled on her vest shirt sighing as her muscles ached. Vlad smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before she could slip on a blouse. He lowered his lips to her shoulder and softly suckled the skin there. Erin leaned backwards against his bare chest, her head lolling back onto the crook of his neck. He slipped his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, tracing patterns on her stomach.

"When are you going to tell Alex?" Vlad asked her, he was talking about them actually being together now. Alex might have walked in on them but Vlad wasn't sure if he'd understood that it meant Vlad would be with Erin once more.

"If there's one thing I know about our son is that he probably already knows." She couldn't resist teasing him, "He's not as slow as his Dad." Vlad pinched her hips for that comment making her laugh. Alex was more perceptive than Vlad, a trait he obviously inherited from his mother.

"What are we going to do about the future?" He asked her gently.

Erin pulled away from his embrace, forcing him to stand to keep her in his arms. "I thought we were going to live with you." They hadn't actually talked about it; Vlad had just assumed that they'd be together at his home, now he wanted to talk about it. "The Guild won't trust me, I want to bring Alex up but I don't know what I'd do in your world."

Vlad turned her in his arms, "Why don't you do what you used to do with me, Bertrand and Jonno? Help keep the vampires *and* slayers in line." It was a suggestion at least.

Erin shook her head sadly, "I don't think I could keep the slayers in line." The slayers wouldn't trust her after she'd kept a secret as large as she had from them.

Vlad knew they were idiots but his kind would struggle to get over the prejudice as well. He had the fact he was in charge going for him, Erin didn't have that luxury. "Erin you earned their respect once before, you can do it again." He promised her with a kiss to her shoulder.

"It was different last time, only a few of them knew what I'd done."

"You know Jonno would be on your side and I can…"

"No Vlad." Erin told him firmly, "I'm not having you involved again in this." He'd been involved last time and they'd rowed over that.

"If you can't be a slayer, what do you want to be?"

Erin gave a small shrug, "I don't know." She'd never really considered other career options, she was brought up to be a slayer she'd never had a chance or time to consider something else. "In your kind what would I do? Being a mate and everything?"

He looked down, hating how this would sound, "Bring up children." He whispered, there wasn't really an option if she was his mate, unattached women could enter a profession but there was something expected of wives and partners. "It doesn't mean you can't be the first to do something though."

"I forgot your kind doesn't like women." She growled under her breath.

"Erin, if you want to do something I won't stop you." Vlad kissed her neck gently before stroking it. "We'll find something for you to do." He knew Erin wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing.

"Maybe for now we need to think about being together." She suggested, running a finger across his jaw. She'd denied that for them all for far too long. Alex wanted Vlad in his life and so did she; she didn't want to run from her feelings anymore, afraid of someone coming between them.

She'd brought them back around to the topic of Alex, and thinking of him there was a subject Vlad needed to approach with her, "Will he mind being taken from the Guild?" Vlad asked her softly.

"He'll miss Jonno and Ver." She answered, "He needs friends Vlad, friends his own age." Vlad knew how important that was, he'd never had friends his own age other than vampires and they were few and far between when he was growing up. He'd never really left the castle in Transylvania so he only saw them when they came for balls and suchlike, not to mention the time in his life he blocked out – school.

There was one way he could make friends his own age. "School then?" Vlad asked her softly.

Erin's eyes widened in horror at his suggestion. "School?" She began to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her, he held her tightly to him. "I'm not sending him to a vampire school…" There was no way over her breathing body that her son would attend a vampire school, she didn't want him turning out cold hearted.

Vlad began to laugh, he had no idea where she'd gotten that from. "I meant a breather school." He would never send Alex to one, he'd attended one as a child and he wouldn't wish it on Alex. Although his Gran had threatened to send him to vampire boarding school something he dreaded ever happening.

"Oh." She felt herself flush, of course he meant a breather school, he'd attended one himself from year eight. "Your Dad will give his friends nightmares." She told him sadly. She knew how his kind would react but knowing Vlad he wouldn't care, it was their son after all not the vampire world's.

"Erin," Vlad sighed kissing her shoulder, before moving to her neck, nibbling the skin there. "We can find a home of our own and pick a school for him. Bertrand can teach him about vampire ways, he likes his Uncle Berty." He bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing at that moniker. "Bertrand won't be like other school masters, he'll take pride in teaching him about his culture." He knew Bertrand would appreciate returning to the job he had, in a way, when he first met the Draculas. He'd taken to teaching the ferals and seemed a natural at it. Alex would be willing to learn when he was old enough to begin. "And you can teach him about slayer ways." A thought flashed through his mind of Erin teaching, she'd taught the ferals years ago perhaps she could do the same again.

"Maybe." She whispered, pecking him quickly on the lips before pulling back, diving down at unnatural speed and throwing his shirt at him. He caught it with a matching grin and yanked it back over his head. "Are you calm now over Mina?" She asked tentatively, he'd taken a while to calm down. She was still standing by the fact she'd classed his behaviour as an addiction and she wasn't going to apologise for that.

His eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments but he didn't get to answer and she wasn't sure whether or not to be grateful for that.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Mum!" A call came through the quarters. Vlad turned his head towards the door, quickly pulling on his jeans. The moment his arms left her to do so she felt bereft. Erin knew she had to do the same and with the same amount of speed pulled her trousers on.

"Speaking of Alex…" She trailed off. "In here with your Dad!" She called to him and in a matter of moments Alex was bouncing up and down in front of them.

He grinned widely at Vlad, he gave Vlad a quick wave which the elder vampire returned. "Am I spending the day with you?" Alex asked his mum with hope glittering in his eyes. Erin felt awful about what she was going to say, "Alex I'm training the new recruits today, teaching them about the Truce." His face fell. "But we need to talk to you about something." She laced her fingers with Vlad's before shuffling away from him so Alex could hop onto the bed between them.

Alex looked guilty for a split second confusing both of his parents. "I didn't do it!" He answered hastily and a little too innocently.

Vlad tipped his head to one side to look curiously at the infant, his innocence not working for him. Wolfie had that very same look; which meant that Vlad knew which side of his DNA it was inherited from unfortunately. "Do what?" The he noticed something on his son's cheek. He gestured for Alex to come closer. Alex nervously shuffled towards him. Erin got there first and wiped the brown streak from her son's cheek with her thumb and held it out for Vlad to inspect. Her expression shifted to one of disappointment.

"Chocolate?" She questioned her voice deeper than usual. Vlad blinked he didn't think Erin would be able to do that.

Alex clearly considered denying eating it but Erin kept her fractionally coated chocolate thumb in clear view. "The chocolate bar walked into my hand while I was sleeping and then just went 'poof'." His eyes roamed everywhere but at his parents. Vlad looked at Erin, that was Erin's tell when it came to lying. She tried to look innocent as she realised the thoughts that were racing through his mind before directing her attention to the young half vampire in front of them.

Erin's eyes narrowed, "Alex you don't eat chocolate for breakfast. I've told you that and it was in the cupboard, how did you get up there?" When he didn't answer she shook her head in annoyance, "Alex I've told you not to climb. You could've hurt yourself and you might have broken something other than your arm."

"Alex sweets aren't good for your teeth." Vlad told him, pulling him onto his lap. He kissed the crown of his head. "You won't have strong fangs if you eat too much chocolate when your mum tells you not to." He told his son before shaking his head at the thought of sounding like his father then. He knew that from experience unfortunately. He didn't know how long he could play on Alex's wanting to be a vampire like him.

"Sorry." He murmured looking guiltier at Erin than Vlad, obviously he thought he could get away with more with Vlad.

Vlad stroked his son's stomach. "Chocolate isn't breakfast either."

"Then why are there chocolate shreddies?" Alex asked him and Vlad opened and closed his mouth before looking at Erin whose expression clearly read 'you're dealing with it'. She'd had other awkward questions from Alex and Vlad needed the practice.

"Because…" He racked his brain trying to think of a reason before a grin crossed his lips, "Because they have other ingredients in other than chocolate." Alex tipped his head before agreeing to his Dad's logic. He still didn't look like he fully believed him though. "But next time make sure it's off your cheek before you see your mum." He whispered making the boy laugh and Erin hit her mate in the chest chuckling with him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin took a deep breath trying to quell the butterflies she felt fluttering in her stomach. She looked at Vlad who was talking quietly to Alex, the boy seemed enraptured in something Vlad was saying. They might have been affectionate in front of Alex but it was about time Alex officially understood that Vlad was a permanent part of his life now.

She ran her hand along her son's cast making him look at her. Vlad tipped his head asking her a silent question and, with a brief close of her eyes, she tipped her head in an affirmative. "Alex, you like having Vlad here don't you?" She began tentatively. The boy nodded and a weight Vlad didn't know was there was removed from his chest and he let out a sigh – deep down he wondered if he was living up to Alex's expectations, he didn't want to disappoint him if he didn't match up to Alex's image of the perfect father. "Well…" She trailed off unsure what to say.

Vlad took over from her, it wasn't an easy thing to tell the boy. "Your mum is saying that I'm not going away." He told the boy softly, "I'm with your mum again and I'm going to be in your life from now on."

Alex launched himself at Erin before pulling away and throwing himself at Vlad. Concern flew through them for his arm but Alex didn't seem to care. Alex grinned up at Vlad, before his brow furrowed in concern, "Where's he going to stay? He's not having my room." He tried to consider where Vlad might be staying, his child mind didn't process that Vlad was currently in his mum's room and had been the other night as well.

Erin ruffled her son's hair. "Alex your Dad will be staying in my room with me and when we live with him I'll stay in his room."

"_When I get a bigger coffin."_ She heard Vlad add mentally. A coffin was his only means of protection whilst in the vulnerable state of sleep. It had been a while since she'd slept in a coffin and she knew Vlad was comfy or at least it looked that way. Things were far more dangerous now than they used to be.

Vlad spoke out loud to Alex, "And you'll get a bigger room."

He tipped his head again, "How much bigger?"

"Bigger." Erin told him.

Alex held out his arms, mimicking his words. "A bit or a lot?"

"Just bigger. We haven't decided where we'll live yet." Erin told him quietly. Vlad squeezed her hand gently, it was something he wanted to look into as soon as he could, when he got rid of Adze and Ramanga more permanently. He wouldn't do her the disservice of living somewhere his fiancée had lived, even if Erin had lived there before her.

Alex looked between the adults a wide toothy grin covering his mouth. "Does this mean you're getting married?"

That wasn't the question they were expecting.

"No." Both adults answered instantly and Alex's face fell. Vlad didn't know why Alex was so obsessed with them getting married. Alex began to twiddle his fingers trying to distract himself. His parents didn't understand why he could be so upset over this.

"Pui," Vlad began slowly, his soft tone making Alex draw his eyes up to his father's. Alex's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Me, you and your mum have to get used to each other first." He kissed the crown of his son's head. "Maybe soon," He looked over Alex's head and into Erin's eyes. "But not yet." It could be a few years or a year at most.

"We're not going to rush into anything."

"But if you marry him now then he can't marry Adze at all." He'd said it before and now it made more sense than ever.

"Pui," Vlad began again, "I love your mum but we're not getting married because of that, we're happy as we are. When me and your mum get married then it's because we want to. Do you understand?" Alex nodded but he looked upset. "We won't get married without telling you." He promised, kissing his forehead gently. He stroked his son's cheek, "Why do you want me and your mum to get married so much?" Alex looked down, "Puiule?"

"Because that's what mums and dads are supposed to do. For you to be my dad for real you have to marry mum." His voice dropped lower, that's what all the books he'd been read to told him. "I don't want him to go and he can if you're not married." His voice had a little sniffle in it and Vlad's face softened immediately.

He was scared Vlad would change his mind and there would be nothing stopping him leaving if he wasn't married to Erin. Vlad remembered thinking the same with his own mother and he knew Ingrid had felt that way once. "Alex, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay."

Erin stroked Alex's forehead, "Your dad is your dad whether I'm married to him or not." She looked at Vlad who nodded, perhaps it was something they should explain to Alex, "We're mates, that's almost married in Vlad's world." It used to have equal footing as marriage. "He helped make you, nothing can change that. He'd your dad because of it, no one else can ever be…"

Alex seemed to be considering something, when he couldn't work it out he interrupted his mum. "How?"

Erin was now confused, "How what?"

"How did Dad help make me?"

Erin suddenly blanched, turning whiter than snow. She'd walked herself into that one. She looked at Vlad who folded his arms the best he could across his chest and smirked. Turnabout was fair play. She looked between the two Draculas helplessly. The younger was tipping his head backwards to look up at Vlad curiously waiting for an answer.

"Mum? How did Dad help make me?" Alex pressed. Vlad looked down, biting the inside of his lip he knew he wouldn't have been able to look at Erin and if he did he'd see the desire for revenge in her eyes. It would only make him unable to hold in his laughter any longer.

She settled for a near truth. "He gave me a bit of himself and it grew into you."

"How could he have given it if he didn't know about me?" Alex questioned, surely you had to know about something to give something. Her mouth opened and closed and Vlad chuckled, his chest rumbling as he fought not to express it verbally. She could feel his laughter through their open link. She narrowed her eyes trying her hardest to supress the urge to hit him.

"Alex…" Vlad whispered, leaning down to the boy's ear, "Leave your mum alone, you won't understand it all until your older when she tells you properly." Erin had smiled through Vlad's answer until she caught onto the fact that Vlad had said that *she'd* tell Alex the truth.

"When you least expect it Vladimir Dracula…" Erin warned lowly only making Vlad laugh more.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin adjusted the blue, warm hoodie that Alex was wearing, playing with the white cotton chords before stroking his cheek. "Look after your Dad for me." Erin told the young boy firmly.

Alex looked up at Vlad in disbelief, "Isn't he old enough to look after himself?" Alex questioned her in childhood naivety making Vlad burst out laughing. She shook her head lightly looking between father and son as Vlad looped an arm around the back of his legs and lifted him up. Alex wrapped his arms around Vlad's shoulders with a grin.

Erin laughed, she hadn't realised they were matching. Vlad wore one of his training outfits, his old red hoodie, black t-shirt and jeans, which clearly meant he was relaxing and not thinking about doing anything else for the rest of the day.

"Enjoy your work." Vlad teased against her lips she let out a grunt. She knew all eyes would be on her today because of their new revelation. "Any problems and I'll come…"

"I can look after myself Vlad." Erin told him sharply. He nodded slowly, she was right he needed to stop trying to protect her all the time. Erin could look after herself she'd proven that more than enough before.

"Sorry. I just worry."

She gave a sigh, she didn't need to get so defensive. "I know. See you later." She whispered before pressing a kiss to Alex's temple and another brief one to Vlad's lips.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door creaked open before shutting with a bang, Bertrand didn't bother to look up from his book as he had a good idea who it was. "Your fiancé was here." Bertrand noted casually, turning the page loudly.

"What does that have to do with you?" Ingrid immediately became defensive; it was none of Bertrand's business to know whether Ramanga was here or not. She never once thought of him as her fiancé, it was a business deal just like Vlad's.

Bertrand continued to read, "He didn't come to see you." He really wondered if that was the life Ingrid wanted for herself – a cold unfeeling husband who didn't once care about his wife only the connections she offered him.

"I'm sure he would have if…" She trailed off not wanting to say anymore. She wasn't really complaining that he'd gone before seeing her. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Then why are you?"

She closed her mouth with a click and stared at him in disgust daring him to say something else. Anything to make him look up from that damn book but he refused to even acknowledge her.

Bertrand looked up as gentle tapping filled the room. He closed his book before twisting to look at the doorway. "Enter." He called more formally than he supposed was necessary.

Erin poked her head around the door, immediately her eyes fixed on the pair of vampires. She felt as if she was intruding on a private moment. "Sorry am I interrupting?" She asked looking at Ingrid.

"I'm just going." She spat at Bertrand before nodding curtly to Erin and disappearing with a slight air of indifference. Erin looked between them in confusion, Bertrand actually seemed to have a slight smirk at the thought of winding up the elder Dracula sibling without really trying to.

"What's wrong?" Bertrand asked her, Erin used to only come to him if it was necessary. Alex's nightmares being the most recent example of that.

Erin had deliberately left Vlad early so she could speak to Bertrand before her shift began, she wanted to see him while everything was still fresh in her memory.

Erin chewed her lip for a moment wondering how to start, "I know it's not the vampire way to keep secrets…" Erin began.

"What you tell me won't get back to Vlad." Bertrand told her gently. "I promise you that."

Erin nodded slowly, Bertrand could keep a secret that was one thing about him. He might twist information sometimes for his own purposes but when he was confided in he kept it within the room. "He's tapping into his reflection isn't he? He can't stop himself."

"You've noticed." Bertrand began quietly. He thought that no one else would notice, Ingrid and the Count just chalked it up to Vlad not wanting to get married and in a way they were right. If Erin had noticed then it was beginning to take over his normal life as well, as he'd suspected from the way he dealt with everyone.

"He started to get angry before I left, convinced he could deal with everything and he used to be able to." She whispered, "Every plan he had used to work…" His ideas began to go downhill; plans weren't turning out the way they were supposed to. It was as if he was distracted when thinking of them, now she knew why.

Bertrand needed to tell her the truth, "Vlad began to slip when he banished you." Bertrand told her quietly, that was when he'd begun to lose control – when he'd found out she was a slayer. "You were a distraction but getting rid of you only made it worse." Erin let out a chuckle at how easily Bertrand said it. It was hard to believe that he'd wanted to get rid of her but when they'd been forced to work for Vlad's Truce they'd taken to defending each other when they needed to. "Being with you again is the most emotion Vlad's shown since you left. He shut himself down, used his reflection to guide him. He didn't think or act for himself. It was easier to feel nothing and his reflection lets that happen. There's only one emotion that they both share."

"What's that?"

"They both care for you and Alex. Neither of them would let anything happen to either of you." Bertrand watched her eyes widen, clearly she never thought his reflection could care for her. "He used to fight his reflection but now he exploits the anger, the hatred and the evil of it. You used to be the only thing that kept Vlad like a breather," To her surprise he didn't spit the word out. "I thought it was pointless, that you were keeping him back from achieving his destiny but we never once considered how powerful he was."

"I did." Erin snapped at him. "When I met Vlad, before his reflection, I saw him stand his ground with Ingrid. It was as if he was channelling his reflection then."

"He was." Bertrand told her with a slight smirk.

Erin looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Vlad had already absorbed one reflection but there were nine hundred and ninety nine left in there." She nodded, she'd forgotten he'd faced it at sixteen as well. She'd never understood why he hadn't absorbed the rest of the reflections then. "He doesn't have nightmares, or visions anymore." Bertrand informed her. "Not when he kills one of our kind."

Erin stared at Bertrand trying to process what he'd said, "He used to get them all the time." Erin whispered, they used to prey on Vlad. She remembered him waking up sweating at what he'd seen in his visions and nightmares. His nightmares often led down the path where he refused to sleep until he slipped into an exhausted, dreamless sleep. "It's another reason he's tapping into it isn't he?" She whispered and Bertrand nodded.

"Erin you need to understand that with the Count and Ramanga manipulating the Council Vlad has struggled. He hasn't got the respect he was supposed to have when he took on the role of Grand High Vampire – it's not his fault but he's been under a lot of pressure. He didn't think it mattered; he only ever fought it to keep you safe. Without you he didn't see the point in fighting it."

"It is an addiction then?" Erin whispered, she'd said it was but she wanted him to confirm what she thought about it.

Bertrand had never considered it as that but the fact that once Vlad had started tapping into his darkness he couldn't stop it was the definition of addiction. "It could be classed as that." She ran her hands across his face.

"How do we get the old Vlad back?"

"He doesn't want to come back." Bertrand told her sadly.

Erin wasn't going to accept that, "He's coming back whether I have to hold a stake to his chest to do it."

Subtly ignoring that approach hadn't worked last time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex charged his car at Vlad, who barely had time to move his fingers before a small Porsche was in their place. He let out a musical giggle at his dad's face. He took after Erin charging into things without a moment's thought.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?" Vlad asked, watching Alex drop the car back into the sweet tin where his other cars rested.

"I'm bored." Vlad's eyes snapped to Alex's, he hadn't seemed bored a minute ago.

Vlad moved closer to Alex. "What do you want to do then?" The boy shrugged. Vlad felt sorry for him, there couldn't be much that he could do on the base. He couldn't really explore anywhere like he could at the school. His attention was suddenly drawn to Alex's movement of his right hand.

Vlad watched Alex run his hand up and down his plaster covered arm as if trying to soothe the skin and bones underneath. Now Vlad had an idea why Alex wanted to stop playing with the cars, he wasn't bored he was just uncomfortable.

"Alex does it hurt?" Vlad asked him firmly. Alex shook his head terrified of what his father might say if he told the truth. He was supposed to be strong. "You look just like your mum when you lie." Vlad grinned at him, watching as his eyes darted to one side. Alex's eyes widened. "You can tell me when it hurts, even vampires show pain."

"Do they?"

"Yeah." He'd shown it often enough when Ingrid hit him and when Erin slapped him. Most of the time he deserved it. "Did your mum give you your medicine?"

Alex looked at Vlad as if he was an idiot. "She said you were giving it me." Vlad looked at him in confusion before remembering. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the soluble tablets.

Vlad lifted him upwards, resting him on his hip. "We need to get you something to drink."

"Lemonade?" He asked with an adorable toothy smile.

Vlad shook his head, Disprol wouldn't dissolve in fizzy pop and he would only bring it back up. "Juice."

Alex tried to fold his arms in annoyance and raise his eye brows like both his parents did but his cast wouldn't let him so he settled for pouting at him. Vlad kissed his forehead in response drawing an angry huff from the child.

Vlad strode into the small kitchen area and set Alex down at the tiny table, before searching through her single shelf cupboards looking for some juice of some kind.

"Orange or Blackcurrant?" Vlad called to Alex, poking his head around the open cupboard door.

Alex traced the grain of the wood with his fingers. "Blackcurrant."

"'Blackcurrant' what?" Vlad prompted.

"Blackcurrant please." Alex amended with a sigh. Vlad grinned at him before reaching for a glass and pouring a little of the Ribena into it. He hoped it wasn't too strong as he filled the glass with the cold water, although the stronger it was the better it would be for Alex to take his medicine.

Vlad slowly popped the tablets into the glass, Alex watched in fascination as they began to fizz in the liquid as they began to dissolve. Vlad gave the glass a swirl, checking that the tablets were completely dissolved before placing it back down in front of Alex. The boy's expression turned to one of 'do you expect me to drink that?'. "Alex…" Vlad warned lowly. The boy pushed the glass away.

"It makes me feel sick." Alex murmured.

Vlad let out a sigh. "Does Erin give you it in water?" He asked the boy and he nodded. "I've given you juice, it'll taste better." Alex fixed him with a sceptical look.

"Not tutti-frutti?" He questioned with a tone of mistrust.

Vlad assumed that was what the medicines tasted like. "No tutti-frutti." He promised. Alex reached for the glass staring at it, how Erin had gotten him to take his medicine before he didn't know. This was the first time from what he'd gathered that Alex had ever needed to take medicine.

Alex lifted the glass to his lips before dropping it back down to the table, not touching the liquid inside. It reminded Vlad of the first time he'd had to drink blood – soy blood. He'd waited until the unbearable pain of hunger in his stomach before resorting to it.

"Alex you have to drink it." Vlad told him firmly.

"I liked Renny's medicine better." He murmured. Vlad thought hard trying to work out who Renny was until he realised his son meant Renfield. It had to be a first, someone that actually preferred Renfield's medicine. He looked at the liquid as if wondering whether he was being cruel giving it to Alex.

"I'll see if I can get you something else." He promised.

Alex could see that his father wasn't going to concede that he didn't have to drink it, so with another huff he grabbed the cup and lifted it to his lips. Alex swallowed it as quick as he could, the theory being that the quicker he did then the less taste the better.

Despite hardly tasting it, 'hardly' was more than enough. Alex shuddered instinctively and Vlad quickly refilled the glass with juice and gave it to him to try and remove the taste.

Vlad twisted towards the door as he heard it click open, he fully expected Erin to be standing there. Alex followed his gaze straightening before slumping back down in his seat. He looked up at Vlad as he decided Ver wasn't interesting enough.

The medic shuffled slightly, she'd never actually been near Vlad on her own, or at least without another adult being present, she wasn't sure how Erin could stand it. It wasn't the fact he was a vampire, it was the power he held.

Ver looked at Vlad sheepishly, "We've got a bit of a problem in the control centre."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As he turned the corner barely twenty yards away from the control centre he saw Erin rounding the opposite corner, clearly headed in the same direction.

Vlad looked directly at her, surely Erin should have some idea what was going on. _"What's wrong?"_

"_I haven't got a clue."_ She admitted, before pushing the wooden double doors open that led to the control centre.

A group of vampires were holding the duty roster or at least Christopher was flanked by three other vampires. Jonno literally looked like he'd been backed into a corner.

Vlad's face changed to an emotionless one and Erin shuddered as she realised he'd tapped into his dark side without really needing to. To do that it really was an addiction, he couldn't deal with problems without it.

Vlad looked between them, his tone taking one of authority. "What's wrong?"

"These rotas are what's wrong." Christopher snapped at Vlad. "Our mealtimes are at the same time as the slayers, in here. They have garlic with everything, we can't even sit in here. Then there's the duty rota, we're on too early then off hours before dawn."

"I thought these were the rotas that were rewritten." Vlad asked Jonno in slight confusion.

Jonno blinked looking at the vampire holding the child as were all the other slayers and vampires. Vlad didn't seem to notice the strange looks he was drawing but it was a sight that the confirmed father was the feared ruler of the vampire world – in that moment he looked the picture of domesticity.

"They were, but they were changed as some slayers couldn't manage it. They're not even supposed to have been sent out…" He wasn't allowed to continue, it was a clerical error. There was no way those rotas should've been released. In fact, snatching them off the vampires, he didn't even recognise them and he'd been the one who did most of the work on them.

"Well you can't have the vampires picking up the slack, slayer!" Christopher spat. "Unlike you we can't go out in the day…"

Ver reached for her stake, "Shall we test that theory just to make sure?"

Erin could see where this was headed and knew that someone would have to intervene before it became an all-out fight. She didn't want Alex caught in the crossfire. Erin reached out to Vlad with her mind and signalled that she was going to take Alex from him, wordlessly – with his eyes never leaving the group in front of him – she pulled Alex into his own arms earning herself an uninterested grunt from her son.

She carried him back before choosing to stop in front of the doors, safe from the firing line both figuratively and literally.

Christopher coiled as if to attack. "Bring it on slayer, it's been too long since I drained one of your kind."

"I thought vampires weren't supposed to brag?" Jonno watched them like a tennis match; he was more concerned at getting out because if a fight broke out one of the three vampires would be able to bite him regardless.

Christopher grinned dropping his two fangs. "It's not bragging when it's the truth…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vlad snarled loudly, his voice lowering and booming around the room, his own fangs shot down intimidatingly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the inevitable sound of something falling to the ground echoed off the concrete walls.

He sent them both scathing looks, "We're working together. If there's a problem we fix it we don't go lunging for throats or impaling hearts." He turned to Christopher "It's a mistake, there are bound to be some with it being the first combined base." He turned to Ver, "You…" He growled at her.

Ver actually looked surprised at being rounded on, but a little nervous as well. "He started it…"

"Then you finish it!" He snapped furiously, "Vampires goad, we love a fight. Don't become a target." He warned.

He looked back at the vampires, "These rotas don't start until next week, they'll be fixed by then."

"They'd better be."

Vlad froze, "What was that Christopher?" He turned very slowly to face the vampire his eyes glowing red in anger. The slayers gulped and stepped back.

"Nothing…"

"Good." He dropped his gaze, "Then I'm sure you won't mind spending some of your time making sure the rotas are right. Ver you'll help him."

Jonno didn't like being surpassed. "Vlad they're my slayers."

"Fine." He didn't sound accepting instead he sounded harsh.

Jonno gave a sigh, "Do as he says Ver."

"But…"

Jonno tried to exercise the authority Vlad had unintentionally taken from him in that moment. "No buts."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Human senses were developed enough that you could feel when someone was behind you. Erin didn't need her altered DNA to tell her that. Her skin began to crawl and the hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end.

Before she had the chance to turn around her vision completely faded. She could still sense her surroundings her changed DNA giving her that ability. She couldn't see nor smell the cause although she had a good idea who was behind it. She tried to call out but her throat felt like it was tightening on itself, she couldn't even manage the smallest squeak.

That was soon no use as blackness took over her mind, her last thought was to clutch Alex to her tightly.

Before she completely slipped into unconsciousness she felt the familiar sensation of speeding.

Taking her from the room as if she was never there.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad suddenly let out a gasp, he clutched his head. Spinning around so fast he nearly fell over looking for something. It felt like something was being ripped from it. Something that could only be ripped from him through death.

Fear clenched at his unbeating heart, twisting it and tightening around it with each second that passed.

He felt disorientated, unable to control his movements other than sway from side to side and stumble somewhat.

Christopher grabbed him, Jonno gripping his other arm trying to support him the best they could.

He couldn't see them.

He couldn't sense them.

His legs no longer supported his weight, he fell to his knees gasping, "Erin… Alex…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_A few have asked if I'll turn this into trilogy, would anyone else like to see that?_

_Thanks for reading._


	30. Wrong

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry still got laptop issues; it was sent off again and lost most of my current stories and almost finished Dark Truths chapters. Bit peeved – slight understatement there._

_I'm trying to post more but I'm not having the best of times at work at the moment which is causing a few problems in my own personal life._

_Is there any particular time period you'd like the last part set in or anything you'd really like to see? E.g. Magda, Malik etc._

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 30: Wrong

Everything was spinning.

The entire world was blurry, shapes become flashes of colour nothing more.

Adze had blocked his link to Alex but he'd reinforced it, nothing could block it now.

He felt sick, his stomach twisting and lurching - an effect of the link being severed. He wouldn't think like that it was being blocked somehow no matter how impossible it seemed.

Jonno caught Vlad's head before it hit the floor.

"Get Bertrand and Ingrid in here! NOW!" He ordered furiously.

The young vampire was only just aware of what Jonno was saying as Vlad's eyes completely rolled into the back of his head plunging him into blackness.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand peered at Vlad carefully. The youngest vampire in the room lay prone on the bed. His arms were by his side. To anyone not a slayer or vampire he would have been considered dead. His complexion was greyer than usual, he looked ill even unconscious.

"His defences are tighter than ever." He confirmed, trying to pry into Vlad's mind. He hadn't even made the smallest of dents. "It's instinctive." He told them, "It's a vampire's way of dealing with something that's either been forced into their mind or taken from it." He stepped back completely from Vlad, "Judging by Vlad's strong defences in the first place something's been taken." As he spoke his last comment he turned around fully to look at the group.

Ingrid watched Vlad at a distance, watching how Bertrand interacted with him. She wouldn't say she was concerned for her brother – at least not out loud.

Christopher opened the door, stepping into the room fully. "There's no Erin or Alex on the base." He confirmed quietly.

"I can guess who has them."

"There's no proof…"

"Why are you always defending Adze?" Jonno asked him furiously, he wanted to know the truth.

Christopher tried to look indifferent. "Because she doesn't have any say in their either. Women don't. The Grand High Vampire never got around to changing that did he?"

"Maybe because he didn't see the point as he was forced to endure it as well." Jonno snapped back in defence for his friend. "Adze hasn't exactly put up a fight has she?"

Ingrid decided to undermine her brother; she never missed out on a good argument. "Vlad promised…"

Jonno intervened before Bertrand could. "Five years ago before Erin walked out on him!" Jonno snapped at them both, "Or are you forgetting that? She had her reasons." He added quickly before they could start an argument on that account. "We haven't had the Vlad we knew since then."

Bertrand grabbed Ingrid's arm and yanked her to one side. "Who's side are you on?" He demanded his eyebrows rising. He knew she was just about to go against her brother before Jonno had managed to cut her off.

"Vlad's."

He feigned surprise. "So your loyalties aren't with your fiancé?"

"Of course not." She knew which side she was on or at least she was on the side she wanted to be on at the moment.

Bertrand's grip tightened around her arm and she winced, "Then act like the sister of the Chosen One and not a defanged bat."

"You can't speak to me like that!" Her face was the picture of outrage.

"You're a woman." He reminded her, he wasn't keen on pulling rank but at times like this he needed to. "You obey men and you will listen to us. Your brother will make women equal when he has a consort he trusts. Go against him again like that and I will have no problem in staking you."

She searched his eyes trying to look for the truth but Bertrand had made it his duty to hide emotions from his face. He relaxed around Erin and Vlad but never around her. He was always the stern or 'dorky' tutor as she'd once labelled him. He relaxed around Erin because he wanted her to trust him and he hadn't damaged that trust since he'd gained it and Vlad – he could see right through Bertrand.

Bertrand turned to Christopher his expression scathing, "I don't think you're the best person to defend women considering you let breeding and status get in the way of your 'romance' do you?" That seemed to quieten Christopher as he stepped backwards away from Bertrand. Ingrid looked between them.

"What's going on between you?" She muttered.

"It's the past Ingrid." Bertrand answered firmly, drawing a line across the discussion. Ingrid wanted answers; Bertrand knew something about Christopher – something that she was curious about. Bertrand had knowledge but Bertrand had moved in circles where he could acquire the knowledge to blackmail or call in favours. How he knew a half fang from those social circles she wasn't entirely sure of but she would find out. She promised herself that. After all the information might be useful in her plan after all.

A new voice, or rather one who hadn't spoken yet caught Ingrid's attention.

"Erin should've been able to fight them off." Ver hissed at Jonno. The certainty in that statement had her curiosity peaked. It wasn't certainty as in smugness it was in confusion that Erin hadn't been able to fight them off.

Jonno's reply was quiet just as Ver's had initially been. "Not if she didn't know they were there." Jonno spat back at her.

Ingrid decided to interrupt, Bertrand rolled his eyes. She really couldn't help herself. She had to be involved in one form of confrontation or another didn't she? "Erin wouldn't have been able to fight off vampires without a stake…" Ingrid began but trailed off seeing the guilty look Jonno and Ver shot each other and the way Bertrand suddenly found Vlad a very interesting site to look at. "What aren't you telling me?" She demanded from them all. "I can order you…" She poked Bertrand deliberately in the chest. He didn't move and she felt childish petulance that he hadn't budged under her childish display of force.

"You're not a Council member yet, you can't order me to do anything." Bertrand told her angrily, even if she were he reported directly to the Grand High Vampire.

Jonno noticed the way Ingrid had rounded on Bertrand, he turned to the eldest vampire in the room with his arms folded over his chest and a sceptical look on his face. "You know?"

Bertrand gave a small shrug, "I could smell it." He answered. "I don't think she'd topped up yet."

Ingrid looked between them as the realisation set in. "When Vlad called Erin his mate he meant it literally didn't he?" She had a gnawing feeling in her gut, a feeling she wasn't particularly enjoying and one that she knew didn't bode well.

Bertrand sighed dropping his head down; he wasn't breaking confidence if he didn't tell her outright. "Erin has the Dracula scent. She hides it all the time from the other vampires on the base." Christopher nodded confirming this and Ingrid felt a wave of mistrust form for this vampire who seemed to suddenly be involving himself in the life of her brother and his partner, especially when he'd just tried to defend Adze.

"There's something else though isn't there?" She asked seeing through him and the fleeting eye contact all three were sharing. "Something only you know and the rest of the base doesn't."

The three people who knew seemed to be silently challenging each other to answer her. Bertrand had his arms stubbornly folded over his chest and glowered at them making Ver and Jonno gulp. Jonno looked at Ver and she shook her head although Jonno's logic was that she was a medic so it was her duty to report to Ingrid what was really going on.

"She has my powers."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone turned towards Vlad seeing him sit up in the bed, or at least trying to before slamming back down. His head felt like someone had taken a knife to it and cut Alex and Erin out of there. This wasn't voluntary. His mind tingled where Alex used to reside.

There was something far more powerful blocking them than Adze like last time. Their bond couldn't be broken naturally.

He wouldn't accept it was broken through death. There was another answer here. He had to believe that.

His head felt like it was on fire and he forced the bile back down his throat as it fought to spill from his mouth. His vision was spotty at best; he was looking straight ahead but not seeing the middle of his eye line. The only way he could describe it was as if he was reading a word, his vision blocked out the middle of the word. For example if there was a word hovering in front of him such as 'vampire' he would only read it as 'vare' he couldn't see the 'mpi' of it.

He wondered if this was what Erin's migraines felt like when she complained of loss of sight. He wondered whether hangovers felt like this too. He was thankful alcohol didn't affect vampires, although too much human blood did have the same effect on their kind. He would never find out if he kept his resolve and continued to drink soy substitute.

His head swam and dizziness took over him as he tried to concentrate on who was in the room. With his nose he could smell a family member, Bertrand and one other vampire. He could also smell two familiar slayers. He could also smell soy blood nearby, the smell only made him want to retch, he couldn't stomach anything at the moment and he wasn't even going to attempt it.

Bertrand grabbed Christopher, "This stays in this room." He murmured dangerously to the half fang who nodded with a gulp. He knew to betray this would be treason, besides he 'technically' didn't have anyone to tell it to.

Ingrid moved towards her brother. "What do you mean she has your powers?" She looked at him accusingly. "You're supposed to be giving them to Adze?! Or is this your latest scheme to get out of marrying Adze?"

He growled lowly, Erin would never accept his powers in any kind of scheme and he would never consider it. "Erin's had them a lot longer!" He snapped at her, growling longer at her disbelieving look. "I don't know when it happened but they began to appear when she was carrying Alex." He tried to sit up only just managing to move his neck before giving up completely and dropping his head back down. If he closed his eyes then the pain… it didn't go away. He snapped them back open with a wince.

A breather couldn't have Vlad's powers. "That was probably from carrying Alex." She could accept that then – it had been an accident. She'd always wanted her brother's powers not that she wanted him to bite her, she'd hate to think that he could give them to anyone otherwise she would've manipulated him years ago to get them.

"You know powers can't be inherited through pregnancy." Vlad told her fiercely. His gaze burned through her, "Otherwise mum would've had some of mine." They both shuddered at the thought of that; their lives would be even more hellish than they were if that were possible. Anyway Alex wasn't as developed enough for them to actually manifest themselves properly, he could tap into them now but he couldn't consciously call them to the front of his mind. "You're right carrying Alex did change her but it didn't give her my powers."

Ingrid looked at her brother through narrowed eyes. "How did it change her?" She looked at the others, realising for the first time they'd taken her conversation with her brother as a distraction to distance themselves as far as they could from the pair.

"Her DNA altered for her to carry Alex, just a little, it links her to me. She won't age unless I age Ingrid. Erin is bound to me literally."

"That doesn't mean…"

His sister didn't like it when it was possible someone else could have more power than her. "I've seen her use my powers." He looked her in the eye, "When she gets angry." He muttered under his breath. Vampire powers manifested on negative emotions, they were the darkest of course. It was only natural that Erin should have the same triggers as him.

Ingrid picked up on it with a smirk, "She used them on you?"

Vlad let out a sigh. Erin would never turn her powers on him. "No," Vlad told her truthfully, "Just near me." He tipped his head before speaking, "Erin would've used my powers to fight them off if she had a chance."

A smirk played around the corners of her mouth. "How did she get them or aren't you vampire enough for a bite to take?"

Jonno grabbed Ver around the waist, knocking her to the floor as a deadly, thick bolt of blue electricity was launched in their direction. Ver landed with a cry as her elbow hit the floor and the back of her head was knocked against the wall. In that moment she wondered if being hit by the lightning bolt would've actually been preferable from the way she knew her skull would throb for the next half an hour.

The wall above her where she'd just stood was charred and black. Vlad had lost his control. He'd tapped into his dark side to deal with Ingrid and Bertrand studied his reactions. He didn't seem bothered by that small bridge of a connection he'd just formed. He could see why Erin was so concerned.

Ingrid stared startled at the now sitting Vlad who had the blackest look on his face. All thought of pain had clearly left him as he glowered at his sister. Ingrid had moved as fast as she could out of the way and was now gaping at him with her mouth slightly open. The only one who hadn't moved was Bertrand.

"You nearly hit me." She whispered, unable to fully process the fact that if she hadn't moved her own brother would have killed her. The same brother who'd saved her unlife many times before.

"Say something like that again and I'll make sure you don't move." His words had her trembling, it wasn't that 'he wouldn't miss' as she expected him to say, it was to make sure that when he took a shot at her there would be no escape he'd make sure of it.

His hand was still outstretched; he glanced at it and lowered it. It jerked as it came to rest at his side. "I am not having Erin hate me. I might not take what I want like you," That was a stab at her transforming Will which ended up with him being killed, "But I already have what I want because Erin chose me and gave me Alex." Erin had still chosen him knowing he was a vampire, the enemy to her kind. She'd never regretted that decision, even when they'd been forced to part by his engagement. That was all the young vampire needed to know. "I *won't* bite her unless she asks me to." Which he highly doubted would ever happen. "Erin's lifespan matches mine." He repeated, "Because…"

"If you use the 'L' word I will…" Love was for idiots and breathers, she'd told her brother that too many times.

"You know its true Ingrid." He grinned at her but it wasn't his kindest smile. It was a smile she'd seen far too often recently.

Vlad looked to Bertrand who gestured to his eyes; Vlad shook his head imperceptivity not understanding what the vampire meant. Bertrand gestured once more and Vlad seemed to understand. He hadn't realised that his eyes were black.

He closed them and tried to relinquish control but it failed. Bertrand shook his head, the blackness refused to go. He tried again, pushing with all his might. He didn't feel any different. His eyes hadn't changed.

That terrified him.

He used to feel the difference between his dark side and his light side. Now he couldn't tell where one stopped and the other began.

When did that happen?

More importantly…

Did he want to fix it?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin woke slowly, adjusting to her surroundings. The entire room was dark; there was no light in there at all. Her head throbbed; she couldn't feel Vlad but Alex was also gone. It felt like he'd been ripped from there, that there was a black hole in her mind. She felt herself beginning to panic before reminding herself that panicking would do her no good.

This was what she'd always been afraid of when Alex's parentage became known. They'd be a target and it had just been proved. She wanted to scream.

Her head throbbed, she felt sick but she wasn't going to be sick. Her stomach just seemed to roll and quake at the moment but if she continued to work herself up she would definitely make herself physically sick. The darkness wasn't helping her headache, it felt like a migraine and she'd had a few of those to last her a lifetime.

She knew Vlad's severance would be far worse than hers, it would be far more painful and the effects on his mind would be hard to shake. He could recover but how could a parent recover from the loss of their child? She shook her head, Alex wasn't dead, she would feel it inside her if he was. She didn't need vampire DNA to tell her that.

Erin groped around the small confines trying to find a clue as to where she was. The walls were damp and slippery as she tried to move around the area, desperate to work out where she was, the walls dripped the sounds echoing around the room. She tried to be careful and avoid the pool she was sure that was forming but she couldn't see it. This definitely wasn't the school.

She skidded on the floor, falling down the sharp walls. Her right arm caught on the wall. Her sleeve being caught and refusing to move up her arm, tugging sharply on her skin. She lifted her hand to her bicep, there was something wrapped around it. It was actually *in* her skin. It was held in place by a metal band, she tried to pull at it but trying to pull something inside your skin from a thick metal ring is impossible. She couldn't remove it. It hurt to even wiggle it from side to side. There was something in the top that she couldn't see but she could feel it. It was a flap of some kind, a lock operated not by touch by some other kind of mechanism. She stopped playing with it fearful of what it could do.

She searched the cell from top to bottom, she assumed it was a cell or dungeon of some kind but she was the only one in there.

The door suddenly creaked open, light streaming into the room.

Erin was temporarily blinded by it. Her vision spotted as it tried to adjust.

Something or rather someone was thrown into the room. She spat as she heard them hit the wall and slide down. If they'd hurt Alex they wouldn't know what had hit them.

She held out her palm no longer able to stand the darkness or worry for her powers. Her son was more important. In her hand appeared the smallest of fireballs, just enough to glow but not enough to draw attention to her should they be recording her movements. She could hide the light with her body.

She concentrated with all her strength to keep the fireball in her hand; she'd never tried to do this before. She slowly moved, taking care not to slip on the floor and approached the crumpled heap slowly.

The heap was still unconscious; she hoped that's all they were. Her eyes were slightly more developed since acquiring Vlad's powers and she could see that there wasn't any movement.

As she drew closer she realised one terrifying thing.

She was wrong about two things the first was lying right in front of her. Her anger lowered being replaced by fear.

The second…

It wasn't Alex.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Is there any particular time period you'd like the last part set in or anything you'd really like to see? E.g. Magda, Malik etc._

_Thanks for reading._


	31. Cellmate

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I have to admit. I was glad people don't want Malik but I thought I'd ask. Malik is too predictable for me and I didn't like him the moment he came into the series. I like crime novels and like multi layered characters, if the plot is predictable and doesn't have a twist I lose interest._

_I think his entire storyline was dragged on and predictable I think they should've focussed more on Vlad's arranged marriage, the Slayers, the Truce or the Council than him._

_To tell the truth I thought his character was a bit of a yo-yo and I don't think the writers really knew where the end of the series was headed or what to do with him. I get a headache trying to follow exactly what any of the characters are thinking/feeling/doing after the whole biting Erin thing let alone the plot in general._

_Do you want to see any other characters in the final part?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 31: Cellmate

The bed wobbled and rocked alarmingly as Vlad pushed himself to his feet. He lost his balance and fell forwards only preventing hitting the floor by Bertrand steadying him.

He didn't have time to ponder if Erin was right about his 'addiction', he'd come to the conclusion that it was stress affecting him. That was why he couldn't distinguish one side of himself from the other. When Erin came back he could easily work on sorting himself out.

Getting Erin and Alexander back was the main priority at the moment. Everything else would have to wait.

He wrenched his arm from Bertrand, he didn't want to be held or have any assistance given to him. He looked at his sister in anger, it still refused to subside. Ingrid panicked thinking he was about to launch himself on another tirade directed at her but his gaze shifted towards the slayers.

"Why weren't they detected on the sensors?" He snapped at them.

"You know as well as I do Vlad that this is a new base, there will be glitches…"

"The sensors and CCTV were supposed to be fully operational and bug free!" He shouted at Jonno, "My son and mate are out there being held by Ramanga…" He didn't need to use any of his powers to probe minds to guess that it was Ramanga. It was something he would do in order to control Vlad.

"They won't hurt them." Jonno told him but he couldn't be sure of that. Vlad snorted and shook his head, he knew what the Ramangas were capable of they would hurt Alex and Erin, they'd have no moral problem in doing so. Jonno stepped forwards, his hands held peaceably in front of him. "Vlad we will get them back, Erin has her powers…"

"I want to find her before she has to use them." He didn't want her to lose the element of surprise with the powers.

With shaking legs he stumbled towards the wall, Bertrand made to follow him but Vlad sent him a vicious glare. As soon as he was within touching distance he threw himself against it, his left shoulder impacting hard against it. He tried not to wince but it showed less weakness to take support from a wall than from another person right now.

His legs felt like jelly as he waited for them to settle. "Vlad she could be anywhere…" Jonno told the vampire carefully.

"And anything could be happening to them." He snapped, "This is what Erin was afraid of happening and I promised to protect her." He told her she'd be safe with him, her and Alex and he'd failed them. They'd been taken on his watch. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to them now. "I want to know how this happened. Is that clear?"

It didn't escape their knowledge that Vlad didn't demand to know who'd taken them. It was as if he knew something and they could probably guess along the same lines as Vlad who it was.

Ingrid moved forward, she needed him to realise that result could be slow. "Vlad…"

He shot her with the dirtiest look he could muster. "Is that clear?"

They nodded; there was no point in arguing with him.

Not when he was like this anyway.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin needed to get away from who was on the floor - quickly. She darted backwards as fast as she could, not tapping into her speed as in such a confined space it could be dangerous. The figure began to stir, stretching themselves out like a graceful cat. Her hand itched to throw a fireball but she restrained herself – barely. She clamped her hands together behind her back as tightly as she could. Restraining herself physically.

Her cellmate sniffed the air before the grimace set in at the scent. The figure rolled onto their knees before pushing themselves upwards into a standing position before trying to keep away from Erin as much as possible. It was as if they were trying to make themselves disappear into the wall.

Erin wouldn't show fear to them, she was running on adrenaline and she had the upper hand. "Where is my son?" She demanded through gritted teeth, she wondered whether her eyes had darkened or reddened as Jonno claimed they did when she grew angry. She was thankful it was dark and her cellmate couldn't see her eyes.

"Why should I care about *my* fiancé's bastard child?"

She'd regret those words in a matter of seconds.

Erin couldn't help herself, she shot forward before Adze could blink and punched her, Adze's right cheek bone made a satisfying crack as Erin's left hand made contact with it. Adze fell like a stone, she hadn't expected Erin to ever hurt her, her back hit the wall and she let out a gasp as the wall tore into her dress. Scraping her back as the rough stone met with her flesh. The vampire princess pressed a hand to her cheek, holding it there in shock at the slayer's actions. Erin was stronger than she looked, Adze realised but she didn't understand why.

Erin stood shaking, her fists clenched at her side as she fought to calm herself. She wasn't one to lash out but she wouldn't let Adze's comment slide. Adze deserved that blow and it hopefully would make her think twice about saying anything else about Alex.

When Erin spoke it was slow and deliberate so Adze couldn't misunderstand any of her words. "My son isn't a bastard. A bastard child isn't recognised, Vlad recognises his son. He's only illegitimate if he's married to *you* and he has no intention of being so." She pulled back further and shook her knuckles. It hurt but it had been worth it. The pain started to ebb and a blissful feeling came over her hand, her faster healing helped in times like these.

Adze's right hand was still pressed to her right cheek, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. "You hit me." Adze managed to stutter out. "I am a princess…" Titles always made peasants fear for their lives but Erin wasn't fazed.

Erin scoffed and folded her arms over her chest, ignoring her throbbing knuckles completely. "I've hit the Grand High Vampire." Granted she had slapped Vlad not punched him. Adze blinked at the way Erin said that so casually, she knew it was true – she just didn't expect her to ever say it out loud. Erin had never seen Vlad as the Grand High Vampire she'd only ever seen him as Vlad, a man. She'd never separated him as a vampire either. "A princess is easy compared to that." Adze's jaw clenched and she looked away, ignoring to the best of her ability the way tears formed in her eyes at the sensation of moving her cheek. "What are you here for?"

Erin was met with silence. She didn't believe Adze would be put in the same cell as her because she was a prisoner. There was an ulterior motive to it.

"So you're in here to what? Get me to make another deal?" Vlad would never forgive her if she made another deal with Adze, he'd barely forgiven her for the consequences of the last one. She would never take that for granted.

"Do I look like I can negotiate?" Adze demanded before showing Erin her arm. Around her right bicep was the same kind of clamp that Erin had around hers. Erin looked at the woman properly for the first time without anger clouding her vision. Her usually pristine dress was torn and her hair looked like a bird's mess, although Erin wasn't sure that Adze wasn't lying. "I'm a prisoner just like you."

Erin's eyes narrowed, even with Adze saying it she still didn't believe it. "I thought you were a Princess?" She said that mockingly, that was one of the reasons she'd never been considered good enough for Vlad, she didn't have a title. "Why would they take you?" It didn't make sense, Erin and Alex were the ones who could force Vlad's hand, not Adze. Not when the vampire and slayer world knew that Vlad didn't care for her.

Adze gave the smallest of shrugs, "I don't know." She didn't have a clue, she didn't flatter herself with the illusion that it was because of her connection to Vlad. She didn't like being caught off guard and certainly not with the woman who had her fiancé's heart. "You really think I want to be in here with a breather like you?" Adze snarled at her.

Erin relaxed her posture a fraction. "Why are you here then?" This would be interesting.

Adze knew she had to tell Erin the truth, she wouldn't believe a lie and there wasn't anything she could come up with to say either. "I was talking to my father when everything went black. Then I ended up with this 'thing' on my arm." She'd never expected to be attacked when she was with her father. Whoever had dared attack the Ramangas would pay. "My father will be around here somewhere."

Erin doubted they'd put Alex with Ramanga, Alex was a valuable prize, they wouldn't want to risk Ramanga hurting him. As that thought drifted through her head she made a mental note to 'try', using the term as lightly as possible, not to utter the words 'I told you so' when she saw her partner after this – and the word was *when* there was no if about this.

Erin accepted her story – for now. The woman seemed genuinely confused as to why she'd been put in a cell with Erin but she'd always been a good actress – fooling everyone but Vlad and her.

Erin decided to change the subject; perhaps she'd come back to it later and see if she came out with the same story again. Erin had noticed that Adze was wearing something similar on her bicep as she was, although Adze's was bigger. "Can you contact anyone with that on your arm?" Erin asked her curiously.

Adze looked at the device with pure disgust. "No, I can't even use my powers." She grumbled and Erin smirked. She had an advantage. Erin could use her powers. At least one thing had been confirmed, this was definitely blocking her link to Vlad or should that be Vlad's mind linking with hers.

"Why do you have one?" Adze hadn't failed to notice that Erin had a band.

Erin looked at it dismissively before playing on Vlad's and Alex's vampire DNA. "Because me and Vlad talk telepathically when we want to. It's obviously the only way they can stop me talking to him and Alex."

Adze nodded accepting her answer and Erin was thankful she didn't press for more.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They stood in an uncomfortably silence, neither wanted to take their eyes off the other for fear of what they might do. Neither moved a muscle in case they became distracted or lost their balance in doing so.

Eventually one of them spoke and it wasn't something Erin expected to hear. "You planned Alexandru didn't you? Anything to hold the Chosen One to you?" Erin winced at Adze's name change of her son and the bitterness in her tone. *Alexander* had never been planned but he was a blessing. It was something she never thought she'd be accused of.

Erin only saw red, she rolled her tongue in her mouth before the desire to answer won. Unfortunately sarcasm won out, "If course I did!" She growled at her, "I knew for six months before you that you were going to marry Vlad! So I decided to seduce him to trap him to me!" She snapped at her louder, anger making those words come out. "Is that what you want to hear or do you want me to make something else up?"

"Six months?" Adze whispered, she blinked in shock, "You were… with him for six months?" Truthfully it was seven if she considered the month he was engaged before she was forced to leave. She'd always thought they'd only been sleeping together when their engagement had been announced.

A faint smile danced across her lips at the memory, "Yes, right after the Truce was put to the slayers." He'd been inspecting her bruised shoulders from holding her too tight after the incident with Sethius and one thing had led to another. They'd never regretted it, it had changed their relationship – deepening it. Adze went quiet, "You really only thought I slept with Vlad to spite you?" She looked at her with surprise, "Or is that the way its done in your culture?"

"For vampires if you want something you take it." Adze told her. She'd been too sentimental when she was in love and had never gone as far as Erin and Vlad, when she was ready he was taken from her.

Erin's voice softened, "For slayers you only go that far with someone you love." It was part of the slayer code although she knew not all humans felt the same way.

"Vlad's been around you for too long." Vlad held the same principles.

Erin wouldn't accept that, she didn't think Adze would give herself to Vlad as easily as she made out. "And you're just as willing to give yourself to Vlad on your wedding night as he is to you?" Erin asked with a smirk in her voice, she wasn't jealous as she knew Vlad had no intention of following though with a wedding night if he was forced to marry her. Adze didn't answer just settled herself back once more but she did let out a disgusted growl. "Why are you going along with this?"

Adze looked up at her, a grim smile covering her face. There was only ever one answer left for her to give. "Because I have nothing left to lose."

YEKNODELTITLYEKNODELTTIL

Erin twisted and turned, pacing around the cell like a caged animal. She'd searched the cell from top to bottom looking for something she could use, or even a clue as to where in the country her cell was located. At the moment she was looking for something to help her.

Adze barely glanced up at her, the pacing was beginning to get on her nerves. "What are you doing?"

Erin turned to her, looking over her shoulder. "Looking for a way out."

Adze looked up from her chipped nails. "There isn't one."

The slayer let out a loud scoff, "You haven't even looked."

"It's a cell," Adze waved her hands around; "I doubt there's a way out."

"Obviously you haven't been held prisoner very often." Adze shrugged and Erin growled, she knew a thing or two from being held prisoner. Her first experience was in that hanging cage and she'd learned from that – namely never try to file through a padlock with a nail file. She considered throwing a fireball but she wanted that to be her last resort. She reached down into her pocket, curiously rummaging through it. A grin covered her face at finding a paper clip in there. She only needed something bigger to help pick the lock.

Adze spoke quietly, "You said you slept with Vlad because you loved him, so why didn't you stay with the man before Vlad?"

Erin choked at that; did Adze really think that she had many men lined up before Vlad? "Because Vlad was the first." Erin told her angrily she hated feeling humiliated although it was nothing to be ashamed of, humans usually kept this more private clearly vampires didn't. A thought raced through her mind and she made a note to interrogate Vlad as to whether he'd discussed their love making with any others of his kind. "And the last. There's never been anyone else. I've had crushes but nothing like what I feel for Vlad. I love Vlad more than anything." Her voice dropped low, "Haven't you ever felt that way?"

"Once." Adze mumbled.

"What happened?"

Adze looked away at the wall. "He was slain." She wished she had more time with him. She wasn't entirely sure who'd killed him.

"I'm sorry." Erin was sincere in that, no one should deserve to lose the person they loved, not even a vampire like Adze.

"I don't need your pity slayer." She roared at her, pity was for the weak – she wasn't weak. She stood by Erin and sniffed at her threateningly, reminding her that she could easily drain her. Erin didn't flinch instead she had a smirk threatening to break through. Her last dose had worn off by now. Adze yanked her head back quickly, a mixture of disgust and awe across her face.

"You reek of…" She wanted to say breather but it wasn't breather, it was something else. Erin raised her eyebrow, Adze had realised, a faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Vampire." She finished breathlessly.

"And you know which clan…" That sounded smug, she sounded like she was gloating. In a way she supposed she was but she knew the rules – gloating could be a slayer's downfall.

"It's not his brother…" Adze whispered. Erin offered a look of pure disgust at the thought of Vlad's older brother, the thought of him ever touching her… she shuddered.

Her eyes clearly she looked at Adze once more, her face changing into a look of acceptance. "Vlad's scent." Erin confirmed.

Adze stepped back shaking her head, trying to make sense of what Erin had said. "You're mated. He doesn't call you his mate for sentiment or his intentions, you *are* his mate." Even though it wasn't recognised legally anymore there would be no denying who her fiancé was truly involved with. It was a shame that couldn't be lived down.

She should sink her fangs into her neck but she knew she probably needed Erin.

A loud clang filled the room as the door was pulled open, slamming against the damp brickwork. Two figures, their faces hidden by the light that was behind them casting them in shadow, grabbed them and spun them around. Adze was yanked roughly from the floor and by the tearing sound that filled the air her dress was trod on and ripped in the process. To Erin's surprise she didn't make a comment about the damage to her dress.

Erin felt her legs being forced into action; Adze was kept by her side so they moved in step.

They were obviously taking them somewhere.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The women struggled against their captors to no avail, they were held tightly. Neither could see the face of their captors, their heads were held rigidly as if the slightest pressure would break their necks should they try to look. Adze might survive it but Erin wouldn't – she couldn't risk leaving Alex alone in this complex. Erin didn't try as hard as she could but she needed to know where Alex was before trying anything.

They were marched for what felt like the distance of the slayer HQ before being held in front of a large panelled, metal door. One of their captors touched a panel on the wall typing in a code before the door slid to one side.

Erin and Adze were pushed into a small room, skidding and tripping on the floor. Before they could turn to confront their jailers the door slid shut with a bang.

Erin took in her new surroundings, not bothering to pound against the door the way Adze was. There was a bed along one side and a trolley in one corner. Her eyes swept the room immediately fixing on the figure whose eyes were red and puffy.

"Mum?" A quiet voice asked. Erin ran at normal speed towards Alex, she didn't want to alert anyone to her only advantage just yet.

She wrapped him up into the tightest hug she'd dare give him. His face was screwed in concentration and she could tell he was trying to talk to her telepathically. She knew he didn't possess the ability to establish the link but at the moment neither did she.

"Are you okay?" She whispered checking him over for marks or scratches, there was nothing on him that indicated any injuries. She wanted to check his emotional health as well besides the obvious emotional wrangler he was being currently put through.

"I can't feel Dad." He whispered, his eyes were filled with pain as he looked at Erin. He would have a headache like none he'd had before, she was certain of that. "I can't feel you." His eyes were glassy, "I thought you'd left me."

Erin kissed his forehead repeatedly. "Never." She felt his arm, there was a small device there as well. Clearly whatever it was had to be reduced for children. "Your Dad is looking for us, he won't stop until he finds both of us." She wiped his cheeks, trying her hardest to remove any traces of the wet tears that had coated his cheeks; his shoulders still shook as he found to be brave.

"Will he?"

Her hands were trembling as she held him. "Your father has never broken a promise to me. *Never*. He will come for us." She smoothed her hands over his thick hair.

"What if he decides he doesn't like us being with him and leaves us here?" Alex was terrified.

The fact that Adze was in the room was completely forgotten by Erin, she didn't care that she was there at all. However throughout the exchange Adze hovered uncomfortably.

"Because he wants us to live with him." Erin told Alex firmly, trying to erase the doubt from his mind. "Vlad wants us to be a family, he wants to show the vampires you're his son." She traced the markings on his leather cuff, tracing the Dracula crest. "He wouldn't have given you this if he didn't want that."

She moved her hand and rubbed his cast slowly up and down. Alex jumped towards her burying his face in her chest. "He never gave you anything with a crest."

Erin thought of the Blood Rings Vlad had commissioned for them at some point in their lives. They were just symbols for their relationship, they weren't as important as what she knew was between them. "He doesn't need to." Erin didn't need tokens of Vlad's affection or claim on her. She had his scent – that was more than enough.

Alex's voice was filled with confusion, muffled by her chest. "I don't get it."

"You will when you're older. It's a vampire thing."

"Like fangs?"

Erin chuckled, her voice sob laded but trying to disguise it for her son, "Like fangs." She kissed his hair and rocked him once more. She lifted her son up, one arm supporting his head while the other supported the back of his legs. She rocked him from side to side.

Erin looked behind Alex and saw what was on the side.

Cold fear covered her as she realised what they were going to do to Alex.

She knew once and for all who she was really dealing with.

TBC

_What do you think?_

_Are there any other characters you'd like to see?_

_Thanks for reading._


	32. Questions and Answers

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I had hoped to type more of this story over the half term unfortunately that wasn't possible. Two weeks ago I fell over and was taken to hospital by ambulance. I was given strong pain killers and released as the pain had 'lessened' and my x-rays showed nothing wrong. I managed to upload my previous chapter thanks to those painkillers. Two days later I was taken back to the hospital as I'm struggling to sit and walk but sent home as there was still nothing wrong with the x-rays however today I was summoned back there only to find out that 'nothing wrong' actually meant 'a fractured spine'. I'm having an emergency MRI tomorrow… oh what fun._

_I'm so sorry I've been preoccupied with this whole nightmare._

_Someone asked if instead of writing a sequel to this I could just expand this story and turn the final part into the sequel. Would anyone else prefer that?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 32: Questions and Answers

Taking her eyes from the instruments behind her son, she took a deep breath. Slowly drawing the air in before releasing it. Erin lifted Alex's shirt sleeve, the opposite arm to which the device was attached. Seeing a piece of cotton wool there taped to his arm by medical tape made her blood boil. The lights flickered around them.

She knew what they'd done.

"They took some of your blood?" She hissed more at herself than her son. There was a bloodied needle resting behind him on the surface, the phial that collected the blood was missing.

He hiccupped nodding, "I tried to stop them." He told her, tears clouding his eyes once more. He felt as if he'd failed her, he hadn't been strong enough to stop them taking it.

She should've stopped them from doing this. It should have occurred to her sooner, that is if she hadn't assumed that Adze was behind this.

"It's not your fault." She whispered to the trembling boy.

The princess behind her didn't seem affected by the scene in front of her. "Why is that so important?" Adze asked her.

Erin twisted her head around to face Adze. "Alex has Vlad's DNA so think about it." She snapped at Adze.

The woman shook her head in disbelief, she wanted to protect her kind from whatever insinuations the slayer was about to make about her kind. "Vampires don't do biological warfare."

"Exactly." Erin answered; the vampires didn't take blood and DNA to experiment on. Their choice weapon of war was their fangs. "But slayers do." She spat.

"Your own people took your son?"

Erin looked at her dismissively. "They don't 'approve' of Alex being born."

Adze gave her a look of that was one of obviousness, "My kind doesn't either."

Erin let out a sigh, "They don't approve of Vlad or your kind."

"It doesn't affect me." Adze brushed her comment off.

Erin decided to spin the truth a little. "It should, it means you'll be vulnerable when you get Vlad's powers. If they find a way to stop Vlad's powers they can stop anyone who has them."

Alex looked to Erin in confusion. "That means you won't have…" Erin stroked her son's cheek physically telling him not to say anymore, Alex nodded with a smile. Adze didn't notice the boy's smile. He wasn't as stupid as Adze thought he was, he knew when his mum wanted him to stay quiet on something.

"Think about it," Erin began slowly, "Without Vlad's powers you don't have a reason to marry him and you don't get any status.

The sound of sarcastic clapping filled the room, "Well done Miss Noble."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad felt helpless as he watched Jonno searching through the footage looking for some clues about how Erin had been taken. He knew how to use the technology just like Jonno but his thoughts kept being drawn away and towards Erin. His head was still pounding. The severance of the link was distracting him to no end. He'd become used to Erin closing her mind off from him but this was different, this had been forcibly done.

Vlad glanced around Christopher was pointing something out on the screen to Jonno and the slayer was nodding emphatically, agreeing with whatever the half fang was saying. Ingrid seemed to still be glaring at Bertrand's back so obviously something had gone down there.

Ver was perched against a console near the door; her back was leaning against it with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes were closed as if she was trying to relax for a few minutes before she was needed.

Vlad decided that being near Ver was his safest bet if he wanted Erin found. He didn't want to distract Jonno and the others longer than necessary. Anyway there was a more pressing matter he had to discuss with Ver.

"Ramanga recognised you," Vlad noted quietly to Ver, "How do you know Ramanga?" He asked her casually, the way Ramanga had reacted to her was surprising.

"I know him from raids years ago in our homeland. The Council met there if you remember." It was interesting the way she included him talking about Transylvania 'our', he strangely didn't feel so alone as she said that. "The Council attacked my village, them and the Grand High Vampire. It's how I began my apprenticeship." Her accent thickened as emotion filled her at the memories. She'd lost family members that day, there had been so much blood and four new half fangs that had to be dealt with in the village. They'd barely had time to pick up and move on from that raid before the next one happened.

"You're younger than me." Vlad noted with a slight smile.

"A year." Ver confirmed her accent playful. "I suppose it's strange working with someone younger than hundreds of years old vampires." He seemed to always be surrounded by people who were older than him, Erin, Alex and Wolfie being the exception. Even Jonno was a month older than him.

He tipped his head from side to side weighing the comment. "It's different." He smiled, folding his arms across his chest and looking down for the briefest of moments. "I only have Erin who's younger than me." He noted with a smile. "That I work with I mean." Ver nodded. His smile slowly slipped, "Were you there when Alex was born?" He tried to ignore the pang of missing out on his son's birth that he felt in his chest. He would be there for the next one he promised himself that – assuming they decided to have more children. It should be easier now for them as she'd changed slightly to carry Alex to term.

"Yes." She added a small nod to her short statement. She could see Vlad's upset at not being there for his own son's birth.

Vlad knew Alex had been born early and Erin wouldn't necessarily tell him anything if she didn't want to worry him but Ver would be duty bound to as he now knew Alex was his son. "Was he okay? There was nothing wrong…"

Ver gave him the most dazzling reassuring smile. "He was healthy, he was a month early but he was healthy. He quickly grew." She told him. "Erin wanted to give him your name even before he was born. She wanted him as a Dracula." Ver's voice became quieter. "She was scared without you there. She spoke fondly of you." Ver told him, "She never cursed you." She remembered handing the small bundle to the new mother. Erin had laughed at the sight of her son; he was clearly a Dracula from the moment he was born. She also remembered the fear on Erin's face as she went into labour alone but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Except in labour." He joked, Ver laughed. Erin had done a fair amount of cursing then but had presence of mind not to say his name loudly.

Ver's eyes flicked to the top of his head. "He was born with black hair. Like yours." Vlad looked at her in surprise, Alex's hair was no longer that colour. "It'll probably darken again." She noted. Vlad didn't care if it did; if it remained brown then it would show his mother's influence in his genes.

A shadow came over them and Ver shivered while Vlad looked annoyed, "I'm talking. Go away." He ordered with no hesitation in his voice.

"I need to talk to you." Bertrand wasn't going to back down; he'd backed down once too often in the past and this time he was going to take a stand.

"It can wait."

"It can't wait." He told Vlad as firmly as he could muster.

He heard a growl slip between Vlad's lips. Vlad looked up at him. His eyes flashing dangerously as they fixed on his mentor.

Bertrand refused to let himself be affected by his sovereign's gaze. He need Vlad to listen to him and he needed to be confident doing so otherwise his words would mean nothing – at least not while Vlad was in this state. "You need to start controlling yourself."

Vlad took offence at that, he knew what Bertrand was insinuating. "I am 'controlling myself'."

"You nearly ashed your sister."

"Ingrid went too far."

"Erin's right, you are addicted to it."

Vlad should've known that she would talk to Bertrand about it. "It was between me and her." That conversation was supposed to be kept confidential. Even if it wasn't spoken it was implied.

"Vlad she's worried." Bertrand appealed to him on Erin's behalf; he was desperate for him to listen.

How he had changed was none of Erin's business, he liked who he'd become. "She hasn't been around for five years, I grew up…"

"No you began to enjoy using your powers and now you can't stop."

"Don't be stupid." He began to walk away from his mentor but Bertrand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You're a terrible liar Vlad."

"I can control it." He yanked his arm from Bertrand and strode off.

Bertrand let out a sigh before throwing his last card in. "You nearly killed Ingrid, how long before you turn it on Erin or Alex?"

That got the reaction he wanted from Vlad, although he wasn't sure he wanted everything to turn black.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin turned and bushed Alex behind her at the sight of the slayer. Julian regarded her with a harsh glare, looking behind her dismissively at Alexander. Alex whimpered and clutched Erin's waist tighter.

The older slayer approached them, "I see being with the vampire hasn't made you as dumb as I thought." Erin wasn't going to rise to the bait, she was tougher than that. "Just think if you'd admitted who Alex's father was earlier on this 'unpleasantness' would've been unnecessary. We could have done all of this years ago with the smallest sample of his blood."

"And this is why I never wanted you to have it."

Julian placed a hand over his heart mockingly. "It hurts that you don't trust your own kind." Erin had good reason not to trust them, Jonno and Mina had destroyed her trust going after Vlad's family when they'd done nothing wrong – not intentionally anyway.

Julian came in distance of them and Erin stepped back. "I'm not going to hurt the 'thing'." He grinned at her and Erin balled her fists at the insult directed at her son. "The brat might as well stay with you. We have what we want now."

Without warning Julian grabbed Alex's right wrist and pulled him from Erin. Julian ripped the Dracula crest from Alex's wrist and the boy screamed at the loss of his precious clan badge. Julian laughed at the boy but Alex wasn't finished he kicked Julian in the shin making Erin wince and Julian lower so he could snatch it from his hands.

Alex passed it to Erin who held the torn leather in her hands. It could be fixed. She knew that although she wasn't sure Alex did. She ran her hand down his back lightly before gently rubbing circles on his neck.

"Using their signs of affection on your half *slayer* son." Julian spat at her. She was a disgrace to everything slayers stood for. Erin looked down with a smile. It showed in that moment which side she preferred to be on. At least Vlad's kind only wanted them dead, the slayers wanted to experiment on Alex's DNA and ultimately him when they produced a 'viable' weapon. It made her feel physically sick.

"He's half vampire and my parenting is nothing to do with you. I've protected him from you as much as his father's kind. If I knew you could honour the Truce I wouldn't have had to do that."

"The Truce is unnatural! Our kinds are enemies…"

"The Truce is working." Erin told them fiercely, "Vlad has achieved so much…"

"How long for?" Julian cut her off, "How much longer until they kill us?"

Erin looked at Adze; her fangs were on prominent display. For once she was glad the vampire was there, at least someone was on her side – sort of anyway. "Vlad won't do that…"

"You've lost the slayer way. A traitor." Erin scoffed, folding her arms; she'd been called worse than that when she'd betrayed them for Vlad in the first place. "You've already begun breeding with them." He looked at Alex as if he was nothing more than a piece of meat. "How long until there are no slayers left only hybrids?"

"A half vampire child isn't easy!" Erin snapped at them. "They're rare." A werewolf was easier to breed with for a vampire than a human. "It shouldn't be your decision."

"I don't see any other slayers lining up to breed with them."

"Because you don't let slayers get to know their *allies*." She shouted, her left fist gripping her son's shirt tightly as she tried to calm herself. "Vlad thought I was a half fang when we fell for each other. If it's anyone's fault its mine but leave my son out of this. It's not his fault he was born."

"It's not his fault but maybe it was his purpose." Julian had a manic gleam in his eyes. Erin shook slightly. "He was born for a reason, of all the chances it was the son of the Grand High Vampire that came into existence. "Your son holds the key to defeating them. Once your partner is dead then the whole Truce collapses and the vampire world can be destroyed."

Adze stepped forwards, "I'll take his place." Erin looked to her seeing her actually becoming a leader for the first time. She looked regal and sure of herself, it reminded her of Vlad of how reluctant he was to be a leader.

"Not without a wedding." Julian laughed. "And I know he's never wanted one. Especially not now I have his mate and son."

Erin held Alex to her tightly, this was reminiscent of Sethius when she had to protect her almost brother-in-law. She stroked his chest lightly with her thumbs, leaning down she pressed a kiss to his hair. She didn't care that she was showing affection in front of them, they already knew how precious Alex was to her.

He looked as if he was about to be sick at Erin's devotion to Alex.

"Where's my father?" Adze demanded at the slayer seeing a break in the conversation. Julian looked at her in disbelief before beginning to laugh. Adze's lip curled, she hated being laughed at. He wiped his eyes as he looked at her, eh couldn't stop chuckling as he waved dismissively at the guards. "Take them away. I don't need him until we start the testing."

He didn't answer her question, instead he'd avoided it.

Adze and Erin spoke at the same time, "What testing?!" Horror filled both women as they wondered how far along they actually were. It was as if Alex's DNA was the last thing they needed.

"Nothing to concern you." He grinned at her widely, "Just enjoy the time you have together. It won't be long."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The blackness didn't last long, ten seconds at most as Bertrand struggled to refocus after his head was slammed back against the wall. The smaller vampire looked up at him with his hand firmly locked around Bertrand's throat.

Ver, Jonno and Christopher were at his side almost instantly trying to pry the youngest vampire off the French vampire but they couldn't move him even the slightest fraction of an inch. He wasn't the most powerful vampire in existence for nothing.

Vlad's fangs were down showing his authority, "I will never hurt my partner or my son." Vlad told him his eyes black. He didn't even feel the others trying to pull him away from Bertrand. Their touches didn't even register in his mind.

Bertrand tried to talk around the fingers squeezing his throat. Vlad wasn't trying to strangle him as that wouldn't work on a vampire he was letting him know he could snap his neck instead at a moment's notice. "No... Intentionally… but you'd never have… shot a fireball… at Ingrid before this whole marriage…"

No but he'd threatened her with a ring of fire and used a shockwave on them before.

Vlad pronounced each word carefully, "I won't hurt them, *ever*." He was offended at the insinuation; he would never deliberately hurt Erin or Alex. They meant everything to him and he'd only just got Erin back and gained a son in the process. He wouldn't lose that for anything.

"You know… that isn't… a… promise you can… make. Even… now you're… not in control… you haven't… even… noticed… have you?" Bertrand tried to ignore the rage that was boiling in him at someone tackling his most vulnerable point. Vampires hated their necks being touched and that was why Vlad had deliberately chosen that spot to grab.

As he considered Bertrand question reluctantly Vlad's eyes flashed between black, red and blue. A battle was waging away in Vlad.

"You only have to… slip once and… you… could kill… them or bite… them."

Vlad turned away remembering feeling Erin between his hands as he forced her neck to one side. The joy he experienced in hearing her heart beat faster in terror and horror; he remembered the rush at the prospect of her being his first bite and being by his side. Her pleas for him not to… he hadn't cared. The feeling of her ragged breaths on his neck as she found it hard to breath. But he'd stopped himself.

He smiled up at Bertrand, smugness in there, his eyes black again. "I stopped myself."

Everyone picked up on that. He was using the past tense.

Bertrand's eyes widened, along with everyone else's in the room. They looked between each other. Neither Erin nor Vlad had ever mentioned this close call with biting. Erin had stayed with him after that as well.

Vlad was oblivious to their expressions, continuing quietly, "And the time before that…"

That was even more worrying.

"But you might not… next time. You won't… want to… because you… enjoy… the power… running through you."

"It was one day… it won't happen again. Erin means too much to me to turn her." Vlad reminded him. He would never do it against his will, or so he hoped as there was some doubt beginning to gnaw at him.

Jonno took over seeing Bertrand was unsure what to say next, "If you keep your addiction you won't be able to stop yourself. If you love them you'll sort yourself out." He let out a snarl at them doubting his emotions for his young family.

Vlad stepped back from Bertrand, the tutor dropped to the floor. He rubbed his throat as he tried to make Vlad's phantom grip disappear from around his throat. Ingrid edged closer to Bertrand inspecting his neck carefully.

Bertrand spoke slowly and deliberately, he wasn't going to be intimidated by Vlad's violence anymore. He would finish what he was thinking. "You'll eventually have to make a choice. Your addiction or them. It's the least they deserve."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Now she was back in the cell Erin wasn't sure in the wisdom of closing her eyes around Adze but she just needed to rest for a moment or two. She wasn't physically drained she was emotionally drained. Her own kind had turned on her, although she'd expected it from the start. Adze wasn't trained in fighting judging by the interest she'd shown Bertrand when they'd asked him to distract her all those years ago so she'd certainly hear her moving.

Alex cooler body temperature was seeping through her jeans, she found it comforting. He was gripping her leg for dear life; as if he was terrified she'd leave him or be taken from him at a moment's notice. Something she knew was likely to happen at some point.

Erin ran a hand up and down his back, feeling her son's chest fall into a steady rhythm against her thigh. She was glad he could sleep; it would make this whole experience seem shorter for him. She leaned forward to see the peaceful expression on his face, it gave her comfort.

Adze was staring at her as if she'd never seen a mother care for her child before. Considering how Vlad's mother treated her children she wondered if it was the same for all vampire children. She knew Adze's mother was dead, recently enough for Ingrid to become engaged to Ramanga.

"How many vampire-human children have there been?" Erin asked Adze quietly, shifting herself against the wall to make herself more comfortable, taking extra care not to jar Alexander.

"A few." Adze answered leaning her head back against the wall, trying her hardest not to look at them. It was easy enough to look at Erin but harder to look at her son. He was a reminder that she couldn't have what she wanted but looking at him was like looking at Vlad and knowing that he was bound to someone else, just like she should have been. It was jealousy raging inside her, she wanted what Vlad had but her chance had gone.

That caught Erin's attention. "How many is a few?"

"A dozen or so." She answered casually. "The ones that survive live the life of a vampire." They were generally weaker than normal vampires in the terms of their emotions they were easier to manipulate but other than that they were as powerful as their half fang and full blood brethren. They craved sentiment, something that vampires hated. That was what got them killed.

Erin wasn't sure that she wanted to know what Adze meant by 'survive'.

Erin nodded slowly, "So he'll crave blood when he turns sixteen." She had been hoping Alex wouldn't feel that, that his human side would stave that off.

Adze began to smirk but stopped herself, "It probably won't be as strong." She offered Erin, unsure why she was comforting her no matter how small it was. Erin didn't seem as disgusted as she thought she'd be, more resigned than anything.

"If I can survive Vlad drinking soy blood I can survive Alex drinking it." Adze could never fully understand Erin's acceptance of Vlad's nature. She took his need to drink blood with a pinch of salt; it didn't bother her at all.

A smirk crossed Adze's lips. "Assuming he doesn't prefer human blood."

Erin froze at that she would have preferred that Alex drink soy blood so would Vlad but all they could really do was try and show him there was an alternative. It would ultimately be up to Alex whether or not he drank human blood. As long as it was bottled or bagged blood she could live with that.

Adze had always been curious about something, it hadn't been love at first sight for the vampire and slayer, - attraction yes but love no. Something about that had always confused her. "You're a slayer you could have killed Vlad before you fell," She shuddered at the thought of sentiment, "for him. Why didn't you?"

Erin looked down, "I kill to protect my family." Remembering killing the janitor Ryan had turned to protect him from being discovered. Vlad had found the truth out about that very quickly and they'd not been on speaking terms for a few days after that but he'd understood why she'd done it – he hadn't agreed with it but he'd understood. "Ingrid bit my brother, but he was still alive. I knew the stories of removing the curse but I couldn't kill Ingrid. I even tried to get someone else to do it but they failed. They'd shown me kindness I couldn't repay it with murder."

"Only Vlad had." Adze pointed out; technically she should've only spared Vlad.

Erin smiled at that, he hadn't known who she was but he'd still offered. "But the Count never tried to get rid of me – until Ingrid suggested it." She added with a little venom. "And that was to control Vlad." Both times she remembered vividly. If she'd known that Vlad's arranged marriage would be his father's and sister's doing at the time then she might have followed through with it.

"Like this marriage." Adze muttered under her breath. Her father had suggested it to the Count as a way to control Vlad and the Count clearly desired to control his son. Vampire parents didn't like being outshone by their children. She was just a pawn in it to be controlled just as much as her intended.

"What?" Erin asked quietly seeing the way the princess was looking away. Adze shook her head but Erin knew better.

Adze looked at Erin, her head shaking as she tried to understand something. "I never understood why Vlad didn't bite you." As a vampire he should have taken what he wanted.

Erin shrugged, the answer was obvious. "Because I don't want it."

"You could have his power…" Adze trailed off, "You don't care about power." The young slayer shook her head. His power meant nothing to her, it wasn't something that attracted her to Vlad and it never had been. She knew he was powerful and she knew that with that power he had a lot of responsibility, something that had been enforced since he was fourteen.

"I wish he didn't have it." She confided in her softly, not really knowing why. "If he'd given it to me through a bite I would have probably turned it on him." She would definitely make him regret biting her. She glanced to Adze thankful she hadn't picked up on the past tense 'given' instead of 'gave', not to mention the other past tense in her statement.

Adze let out a high pitched laugh. "We're not so different." She was prepared to turn it on Vlad the moment the bite took hold.

The slayer shook her head; she could never be like Adze. Erin closed her eyes, "Vlad knows what will happen if he tries to bite me again – at least without a decent excuse." And his addiction to his dark side didn't count as an excuse this time. Adze saw the anger burn in Erin's eyes at the thought of Vlad biting her. Adze didn't want to press 'again'. She knew if Vlad bit Erin then the whole idea of this marriage would be pointless but she refused to accept it and she knew Vlad wasn't accepting at the prospect of offering his first bite to anyone.

Erin was growing uncomfortable with this topic; it was beginning to bother her more and more. She didn't know why Adze wanted to discuss this with her but she didn't want to go any further.

She forced her mind back to the conversation with Julian.

There was something wrong with this whole situation, something about the way he'd ignored Adze's question about Ramanga. He should have gloated instead he'd just bypassed the question.

It was time for some answers.

And there was only one way she'd get them.

A way that might just get her killed.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Someone asked if instead of writing a sequel to this I could just expand this story and turn the final part into the sequel. Would anyone else prefer that?_

_Thanks for reading._


	33. Valuable Time

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Apparently I've damaged my back a lot worse than they thought so for the last few weeks I've been in and out of hospital having all kinds of tests I had to stay in for some I will never think about again with medication that frankly knocked me out. I can barely remember half of it at the moment; I didn't even know what Young Dracula was let alone this fanfic during that time. Each time I go to the hospital a new injury is 'discovered' (all because they didn't take the time to look properly when I was taken to A&E). I have a spinal fracture, one compressed vertebrae, pulled muscles all along my spine and trapped nerves (at last count) all from falling on a slippy floor._

_Someone asked if Ingrid could become pregnant. Would anyone else like to see that?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 33: Valuable Time

The wall was all he needed to keep him supported. It was something that was never really acknowledged – the comfort a wall could give. The support to hold someone up. A slab of concrete that was hideous to look at but soothing when in moments of self-doubt and misery.

He tried not to mimic breathing but he couldn't help the way his chest shuddered instinctively as he drew in useless air.

"You look like hell."

Vlad's head snapped up quickly at the voice before throwing the darkest of glares at the slightly older slayer. Jonno just chuckled he'd weathered worse looks from him before.

Jonno recognised the dark bags underneath Vlad's eyes that were Vlad's equivalent to him crying, or rather the closest he would come to in public.

"Leave me alone." Vlad murmured, he didn't want company of any sort.

"If there's one thing I've learned about you is that when you brood on your own you dig yourself deeper into misery." Jonno grinned.

The younger man growled at Jonno, barely restraining from lowering his fangs. "You've been talking about me." Anger laced his words, he hated being talked about behind his back.

Jonno flashed him a charming smile. "No I know you too well." The smile developed into a full blown grin as he heard an echoing, low hiss from the vampire. "Now I'm not going anywhere until you actually talk through what's happening to you." He saw Vlad's eyes glance down the corridor and towards the exit doing a quick calculation in his head. "Its daylight." Jonno answered upsetting him further, there was no way he was going to escape. "And you flew here, you didn't come by bike."

He mumbled something in Transylvanian and Jonno wished Ver would teach it to him if nothing else than to understand all of Vlad's curses.

"Erin's car…"

"She doesn't use one anymore it's in storage. She uses a 'company car' when she has to. Not UV protected." Jonno took perverse pleasure in pointing out all of the drawbacks to Vlad's escape plans, the icing on the cake was the expression of sulking that crossed the younger man's face.

"So I'm being held prisoner?" Vlad asked pointedly, standing up sharply. The speed he shot up and Jonno jerking his head back he would never get used to vampire powers.

Jonno shook his head before tipping it lightly in thought, "Think of it as a sabbatical. You talk to me about it then we find Erin and Alex."

"We should be finding them now!"

"Bertrand, Christopher and Ver are on it now, you're only going to hinder them so you can make use of this time to do something useful."

"I'd rather talk to Erin."

"This conversation can't wait by the look of it. I'm not having you worked up that I can't trust you not to kill whoever took them."

Vlad's answer was as quick as lightening. "They deserve to be killed."

Jonno raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. This was what would tip him over the edge. "Before you get the answers you need? Before you know why they were taken?" Vlad began to speak but Jonno held up his hand to cut him off, "Don't assume, you taught me that. That reaction is vampire thinking I didn't think you wanted to be like that."

This time he did flash his fangs then a look crossed his face like a deer caught in headlights. Vlad brought his fingers up to his mouth and felt the four strong, razor sharp points that had appeared in his mouth. He couldn't even feel them there anymore, he couldn't tell the difference between them raised and lowered. It didn't once enter his mind that his friend was in front of him and to Jonno's credit he didn't flinch. It was almost as if Jonno had wanted to goad him into it, to the edge that he would easily slip over.

Vlad stepped back sharply, barely stopping himself from flying back through the concrete walls. "Bertrand's right." Vlad whispered, his voice even more muffled as he spoke through his still raised hand. "If I'm not careful I'll kill them both."

"When I said you need to sort yourself out I didn't mean on your own." Jonno told him softly. "Erin will be there and me, I meant just don't leave things as they are. You've already admitted you're addicted to it," Well not in so many words but it was as near to a confession Vlad would make to any of them. Vlad only confided so much in Jonno.

If someone had told Vlad that six years ago he would confide in Jonno at all he would have laughed at them but Jonno was the closest thing he had to a best friend. He got on with slayers more than his own kind.

Vlad nodded slowly and Jonno smiled at him softly, "As soon as we have Erin and Alex back then we can work on this."

Vlad gave the smallest of shrugs, "Maybe they should stay away until it's under control."

He wasn't going to get away with it that easily, Jonno narrowed his eyes at the vampire, "You wanted Erin to be part of your life for five years." Jonno answered quietly, "Don't let this get the better of you. Think of it like a smoking addiction…"

Vlad rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Have you ever smoked?" Vlad asked him outright. This was nothing like a nicotine addiction, not that he ever tried smoking.

Jonno opened his mouth to answer before shaking his head as he couldn't decide what to say, "Vlad all addictions can be overcome."

"But they're just as easy to slip back into." Vlad muttered. He didn't want to slip back into tapping into his darkness, it would be hard enough to break from the first time.

Jonno didn't comment, Vlad wouldn't accept anything else. Vlad had a lot of trust issues amongst his own family and others, he struggled to even trust Erin.

"At least it's not a blood addiction." Jonno joked lightly. He wasn't talking about bottled blood he was talking about fresh blood.

Vlad shook his head, a small smile appearing on his own lips. "I'd be dust already if it was." He muttered.

"Erin?" Jonno asked with a laugh for the name of his murderer.

"Erin." Vlad answered. Erin could probably handle him drinking bottled blood but she wouldn't be able to handle him drinking fresh blood.

He shuddered, he knew Erin would be capable of slaying him if he strayed too far. She'd threatened to do it before – complete with stake – so he didn't doubt her now.

Jonno took a breath, wondering whether he should ask his next question. Vlad had never felt comfortable discussing something as private as this would be. He knew that if they'd had a choice this whole knowledge would've been between just Vlad, Erin and Bertrand. "When did you first tap into it?" Jonno asked him softly, "The first time after you took in your reflection that is." Vlad tried to think, the first time his eyes went black, the first time he felt a taste of that power. It was inside him all the time but after his reflection it was closer to the surface. "The first time you had a taste?"

His eyes widened. There was only one time that he could think of, the first time but it had been a year later that he'd begun to use it regularly.

He opened his mouth to answer Jonno but was quickly interrupted, by a blur of vampires speeding in between him and Jonno.

Christopher grinned at Vlad like a cat that had got the cream. Bertrand didn't look as pleased but there was a sparkle in his eyes. "We've found something."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

This might not have been the best plan she had ever thought of but it was the only one she had.

Erin looked around trying to find something that she could deflect a fireball off. The first thing she needed to do was get this cuff off then she could go find the answers she was looking for. The door was heavy and wooden but the hinges were metal. Metal would hopefully deflect the fireball and not absorb its energy.

She glanced at the metal rethinking her plan. She would have to get the angle of deflection right not to mention the size of the fireball.

If she miscalculated she could end up badly hurt.

Erin hadn't exactly harnessed her abilities like Vlad had, they were more instinctive than anything else. In order to keep the Guild from finding out she hadn't really had a place to practice or the secrecy to do so.

Tenderly she woke Alex, he blinked blearily as he tried to focus. She felt guilty, he'd only just settled down to sleep but she needed the boy to be on his guard. He was vulnerable being a child but even more so asleep.

The young mother pulled him to his feet, Erin held out her hand to him but he didn't take it. She gestured closing her fist and opening it and pointed towards the door. Alex grinned he knew what she meant, they didn't need telepathy. Adze just watched them confused, she didn't understand their gestures; vampires always had telepathy they had no need for such gestures.

Alex took a step away from his mother, only a small step but one of safety.

Erin glanced backwards checking Alex was back far enough. She closed her eyes as hesitation set in. She lifted her hand slowly before dropping it back down. Questioning what she was about to do once more.

"What are you doing?" Adze asked seeing the way Erin was acting, it was unusual behaviour for a slayer she had to admit.

This wasn't how she wanted Adze to find out about her powers, if ever. She would have to be on her guard for when the vampire reacted.

Erin took a deep breath and threw her hand out. The more she thought about it the more tense she would become and that didn't help for throwing fireballs. She'd heard Vlad complaining about Bertrand's lectures on it, not to mention personal experience.

Adze jumped back as the fireball erupted from Erin's hand, she impacted against the wall and gripped it for dear life.

Erin's fast eyes watched the fireball deflect of the metal hinge and careen towards her arm. Her flight instinct tried to kick in but she closed her eyes and held herself firm as the fireball sped towards her, appearing to speed up.

Unfortunately she was slightly off the mark.

Erin winced as she felt the edges of the fireball scorch her flesh, the heat dissipated across it. The fireball didn't even put a dent into it only blackened it a little. She let out a growl, all she really wanted was to be able to contact Vlad but the infernal device wouldn't let her do that so long as it was on her arm.

She resisted rubbing her arm knowing she'd only hurt it further so she settled for shaking it.

Adze shot forwards but Erin held out her left arm, a wave repelled her, stopping her from approaching her too closely.

Adze felt as if she'd hit an invisible wall, it ran through the centre of the cell stopping her from coming anywhere close to her. Erin lowered her arm but the wall stayed there, anything to protect her son. There was only one explanation for this.

The princess looked instinctively at Erin's neck before shaking her head, she could hear Erin's heartbeat anyway the slayer had no intention of being bitten. Adze didn't understand it.

"You have his powers." Adze spat at Erin, her fangs clear for all to see. If it was trued then she'd wasted five years pursuing Vlad's throne on her father's instructions.

"Yes." She snapped at her. "Would you rather argue about it or get out of here?" Erin asked her fiercely. Adze seemed torn between wanting to argue or escape but she closed her mouth with a solid click. "And retract your fangs before I defang you." She added firmly.

Adze looked at her and Erin could sense the daggers that were being thrown at her. Dutifully she retracted them. She was slightly afraid of what Erin could do to her if she didn't.

There was no denying the implications of Erin having Vlad's powers so she couldn't leave it alone. "I suppose that means you're Queen." A slayer for a Queen, it turned her stomach but strangely at the same time a weight was lifted from her. She pointed to Erin's son, "He's already a Prince."

Erin let out a snort, "I prefer 'Mum'." Erin answered hoisting her child into her arms and there was no way she was going to let Alex be known as a prince. "Mates aren't recognised as husband and wife anymore, besides I have no intention of marrying Vlad yet and he doesn't want to marry me yet either." She was sure Vlad was sick of the thought of marriage anyway. They were both content with the way things currently were. Their link between them was enough to show their commitment to each other.

Adze couldn't resist arguing. "You have powers?" Adze asked her startled. She blinked as she tried to fully process what she'd just seen. "How?" She croaked out.

"They're not mine." Erin turned and looked her in the eyes, "They're Vlad's technically." Erin told her with a smirk, "All without a bite." She was gloating a little but she deserved it after five years of being separated from her son's father thanks to this woman.

"If he bites me…"

"You'll only become loyal nothing more." Erin stepped closer to her, keeping her shield up. "I kept to my end of the deal this was done before any deals were made and before he met you. I have a prior claim."

Adze shook her head, "It's not in writing though." She didn't even know why she was arguing, her whole purpose of marriage had disappeared if Erin had a prior claim it was better to acknowledge it than hide it.

"You marry him you trap yourself, powerless and loyal to the Grand High Vampire. I don't think that's how you want to spend the rest of your unlife." Erin decided to bluff with her next comment, "And I'll enjoy gloating about it for the rest of your unlife."

"You'll be dead in fifty years." She flashed her fangs, before hiding them in case the slayer did follow up her threat of defanging. "Unless you're bitten."

Erin let out a long laugh, a cynical laugh at that. Adze watched her in confusion. "My lifespan matches Vlad's, it's all part of having his powers and carrying Alex to term. I'll be around." The princess' eyes narrowed, no wonder Erin didn't look like she'd aged. To a human it might not have been as noticeable only five years but to a vampire their eye for detail was greater. "Also if you kill him this time you'll have me to deal with and defanging will be the least of your problems."

Adze flinched backwards, Erin was perfectly serious she realised. She knew the slayer would carry out her threat, she now had the upper hand. She didn't have anything to lose now both worlds knew about Alex.

"I should have known that there was something different about you." Adze murmured, looking Erin up and down slowly. There always had been something different about Erin, she seemed comfortable around the vampires – more so than any other human she'd met. There had to have always been a reason why Vlad had been attracted to her, she could never understand it herself.

"Now do you want to get out of here or talk about trapping yourself to my mate?" Deliberately using the vampire term rose Adze's hackles and Erin couldn't help the grin that crossed her lips.

Adze closed her mouth with a click and gestured towards the door with her right hand. They might as well escape then she could deal with the slayer later.

"Mum?" Alex whimpered.

"Is your arm aching?" She asked him gently. He nodded and let out a small whimper. He needed painkillers to make him more comfortable. She gently ruffled his hair before cupping his neck tenderly like Vlad did. He smiled and leaned into his mother's soft touch, closing his eyes briefly before remembering where he was.

Erin turned back to face the door, her priorities now including finding Alex painkillers.

She took a breath before turning as fast as she could to the side and launching a fireball towards the door. The door flew off its hinges landing across the apparently narrow hallway, throwing up a large cloud of debris dust as it hit the wall opposite, crumbling some of the brickwork. A thundering crack was heard but not seen as she assumed the door fractured in half, probably trembling more of the letter v than the straight, solid piece of wood it had been before. The dust quickly filled the entrance to the room causing the slayer to cough and take a further three steps back from the door. The particles flew up her nose and she immediately sneezed as her body tried to remove the offending materials.

Erin could've done that more gracefully, if she'd had more practice. Vlad had learned how to use telekinesis to undo a lock, although it was a bolt last time, she couldn't control that power. She couldn't use it on a whim only when she fought to concentrate and they didn't have that kind of time.

Adze's jaw dropped in complete amazement, she had never seen anyone deliver that kind of power, apart from the obvious person, and not break a sweat or struggle to do so. Erin just looked as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"What?" Erin asked, she'd been expecting some kind of retort from the vampire but instead she received nothing of the kind.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Adze asked her curiously.

"Because I'd rather know where you are." Erin answered with a smirk. Vlad had treated Bertrand and Ingrid in exactly the same way when they were trapped in the clutches of Sethius but she wasn't going to bribe Adze with power. Adze knew what power she wielded and Erin had a suspicion that it unnerved the princess.

Adze steeled herself but accepted what Erin had said. If it was her then she'd have left her there, left Erin at the mercy of their captors.

Erin waved a hand in front of her face, trying to clear the smoke that clouded her vision as well as trying to thin it by spreading it around the room. Vampires could see through darkness but they couldn't see through dust this thick so Adze was just as blind as her. So much for small mercies.

"Are you coming?" She asked the vampire. Adze nodded preparing to take a step towards her but she froze her leg partly reaching out.

Erin looked across to Alex as he tugged on her shirt but she carried on moving. It was only when Alex pointed that she decided to look towards the exit.

Instead of making it out of the door, she jumped back in surprise.

Erin let out a groan, her head dropping to her chest.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The argument with Adze had cost her valuable time. Time that they should've used to escape.

As the final dust settled two, large, burly figures came into view. Their arms were folded across their chests. The pair looked almost identical in almost too regulation cut hair. They looked more like the military than slayers.

The whole reason she'd been careful before when Adze was thrown into her cell was that if there were any recorders they wouldn't pick up their powers but because Adze had wanted a 'conversation' it had given their captors time to close in on them.

She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to let herself be drawn in.

Erin and Adze looked positively tiny next to the tall slayers. The ginger haired one was the biggest but the blond one was only a fraction smaller. Looking at their eyes they were battle hardened, it was the expression Mina still sometimes wore. Ginger looked at Erin, sizing her up and down as if trying to work out how she held so much power in such a small body compared to theirs. She didn't flinch to her credit, she vaguely heard Adze step forward and if she didn't know better it was in a gesture of solidarity.

Blonde started to snigger and Adze was the one unnerved, she'd never been sniggered at before – at least not by someone in her presence.

"You're not as 'normal' as you look are you?" Ginger asked reaching out to touch Erin's face, he didn't dare touch the vampire in case she bit him – not that Erin would blame her in this case.

Erin grabbed his hand and twisted his arm down painfully. The giant fell to his knees instantly under her touch. He hissed and spat under his breath, "Don't touch me." She warned slowly. "That was just a taste of what I'm capable of."

Alex watched Erin in amazement, he hadn't seen her display power like that before, "You sound like Dad." Alex whispered in her ear and Erin froze at that. Her distraction allowed the slayer to pull free from her.

Ginger shook his arm, trying to 'throw' the pain from it. "Put the vampire in the next cell." The biggest slayer instructed the smaller one, he half twisted his face towards Erin, a sneer gracing his lips. "Leave the boy with the vampire." The slayer grinned watching Erin's face turn horrified. "She's got somewhere to be."

Adze's face looked just as horrified as Erin's; she didn't want to be left alone with the brat that had half stolen her future. She didn't like children, this one in particular.

Erin had never wanted to talk to Alex directly into his mind so much, she wanted to tell him to keep his guard up she only hoped he would do that anyway. She looked at her son and he nodded seeming to understand her, she felt relief growing inside her.

A large hand roughly grabbed the shoulder of her shirt, hoisting it up uncomfortably and pinching her skin as she was pushed towards the door.

Alex let out a whimper at the sight of his mother being led away but he didn't say anything else and Erin was proud of him in that moment. He wasn't letting his emotions cloud his judgement, he was learning a valuable lesson early on.

Adze and Alex were grabbed just as roughly, Alex by his injured arm. The cast luckily prevented it from being damaged any more. Alex kicked the slayer as hard as he could in the shin making him curse and moan as he yanked him tighter to him and sped up his marching towards the next cell.

Adze realised that there was bright side to all of this. She couldn't hide the wide grin that covered her lips - the boy was now at her mercy.

So was Erin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There was no point in asking questions as she was marched down the corridor, she knew they wouldn't be answered. Slayers were trained to keep their mouths shut about anything and everything so she settled for memorising her route for when she needed to get back to her son and his 'minder' in a hurry. She could feel the hairs beginning to prickle on the back of her neck in worry for her son; the discomfort of him not being in her mind was growing with every echoing step she took on the cold floor.

Her journey was quickly brought to an end as a large lab door was coded open and the door slid to one side. She could see the aluminium in the walls; it was a stark contrast to the cells down below. The door had a small reinforced glass panel that served as a window to the otherwise secluded room.

Erin was shoved into the science lab with such a force she tripped and fell on her knees, skidding across the floor, barely missing the solid steel table bolted to the middle of the floor. She bit her lip to stop herself crying out in frustration at the way she was pushed. With a small, unavoidable huff she stood, wiping her hands on her trousers in an attempt to remove the grime of the not so clean floor that clung to them.

This wasn't a used lab, or it hadn't been in a very long time.

The room was well lit, not overly bright but comfortably so. This room was like the one she'd been taken to see Alex inside.

As she finally straightened she froze, sensing something. She didn't turn though, she relied on her other senses after all she knew too well not to react to surprise so openly, it left her vulnerable as anyone could take advantage of that.

"You've been keeping secrets Slayer." These words were spat towards her ear.

Erin didn't need to turn to know the new voice that filled the room, it came from somewhere near the door. A smile appeared on her lips.

It looked like she was finally going to be getting some answers.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Would anyone else like to see Ingrid pregnant?_

_Thanks for reading._


	34. Changing Plans

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm sorry if what I'm about to type upsets people but I've reached the end of my tether._

_Recently some PMs and reviews have threatened me in various ways as I'm being 'disrespectful' and 'making excuses' for 'not bothering to update'. The latest accusation came this morning._

_I never once considered myself as making 'excuses' but rather letting you know why I hadn't updated as I was brought up to think that its common courtesy to explain yourself._

_Two months ago I fractured my spine, last week I had to be operated on because the fracture has not healed correctly causing it to trap nerves and reduce my movement so it had to be split again and then repositioned as well as a more severe fracture being given a 'helping hand' to heal. I have been told it will be a long and painful healing process._

_I'm sorry if I've been 'disrespectful' to put my health first, if I'd put my stories first and not undergone surgery there was a high chance I would end up in a wheelchair._

_I'm sorry this will be considered an 'excuse' but at the moment this story *cannot* be my top priority._

_I'm trying my hardest to update but sometimes it isn't possible. I want to get back to regular postings as soon as I can._

_I apologise for this but it angers me that some people believe that this story is my entire life._

_Sorry for the rant but you know how easily I get worked up at blind accusations._

_Thank you thought to all those who have been so understanding and thank you for all your well wishes._

Chapter 34: Changing Plans.

Erin didn't bother to turn, she knew it would rile the person behind her but she wanted to show that they didn't intimidate her – at least as not as much as they used to. They could smell fear, that's how Ingrid and Bertrand always managed to sniff her out in the past.

They seemed to notice that Erin wasn't afraid of them, they knew she realised who they were.

"I always wondered where you were, something was odd about you not being around."

"You're not as gullible as Adze." They continued and Erin couldn't help but laugh at that. It wasn't exactly a fair comment, Adze hadn't been trained to be paranoid and suspicious like a slayer was or the upbringing that Vlad had. Adze would never have suspected. "That's the problem with slayers, they're so arrogant."

"I'm not arrogant." Erin answered finally turning towards him. "I just know one thing that made it clear…. If you truly loved Adze then you wouldn't let slayers part you, would you… Ramanga?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ramanga shot forwards ready to grab Erin but she reacted first, calmly flicking her left hand to the side. Ramanga shot towards the wall.

His right side slammed into it with a crunch at least two foot off the ground. Erin didn't flinch – at least not physically. On a human that blow would have shattered their hip but a vampire was more sturdy than a human.

He dropped to the ground, gasping as his knees hit the floor, jolting them severely. "I was hoping the footage was wrong, that it was Adze but I can smell *him* all over you." He sniffed violently trying to show his disgust for her, theatrics were a vampire's best friend after all (next to blood that is). "I have to give you some credit; he didn't even know you were a slayer when you got under his skin. Still a half fang wouldn't have been a good match for any nobility."

Erin's lip was curled as she stared at the pitiful vampire. This was the man responsible for years of hatred, unhappiness and anger for her and Vlad. All she had to do was aim one fireball at him, one small use of her power and he'd be gone forever.

Erin froze, shaking her head quickly. She'd thought of staking Ramanga before but never using her powers on him. She shuddered at the blackness that seemed to take over her and a small flicker of panic appeared in her mind. She didn't know what had come over her.

The young slayer pushed the thoughts from her mind focusing on him once more as he pushed himself from the floor, gasping at the toll the action took on him as pain radiated throughout his body. He let out a hollow laugh, his eyes fixed on the device attached to her arm. He tipped his head looking thoughtful. "The blocker doesn't work on you but it works on your son." Even if they increased the dose her powers still wouldn't be blocked, the only thing they blocked was Vlad's link to her nothing more.

Erin stated the obvious, "Alex is half vampire, I'm not." Erin grinned devilishly at him, "What you're using on them won't work on me." Ramanga nodded slightly, there was no chance in changing her, let alone drain her. Not when she could wield powers like this. Erin wasn't sure if he'd heard her conversation with Adze but she wasn't going to supply more information than she needed to.

He tipped his head; he wasn't used to dealing with someone in Erin's situation. He was used to breaking friendship loyalties rather than blood loyalties. "You won't use your powers to leave, not if your son isn't with you. You'll do anything to be with him." And that was what made his plan so successful.

He was telling her something all parents should do for their children, but clearly it didn't apply to him. "That's what you should be doing, fighting to be with Adze." Erin spoke angrily, he was failing as a father, "I would never let Alex be taken from me willingly and the Count wouldn't let Vlad be taken from him." Nor Ingrid, Erin thought privately. The Count might deny it but he was proud of his daughter, it shone through the way he criticised her actions. If he didn't care he wouldn't even notice what she was up to. "Why did you let the slayers take her? Why are you even working with them?"

"I care for my daughter." He protested trying to ignore her comments. He had his reason for what he was doing. It didn't escape Erin's notice that he didn't say the 'l' word.

Erin shook her head, he might love her but something else came first. "You love power more." She took a breath, "You're working with the slayers, what have you promised them?"

He seemed amused that she addressed them as 'the slayers' and not 'the others', after all they were all cut from the same mould weren't they? "You're a slayer too."

"Different allegiance." She answered short and sharp. She knew there were various factions of slayers within the Guild, just like there were various factions in the vampire world. There would always be those who opposed the way things were currently done, it had been like that for centuries. "What did you promise them?"

"What I promised isn't important." He smiled at her and Erin felt herself grow colder. "But *you'll* find out… in time." She didn't like the way he stressed 'you'll' it made her feel uncomfortable. Whatever he had planned was directed at her and her only, after all she had ruined his daughter's chances of being Vlad's equal.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ramanga took a step towards her but she lifted her hand in warning and he stepped back instead. Erin's powers couldn't be stopped – at least not without further study. "Because you took away her chances of happiness…"

"I took them away?" Erin laughed, she couldn't believe she was actually standing up to Ramanga, but she had five years of anger on her side. "Adze is just about as happy as Vlad is at this union. It's a little pointless now though." He would only have a family connection nothing more, anyway Vlad had been given the go ahead to try and get out of this marriage by the Count.

"You're right." He smiled at her, a little too enthusiastically. Erin felt a shudder race through her, he was up to something else, she didn't like that. There was a reason he had her and Adze together, he could have just got her and Alex out of the way but he'd brought Adze into this and she didn't know what her own father was up to.

Erin couldn't help the words that slipped out of her mouth, "What do you get by having me and Alex here? And why kidnap your own daughter..."

Ramanga smiled slowly, the grin widening, Erin couldn't help but squirm. Arrogance wasn't just a slayer trait after all. "I've changed my plans." Ramanga grinned at her, it wouldn't harm to give her a little bit of information after all she would have a front row seat this time when the time came. "I don't need Adze to have all of Vlad's power." He'd thought quickly about this and eh was proud of himself. "Not when there's another way I can have it."

A way he knew they had never considered.

That meant they'd never be able to stop him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The black and white slayers and vampires were milling about on the screen, walking back and forth. It wasn't exactly the most exciting thing he'd ever seen. Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose; he hated looking at CCTV footage and screens. He looked out of the corner of his eye seeing Bertrand and Christopher standing smugly behind him, their arms folded over his chest. He turned his head to look at Jonno who matched his expression of complete bewilderment. Jonno gave the smallest of shrugs and Vlad's hopes that he knew what was going on flew through the window.

Vlad dropped his head down, he was tired now. He could feel how sluggish he was. His head was still burning through the loss of connection to his son and he just wanted them back. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

A blur made his head jerk backwards, "What are you looking at?" Ingrid asked as she squinted at the screen. Vlad growled lowly at his sister he didn't want her involved. There was no telling what she'd do; she'd already sold her soul to Ramanga so there was nothing she wouldn't do to drop him in it.

Bertrand leaned over, resting his left arm on the counter while using his right to manipulate the mouse. "That." Bertrand answered, bringing up the screen and increasing the magnification to see a blurry figure in the background. He pointes specifically to the figure using his right index finger. Vlad had no idea who it was – even if he was able to see the features clearly. It was a male figure, that was obvious but that was where the distinguishing features ended.

Vlad rubbed his hands across his eyes mentally counting to ten before answering. "How is this going to help us find Erin and Alex?" He didn't give them chance to answer, "You can't even see who they are…" He trailed off as he watched the figure disappear around the corner, "And how does that help now?"

"Watch." Christopher grinned pulling up another CCTV camera, the one in the adjoining corridor at exactly the same time frame. The figure they were watching rounded the corner on Bertrand's monitor so they switched their gazes to Christopher's to follow the journey. Bertrand looked at Vlad with a grin.

"See?" There was one major difference between the figures. "How can a male slayer suddenly turn into a female vampire?"

Christopher freeze framed the shot, it was clear that the figure that had rounded the corner was a man on Bertrand's but a woman on Chris'. The curves and breasts gave them away not to mention the gothic clothing that was unique to vampires.

Jonno was the one who spoke the obvious, "The tapes have been switched."

Bertrand nodded, "Exactly." He pushed himself from his leaning position, "I know how to operate these machines, so does Christopher. We were both with you when it happened, the other vampires haven't been trained so…"

"It was the slayers." Vlad growled out angrily. Only the slayers would know how to wipe the systems, to vampires this technology was out of the ordinary. Vlad and Ingrid didn't really have any technology at the school besides Ingrid's laptop and their phones.

"They can't be on their own." Jonno immediately defended.

Christopher looked at Jonno as if he'd gone mad. "They don't exactly like the Truce."

Jonno shook his head; there was one clear thing they were forgetting. "The slayers don't know how to block your link…"

Bertrand snapped to attention, he reached out to touch Vlad's shoulder but thought better of it. "If you're being blocked from Alex and Erin there's only one thing that can explain it…"

"Argentum." Vlad whispered, shuddering at the thought. A vampire would do anything to get out the range of the stuff.

"What?" Christopher asked looking confused at Vlad.

Jonno looked at Vlad, he'd never heard of this. "What's 'argentum'?"

Vlad shared a look with Bertrand; he nodded for Bertrand to explain. "A weapon that the knowledge to create was supposed to have been lost centuries ago." He paused considering whether or not to divulge more details; he looked to Vlad who slumped with a defeated look on his face. "Argentum is the refined form of argentalium. Argentalium is a compound; it was purified to create argenite. It's a liquid at room temperature." Argentum was a secret they'd kept as long as they could from the slayers; it was at least ten times more powerful than argentalium. Very few vampires knew the process to make it.

"If argentalium drains vampire's powers…"

"Argentum will drain them quicker and block them, that's why you can't sense them. It's more effective with contact with the skin or injected or both, but it can be used at a distance. The effect doesn't stop the moment they're removed either. It lingers for a few hours." He paused, "And it's extremely painful for the victim unless diluted, even then it's still stronger than argentalium." Bertrand finished, he wasn't going to go into specifics as to how it reacted with the skin.

"So like vampire version of kryptonite?"

Vlad looked at Jonno as if he'd gone mad, "What's kryptonite?"

Jonno shook his head, mirth in his gaze as he looked at the clueless Vlad. "Erin really didn't teach you anything did she?" It surprised him that Vlad hadn't absorbed popular culture references with Erin but perhaps it was something that had only developed after she'd given birth to Alex as she'd tried to make him fit in with the human world. "Will it affect Erin? Will it block her powers?"

Bertrand took over again; he knew more the specific of weaponry. It was his specialism after all. "It only works on vampire DNA. My mind link with her comes from me so it will block that but it shouldn't stop her powers no matter the dose." He hoped she hadn't used them yet, he needed her to have the element of surprise.

"It wouldn't have the same effect on Alex as Adze." Vlad added, "Alex isn't fully grown so it wouldn't affect him the same way."

Bertrand murmured softly, "There is no way the slayers could have known about it, only very few vampires know about it."

Ingrid chipped in, "The ones on the Council." The Council had never changed, there were no such things as general elections to regularly replace the Council, elections only existed to replace Council members that had died and that was an election within the Council itself.

Vlad winced, "Unfortunately. I can only think of two vampires that would want Erin and Alex out of the way and one happens to be on the Council." His eyes began to darken as he spoke, his original suspicions confirmed.

Christopher bristled, jumping up from his chair and rounding on the Grand High Vampire, not once caring about rank. "Adze wouldn't let herself be involved in this…"

Vlad let out a chilling laugh, it bounced off the cold concrete walls filling the space uncomfortably making the vampires actually shudder. Ingrid took a step backwards, hiding slightly behind Bertrand. "Adze will do anything to get power. She's already threatened Erin more than enough times to ensure our marriage."

"Her father is a manipulative bastard!" Christopher yelled at him, "He pretends to love her, maybe he does deep down, but he'd not above manipulating her to get what he wants."

Vlad shook his head. "He loves her."

"He took away her happiness…."

"It's a vampire thing!" Vlad shouted back at him, "My father did the same thing to me and Ingrid." Ingrid looked at Vlad, she hadn't thought he'd ever cared to notice it. "If its taught me anything it's that my son will have a choice and so will mine and Erin's other children." Bertrand and Ingrid blinked at that, turning in sync to look at the youngest vampire amongst them. "If Adze was so unhappy about it then she would have fought him the whole way."

Christopher folded his arms across his chest in a defensive manner before speaking seemingly casually, "Maybe there's a reason she didn't fight it like your slayer mate."

Vlad let out a barking laugh before sobering as he saw the determination in Christopher's eyes. Vlad's eyes narrowed, "You seem to know a lot about Adze." He advanced on Christopher, his footsteps booming around the room.

"I've been around longer than you." Christopher answered. "I thought the Grand High Vampire did his homework about his fiancée or did you leave that all up to Bertrand?" He paused his voice turning reminiscent, "You were bedding a slayer back then though so I guess you didn't have the time."

Thunder rumbled from above, echoing around the entire complex. Jonno winced, that was one sound that always sent a chill down his neck, it was something from when he was a child and the memory of being told about a vampire's powers, lightening seemed the fiercest at four. He pushed the sound to the back of his mind, trying valiantly to block it out and focus on the conversation in front of him.

"Christopher." Bertrand snapped short and sharply. He advanced but Vlad held his arm out. Stopping him from passing Vlad, Bertrand chanced a glance at Vlad but from the position he was in he couldn't see Vlad's face. Ingrid glanced nervously at Jonno, even though they'd known the youngest of them the longest they couldn't decipher what he was thinking.

Ingrid caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye, looking down she saw Vlad's hands slowly clench. She swiped out her hand quickly hitting Jonno squarely in the chest with deliberate force. Jonno gasped as he felt her hit him, he turned to snap at her but caught her eyes which were frantically gesturing towards Vlad's hand.

He let out a choked gasp as he tried to speak but the wind was still knocked out of him so he tried again, "Vlad control." Jonno warned, placing a hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"To fog with my control!" Vlad growled at Jonno his eyes burning red with fury and his whole body crackling with raw power. To demonstrate his point he pushed Jonno away from him, breaking his hold and causing the slayer to hit the monitor wall with a thud. Jonno slid down it with a gasp. He shook his head trying to ignore the blackness that took over his eyesight. At least the monitors hadn't been damaged, it was at least something.

After a moments astonishment, the slayers shot forwards at Vlad's actions, their stakes raised. "Wait!"

Jonno held up a hand to stop them, if Vlad had meant to hurt him he would be more severely injured than just having the wind knocked out of him… again.

The slayers froze but didn't put their stakes away; instead they fixed Vlad with a more watchful gaze. Although having heard what set the vampire off they weren't entirely sure that slaying him would be justified if it came to it. He certainly didn't seem a threat to their kind only to the vampire in front of him and anyone who tried to stop him – as Jonno had unintentionally demonstrated.

"What did you say?" Vlad asked dangerously calm.

Christopher wasn't going to back down; he'd gotten in this deep so he might as well just carry on. "You heard me. Adze deserved the respect…"

"I'm Grand High Vampire, aren't I supposed to have mistresses?" Vlad asked him dangerously, trying not to gag himself at the thought of having a mistress.

Christopher lunged for Vlad but he quickly sidestepped the vampire, sending Christopher nearly careening into Ingrid if it wasn't for Bertrand smoothly sliding Ingrid out of the way and behind him in a protective gesture. She squeezed his left bicep lightly in a gesture of thanks and he couldn't help the fleeting smile that crossed his lips at the gesture.

Vlad briefly considered throwing a fireball but he decided it would be over too quickly if he did that. Vlad spun sharply on his heel and grabbed Christopher's right upper arm in a vice like grip before effortlessly throwing him backwards and against the concrete wall, sending a large crack along it. Dust fell from it, landing on the sterile floor from where Christopher had landed.

Jonno bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to scold Vlad for nearly demolishing one of the walls – one of the brand new walls.

Before Vlad could advance on him, Christopher had recovered and launched himself back at him. He managed to land a blow at Vlad's stomach, knocking him back a few feet. He knew he couldn't resort to using his powers, Vlad would have to respond in kind and he had no idea what powers Vlad held. There was a rumour that he could zone but that had never been proven. He'd be severely mismatched against him.

Vlad recovered quickly pushing him back but making sure to grab his left wrist and painfully twist it just short of breaking. Christopher's knees buckled under the pain but he just had enough sense about him to kick his legs out blindly and with some luck just managed to kick Vlad in the knee. Vlad broke his grip on him.

Christopher tried to land blows on Vlad but the younger vampire quickly deflected them, using his forearms and the palms of his hands to do so. The half fang's face scrunched in concentration. Vlad used this to his advantage, ducking down and deliberately letting one of the blows land on him. He stretched out and grabbed Christopher's throat with his hand, pulling him down so he landed on the floor with a bang. Denting the floor, Jonno let out a growl this time. Christopher tried to pry Vlad's hand from his throat but the vampire increased his grip, his lips curling in the process.

A fireball shot between them, narrowly missing Vlad's nose and the pair immediately looked at Ingrid whose hand was outstretched. She'd never been that accurate before. It gave them the distraction they needed to stop this fight.

Bertrand grabbed Christopher, pulling him from Vlad and making sure he couldn't strike Vlad again but no one seemed to want to risk grabbing Vlad. Bertrand twisted his hand tighter around the cuff of Christopher's collar making him look at him. The younger vampire hunched over at the unrelenting force Bertrand was using. Bertrand's eyes stared into Christopher's daring him to break his glare, "Maybe it's time you told Vlad everything."

That certainly caught Vlad's attention; he fixed the pair of them with a dark look. "Told me what?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alex gulped as he looked at the adult in the cell with him. He backed slowly towards the wall, taking care not to slip on the damp floor as he moved.

Adze's fangs lowered as she looked at her almost step son. He was a clear mixture of Vlad and Erin, something that disgusted her. A mix of vampire and slayer was disgusting, it oozed off him.

A vile smirk covered her lips making the boy tremble; she was going to enjoy this.

Now was her chance.

No one was there to stop her.

But Alex did.

With just five words.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Did people want to see Ingrid pregnant? If so with who's child?_

_Thanks for reading._


	35. Honesty

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'M BACK!_

_Thank you for all your kind well wishes, you have no idea what they mean to me. Seeing those messages have really made me feel so overwhelmed and really helped me when I felt down. Thank you all so much for your patience._

_To answer a few questions about the operation: the operation was on my L5 (mid spine) and L1 (where the lumbar spine meets the pelvis) vertebrae, which is why I couldn't sit. The base of my spine couldn't hold any pressure and there was no chance that the fracture would heal itself correctly without being given a helping hand as the pressure wasn't allowing it to heal otherwise there was a chance it wouldn't be able to hold my weight again._

_My L5 had to be corrected because it had healed in a step shape. The discs either side are slowly disappearing from my fall, the fracture had to be sorted so that L5 wouldn't rub against the one above it as much. It had to be fracture then reset. It was very painful and I've been doped up for most of it but at the end of the day it was something I couldn't avoid.._

_I have another MRI in two weeks and then I can start physiotherapy. I've been told it'll be a long haul until I'm completely back to normal once more and completely pain free but things are looking good so far as long as I take it easy. _

_I can get back to my sadly neglected fics now for which I am over the moon as long as I don't overdo the sitting at the laptop._

_Please let me know what you think. I feel as if I've gotten a little rusty with this chapter…_

Chapter 35: Honesty

"Why are your fangs weird?"

Five simple words.

His voice was quiet as he spoke, the fear was there for all to hear but he wouldn't take his eyes from her.

Adze froze; he'd seen her fangs before and never commented on them. Instead of being terrified like she expected him to he tipped his head and studied her. "What?" She instinctively touched them, her vanity getting the better of her. A normal vampire wouldn't have been fazed but her vanity got the better of her.

Alex pointed to them, he was scared but if he was going to die he wanted to know why her fangs were different to Vlad's. A last request of sorts. "Dad has four, you only have two. Why are your fangs weird?"

Adze decided she'd allow him an answer to that question, doing her best not to sound as insulted as she felt. "We come from different parts of the world." She answered as patiently as she could muster, "Some vampires have fangs here," She tapped her upper, middle teeth. "If your mum was a vampire she'd have two like me," She told him smiling although she didn't know why, "Smaller though." She added hastily, no half fang had bigger fangs than a true vampire – although it had never been formally documented it was more of a pride thing.

Alex shook his small head, "Mum won't be one." He answered with conviction. "I like her as a slayer." Adze chuckled; he definitely was like his father. His mother could be so much more than a filthy breather, the gift of being one of them. That was the problem with love it blinded you to the faults of others, it made you weak.

Adze looked at her, a possibility crossing her mind. "Even if your Dad was the one to bite her?"

Alex didn't even consider the question for longer than a heartbeat, "I don't really know Dad yet." He answered quietly and Adze strangely felt her heart drop at his admission. She'd been the one who'd forced them apart. The boy's face brightened suddenly, "What happens when one vampire drains another?" He asked her curiously.

That threw her off guard, "What…"

"Well you're going to bite me to kill me so… what happens?" He couldn't help his curious nature; he wanted an answer before she drained him. He was morbid she had to admit, vampires liked that.

Adze hadn't considered that before, Alex held Vlad's power inside him. Power that could kill vampires who weren't born to handle it or others who didn't receive his first bite. The power rivalled that which the crown held and she knew the stories of the bloodshed from that incident nine years ago. It could harm her if she took all of the blood that contained this power in Vlad's son. No vampire had ever drained another vampire; they'd only bitten them for loyalty. Alex was only half vampire so nothing might happen, he might be like a normal breather.

Vampire blood was different to human blood, it remained in their veins but it was preserved. It didn't disappear in any way in their systems when their hearts stopped beating. They were barely alive before they turned sixteen, their hearts only beat just enough to allow them to grow and develop into adults. Simply biting him would mean absorbing only a fraction of his blood would only be absorbing a small fraction of his power- enough to make her ill but not enough to kill her. However this wasn't about merely biting him.

She moved forwards and Alex closed his eyes, not really disappointed that she didn't answer him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Christopher held Bertrand's stern glance, "Maybe it's time you told Vlad everything." Bertrand knew all too well how Vlad handled things being kept from him and this was one secret he'd rather get out there than keep locked away. It had become necessary that Vlad should know about it.

That certainly caught Vlad's attention; he fixed the pair of them with a dark look. "Told me what?" Vlad looked to Jonno, his eyes immediately accusing. "Do you know anything about this?"

Jonno held up his hands, making a hiccupping noise but he didn't say anything other than that. He'd known long ago to stay out of arguments between vampires, between lovers and any argument involving Vlad in general if he wasn't directly involved at least.

Vlad turned to the person who usually kept secrets from him. "Ingrid?!" He growled lowly.

"Why are you asking me?"

Vlad didn't even deign her with a look, "Because you're usually the one who knows the gossip." 'Gossip' implied both the truth and the lies, she didn't correct him. Her brother was becoming more and more of a loose cannon, his mood's changed too quickly now although they had calmed marginally being back around Erin and his newly discovered son.

"I don't know anything about this." She promised injecting as much honest sincerity into her voice as possible and sending a prayer upwards that Vlad would believe her.

Someone seemed to have heard her as Vlad turned his piercing gaze on the other vampires once more, he knew there was something more to Christopher but he wasn't sure what it was. Bertrand seemed to know more than him, while he'd accepted that Bertrand had more experience than him he didn't like the fact that this was going to directly affect him.

There was some hesitation before someone spoke, "He doesn't need to know." Christopher hissed desperately at Bertrand, he didn't want his ruler knowing about this it was already complicated enough without the truth being thrown into the mix.

"I don't need to know what?" He asked his voice becoming more and more strained. Silence filled the air once the last syllable of his question left his mouth. He was losing his patience and they weren't sure whether this was his addiction beginning to surface again or just plain annoyance. "Or do you want me to take it out of you minds?" Bertrand gulped at that, Vlad could bring someone to their knees if he needed to find information in a hurry. He'd trained him in it so he knew how painful it could be, it wasn't something the young vampire had enjoyed learning but it was something he needed to know. It was a traditional form of torture, the information could be taken painlessly but it had a reputation that needed to be maintained.

Bertrand turned to Chris, tipping his head towards Vlad daring him to speak. If Christopher didn't say it then he would and it wouldn't come out as smoothly as he wanted.

Christopher's own skeletons were about to come out of the cupboard. Skeletons he'd long hoped had been lost somewhere in the darkness.

Christopher closed his eyes before forcing out through gritted teeth: "I used to know Adze." The secret pained him physically. Bertrand shook his head 'know' wasn't a strong enough word. Jonno glanced at the vampire seeing ire coming to the forefront of his expression – something worrying for the usually composed vampire.

Vlad moved closed to Christopher and Jonno moved back along with Ver and Ingrid. "What do you mean you 'used to know Adze'? You're a half fang; Ramanga wouldn't let you near her." Ramanga had scoffed at Erin's half fang disguise and hadn't hesitated in telling them all how inappropriate it was that he associated with her. "Do you mean you'd heard of her? Or she created you?"

Christopher shook his head, he felt a ball in his throat, he tried to swallow but found he couldn't. He could never understand the effects this average height vampire who was still practically a child had on their kind. How could he instil such fear? "I knew her well."

Vlad could tell that was a loaded question. A half fang didn't just 'know' a princess, like a vampire didn't just 'know' a slayer. "How well?"

Christopher couldn't answer that, he tried to force his voice out but he couldn't make even the smallest squeak.

Bertrand supplied the answer, not in the mood to suffer Vlad's anger and drawing incredulous looks from all around them. "They were engaged."

It was out in the open.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ramanga circled the young slayer like a vulture circles its prey. Erin kept her head high if anything she'd learned that from Vlad. You lower your head a fraction to this vampire then you conceded defeat. Vlad had made that mistake early on and so had the Count; Ramanga hadn't taken notice of her until she became a threat and she was a threat once more – this time she was determined not to let him win.

The old vampire laughed at her defiance, he liked a challenge and this girl was the biggest he'd ever faced. He'd removed Christopher from Adze long ago and even that hadn't been much of a challenge. "Your blood is interesting." Ramanga sniffed at her, "Aromatic, sensual, alluring… addictive, slayer but with something vampire in it." He drew back, "The fact you haven't donated since before you went away tells me something."

Erin opened her mouth to ask how he knew that but she knew that it was a stupid question. He would have been told by Julian, she still wanted to know what they got out of this in the long run.

"I understand why you were pregnant but not afterwards. You were hiding something."

He lifted a finger to run along her throat but she caught it and squeezed it tightly. She twisted his hand away from her brutally. He gasped with pain as the bone in his right index finger snapped. Upon hearing the sound Erin let go of his hand, disgust at herself, she hadn't intended to break his finger, just push him away. It might mean the death of her and Alex at what she'd just done.

To her surprise he began to laugh, delighted at her increase in strength. His finger would heal soon, it was a price he didn't mind paying. He delighted in the horrified look on her face at what she'd done. "You changed somehow." He continued, "Interesting." He actually seemed curious about her change the way he looked her up and down like a piece of meat. "I know vampires that would kill to study how far that vampire influence affected your DNA. I wonder how much like a vampire you are." He murmured absentmindedly with a sly grin bearing his fanged pearly white teeth that told her that he wanted to get a rise out of her. "I wonder if you could stomach blood."

She had no intention in ever finding out how much like a vampire she might be other than her powers and extended lifespan. She hadn't changed in the terms of her attitude, gained fanged or developed bloodlust so she was content. Erin smirked at him, taking him away from the subject that chilled her to the core. "I'm going to be around for a while with Vlad."

Ramanga began to laugh. "I don't think that's true." Erin wondered if that meant her death or Vlad's or even that he didn't know of her new longer lifespan. "You're just like your mate in some ways." Ramanga grinned at her; he knew why the young vampire liked her. She had spirit, much like Ingrid did. "You won't leave here – not yet anyway."

Erin betrayed her confusion, "Why not?"

He stepped closer – almost in her face. He was showing her who had the power, she could attack him but he held all the cards. "Because you'll stop at nothing to protect your family. You won't leave without Alex's blood sample." Erin's eyes narrowed. It was true, leaving empty handed was out of the question she needed that blood to keep her son and Vlad protected. "Until then I can't take the chance you'll leave before he comes for you. And you know he will."

Before Erin could react she felt something sharp pierce her neck. She yanked back tearing the skin around the needle site, a hiss of pain escaping her lips.

Then her vision blurred as she pitched forwards feeling incredibly dizzy and light headed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTILE

The information washed over Vlad and Jonno, neither commented for a moment as they tried to digest what Bertrand had just said. Bertrand wouldn't lie about this to Vlad; the young vampire knew that all too well – Bertrand knew the consequences too well.

Bertrand and Jonno watched Vlad very carefully looking for any sign that he was going to blow his top. Bertrand gently tested Vlad's mental defences and as he expected they were raised to the maximum, the vampire wasn't stunned enough to lower them.

As he opened his mouth Bertrand and Jonno prepared for the worst. "You were engaged to Adze?" That startled them; it was a curious tone not a controlled one. The slayer and vampire shared worried looks with each other. Ingrid shook her head silently, as if telling them to take a step backwards.

Christopher's voice shook as he betrayed his secret, it was something that he was supposed to never mention – he'd promised himself that. "Ramanga didn't approve as I was a half fang. He believes in marriage amongst nobility." Vlad raised his eyebrows as if to say 'really?'. "A half fang and a full vampire is almost as bad as a breather and a vampire to Ramanga." Christopher told him, disgust all over his face as he contemplated that even though a half fang was just one step up from a breather. "Although as you have a slayer mate…" Perhaps it wouldn't be as scandalous.

"Yes my partner is a slayer." Vlad reminded them sarcastically with a slight sigh. It wasn't exactly breaking news.

Christopher felt uncomfortable discussing any relationship with them, in his period of time the intimate details of relationships were private and now he had to air them to everyone. "I was practically mated to Adze although you know mating isn't…"

"Recognised by law." Vlad finished and Christopher nodded sadly, that was how Ramanga had gotten his way. The problem was there was no official documentation to mating which in the past had left loopholes for heirs and clan trees and various other legal vampire businesses so at the time the only way to stop the chaos it caused was to decree that mating be no longer recognised. Mating was a grey area that Vlad wanted to clear so he could be recognised as mated to Erin; a similar thing to the way partners were now treated in human law after all mating was the vampire equivalent to being partners.

Although where his mother was concerned that grey area was the best thing for his family.

He understood why it was unrecognised but sometimes it really needed to be recognised amongst his kind.

Vlad had noticed that Christopher hadn't offered any more information, clearly he needed some prompting – hopefully without fireballs being thrown. "What happened?" Vlad demanded, "If you were practically mated why *did* you leave her?" He tipped his head fully expecting to receive an answer.

"Her father." Christopher spat. "He didn't approve of the match." Vlad nodded, tipping his head to one side in agreement. He knew what that was like. "I didn't have noble blood and I had no family being a half fang." He was repeating what he'd said a few minutes earlier but it was in the context of the story. "For years my widowed mistress and I used to go hunting…"

"What clan?" Vlad asked firmly, he needed to check his story. He didn't want to be taken on a wild goose chase again.

Christopher paused as if trying to cast his mind back. "I can't remember." He blocked those bitter days from his mind, those that weren't fuzzy anyway.

Vlad shook his head, "You can't remember…" He asked with disbelief. Weren't memories a wonderful thing? There when you wanted them but conveniently forgotten when they needed to be shared.

Bertrand decided to insert himself smoothly into this. "Vlad it doesn't matter. The clan is gone." Vlad looked at Bertrand before stiffly nodding. If Bertrand said the clan was gone then it definitely had perished, Bertrand knew more about clans than even the High Council.

Christopher took Vlad's nod as a sign to continue. "One night we came across slayers, my mistress liked a challenge – she craved slayer blood, it was her weakness." As it was with all vampires, "She fought them but there were too many and she was too arrogant. They slew the mistress. As she fell to the ground as ash my mind exploded, if felt as if it was on fire, all of the areas she was in my mind were being burned away leaving white hot scars. I thought I would turn to dust."

Vlad went cold; he knew that feeling all too well. "Her bond to you was gone." He summarised.

Christopher nodded, "The loyalty bond was gone. My mind was being filled with thoughts and feelings." A bite produced the same bond that Vlad and Erin had discovered naturally, the bond that was passed from parents to children. "I was confused, afraid and alone; I didn't know completely what I was." His subconscious knew what he was but his mind was rebelling against being a vampire. They were a legend, vampire were something to scare children at night, something that he'd dismissed long ago until he'd been bitten, he couldn't even recall the moment he'd been bitten before becoming a slave to the vampire who'd attacked him. "I ran as fast as I could away from them until exhaustion took over. Ramanga's minions found me when I'd trespassed on their land, they took me to Adze. Like you found Erin…" His tone turned romantic if it were possible.

"I found Erin looking for my sister and *invited* her in." Vlad immediately corrected, he didn't want their meeting sounding like a love story.

He looked at Vlad, and Ingrid couldn't help but notice that the older vampire looked slightly sheepish. "She knew that a bond was gone but she assumed it was a parental bond – I didn't correct her. The lies began from there." He admitted softly. "Her mother took me in assuming that I had land and titles, Ramanga wasn't exactly... pleased that he had a houseguest."

"He couldn't plot." Ingrid muttered under her breath, she knew Ramanga would be irritated to have someone looking over his shoulder.

"What?" Jonno asked hearing her say something but his human ears let him down. Ingrid pursed her lips and shook her head cluelessly trying to make him think he was hearing things but Jonno didn't fall for it. The young slayer simply shook his head and focused on looking back at the conversation.

Christopher hadn't noticed the interaction between Ingrid and Jonno and continued with his story. "I eventually relocated once they thought me well enough to my former mistress's estate; I became the head of it as she had no surviving heirs. I claimed it all, said I was her son and took 'her' maiden name as my clan." He couldn't remember the clan name so he'd invented a new one, it had been the only way he could think of keeping up the pretence. "Some vampires had seen me with her and assumed the same. It was easy. I was considered by her mother as a potential suitor as my mistress has fortune and lands. We courted almost openly and fell in love. She didn't like the idea at first." Christopher chuckled, "Hated the thought that she might end up being married to me as most courtships lead to marriage." Vlad looked between him and Bertrand silently asking for an explanation how they knew each other.

"We met at a Council Hunt Ball." Bertrand supplied. "The Council had to know how my search for the Chosen One was going so it was an unofficial meeting. I had to report on the latest false Chosen One and my actions. I was introduced to him. I think it was the start of Ramanga trying to get rid of him by subjecting Christopher to the opinions of the Council."

'My actions' clearly had lost everyone as they tried to figure out exactly what Bertrand meant and blanked out the rest of his speech. "His latest dusting of a false Chosen One." Vlad clarified knowing the others would be confused as to what he meant. Bertrand nodded an affirmative. To impersonate the Chosen One was to commit treason which only carried one punishment.

Christopher looked at the vampire across from him with veiled hatred. "Bertrand knew what I was when he saw me." Clearly Christopher blamed Bertrand for them finding out what he was.

"I never told them." Bertrand answered emphatically, "It wouldn't be of any gain to me." He told him bluntly. Revealing Christopher wouldn't put him higher in any favours.

"Someone told him." Christopher still accused. The only person that had known his secret that he knew of was Bertrand.

Jonno raised a hand stopping an argument from brewing before stakes had to be reached for and Vlad had to display his powers, "How did you know what he was?" He didn't understand how Bertrand could know if he'd never met him.

Vlad supplied that information, "Bertrand can sense power, he sensed mine then probably Erin and Alex's, with Christopher he would sense that he had less power than an average vampire." Bertrand nodded in agreement, Christopher too after a moment – there was something he still wasn't being told but he wouldn't press it for now.

"Somehow Ramanga found out what I was and I was forced to leave her. Ramanga offered me grander and true titles and favours if I left Adze alone. He threatened to marry her off quickly and quietly to the worst clans or worse disinherit her. She'd be an outcast with a price on her head from the Guild. I took the noble way out."

"The coward's way." Vlad answered angrily. He should've stayed and fought for her like he'd always done for Erin.

Christopher was quick to turn the tables on Vlad, "Erin took that option."

"Yes she did. She took the cowards way as well." Vlad conceded, "But in the long run Erin protected our son and she thought she was protecting me from being killed. I'm angry with her yes, but I understand why she did it. You need to talk to Adze, see what she thinks about your actions." He'd struggled to forgive Erin for everything and he was still angry but mainly for only just meeting his son. "But I fought for her from the moment I met her and she fought against the Guild to show what I was truly like. I chose Ramanga's loyalty over her and that's what gave them the advantage to drive us apart. It was my mistake and I'm not afraid to admit it." He paused taking a therapeutic breath before looking towards Jonno who gave him a supportive nod and a small encouraging smile, "You didn't fight for her at all, did you even face her when you left?" Erin had faced him and he knew something was wrong then, he knew the Ramangas had been behind it but he couldn't prove it.

Christopher ignored Vlad's words. "I didn't count on Ramanga coming after me. Hunting me down like his next meal. I needed to disappear. I managed to convince them that they'd killed me, left a pile of dust and I simply disappeared from Madagascar."

Ingrid tipped her head, "So you came here?" With all the places to go in the world why would he pick Britain? Then again Ramanga didn't start visiting Britain until Vlad became the Chosen One.

"I came over here, lived in Wales for a time, my accent adapted and changed to match the people around me." He looked at Vlad pointedly; the younger vampire bristled knowing his accent had changed thanks to his time in Stokely. "This new vampire world seemed to be ideal for me. I could do what I wanted and be part of something for the first time." Christopher didn't appreciate being interrogated like this, his frustration coming out and in consequence he underestimated Vlad's sensitive hearing. "Even Erin didn't ask this much."

"Erin knew this?" Vlad growled, his partner knew more about this than he did by the sounds of it.

Christopher's eyes widened in panic, "She doesn't know names. We bonded…"

"Bonded?" Vlad asked with a deadly tone.

Christopher corrected himself, "Talked after I saved her. She didn't know it was Adze. It was after I found out about the Prince…" Vlad flinched at his son being given a title as 'Prince'. He didn't want his son to have a title, he wanted him to be a normal child and the title would rob him of being that. He didn't mind when Alex was older but not at this stage when he was only four. His expression suddenly changed at the realisation of Erin telling someone she didn't know about their son. Christopher saw it and immediately jumped to Erin's defence and his if there was a possibility of being accused of hypnotising it out of her. "She didn't tell me, I could see he looked like you and she was your consort." A slight smile crossed his face at the pride that Alex could be recognised by an outsider that Alex was his now the news was out there.

Ingrid moved forwards, "If you love her, why are you letting her be forced into marrying Vlad?"

"Adze doesn't know I'm alive." He told Vlad softly, "Even if she did she wouldn't want me know." He spoke sadly, looking at the ground dejectedly.

That didn't sound at all good. "Why not?" Four voices spoke at once all with a slightly suspicious squint.

Christopher sighed looking up at the others; his voice was quiet but still clear enough to be heard. "She doesn't know I'm a half fang."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Dumbfounded silence filled the area they stood. Of all the reasons they expected to hear they didn't expect that.

Vlad tipped his head sceptically, "Adze doesn't know what you are?" He had no idea how that would work, the truth had come out about Erin being a breather before they started dating and the complete truth came out before they were definitely serious about each other. "You never told her?"

It had been deceptively easy to hide. "I have two fangs like her and my scar had long since healed when I met her. She assumed I was a full blood and I never corrected her. 'What harm could it have done?' I thought at the time. I never counted on Ramanga being the way he was." Vlad shook his head in disbelief, if they were considering marriage Christopher had to tell Adze what he was. Christopher felt his face harden at the disapproval on the younger vampire's face. Vlad had more people disapproving of him that Christopher did. "Like you and Erin opened up to each other the moment you met?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Vlad's eyes flashed with past hurt at the memories that decided to swamp him and he couldn't help but rise to the bait. "I didn't know that Erin was a breather until I kissed her and I certainly didn't know she was a slayer until Bertrand found her gear. Once I did we entered a serious relationship. No relationship can go to the point of becoming mates without honesty."

A moment's silence ensued as Vlad waited for Christopher to volley another comment towards him. "Adze and I haven't…" Christopher gestured looking down. "We've never gone as far as you and your mate." That was why they weren't true mates; Adze didn't smell like him like Erin did of Vlad.

Vlad blinked, "You and Adze haven't…" He knew he had to be delicate, "Made love?"

"Adze is a princess she deserves the respect that comes with that. Deflowering her," 'Deflowering' who ever used terms like that anymore? "Is not respectful before her wedding night. She believes exactly the same." He tried not to implicate Vlad in that, he'd been brought up in a time where marriage came before sex.

Ingrid went to speak but Vlad held his hand up to stop her before she could respond with a slur to defend her brother – at least he hoped it was a defence.

Vlad moved forward a few paces; the other vampires mimicked him fully prepared to jump in if this argument became physical. "What's not respectful is her father marrying her off to anyone." Vlad told him. "Her chastity," He tried the most respectful word and tone he could muster, "Deserves to be given to someone she loves not the highest bidder or prize. " He took a breath, a grudging sigh escaping his lips. He was about to say something he'd never dared say out loud in public – a grudging respect for Adze. "I'm not the person Adze should give her virginity to and I won't take it from her. I can't spend a night with her and have it mean nothing, not when I love someone else. If I thought that then I would never have given Erin mine or accepted hers."

"You wouldn't understand you won't have been brought up the same as your parents aren't married." Christopher believed that couldn't have been a good example for Vlad nor Ingrid. Vlad looked to Ingrid who looked away, he was sure Ingrid had never gone as far as him and Erin. Will may have shared her room but they had separate coffins and judging by the fact he and Erin shared his couch more than the coffin he doubted Ingrid and Will could have managed.

"No it's that I'm from a different time than you. I see things differently. If you want to compare my relationship to Erin to yours with Adze, Erin and I took our relationship further because we love each other. That was the only thing that held us back; we needed to be ready for each other. It was out of marriage but it felt right. It always has. I have a different view on marriage to you, yes but I'm not willing to put Erin through that. You know the consequences of being married to me." He told Christopher sternly, Erin knew what would happen if he married her. His voice softened, "She doesn't deserve to pay that price."

"She'd be a Queen…" Christopher began, there was a positive to Erin being married to him.

"I'm happy with her as consort." Vlad answered without any hesitation, "I don't want her as Queen and consort has practically the same duties as Queen just without…" He trailed off shaking his head.

"Erin wouldn't be Queen." Bertrand told Christopher sternly, "She wouldn't want it. Slayers don't grave power like vampires do." Erin never had any intention of gaining any status by being with Vlad, she was attracted to the man not the power. "Not like Adze does."

Vlad nodded in agreement, his piercing gaze meeting Christopher's and holding it. "Adze only cares about getting her hands on my throne."

Christopher flung his hands out around him. "You don't know Adze like I do. Adze is a bored heiress she never used to plot like her father has forced her to now." Christopher told him. When he knew Adze she didn't plot like this, she was the perfect vampire bride-to-be, obeying her father's wishes but she couldn't sit on the shelf all her life. She should've been married off years before but her father held onto her to fit her into his schemes. "You know probably just as much about her as you do your son." Jonno winced as Christopher said that, his right eye closing as he took a step back. That was something that really shouldn't have slipped out. If he wanted Vlad to listen then he shouldn't have played that card. Bertrand glanced at Ingrid who seemed thankful that it was something that she hadn't exactly been involved in directly this time. Vlad's fists clenched and his whole posture straightened.

Vlad's replying glare could freeze the hottest of fires, "Who's fault is that?" His tone was dark and low, any lower and they wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Christopher once again showed selective hearing, ignoring Vlad's comment. "You had every chance to get to know Adze." Christopher fought back, "You chose not to."

Vlad could answer that one in a heartbeat, "Adze never had any intention of getting to know me either." He moved closer to Christopher everyone's eyes on his opening and clenching fist. "All she's ever cared about is my power and killing me."

"Adze doesn't open up easily." Christopher admitted, "She's more of a bauble than an actual vampire. She has her actions decided for her. Ramanga sees her as a gem that he can auction off to anyone. She's been shuffled around for almost a century from one suitor to another. At least this way she married for a reason other than someone with the most money – peace." He refused to consider the real reason she was marrying Vlad.

"Peace is not about who I get married to." Vlad told him sternly and it wasn't about peace it was only about power.

"But it is." Christopher answered sadly. Marriage was a way of bargaining, selling women to the highest bidder for status and honours. It had always been that way.

Vlad shook his head vehemently. "Peace for the vampires maybe but I want peace between the slayers and vampires, marrying Adze won't achieve that. Being with Erin will." He answered; it didn't escape anyone's notice that he didn't say 'marry' and 'Erin' in the same sentence. "I've wanted peace between our two kinds since I was young, Erin believes in that. I've fought for Erin for years, you should have fought for Adze not given up." He always asked about Erin and always tried to contact her for Jonno to eventually tell him that Erin didn't want any contact with him.

Christopher's head snapped up at that comment, he didn't expect the vampire to say that. "I never gave up on her."

To Vlad it definitely sounded like Christopher had given up on Adze. "To me it sounds like you have." He deliberately used the present tense. "I knew Erin was alive but Adze didn't know about you."

He was quick to defend himself, "I did it so she could move on." It was easier for her to think he was dead, that way she could look forward without thinking she was betraying him.

His voice softened a fraction. Moving on wasn't easy for anyone not matter how simple it seemed in theory. "You always have regrets if you lose someone, it doesn't matter if they're dead or not. It isn't easier on anyone. It just eats away at you and you can't let anyone else in... even friends." Jonno and Ingrid gave each other a sad smile as they realised what Vlad was talking about. "You turn to something else." It was the closed he came to mentioning his addiction to Christopher. "And you turn into a monster." Vlad ran a hand through his hair, "I think Adze would've preferred to be with you that lose her life to being with me."

"I couldn't ask her to give her life up for me." Christopher didn't fit into Adze's world, Ramanga had made that clear to him and Adze wasn't suited to his. She would become a housewife without the servants she was used to, her status would be gone.

If you loved someone those things didn't matter, "I was prepared to give up my life as Grand High Vampire for Erin and she nearly gave up her career for me. We would have still been together. If you really loved her you wouldn't have left her. Adze is the only person who can answer that; I would've given her the choice."

"Adze would never have given up her life for me."

"She doesn't even know what you are! Relationships can't be built on lies. I know that better than anyone." Vlad had more experience than other people with his family, he'd learned to grow up fast. He hadn't really had a childhood.

"Alex…" If he didn't know about Alex he couldn't have a relationship with Erin, he'd been lied to about his existence but he was in a relationship with the slayer once more.

He took a therapeutic breath to calm down, this was a trial of how Alex's existence would be used against him – the Council would be far more ruthless. An idea came to Vlad, "Then again maybe you're right, you can't be honest with her so you shouldn't be with her."

Vlad turned away and mentally counted to three. Before he'd gotten to two a hand gripped the back of his collar but Vlad spun mentally ramming Christopher against the wall. The vampire struggled against the invisible chose hold Vlad had on his neck, the discomfort was unbearable even though he didn't need to breath. Vlad motioned with his hand squeezing a little more before releasing his grip a fraction. "You need to listen to me, Vampire's aren't cowards, breathers are and even slayers…"

"Be careful Vlad…" Jonno warned slowly not liking his friend's words.

The Grand High Vampire continued as if he hadn't heard him, the selective hearing becoming contagious. "But you're worse than them, a complete coward. You would be with Adze and I would be with Erin if you stopped being a martyr. I have every intention of getting Erin back," To illustrate his point Vlad shot a fireball into the wall so Christopher would knew exactly what he would have to save her from. "And I suggest you figure out how you're going to tell Adze what you are because you're coming with us to get Alex and Erin back." Vlad stepped back, his hand dropping to his side causing Christopher to slide to the floor, his legs gave unprepared to hold is weight and he collapsed in a heap. "If she loves you as much as you say she does. Let her chose between you or power."

Vlad then spun on his heel and walked away.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Doubt won over in her. She didn't know what biting him would do. She wouldn't admit that to the boy though. He might only be half vampire but she wondered if the vampire side made up for it. There were rumours that Ryan had somehow poisoned the Dracula sister when she'd bitten him. Erin might carry the same anomaly and if so she might have passed it onto her son.

She couldn't do it. He was a child; while she didn't exactly appreciate Alex's existence she couldn't kill a child.

Although a thought did cross her mind – this boy might actually be a way for her to still have power. Vlad would be grateful if she'd looked after him while Erin was incapacitated and hadn't hurt him. If she didn't end up marrying Vlad there was still that or perhaps he would agree to the idea of adoption if he could see that she wouldn't harm him.

Adze closed her eyes with a sigh. Her mouth snapped shut with a click, gathering her heavy dress in her hand she stepped away from him and sat down against the wall.

"You forgot to bite me." Alex told her seriously gesturing to his neck. "I thought you wanted to."

"I changed my mind." She answered, "For now." She added to make him believe that she could take his life at a moment's notice.

Alex still kept away from her, he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. "Are you going to hurt me later before mum comes back?"

She wouldn't get another perfect opportunity like this – kill the true heir and she becomes the heir automatically upon Vlad's death. No one would notice, the slayers had the blood they needed and they could do more with the body. The boy didn't trust her, he was a menace, he was rude… but he was a child.

She hadn't cared if someone else would do it but when it came down to her and seeing him this vulnerable emotionally and physically…

She gave him a truthful answer, "No."

Killing Alex would only seal her death, there was no point in it at all. She could use him to blackmail Vlad and Erin but that was all really.

Alex seemed to physically relax, fear leaving him. "Dad wouldn't be happy." He summarised and Adze couldn't help but chuckle at his words – Vlad definitely wouldn't be happy with her killing his son.

Adze didn't know much about Erin but she could see certain traits in him. Alex threw himself down, rubbing his forehead furiously as the stinging sensation refused to numb. Adze watched knowing he must be in pain. Whatever was in that solution in his arm must have contained a painkiller of some sort, the boy wouldn't be conscious otherwise with the sudden removal of his parent's connection.

Adze actually felt anger towards the slayers on the behalf of Alex and Erin. They were cruel for taking away this connection deliberately to such a young child. There was no telling the damage that might have been caused when it was dampened so abruptly. She blocked her mind at the thought of another parental connection being severed; she didn't like to think of those days with Christopher before he was killed. They hurt too much to remember.

She knew what would help the boy but doubted he would be old enough to understand what to do if she told him. She'd have to show him – she'd have to touch him. She tried her hardest not to shudder at the thought although it wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"Come here." She whispered to the boy, Alex refused to come closer.

"Why?" He demanded, he wanted an answer. If she wanted him to do something then it was only right that he was told the reason for it.

Adze tried not to sound irritated, she was used to people doing as she commanded. "I can help with your headache. Now come here." She was impatient this time, she never really did have much patience. She chuckled at the thought of calling Vlad a spoiled brat when she met him – in private of course – he was a child to her, she was three generations older than him.

Alex still didn't move so she gathered her skirts and crawled to him. As tenderly as she could she cupped his jaw and lifted his face to meet her gaze. She could fell his trembling and a sudden rush coursed through her at him being afraid. Alex watched as she was more gentle with him than he thought, she wasn't as gentle as his mum and dad but she was far more gentle than the slayers on the base. With slow movement so not to spook him she lifted her long fingers to his forehead before moving her fingers towards his temples, taking care not to scratch him with her fingernails. Moving her fingers in alternating clockwise and anticlockwise movements she slowly she rubbed his temples.

"Why do you hate me and mum so much?" Alex asked her gently, worried about her sudden concern for him.

"I'm a vampire." She added as if it were an explanation. "I'm supposed to hate you."

"That's not it." Alex answered. "Did you ever love someone like Mum loves Dad?" Alex asked the woman curiously. She froze, her movements ceasing for the smallest of seconds before resuming.

It wouldn't hurt to answer his child like question. "Once."

"What happened to him?"

"He's dead."

"Aren't you dead already?" He couldn't get his small mind around that. His logic had her chuckling though. She dropped her fingers.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"A little." He answered before stepping away from her as fast as he could. "If you do marry Dad – not that I ever want you to because you're cruel – do I get any step brothers?" Alex asked her innocently trying to pretend he hadn't insulted her.

Adze opened her mouth to speak she'd been prepared for her duty to bed Vlad but was thankful that he wouldn't touch her. It was something she could never give him not after being in love. She actually respected him for that, at least she had one thing to respect the Grand High Vampire for. Just as she was about to force sound through her lips she double took the young vampire, he actually looked hopeful. She shook her head. "No I don't have any children."

Alex looked down, "Oh." He thought she might have some children of her own, she was older than his mum and dad after all and she had been in love. It was worth the small hope of making the best from a bad situation.

"Mum had a brother, I'm named after him – a bit anyway." Alex told Adze proudly. "Ryan." Adze contemplated whether she should tell Alex that she knew who Ryan was but decided against it. It perhaps wasn't the time for that conversation.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters." She supplied the boy with that small piece of information.

"You could have some now. Don't vampires live forever?"

"My mum died," Roughly six years before the conversation, Adze hadn't witnessed it but her father had told her a slayer had killed her while she was hunting. "I don't really think I'm going to get any more."

He whispered as if he didn't want anyone to hear him telling her a secret, "I might get some." He smiled as if everything would be alright. Adze grinned along with him, she couldn't help herself. Children were so innocent, they seemed to project an aura of ease around them. "I'd like someone else to play with." His words were tinged with sadness. "I liked having Dad as a friend but he can't be now."

"Why not?"

Alex looked at her as if she was stupid, the answer was obvious. "Because he's my Dad. Dad can't be my friend."

They were interrupted as the door drew back and Adze pushed the boy behind her reminding herself of her chance at clinging onto power if she looked after him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A limp figure was thrown into the cell alongside them.

Erin swayed from side to side, this was strong whatever they'd given her. It was making her feel lethargic; her movements were slow and sluggish. She felt drunk – she hated feeling drunk. Her sight was woozy, colours flashing in front of her eyes making it hard to focus on anything. The world spun but the bright side was that it numbed the headache she had.

She began to fall but felt someone grab her she went to pull away but found she couldn't. She knew who it was and she couldn't do anything to get away from them. Fear gripped her as she realised that Adze would be able to kill her like this and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"Mum?" Came the terrified call that seemed to ring in her ears.

"Alex let me lay her down." A female voice spoke and confusion filled her. She didn't understand why she was helping her but she felt herself being lowered down. Relief flooded her at the knowledge that Adze hadn't hurt Alex – it made her wonder if she'd been defanged while she was gone.

Adze's first thought was to kill her but then she realised that Erin would know information about the layout of the place they were in and have information about her captors. That was worth letting her live for if she wanted to get out of there – besides her powers would be useful in getting them out of there.

"Mum." The terrified whisper came again. She felt small arms circle her and a head come to rest on her chest. She tried to lift an arm to loop around him but her arms felt too heavy. Whatever they'd given her was definitely designed to incapacitate her. She wondered what human sedatives they had given to her.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." She answered, closing her eyes to try and halt the nausea sensation rolling in her stomach. Morning sickness didn't feel like this – even the bout of flu she had when she was living in the school didn't feel like this.

"What did they want?" Adze asked her directly. She needed answers, she couldn't contain her thirst for some reason as to why they'd been taken.

Erin answered, knowing that Adze wouldn't like what she was hearing. "Ramanga took us." She answered, trying to turn her head towards the source of the sound.

Erin was lying, there was no way her father would have done this to her. He loved her too much to hurt her or use her in this way. "Father wouldn't…"

Erin shook her head stopping Adze, "He's working with the slayers, he has another way to get Vlad's power now that me and Alex have it." She told her. Adze wasn't sure if the slayer was telling the truth or not, if not it was the old divide and conquer tactic if she was telling the truth then Adze didn't know what to think. Her father had always manipulated her into this and now he was treating her more and more like a pawn in a game than his own daughter.

Erin's head lolled a fraction to the side. "What did they give you?" Adze had never seen this type of reaction before from anyone. It was terrifying if it could be used on her.

"Something to make me woozy. Won't last for long." She muttered. Her body fought drugs now, they wouldn't remain inside her for long. However it did depend on the dosage. "He's planning on luring Vlad here so he can get his power," She paused wondering if she had imagined Adze shuddering or at least the sound of her dress moving as she shuddered. "But it doesn't involve you marrying Vlad anymore."

Adze felt dead inside, no emotions crossed her in response to her no longer having to marry Vlad but she felt terror grip her as she realised something else.

Now she was glad she hadn't killed Alex.

Although it wasn't just her power that hinged on it now.

It was her unlife.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ver was too busy looking at her medical files when someone managed to grab her left arm roughly and drag her off towards… she didn't have a clue.

"Can anything drug Vlad?" A fierce whisper came into her ear.

Only then did she notice that Vlad had stormed passed her and clearly she was being dragged on a small posse after him. Now she actually looked at her surroundings they were heading to the strategy room, a room that was protected from CCTV and bugs.

"You know there isn't." She hissed back just as firmly. "Unless you can get your hands on what knocked Erin and Alex out."

There wasn't any argentum anywhere nearby. Jonno groaned before speeding up in his pace to catch up with the vampire who for being only a fraction taller than him had the strides of Bertrand. "When we find them, you're still planning to go in all fangs and fireballs aren't you?!" They'd hoped they'd managed to calm him down somewhat but the realisations that his 'conversations' with Christopher had drawn had fired him up again.

Vlad stopped and wheeled round on Jonno forcing the slayer to skid to a halt only barely coming to a halt before smashing into Vlad. "They took my heir and my consort. Its war and treason Jonno!" Vlad snapped at him.

"Vlad you can't go in there fangs ready to bite someone!" Jonno protested loudly.

"Him bite someone?" Ingrid laughed, suddenly halting as she saw the look on her brother's face and in that moment, his darkest glare made her believe that he would do it if it meant getting his young family back. Vlad's whole body was tense, ready to attack at the slightest provocation. Bertrand softly touched Ingrid's shoulder and pushed her forward before she could find out exactly what Vlad might do for that comment.

"We need to find out where they are then deal with Ramanga, Adze and the slayers." Vlad nodded slowly.

"Where would Ramanga take Alex and Erin?" Vlad asked Bertrand quickly as they headed down the corridors.

"Somewhere secure." Bertrand answered, "If he's working with the slayers it will be highly defended. Vlad you do realise that they might have taken samples of Alex and Erin's DNA…"

"I know." Vlad answered with frustration, "That's what makes this even more important." He thought carefully about the situation there had to be a way to find Erin somehow. He couldn't do it.

Ver spoke, inputting her scientific and medical knowledge. "There are slayer bases all over the country that can do that now. There's even portable equipment that was created when the Truce was signed to identify if slayers had become vampires." That inspired them with so much confidence.

Bertrand looked at Jonno a thought coming to him. "Do slayers have locators?" He suddenly asked Jonno.

Jonno looked at Bertrand. "What?" He wasn't exactly sure what Bertrand meant by that question.

Bertrand was being patient, "A locating device of some kind under their skin."

"Most do…" He had one in him, in his collar bone like other slayers.

Vlad grinned widely, at last something they could use. "We can use it to find Erin…"

Jonno winced; realising there was a chance Vlad's anger might be directed at him. "Alex could never have one but there's a slight issue with Erin's…"

Vlad froze, defeat flooding him. "Don't tell me she was being stubborn…" He could never understand how she would be so stubborn and Alex had most likely inherited it from them both making him probably worse than them later in life.

"No." Jonno drew out with a wince, he closed his eyes briefly; before reluctantly opening them to see Vlad's exasperated face. "A little. Yes. But there is a good reason. Erin did have one… in a way."

His words were echoed back to him "What does 'in a way' mean?" The words were strained.

"She had a dummy one injected," As the injections were overseen by the Board, "And a real one stored inside her Guild badge." Not for the first time in as many days Vlad felt like banging his head against the nearest wall.

Sometimes he didn't know how he could love someone so stubborn. "Which Erin only wears when she has to, and she doesn't on base." Just like her never taking garlic pills when she was supposed to.

Jonno decided to inject the bright side into the conversation. "Anyway none are coded specifically to the slayer. Mine just will tell the computer where a slayer is not that it is me. The devices are ready for it but the software isn't. The locator wouldn't lead you directly to Erin. Mostly she was worried about Alex, if they couldn't find her then they couldn't find him."

He couldn't blame her for that. He let out a sigh. "Anyone got another idea?" He half pleaded rubbing his temples; he couldn't decide whether this headache had grown or whether it was now a stress headache or the bond severance headache.

"There is another way…" Ingrid began but trailed off seeing her brother's distant look.

He tried to let his mind go blank but something that had been nagging at him appeared at the forefront of his mind as he watched some slayers and vampires interact down the corridor. He knew them all by name, he'd approved the vampire contingent and he'd met the slayers years ago as part of Jonno's personal team.

Suddenly Vlad spun facing the opposite way down the corridor a flash of déjà vu overcoming him. He needed to focus without their eyes on him so he could build up a clear picture of the memory in his mind. Everyone watched him in confusion before he slowly turned back to them.

"I got it wrong." He whispered, he felt as if the world was crushing him. How could he have gotten it so wrong?

Ingrid was beside him in an instant, her eyes softening, "What did you get wrong?"

Vlad hit his hand against the wall, anger filling him. "I got it wrong when Ramanga was here." Although everyone had been looking at him, Vlad had assumed that he'd been looking at Ver as she'd had a Transylvanian background and been privy to life there when Ramanga was around. He'd seen the hatred in her eyes as she'd looked at him and he'd never seen as much hatred directed at one vampire, she never showed hatred towards the others on the base.

He could finally put a question to what had been nagging at the back of his mind all this time:

Ramanga had seen hundreds of slayers why would he remember a specific one?

There was something else Vlad had only just realised to take into consideration.

And it was right in front of him all along.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_There are just five chapters of this left (after this one) before I can start on the sequel. Everything is paper written at the moment to make it easier for me than to type. The only difficulty is thinking of a title. I have the last part's title but not the next I'll get there though._

_Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, the final instalment has been named just the sequel is causing some bother with a title._

_Thanks for reading._


	36. Realised

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter is more along the lines of the length of the previous ones._

_Has anyone got a preference for how many chapters the sequel will have (I promise it won't be erratic updates like this one), 30? 40? Less? More?_

_Please let me know what you think._

Chapter 36: Realised

Alex whimpered as he shifted his weight. His broken arm coming to rest against Erin's stomach. Erin struggled but managed to lift her head up enough so she could kiss his hair lightly. Her arms were too heavy to wrap around him though, they felt as if the bones were made of lead.

Keeping her eyes closed was helping the sensations that she was feeling. She could feel the sensations dulling but she wasn't sure how long it would take, it would depend on the dose but she doubted it would take a few more hours. If that was the case however there was a chance that they'd try to drug her again.

"Mum?" Alex asked her gently.

Erin didn't feel him lift his head from where it was pillowed on her chest. "Yeah?"

"Adze's fangs are weird." He answered.

Erin tensed at Alex's words; she thought she'd taught him better than to be rude. "Alex don't be rude!" She scolded him; she didn't want to provoke Adze. Erin knew how vain Adze could be and if anything got the hackles up of the vampire in the cell with them that would.

Alex spoke again, indignantly this time, "I don't think she minded when I asked her before. Anyway she said it's because she's from Mada… Madacar… Madagascar." He stumbled over the word but Erin was impressed at his ability to say it.

"Oh." Erin didn't know how to respond to that. Adze looked up at Christopher at this point, half afraid that he would tell Erin that she tried to bite him but he didn't. It surprised her. He could still let it slip and even though Erin was incapacitated at the moment she might still be able to harm her.

Alex went quiet again and Erin though carefully about what he'd said. He seemed interested in vampires at the moment and she wondered whether it was a phase that would die out or remain with him. Vlad wouldn't mind if he was interested in his heritage, hopefully he wouldn't see it as the burden his father did. He would be in contact with even more things very soon. Erin wondered how much being half slayer would influence his life being in contact with that much more vampire items in his life. However Vlad did want to be normal and they'd (in a way) talked about sending him to school.

"Alex?" She asked.

He didn't move his head but she could feel his lips moving against her chest. "Hmmm?" He whispered sleepily.

She deliberately kept her voice low so not to disturb him too much. "Will you be okay living with Vlad when we get out of here?"

Alex gave a little shudder, "I don't want to live in the base anymore." He whispered to her. "Not with people who hurt us." Erin smiled; it wasn't an answer that she was aiming for.

"But living with your Dad with vampire things?" She needed to know for sure, as well as give him something to look forward to.

This time she felt him lift his head and she forced her eyes open to look at him. He could just about make out his two faces that she could see in front of her eyes at the moment. "I think I'd like it." She could see his big grin. "As long as I get a coffin." He tried a little blackmail.

Erin had been through this before. "You will." She smiled, "When you're sixteen." She finished seeing him pout before the spinning got too much for her, forcing her to close her eyes again.

The atmosphere changed after a moment's silence, "Mum is Dad coming for us?" Alex asked her quietly, his voice shook as if he were afraid of hearing the answer to his question.

In Erin's mind there was only one answer for that.

"Yeah." She answered and that was why they had to get out of here first. "He'll come for us."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The question that had been rolling around in Vlad's head finally had an answer.

Ramanga had seen hundreds of slayers why would he remember a specific one?

The answer was simple.

He wouldn't.

"Vlad what did you get wrong?" The others were panicking now; they weren't sure exactly what Vlad meant by that.

Vlad ran his hands through his hair, lifting it up so it stood on its end. "When Ramanga was here he wasn't looking at Ver. I just thought he was."

Ver answered, her Transylvanian accent thickening, "What?" Ingrid looked confused as did Jonno and Ver. Ver continued gently; her accent remained just as thick. "If he wasn't looking at me then what was he looking at?"

Vlad shook his head slowly, "Not what, who." Vlad corrected. "Think back, who was there." He wanted them to remember as well so they wouldn't think he was adding something to his memory of that day. "You were arguing Ver on that day." He still didn't know what the argument was about no one had dared tell him; all he knew was that it was something to do with training.

Jonno began to speak, "Me, Erin, Ver, Bertrand…" He began to trail off trying his hardest to remember.

"Alex," Bertrand interrupted, remembering more. "That assistant…"

Immediately Ver supplied her name. "Holina. Katerina was there as well." They were her usual training partners.

Vlad couldn't let a particular observation escape him; he gave Ver a scathing look. "Holding a knife."

Bertrand ignored Vlad, this side of him was more confrontational and the less they encountered it the better until he could devise some treatment for Vlad with Erin's help; he continued the naming of the arguing group a few nights before. "Davaan and…"

A smile crossed Vlad's face as Bertrand looking met his gaze sharply in complete understanding. "Christopher." Vlad and Bertrand finished at the same time.

"Ramanga was looking at Christopher." Vlad summarised with a smile before his whole demeanour changed. "But I didn't know it because I didn't know the truth. If I did then…"

"Vlad, 'if' gets you nowhere now." Bertrand told his former pupil sternly. "'If' won't help Erin and Alex."

Christopher gulped under Vlad's glare, "He wouldn't have told Adze." He promised Vlad. From the questioning look on Vlad's face, the young vampire wanted to know for certain, Christopher could answer that without any hesitation. "There's no way Ramanga will risk Adze finding out about me." Christopher was emphatic about that.

"Ramanga couldn't get away quick enough when he saw you so…"

Bertrand finished Vlad's line of thought, "Whatever he's done, he's done rashly."

"Exactly."

It might be worse than they thought.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

She hadn't heard a word from Adze since she'd told her what Ramanga had said to her concerning her Blood Binding to Vlad. "Adze?" She asked trying to sound concerned.

"I don't need your pity slayer." From the harsh response and the slightly distorted words she guessed that Adze had lowered her fangs in a defensive gesture.

Erin turned her head towards her, "You won't get it." She promised her, she knew what she was going through though; her own family had betrayed her like Ryan had done with Ingrid although this was far worse. "Did you ever have a say in it?" Erin asked her gently.

"Of course." Adze immediately protested but it sounded weak to her ears. Alex looked up from his position on Erin's stomach and immediately Adze knew she needed to speak the truth. "No but that won't matter when Vlad gets here."

"Maybe not." Erin conceded, if Vlad succumbed to his addiction then he might not listen to any explanations, he'd act rashly. Erin decided to change the subject for now. "Don't you have a life out there?" There had to be more to Adze than just being an arm ornament to a man who hated her.

Adze felt rage bubbling up inside her. "I did." She curled her hands into fists, feeling her nails biting into her skin as she tried to restrain herself for lashing out.

"What happened?" Erin was curious now; Adze couldn't just leave it at that. "Is this the man you said was slain?" The pause that followed gave Erin all the information that she needed.

Adze's dark eye fixed on Erin with a penetrating glare. Erin could feel it even if she couldn't see it. "I don't discuss my life with you." Adze answered fiercely.

Erin gave a long sigh, "I told you about me and Vlad so I think it's only fair."

"We were engaged." Adze admitted grudgingly to her. "My parents approved our match," She smiled at that thought. Her father had seemed slightly distant however throughout their courtship, it was something she'd never been able to put her finger on. "We met when his parental bond had been severed, he needed help to recover and I helped nurse him back to health." She answered, "Our family didn't have an alchemist like Renfield. Breathers aren't allowed in our home." She spoke with prejudice, some of it directed towards Erin but a lot more was directed at her race. "A parental bond is eternal, he'd never put any blocks in place nor distanced himself from it when he turned sixteen." Adze had never understood why he hadn't done that, she knew that it was inevitable that a parent would die although Vlad had now reduced that risk with the Truce. She'd learned to shield her thoughts and feelings from her parents which in turn protected her somewhat when her mother was killed. "Rhisiart was his clan name. It wasn't a well-known clan." She admitted and a small part of her relished the chance to be herself in that respect – he didn't have any expectations of her. She felt free for the first time, free from being a princess. "He inherited his mother's estates, he was quite wealthy from it and that's why my parents approved our courtship."

"At least it was better than mine. Neither of our families approved of Vlad's and me." Erin supplied with a wry grin. "Not as a half fang, a breather or a slayer."

Adze closed her eyes, it was painful to remember. "I hated the idea at first, hated the thought I'd have to marry him. That he'd asked to court me without asking me first." Adze chuckled, "So I made courting me unbearable." She wished she hadn't done that, then she could have spent more time with him as a couple.

That was just begging to be answered to. "So you had practice before Vlad?" Erin asked with some humour trying to lighten the situation.

Adze laughed at what the young slayer had said, it had given her some practice she supposed. "Eventually I gave up fighting and accepted him as I wasn't going to get rid of him. I liked him." Adze had admired his persistence in courting her, although it had annoyed her at first. She couldn't remember how many things she'd smashed in irritation that he was still around. Although with Vlad she took pleasure in annoying him. "We were practically mates just not in the same way as you and Vlad yet." Erin accepted that and didn't press; she knew how women felt about talking about sex and especially not broaching the subject in front of her young son.

Erin's voice became softer but hesitant. "How was he slain?"

Adze looked at her hands which were now seated in the folds of her skirt in her lap. "I don't know for sure." She admitted, there were a few conflicting stories about that. One said slayers, one a breather that he tried to drain and the other was a vampire had killed him. Adze knew which she preferred to believe – that slayers had killed him. "I remember my father telling me he was murdered and presenting me with his dust." Adze became quiet.

Erin knew it must be hard, she could see what the bitterness had done to her. Vampires didn't handle losing those they loved easily. "There are a lot of vampires who have lost those they love." Erin answered sadly thinking of Ingrid and Christopher. Perhaps even Bertrand had lost someone being the age he was but he was guarded, Erin didn't know what it would take to get Bertrand to open up about his family.

That interested the female vampire, "What do you mean?"

Erin gave a small shrug, "Ingrid lost Will when she was sixteen, your father lost your mother, the Count keeps losing Vlad's mother and Christopher lost the woman he loved because he's a half fang."

Adze knew that if she had a beating heart it would have skipped a beat at that name but her Christopher would never be something so low. "A woman could never marry a half fang, it's beneath her."

Erin couldn't believe that, "Not even if they were in love?" The vampire world cared too much about status and tradition rather than following their hearts. Tradition was what would cause them to become extinct before much longer.

Adze shook her head vehemently; her curls were beginning to fall out leaving her hair straighter. "The woman would lose her position, her status. She would be shunned from our world. Marriage to a half fang is pointless." She looked Erin up and down, "Much like marriage to a slayer." Erin didn't want that argument to rear its ugly head again. "My father pushed for my union with Vlad. I hated the idea and I hated that he'd prefer you over me, not when so many others would have me, men I could take my pick from. Father convinced me it would help me channel my memories of *him* into something useful for our kind." It hurt to say Christopher's name.

Erin couldn't see how it would help, "Killing Vlad in the long run?"

Adze didn't see a problem with killing Vlad, she never had. She'd known all about the Draculas from before Vlad was born, she knew the disgrace the Count brought on his family. She knew that Vlad wasn't a normal vampire. The only one that was decent was Ingrid and even then it was disgusting that her stepmother would be nearly three quarters of a century younger than her. That had influenced her hatred for her situation. "Our kind will be stronger with a strong leader. Vlad is weak and he's getting weaker."

"What do you expect when you take everything away from him?" Erin demanded, "He's not getting weaker." Erin contradicted, Vlad wasn't getting weaker – he was never weak to start off with. People who didn't share his views considered them weak but their views if put into practice would weaken the vampire kind. Vlad's would strengthen it and they already had. There kind was growing in numbers, they weren't being slain. They weren't living in fear anymore. Still Erin felt she had to answer Adze completely. "He just doesn't care, he's getting darker."

From then the conversation died.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid chased Vlad down the corridor, "What does that mean?"

Bertrand answered her, "Rash plans can go wrong quickly. They aren't predictable. It's a plan that's created in a tense situation, so if it goes wrong things could get worse for both sides. Ramanga won't have thought everything through. If we make the wrong move at the wrong time Erin and Alex could be killed.

Ingrid was now confused. "Won't Ramanga do that anyway?"

Bertrand hadn't been Vlad's mentor without knowing about strategy, "If he wanted to kill them they'd be dead already," He would have had them killed on the base like Adze had done before. "He's forcing Vlad's hand."

Ingrid lowered her voice as a group of slayers walked by them, "Do you think he knows about Erin's powers?"

"I don't know. We have to think he does." Bertrand turned to walk again but something stopped him, he turned to face Ingrid. "Are you sure you want to go against your fiancé?" She hadn't said it but she was there when they were talking about this so he assumed that she wanted to be involved. "Or are you planning on reporting back to him about everything Vlad's planning?"

Ingrid considered her words carefully. She could turn Vlad in but in the end it would serve no one. She might have tried to kill Vlad in the past and while getting Alex and Erin killed would destroy him completely she couldn't allow a child to be hurt. She couldn't harm Wolfie so she knew she wouldn't be able to harm Alex even if he was Vlad's son. Anyway it would be nice not to play the supportive future wife of Ramanga.

Ingrid looked down, she didn't like the way Vlad was now. She couldn't trust him and she wasn't sage with him anymore. "I want my brother back and if going against Ramanga helps get him back then I'll do it." Vlad wouldn't deal with his addiction until Erin and Alex were back. Bertrand smiled; she did have a heart sometimes although she would never admit it. "He's luring Vlad there isn't he."

The older vampire nodded slowly. "He's got no choice." Bertrand spoke with finality, "He's got to go."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The silence in the room reigned, it was uncomfortable but neither of them wanted to speak to each other. Erin's symptoms had lessened over the time but she knew that sleep would aid in getting rid of them completely which was something she couldn't chance. "Can you use your powers properly?" Adze asked her quietly, she wanted to know whether Erin might be able to defend them all once more if someone came in again.

"Not yet." Erin moaned before groaning. Whatever they'd given her was powerful. She gently dislodged Alex from her, finally feeling that she was able to move her arms. Alex blinked blearily at her confused at what his mother was doing before watching her try to force herself into a sitting position.

Erin rolled onto her left side, regretting the way her head swam at the sensation before pushing her left arm underneath her and pushing herself up onto her elbow before moving along to bounce herself up onto her hand until she was sitting in an upright position.

As soon as she was sitting she breathed heavily, realising the exertion

Carefully she shuffled backwards, her legs felt like jelly – shaking as she tried to move them. After what felt like eons she felt her back hit the wall of the cell. As soon as she relaxed against it Alex was on her lap, wrapping his uninjured arm around her waist. Erin wrapped her arms around him protectively.

Erin turned her head towards Adze, her vision was slowly clearing, she could make out just one blur now instead of two. Not to mention there weren't as many colours as she tried to look at her. "If I could guarantee that Vlad wouldn't slay you would you help get us all out of here?"

Adze shook her head, a feral snarl on her lips. "You can't promise that."

Erin smirked at her. "I never break my word. You know that."

Adze wasn't convinced, she'd never met an honest slayer. "Slayers lie."

Erin let out a forced cough, "I honoured my deal to you." Erin answered angrily, "I kept away from Vlad, I never meant to see him again intentionally." She'd broken both of their hearts and in consequence her son's heart to honour that promise, all in the hopes that they wouldn't harm Vlad or his family.

Adze saw a flaw in that statement, she had lied to someone. "Vlad…"

Vlad didn't count. "Vlad always finds out when I lie to him." It was a fact; there wasn't one thing she'd managed to hide from him with Alex being a record for the longest thing she'd hidden. Somehow he always knew when she was hiding something from him and it always came out in the worst way possible.

Adze looked at Erin; she wouldn't hold anything over her it wasn't her way. Erin had never held anything over Vlad that she knew of and she'd never asked Vlad for anything apart from finding a cure for her brother. Adze spoke slowly and deliberately, "If I agreed, you would make sure Vlad wouldn't kill me?"

"I can't promise lands or a title…" Erin added, she was going to be truthful up front with Adze, she didn't want any reprisals later with Adze claiming she'd promised her something they hadn't agreed to. 2But I would stop him."

Adze looked down, she though carefully about what Erin had offered. "If he tried to kill me before you could talk to him?"

"I would protect you until I made him see reason." Erin promised, she would use her powers to shield Adze as she knew she could, she wouldn't turn them on Vlad under any circumstance though. She needed Adze's help she couldn't protect Alex on her own in this place and Adze would give her an advantage as Ramanga wouldn't dare hurt her. A full vampire would be beneficial in the terms of powers.

"What do you want from me in return?" Adze asked firmly, "Leave Vlad alone?"

"No." Erin answered, although Adze and Vlad's marriage was now out of the window. "But no biting the slayers. They need to be brought to slayer justice, not vampire justice."

Adze laughed, "They captured us…"

That wasn't an excuse.

"The Guild has many factions." Erin couldn't believe she was telling Adze this. "You attack this faction then the others will retaliate and the vampire kind, my son's kind wouldn't be prepared to fight them." She didn't know where the factions were around the world, there was no telling who would be their targets. There would be no way to get a message to them.

Adze considered her words carefully rephrasing them, "What would you get out of me helping you?" That had an obvious answer to it.

Erin didn't hesitate in answering, "I'd get Alex out of here." Erin shrugged, that was all she really needed. "Even if we can't get out we need to find where Alex's blood is and destroy it." Erin spoke softly.

Adze weighed the options in her head.

Her father loved her. He treasured her; he had wanted her to become the most powerful vampire in existence. Perhaps her not having to marry Vlad was a gift. Her father had comforted her after the loss of Christopher, he'd never forced her to marry after that until Vlad and she understood why he'd done it. Ramanga had always protected her but now he'd captured her with the slayers.

Erin was offering her a way to survive, even though she had taken everything from her. Adze could have ruled the vampire world without worrying about opposition, she could have gotten revenge for Christopher's death. The slayer now held all the cards in her hand. Erin had made her a laughing stock, the slayer who had a relationship and son with her fiancé.

Erin could sense the tension and hesitation in the cell. "It's time you decided which side you were on Adze. Ramanga's or mine?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad swiped his hand through the air, watching as the screen changed. He liked this no contact technology that the slayers had developed. He looked at the base from above trying to locate any nearby locations where Erin might be being held, the base was near an industrial area but every warehouse and factory was in use so Erin and Alex couldn't be held there.

Where ever it was it couldn't be too far from the base for the slayers who helped take her to travel to. They would have known that the slayers still on the base would be sweeping the area looking for them.

An idea crossed his mind and he waved his hand in the direction he wanted the map to go. Immediately a familiar looking building filled the screen.

"We need to start at the school." Vlad spoke, he doubted Adze and Ramanga would be there but they might have left something there.

Jonno wanted to get something clear before they got too far ahead of themselves. "Vlad, mate, can you actually fly like this?" Jonno was referring to the connection being dampened between Vlad and his son.

There was a good reason Jonno didn't want Vlad to fly. Knowing the vampire he'd find something, not wait for them and then go charging head first into the situation. Jonno had long since learned that wasn't the way to deal with things. They needed to do this together. Vlad would be better served with backup – whether he wanted it or not.

"Yeah, sure." Vlad answered. Ingrid winced sharing a look with Bertrand; they didn't think it was such a good idea. Vlad caught the look out of the corner of his eye. "How do you say we get there then?" He demanded looking at both of them.

"Car." Jonno supplied with Ver at the same time. Ingrid groaned, she hadn't enjoyed her last trip in Erin's car. Christopher looked confused; he'd never been in a car before. "It's nearly daylight anyway; you won't be able to fly." Anyone who knew Jonno as well as Vlad and Ver noticed the smug smirk tugging at the corner of the slayer's lips.

Vlad shook his head a car was out of the question. "A bike will let you take shortcuts." Vlad didn't care about using roads; he could go through the woods and across fields on the bike. His vampire reflexes allowed him to have more balance on a bike than breathers did so he would be able to handle the uneven terrain easier than them.

Jonno groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Vlad out of all of us here, you're the only one who can ride a bike."

Ingrid raised her hand, pointing something out. "He doesn't have a license for it." Vlad just glared at her, he hadn't found the time to get a license for it.

Jonno tried to ignore that, the less laws he knew were being breached the better. "If you get stopped by the police and you *will*." Jonno told him, he had personal experience with being stopped by the police while patrolling and a bike riding across countryside was bound to be noticed by someone. "Then you'll do no one any good being in a cell." He paused to take a deep breath, "If we go by car we can fit our gear in and take back up. I can also see what you're up to." Jonno wasn't afraid of beating around the bush anymore and if Vlad took offence he didn't show it.

Vlad stiffly nodded his head; he knew when he was beaten – during the daylight at least. Tonight would be a whole different story. He kept his emotions hidden so Jonno couldn't see what he was planning. He could handle Ramanga and Adze by himself. If he did this himself then the others couldn't badger him about his addiction.

As Jonno picked up his tabled to list some of the things they might need Jonno's earpiece whistled to life. He tapped the piece that was on his left ear, activating it. "Van Helsing." He acknowledged.

A voice came through slightly crackly. "Jonno, Vlad, my office now." Jonno winced, looking at Vlad to see his lip curled up in a snarl – he'd heard it too.

Vlad was out of Mina's jurisdiction but Jonno wasn't. Technically Vlad had to go through Mina to approve this mission as Erin was technically a slayer and Alex was shaky ground being half and half. If she didn't approve then there was a chance they'd never make it off the base. However Mina might be able to provide them with more information about any specific bases Julian was in liaison with.

Jonno lowered his hand from his earpiece looking at Vlad, "Sorry mate." Vlad didn't respond in anyway. With his head he gestured to the door, "We might as well get this over with." Vlad nodded this time and made his way towards the door.

Ver heatedly grabbed Jonno's tablet computer, "So I guess sorting out equipment is up to me then." She had enough of this to do in the medical bay she didn't need more work added to her load.

Ingrid grabbed Bertrand's arm, pulling him closer to her as Vlad left the room. He didn't pull his arm away from her he stared at her instead. Part of her was afraid that he'd pull away sharply.

Ingrid pushed her head in closer to Bertrand. "As usual my brother is being a complete garlic brain." Ingrid murmured.

Bertrand mimicked her actions, signalling to all that this was a private conversation. "What?" The older vampire was confused, a sight Ingrid didn't see very often.

Her restraint didn't stretch as far as to stop her from rolling her eyes.

Why could male vampires never see the obvious?

Ingrid dropped her voice down low, she couldn't fully trust the others. Then again she couldn't fully trust Bertrand but that was something she liked. "Vlad hasn't realised something else."

Bertrand's voice was just as low. "Realised what?"

Ingrid gave him her patented 'are you really this thick?' expression. She'd tried to say this earlier but no one had wanted to listen, she'd forgotten herself with their side track Ramanga discussion.

"He's already told us how we can find Erin and Alex."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Has anyone got a preference for how many chapters the sequel will have (I promise it won't be erratic updates like this one), 30? 40? Less? More?_

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
